Utaite Myouri
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: UniversoAlterno. YohxAnna. Una famosa cantante acostumbrada a esconderse detras de su mal caracter. Un guitarrista dispuesto a demostrar que nada es imposible si tienes coraje, y mas para enfrentarse a ella y al mundo oculto de los shamanes.
1. Intro

Manga-Anime: Shaman King  
Tiempo: Universo Alterno  
Parejas: YohXAnna.

**Disclaimer**: Hiroyuki Takei, lo pensó y lo plasmo en papel. El es un buen mangaka y por lo tanto Yoh, Anna y varios de los personajes son de el. Pero yo simplemente quiero divertirme escribiendo, así que no gano nada de dinero con eso. Las canciones aquí mencionadas tampoco son mías. Ya quisiera yo. Pero si que seria bueno de tu parte dejar una review a la historia. A Yoh le haría muy feliz...

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante.**

**Capítulo 1**. _Intro_

Anna Kyouyama era la idol singer mas famosa en aquel momento en el Japón. Era rubia, de estatura mediana, de ojos intensamente oscuros y con 19 años sus problemas radicaban básicamente en qué próximo single trabajaría ahora. Un trabajo inesperado para alguien que ocultaba una gran poder espiritual.

Ella misma componía sus canciones, letras en su mayoría muy dramáticas, aunque sin embargo los críticos (tan amables como de costumbre) tachaban sus trabajos de "basura pop-rock prefabricada."

Sin embargo estas dulces palabras no afectaban en lo mas mínimo ni a ella ni a su nivel de ventas. Desde chiquillas de diez años hasta mujeres adultas pasadas de los treintas, incluso muchachos conformaban una gran comunidad de seguidores que compraban sus discos y llenaban los estadios desde Sapporo a Okinawa. Y Anna Kyoyama era una persona exigente con ella misma y el resto del planeta, no se la pensaba dos veces para mandar a alguien al demonio, cualidad que le valió las críticas de muchos y el odio de bastante gente. Sin embargo, habían un cierto grupo de personas dispuestas a trabajar con ella, a pesar de lo que se decía. Una de esas personas era Jun Tao, una buena mujer de negocios que la ayuda a lanzar su carrera y se convierte en su manager. Ryu Umemiya, de las baterías, un amigo de Jun y Usui Horokeu (conocido por todos como Horo Horo) contratado también por Jun, quien a menudo soportaba los gritos y órdenes de Anna y era el que menos se la aguantaba (sin embargo la paga era muy buena). Recientemente habían sufrido la dimisión de su guitarrista. El anterior se había marchado a Inglaterra, argumentando que necesitaba regresar a cuidar su casa medieval y a casarse con alguien de la realeza (aunque Horo Horo suponía que era porque se había hartado de Anna). Tanto Jun como el resto, tenían poderes espirituales, era algo importante, mas no indispensable. Sin embargo en un sociedad donde lo inusual no era tan bien visto, esconder los atributos espirituales era prioridad. Por esa razón Jun estaba muy inquieta y además no podía ser cualquier inepto que blandiera una guitarra, el nuevo guitarrista. Esa mañana llegó Ren, su hermano.

-Ren...¿que haces aquí? -preguntó Jun colgando el teléfono, mientras Ren se sentaba en un cómodo sofá de aquel despacho, adornado con bastantes discos de platino.

-Te tengo a un candidato. -anunció Ren mirando al cielo. Jun sonrió animada. -Dime...

-se llama Yoh Asakura. -dijo Ren seriamente.

-¿Yoh-kun¡Claro¡Pero si el era guitarrista¡no me acordaba! -dijo Jun mirando sus papeles.-...¿pero crees que el quiera?

-Bueno, a el le va bien como DJ. Pero si le ofreces algo más...-dijo Ren pensando.- aunque Yoh no es de ese tipo de gente...

-es cierto...¿sigue igual el, verdad?

-Si. Igual que siempre, con los audífonos en la cabeza para donde va. -dijo Ren sonriendo. Y la puerta se abre interrumpiéndoles. Era Horo Horo, con muy mala cara.

-¿Y ahora qué? -dijo Jun exasperada.

-Nada, que te llegó esto -le entregó un sobre-...y tus asistentes están como locas arreglando lo de la gira y la agenda de la "señora" -dijo Horo Horo haciendo el sarcasmo con mayor énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿No podrías acaso tocar la puerta maleducado? -dijo Ren y Horo Horo se percató de inmediato de la presencia de Ren.

-No me da la gana. ¿acaso te importa? -respondió Horo Horo. Jun se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hastiada del constante enfrentamiento entre ellos.

-Si. Entras al despacho de mi hermana como si fuese tu casa...-dijo levantándose.

-Ren, basta...-dijo débilmente Jun, pero Ren sonreía desafiante y Horo Horo lo miraba. Por un momento, Jun creyó que Horo Horo le pegaría un golpe a Ren, pero sonrió y ante el desconcierto de Jun, se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-Hola imbécil...¿como te va? -dijo Ren

-Bien, idiota...ganando dinero y soportando a la "señora". -respondió Horo Horo riendo sarcástico.

-Te oí...-dijo una voz quieta y fría. Horo Horo dio un sobresalto y Ren se sonrió. Era Anna Kyouyama quien entraba, vestida con un pantalón blanco y un sobretodo negro.

-Hola, Anna...-dijo Ren mientras Horo Horo miraba a un lado.

-Hola. -respondió ella mirando con rabia a Horo Horo y luego cambiando su expresión miró a Jun. -¿Ya tienes a alguien? Me dicen que se está retrasando mi plan y no podré lanzar nada hasta enero.

-Anna-chan...tu me dijiste que hallara a alguien capacitado...es difícil hallar uno¿sabes? Me temo que...bueno, trataré de convencer a un amigo mío. -dijo Jun y Anna se asomó a la ventana amplia del despacho. Había un paisaje de la zona de Shibuya a la lejos.

-Yo solo espero que sea realmente un buen músico y no como otros que tocan el bajo y apenas logran arrancarle al pobre instrumento, notas decentes. -dijo muy seria y Horo Horo estaba que explotaba de rabia.

-Basta ya, todos...-dijo Jun mirando a los dos.-...estamos presionados por las fechas. Pero estoy segura que al final de esta semana tendremos a nuestro guitarrista.

-Nos encomendaremos a Dios...-dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a su hermana.

Dio un gran bostezo y encendió su Laptop. Se rascó en la nuca y conectó la laptop a su mezcladora. Tenía sueño pero debía preparar su repertorio para el concierto del Jueves. La vida nocturna de los clubes lo dejaba molido los lunes por la mañana.

Yoh Asakura tenía 19 años, era de Izumo y era DJ, aunque tocaba varios instrumentos. A los 15 se fue de casa y se dedicó a la música, inspirado después de oir a Soul Bob. Ganaba buen dinero y hacía lo que le apasionaba. Vivía solo en una casa en uno de los suburbios de buen nivel en Tokio. Yoh era un muchacho amable, ligeramente despistado en teoría, aunque su mejor amigo Manta decía que el era pura cara con andar de despistado y que en realidad era una persona que sabía muy bien cómo tratar a otros y cómo manejar las situaciones. Era muy práctico, pero igualmente amigo de sus amigos. Y no tenía ningún enemigo. Muchos DJ lo admiraban y decían que a el le esperaba algo mas grande, pero a el simplemente le interesaba vivir tranquilo.

Esa mañana, había recibido un mensaje de Manta Oyamada, su mejor amigo, quien le saludaba y le invitaba a almorzar. Un carro negro, de lujo llegó a la casa. Yoh supo que se trataba de Manta y salió a recibirle.

-¿que tal, Yoh? -dijo Manta trayendo la comida empacada-...Imagine que tendrías hambre y pereza para salir a comer...

-acertaste...-dijo Yoh cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y Manta dejando el almuerzo en la mesa.

-¿que has hecho hoy?

-Nada. Iba a mezclar, como de costumbre...para terminar el nuevo cd. -dijo Yoh bostezando. El teléfono de Yoh sonó y el se desplomó sobre su silla, presionando el botón del altavoz.

-¿Hola? -dijo Yoh intentando poner una voz clara, aunque le costaba.

-Yoh-kun...soy Jun Tao ¿como has estado?

-Muy bien...ayer hable con Ren. ¿como te va? -contestó Yoh

-Estoy trabajando duro, como de costumbre. La verdad, Yoh, es que te llamo para preguntarte si estarías interesado en audicionar para un puesto como guitarrista en la banda que manejo.

Manta quedó boquiabierto. Yoh parecía sorprendido y sonrió. -¿en serio?

-Si. ¿Podrías venir mañana a nuestro estudio como a las nueve? Te estoy enviando por el fax los datos.

Manta se levantó y tomó el papel y lo leyó. -Yoh, esto es increíble...

-¿que dices, Yoh-kun¿te interesa?

Manta asintió e Yoh aun tenía sus reservas pero al final cedió. -esta bien, estaré ahí a esa hora.

-De acuerdo, Yoh-kun, nos vemos

-hasta luego, Jun-san...-respondió Yoh y colgó Jun. Manta se sentó en su silla y sonrió.

-¿guitarrista?...hace tiempo que no hago eso.

-Vamos, Yoh tu empezaste con eso...¿acaso no quieres regresar a tus raíces?

-bueno, sí...lo he querido desde hace mucho, pero...

-Mira Yoh, es tu decisión, pero Jun Tao, por si no lo sabes, trabaja con The Monks, The Skys y Anna Kyouyama...son todos números uno de las listas. -dijo Manta entusiasmado.

-Bueno, es cierto. Pero no fue por eso que me metí en esto. -objetó Yoh

-Cierto, pero considéralo. -dijo Manta-...Puede ser eso que tanto has esperado.

Yoh miró hacia la pared en donde descansaba una vieja guitarra acústica, el primer regalo de su padre, una guitarra de fina madera que el mismo le enseñó a utilizar. -Tal vez...

-Bienvenido, Yoh...-dijo Jun muy entusiasmada.-Tengo aquí una maqueta, quiero que lo escuches antes de que reúna al resto, ya vienen en camino.

Lo condujo a una sala donde un grupo de personas charlaban y en donde se ubicaba el estudio de grabación. Luego de un rato, Yoh escuchaba en sus audífonos color naranja una canción tan dura y a la vez tan melódica como era posible, la guitarra y el bajo acompañaban al compás de una estridente batería, un piano delicadamente ejecutado. Y la letra sin embargo, a pesar de que la voz que la cantara era delicada, hablaba de una terrible angustia. A Yoh no le gustaba mucho el ánimo de la canción, pero no podía dejar de admitir que la canción era fuerte, de hecho dudaba si podría acompañarla. Luego de un rato, llegó Jun con un muchacho alto, de peinado extravagante. Yoh lo conocía desde hace mucho, lo reconoció al instante.

-Ryu! Hola!...-dijo Yoh. Ryu sonrió. -¡Pero si es usted, Yoh-dono! -dijo Ryu estrechándole la mano.-...¿es usted el nuevo aspirante a guitarrista?

-Si. Así es...

-genial...pero venga conmigo...empezaremos a practicar, si quiere.

-Bueno, ya que lo dices, tengo que afinarme con estas canciones. Hace tiempo que no uso la guitarra. ¿quien era el anterior guitarrista?

Ryu pareció muy triste. -se llamaba Lyserg Diethel. Y se fue a Inglaterra a casarse.-Yoh notaba que Ryu parecía muy triste por esto último.

-¡animo, Ryu¡todo saldrá bien! -dijo Yoh animándolo.

-Gracias, Yoh-dono. Usted siempre tan optimista. Necesitamos a alguien tan alegre como usted aquí¿sabe?

-¿Y eso?

Yoh y Ryu abrieron la puerta del estudio, donde habían instrumentos musicales de varios tipos. Baterías con seis tambores, bajos, guitarras, hasta un gran piano, había allí.

-Es que...bueno, Horo Horo es un dramático y la señora es tan...exigente...-dijo Ryu en voz muy baja, algo temeroso.

-¿La señora? -inquirió Yoh curioso.

-¿no la conoce¡es Anna Kyouyama! Hasta usted, debe de haberla visto. Siempre suele aparecer en las portadas de la EX-Music, hasta tiene su valla publicitaria en Shibuya. Mucha gente la adora...

Yoh ya había oído de ella, de su música, e incluso de las portadas y lo demás, pero no se imaginaba tocar en una banda de rock o algo así. La puerta del estudio se abrió abruptamente, un chico como de 18 años, de pelo azul-negro estirado y con muy mal humor entró.

-¿que tal Ryu? -dijo Horo Horo-...¿y tu quien eres?

-Yoh Asakura. Guitarrista. Mucho Gusto. -dijo Yoh y Horo Horo suspiró con compasión.

-¿realmente sabes lo que haces, chico? Estas audicionando para la banda de la mujer mas engreída del Sistema Solar.

-Horo Horo...cállate. Si te oye...-dijo Ryu atemorizado.

-Si, si...debe estar ahora arreglándose su rubia cabellera. -dijo Horo Horo sarcástico y haciendo un gesto ridículo de sacudirse el cabello, no advirtiendo que detrás suyo, la puerta se abría lentamente. Ryu puso cara de pánico e Yoh vió a una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos negros, vistiendo un sweater negro y un pantalón del mismo color. A Yoh simplemente le pareció extremadamente guapa pero atemorizante en persona. Y eso no le ocurría frecuentemente.

-De nuevo estás con tu insolencia, Horokeu...-dijo Anna y Horo Horo se escudó detrás de Yoh.

-eh...¿sabes quien es este chico? -dijo Horo Horo detrás de Yoh.

-Si. Jun te llamó...

-eh...si. -dijo Yoh dividido entre el miedo y la fascinación. -me llamo...

-Lo sé. Mucho gusto. -dijo Anna con altivez.- Horo Horo...quítate de ahí y ve a tomar tu bajo. Tu, Ryu, a las baterías. -ambos muchachos se apresuraron. -y otra cosa, Horo Horo, búscale una Statocaster al señor Asakura. ¡Rapido!

Horo Horo, resoplando, agarró una guitarra y se la pasó a Yoh, quien aguardaba su órdenes.

-bien. Ya ha sido afinada, así que no te molestes.-dijo Anna sin esperar-...Espero que tengas talento porque no permitiré que ningún ignorante esté en mi banda. Ya tengo suficiente con aguantar al señor Usui Horokeu. Como te debes haber dado cuenta, soy exigente conmigo y con todos. Si no te parece Asakura, puedes irte antes de que firmes y no tengas salida.

-es un demonio...-suspiró Horo Horo y Anna le arrojó un libro que tenía junto a ella provocándole un chichón de tamaño considerable.

-¿Y bien, chico Asakura¿listo para tocar?

Horo Horo lo miraba esperando que se largara y Ryu con miedo.

-está bien...tocaré y te demostraré que sirvo para esto. -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

Yoh comenzó por ejecutar unas de las canciones. Horo Horo y Ryu estaban boquiabiertos al ver que se adaptaba muy bien. Y Anna estaba tan complacida que no se quejó de nada mientras lo miraba mas seria de lo usual.

-Genial...-dijo Ryu-...Yoh-dono, es usted un genio.

-Gracias...¿que tal lo hice? -le preguntó a Anna.

-Estás en el grupo, Asakura. -dijo Anna sin emoción mientras Horo Horo y Ryu aplaudían.

-Gracias. -dijo Yoh mirándola. -me puedes llamar Yoh. Eso de Asakura no me gusta.

-Como quieras...ve con Jun que ella arreglara el resto. -dijo Anna levantándose. Mañana, todos aquí a la misma hora. -y se fue.

-ya te lo dije...-dijo Horo Horo.-es una engreída...

Luego de aquel día, Manta escuchaba muy interesado el relato de Yoh acerca de su primer ensayo.

-¿estas seguro de querer, Yoh?...-dijo Manta pensando.

-Si. Absolutamente. -contestó Yoh en su particular y muy segura forma. Yoh miraba la pantalla de su laptop, aparentemente leyendo sus correos, en realidad pensando en el próximo ensayo de mañana. Hacia tiempo que no sentía la emoción de tocar música, su vida se había limitado a las interminables noches de las fiestas, donde la música estridente, las bebidas, las drogas y gente alocada abundaba. Era quizás por esa razón que desde hace mucho no tenia nada mas que ser un DJ. Era tal y como Manta había dicho, el estaba esperando ansiosamente algo más...una llama, una chispa...

-en serio, Manta. Ya firme oficialmente y dejo mi empleo de DJ. -dijo Yoh con una mirada pensativa.

-Ok. Ya le haré saber a ellos tu decisión. -dijo Manta riéndose. -Me alegra que estés tan decidido.

Había pasado el resto de la noche oyendo todo el material que había sacado Anna Kyouyama. Al final de muchas de esas canciones tenía una sensación de que una fuerza invisible estuviese aprisionándolo por completo, haciéndole recordar viejos pesares, amarguras que había superado. Y sin embargo, se levantó temprano y se fue al estudio. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando vio a Anna sentada tocando el piano, que se quedó ahí estático, sumido en profunda fascinación. Anna aparentemente se percató de que el había entrado ya que dejó de tocar.

-Es muy temprano...¿verdad? -dijo de espaldas a el.

-Si. -dijo aun confundido cerrando la puerta tras de si- Yo solo...

Ella se volvió para mirarle, parecía no haber dormido muy bien, como el. -Me desperté de repente e imaginé esta melodía. Toda la madrugada tocándola y no consigo que se parezca a la de mi mente...-y volvió a arrancarle notas a aquel piano, cada vez mas con mas rabia.

-es cierto...-dijo Yoh y Anna se detuvo.- eres inflexible contigo misma...

-Yo no digo las cosas solo para que me tengan miedo. -respondió ella.

-¿desde hace cuanto lo tocas? -dijo Yoh

-Desde los diez. Gracias a esto pude irme de aquel asqueroso orfanato...-dijo mientras Yoh la estudiaba con la mirada.-...gane varios concursos, luego me decidí a cantar. Jun me conoció en Aomori y me ayudó. Y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiero...

Terminó abruptamente de tocar y volvió a mirar a Yoh. -Pero suficiente de mi. ¿Has escuchado lo que te di?

-Si. Por eso quisiera saber de dónde sacas tanta inconformidad para aquellas letras...-preguntó Yoh.

-No sé...tal vez porque se me da bien...-dijo Anna con la mirada dura. Yoh se sentó en frente de ella y comenzó a rasgar tonos de aquella guitarra.

-Aprendes rápido. -dijo Anna.

-Gracias por los elogios. -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿acaso ese idiota de Horo Horo te dijo que yo era una engreída? -inquirió Anna.

-Ya te lo imaginas...-concedió Yoh aun mirando su guitarra.

-¿Y tu que opinas? -dijo Anna. Yoh dejó de tocar y levantó su vista. -Apenas te conozco. -respondió el mirándola seriamente. -Pero hay algo que me dice que has sufrido bastante. Cada letra me lo dice.

Anna sonrió. -es extraño como otra persona puede ser corta de palabras y atreverse a decirlo todo en una canción. La música es para eso. Y es mas extraño que tu lo hayas notado.

Yoh volvió a seguir tocando mientras sentía un curioso rubor en sus mejillas y una olvidada sensación de quemazón corporal. -supongo que ese ha sido otro elogio. -comentó el.

-Está bien. Mejor me ocupo de lo mío antes de que creas otra cosa. -dijo Anna y volvió a darle la espalda para seguir tratando de componer su melodía de piano. Yoh sonrió ampliamente.

Rato después Horo Horo y Ryu llegaron, hallando a los dos concentrados en una misma canción. Ryu sonrió contento, aunque impresionado y Horo Horo miraba todo como si un milagro se hubiese producido.

-¡Hola chicos! -dijo Yoh al final-...¿que les pareció?

-Genial...-dijo Ryu alegre. Horo Horo miraba a Yoh descifrando que había hecho.

-Acabamos de terminar los arreglos, necesitamos que ustedes hagan lo demás...-dijo Anna.

-¡Como diga! -se apuró Ryu y Horo Horo tomo su bajo. Al final del día tenían otra nueva canción. Jun Tao escuchaba de boca de Horo Horo lo sucedido. Ella asentía a cada momento y miraba a la ventana soñadora.

-entonces Yoh es excelente...-dijo Jun-...¿y en donde esta Ryu?

-se fue a su casa, ya sabes, esta superando su depresión...-respondió Horo Horo.

-¿Y Anna?

-No lo sé...la vi salir de primera, pero ya sabes como es ella de antipática. -dijo Horo Horo malhumorado.

-¿este es su carro? -dijo Manta señalando al lujoso Mercedes negro estacionado cerca mientras ellos estaban parados a un lado de su Toyota.

-Si. -dijo Yoh mirando a todas partes. Manta miraba al carro impresionado. -claro...es rica y tiene una gran carrera. ¿y como es ella¿es tan estricta como dicen por ahí?

-Si, pero eso no es importante...-dijo Yoh aun pendiente de mirar a todas partes.

-Yoh...-dijo Manta sonriendo-...¿estoy detectando algo mas de interés de lo usual?

Yoh paró en seco y se rascó la nuca mirando a Manta y luego intentó componer un rostro de indiferencia. -¿acaso estas apurado por irte?

-No. Tu pareces mas apurado por otra cosa.

-no sé de que me hablas...

-¡Yoh Asakura¡no te hagas el idiota conmigo! -exclamó Manta

-SHHH!!! guarda compostura...-demandó Yoh

-¿Y bien¿que hacemos parados aquí? -dijo impaciente Manta y dejo de presionar a Yoh cuando vio salir a alguien. Anna iba acompañada de unas asistentes. Ella los avistó dirigiéndoles un breve saludo con la mano y acercándose a ellos.

-¿ya te marchas? -dijo Anna.

-Si, en eso estoy...-dijo Yoh-...el es mi representante, Manta Oyamada...

Manta sonrió. -Mucho gusto.

-un placer...-dijo Anna con su voz fría-...nos veremos mañana temprano.

-claro. Hasta mañana. -respondió Yoh y Manta aguantaba la risa, mientras Anna se iba y abordaba su vehículo.

-Vaya, Yoh...te está gustando esto ¿cierto?

-Guarda silencio y camina...-dijo Yoh abriendo la puerta de su camioneta Toyota.

Yoh conducía de camino a la casa de Manta y parecía muy distraído oyendo la radio.

-bueno, Yoh...¿me piensas decir que rayos te pasa? -dijo Manta al cabo de unos quince minutos.

-Nada. Es que hoy me fue muy bien. -dijo Yoh sonriendo-...mejor que en demasiado tiempo...

-¿es por el trabajo o por la gente con la que trabajas?

-Las dos cosas...-dijo Yoh intentando no sucumbir ante la cara de satisfacción de Manta.

-Bien...porque mañana tienes una sesión de fotos. Y una rueda de prensa...-dijo Mirando su agenda.

-Lo había olvidado...-dijo Yoh rascándose el cabello.

-serás mas famoso, Yoh...¿estás listo para eso? -inquirió Manta muy serio. Yoh asintió. -se lidiar con las mujeres...

Manta se echó a reír. -¿y los fotógrafos¿Y la prensa?

-No serán problema. Habrá una solución no importa lo que pase. -aseguró Yoh.

Días pasaban, la preparación se incrementaba, Horo Horo sufría las exigencias de Anna y Ryu también. Yoh se adaptaba muy rápido, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Jun y de Manta.

-honestamente...-dijo Jun mientras comían todos en un almuerzo en un pequeño restaurant de Tokio, el cual servía una especialidad que le fascinaba a Anna y en el cual cocinaban un sushi que le terminó por encantar al resto. -creo que nos ha ido muy bien.

-aún tengo un par de cosas que escribir...-dijo Anna. -

-pero Anna...son 12 canciones...¿que mas quieres?

Anna tragó y pidió mas sushi. -quiero al menos 17 canciones...o eso me haría parecer igual que el resto de la gran mayoría de cantantes.

Horo Horo puso una cara de fastidio. Ryu asintió e Yoh sonrió. -Me parece perfecto.

Jun lanzó un suspiro y se dio cuenta de que Anna e Yoh se miraban mas de lo usual. -Yoh...tu eres un compositor también...¿cierto?

-si, pero pocas veces lo hice...-afirmó el. Jun se terminaba su plato. -entonces Anna...¿que tal si le pides a Yoh que te ayude a componer?

Yoh sonreía, sin embargo Anna no lo miraba. -está bien. Tan solo espero que te adaptes...mis horas son intempestivas...

-me parece bien. -dijo Yoh.

-de acuerdo...¿que tal un brindis, eh? -dijo Horo Horo ante la mirada despreocupada de Yoh y la aparente frialdad de Anna. Los demás sonrieron y alzaron sus vasos.-¡Kampai!

Continuara...

**Hikaru**: Ey!!! Hola! Que tal? Bueno, me encanta la música, a Yoh y a Anna les encanta así que por qué no hacemos un fanfict de ellos en una banda. XD

Estoy trabajando tambien en "Dos destinos cruzados" mi otro fanfiction...pero este requiere de menor detalle, aparte de que la idea me entusiasma mucho y son menos los personajes a tratar así que ojala lo disfruten. Ahora mismo estoy terminando el capitulo 28. Y el miercoles 12 es mi birthday...XP

El titulo del fanfict es de uno de los albums de Shiina Ringo, cantante japonesa talentosa y una de mis favoritas a la hora de oír música...

Mas Yoh/Anna en el próximo episodio...

Espero reviews y que sigan leyendo.

Mata ne!!!


	2. Blackout

Manga-Anime: Shaman King  
Tiempo: Universo Alterno  
Parejas: YohXAnna.

**Disclaimer**: Si no fuera por un japonés llamado Hiroyuki Takei, no habría Shaman King. Yoh, Anna y los otros son de él. Excepto Roy y Reiha, ( mis dos personajes originales).

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante.**

Capítulo 2. _Blackout._

Anna sabia de sobra las razones por las cuales Jun había sugerido aquel trabajo creativo entre Yoh y Anna. Y sabia por qué había traído a ese muchacho a su banda en primer lugar. Era un shaman, aunque por la apariencia de tranquilo y amable podría confundir a mas de un shaman poco experto. Ni Horo Horo ni Ryu, quienes podían ver fantasmas lo habían notado, pero para alguien que sabe controlar el reishi...poco era lo que se podía ocultar.

-buenos días, Anna. ¿todo bien hoy? –preguntó Jun atareada contestando correos en su laptop. Anna estaba ataviada como siempre de aquella expresión de indiferencia absoluta., manteniendo un silencio expectante, sentada en uno de los sillones. Jun sonrió y levantó su mirada.

-a ver...tu ya sabes las razones...-dijo Jun.

-no quiero usar el reishi...-dijo Anna en voz baja. Jun se reclinó en su silla. –solo me preguntaba si lo que Horo Horo cuenta es de veras un milagro o...

-Jun. No quiero nada de esas tonterías. Acepté porque no me interesa si lo hago sola o no.

-Yoh Asakura es un buen chico. Es un buen músico y confiable amigo. A mi me saco de apuros una vez. –dijo Jun.- Recuerdo cuando los Monks tenían un grave problema con su single...y de repente, Ren le pidió a Yoh que le hiciera los arreglos...

-ah, así que fue Asakura el responsable...-dijo Anna

-Te gustaba esa canción...¿cierto? –dijo Jun con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿acaso te intimida que otra persona te ayude, Anna?

Anna sonrió cínicamente. –Ya te dije que no. Pero me basto yo sola y no necesito de nadie, ni del espíritu de Chopin o de Mozart para hacer la mejor composición del mundo...

Jun asintió. –Tu autoestima es elevada. Bueno, eso era de esperarse de ti...

-me alegra que haya quedado claro...nos vemos. –dijo Anna y se marchó ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Jun.

oooo

Comenzaba a llover, mientras las llantas de su automóvil rodaban sobre aquel pavimento, la música sonando un tanto atenuada por el ruido de la lluvia. Perfecto ambiente para "Seishun Kyosokyouku" –pensó Yoh con una sonrisa.- aquella canción que sonaba en la radio. Media hora antes había sonado su teléfono móvil, el tan ansiado mensaje, esperado desde un par de días. Yoh sabia que esto era un asunto de resistencia. Era como una pequeña prueba para saber si le interesaba todo este asunto. Ya podía imaginarse la cara de satisfacción de Manta cuando le dijera todo eso. Su mejor amigo ya comenzaba a sospechar de él. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse avergonzado o ridículo, todo este asunto le estaba empezando a agradar bastante.

-...la terquedad siempre ha sido tu mayor defecto, Anna. –dijo una señora al teléfono. Anna frunció su mirada mientras observaba la lluvia caer desde su balcón, un ligero viento frío le produjo escalofríos. – Lo sé, Kino-sama. Pero aun así deseo seguir en esta carrera.

-El reishi requiere demasiado autocontrol. ¿qué harás cuando las hordas de esos fanáticos tuyos aumenten de tamaño? La euforia puede ser altamente peligrosa...

-hace tiempo que no sucede nada peligroso. Creo que he terminado de controlar al reishi...-dijo Anna

-¿suprimiendo las horas de meditación necesarias? –dijo Kino reprendiéndola. –hace años que debí prohibirte el seguir en contacto conmigo.

-No, Kino-sama. Usted es mi sensei...-dijo Anna sentándose en frente del piano, la lluvia aun seguía cayendo copiosamente. –Nunca olvido lo que usted hizo por mí. Pero no quiero seguir en Aomori...esto es algo que siempre he querido...

-Anna. Pones en peligro tu seguridad y la de otros...un solo paso en falso, un pensamiento o sensación puede destruir tu control, en especial si proviene de ti misma.

Anna miró al piano con una clara sensación de duda, en un instante pensó en su conversación con Jun...y ahora el estaba en camino. Pero sin embargo el orgullo podía con toda su lógica.

-Siempre lo tengo presente, Kino-sama.

-bueno, debo irme...tengo que pasar por el orfanato. La señora Kyoko me aviso de otra persona con buenos poderes...

-Le deseo lo mejor, Kino-sama. Que tenga un buen día. –dijo Anna cortésmente.

Los grandes portones se abrieron en frente de él, mientras estacionaba su camioneta en el garaje. Al bajarse, estaba Anna de pie esperándolo.

-uh...-dijo Yoh al bajarse-...Hola! que clima tan lluvioso eh? –dijo alegremente.

Anna asintió. –Si...muy lluvioso.

-bueno, eso le da un toque de inspiración. Sin embargo me gustan mas los días soleados. ¿y a ti? –preguntó mientras sacaba su guitarra de la maletera.

-me da igual. –dijo Anna indiferente. –Sígueme...

Yoh miraba todo a su alrededor, era una casa bastante grande, debía tener como diez cuartos, la sala era del tamaño de su propio departamento. Aunque eso a el no le importaba, después de todo, limpiar su propio desastre le producía muchísima pereza. Cuando Anna llegó a la sala de estar, Yoh vio un pequeño piano, el cual daba la impresión de haber sobrevivido milagrosamente a un incendio. Por lo demás, la habitación estaba adornada con un afiche de Awaya Ringo, una cantante que se había retirado cinco años atrás, un montón de muñecas de trapo vestidas con kimonos y varios molinos de papel.

-Asi que eres fan de Awaya Ringo...-dijo Yoh mirando al póster de la cantante. Awaya Ringo miraba con un odio patente en su mirada, en su mano llevaba un cigarro. –siempre me pareció que sus canciones eran raras. Y que ella era muy atemorizante–dijo Yoh divagando. Sin embargo, Anna se había sentado al piano.

-esa es solo una máscara...-dijo Anna mirando las teclas.- Pero sus canciones son muy profundas, aun muy amables...es simplemente el miedo que tiene de esas cosas, es todo.

Yoh la miró por encima del hombro. –lo mismo que tú.

Un tono agudo se escuchó en el piano. -¿a que te refieres?

Yoh se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban arrinconadas. Se tomo un rato en afinar su instrumento, mientras Anna lo escrutaba con una intensa mirada, pero el no parecía notarlo. Hasta que la miró con su sonrisa habitual. –Todo ese orgullo, ese mal carácter..¿es para que nadie se acerque a ti, cierto? Y al final de todo siempre escribes esas cosas...que al final, son llenas de sentimientos.

Anna frunció su mirada y apretó sus manos por un instante, pero en su rostro solo había una mirada intensa.– Tal vez. –dijo con un tono despreocupado, pero Yoh sabia bien que había acertado, mientras terminaba de afinar las cuerdas.

-¿y bien? –dijo Yoh ahora con una brillante sonrisa. -¿has escrito algo?

Anna fue tomada por sorpresa ante aquella reacción, la frialdad en su rostro desaparecía ante aquel rostro lleno de optimismo y alegria. Pero antes de que se quedara ensimismada mirándole, señalo a un closet abierto, lleno de libros de apuntes, papeles y otras cajas. Yoh quedó impresionado.

-¿sobre cual trabajaremos? –preguntó Yoh. Anna se levantó y tomó un par de papeles. Por un instante dudó. Yoh Asakura había demostrado ser un chico demasiado intuitivo.

-no tienes que preocuparte por mí –dijo Yoh amablemente. En ese instante, Anna lo miró de nuevo.

-Tu eres un shaman...-dijo ella.

Yoh asintió. –Si. Mi espiritu acompañante es Amidamaru, está afuera vigilando. Y tu eres una itako. Lo supe por el collar...pero tu tiene una vista normal. –dijo pensando y cambio su expresión. –De acuerdo, ya que sabemos eso...

-Tengo el reishi...-dijo Anna. Yoh no pareció impresionado por aquello. -¿sabes lo que significa? –insistió Anna. Debía probarlo, saber si estaba dispuesto a seguir...

-Claro. –dijo Yoh con la misma naturalidad con la que alguien sabe que dos mas dos es cuatro.

-¿sabes lo peligroso que es? –presionaba Anna. Ya le empezaba a poner nerviosa que el fuese extremadamente calmado.

-Si.

-¿Y aun quieres trabajar conmigo?

-Si.

Anna le dio la espalda y se sentó junto al piano. Cabizbaja, miraba sus apuntes.

-Yo siempre tengo que controlarlo. No es tan sencillo. La única persona de la banda que sabe de esto es Jun, ella puede entenderlo...

Yoh la miraba con cierta tristeza, había una cierta melancolía en el rostro de Anna.

-¿y por qué me lo has contado a mí? –inquirió Yoh. Anna encontraba difícil el verlo a los ojos ahora, la tentación de usar el reishi era mas asfixiante.

-Lo supe en tu mirada. –que ridículo sonó eso, pensó ella, pero no había otra forma de describirlo. – que tu ya lo sabías. Por eso, quería preguntarte...¿cómo lo hiciste?

Yoh sonrió. –A veces sabes cosas sin que se digan. Pero lo supe al verte rezar cada cierto tiempo y cuando impides expresar tus opiniones o por lo menos, tratas de ser tan fría y cruel como se pueda. Es una barrera.

Anna levantó su mirada levemente. Yoh seguía afinando su guitarra. –Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada...¿pero por qué Horo Horo y Ryu no deben saberlo?

-La presión acabaría con ellos...si saben que yo leo mentes, pueden asustarse aun mas...

Yoh se imaginaba a Horo Horo y Ryu muertos de miedo ante Anna, aunque eso siempre era gracioso, en ese instante no había ningún chiste. En el fondo, Anna tenia miedo de que ambos se largaran del grupo.

-antes de mi hubo un chico en la banda...-dijo Yoh

-Lyserg Diethel. –dijo Anna-...es un mocoso inmaduro. Además tuvo que regresar a Londres por que el amor de su vida tenia mas pretendientes que nunca.

-¿te llevabas mal con el?

-bastante. Siempre sintiendo lástima por si mismo, me enfermaba...-dijo Anna.

Yoh sabia que detrás de esa barrera de autosuficiencia y crueldad había otra razón. Pero era muy pronto para preguntar.

-OK...estoy listo... –dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Horas discurrían como el fluir del agua, imparable, de forma imperceptible. Numerosas estrofas, algunas escritas de nuevo por ella, mientras Yoh observaba contento su dedicación por su trabajo. Cuando eran las once y treinta, ya habían terminado con lo planificado. Anna estaba sentada en frente del estanque que tenia en la parte posterior de la casa. Yoh se acercó a ella y le pasó una taza de té humeando.

-Gracias...-murmuró Anna mientras aspiraba el aroma de aquel té relajante. Yoh se tomó un pequeño sorbo del suyo.

-¿todo bien? –dijo Yoh mirando despreocupado al estanque. Anna le dio una breve mirada antes de volverse a su té.

-Es la primera vez que compongo con otra persona.

Yoh sabia que era algo importante y se sintió muy satisfecho de si mismo.

-¿Y eso a que se debe? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

-A que pocos soportan mis exigencias. –contestó Anna. Yoh sonrió. –Tu búsqueda de la perfección...

-solo trabajando duro se lograran resultados...-dijo Anna.

-Eso es admirable. Tu determinación y falta de pereza... Yo en cambio tengo mucha pereza, no puedo evitarlo...-dijo Yoh alegremente.

-¿cómo lo haces? –preguntó Anna de repente.

-¿qué cosa? –dijo Yoh en blanco.

-Soportarme. –Anna se sintió mas ridícula que de costumbre. –No has huido, ni dicho nada...

Yoh se echó a reír. –Por favor. Lo dices como si fueses alguien de lo peor...

-¿crees que lo soy?

-No. Y tampoco tengo miedo de tu reishi. –dijo Yoh-

-Trato de no usarlo en lo posible. –dijo Anna cabizbaja. Yoh miro el reloj que había en la pared. –Es tarde. Y supongo que tu querrás dormirte...

Anna encontraba difícil el verle a la cara. Y eso fue quizás lo que mas le fastidiaba, porque siempre tenia el rostro indiferente ante cualquiera.

-Fue muy divertido. Nos vemos...

-claro...nos vemos...-dijo Anna al despedirlo y esas fueron las ultimas palabras durante esa noche.

En el lunes siguiente, el grupo entero se había reunido de nuevo para los arreglos finales. Jun, Ren y los ingenieros de sonido estaban reunidos, el equipo de sonido terminando las pistas del nuevo trabajo.

-vamos a ser mas ricos y famosos que Tetsuya Komuro...-dijo Ren refiriéndose a un productor musical reconocido. Jun se echó a reír. –eso acabaría con la poca normalidad de nuestras vidas. ¿tan bien suenan, que haces esas predicciones, Ren?

-te lo digo. No se si es por el ingreso de Yoh, pero se acercan cambios. –dijo Ren. – las estrellas me lo dicen...-dijo pensativo.

-Ren...-dijo Jun-...¿a que te refieres?

La música seguía sonando, un solo de guitarra de Yoh. Ren miraba al grupo mas serio que de costumbre. –debí decírtelo hace un rato, Jun...pero estabas tan contenta que no quise echarte a perder la emoción.

-dilo ya, Ren...

-Un agente especial viene...

Jun miró a la banda, no podía ocultar su preocupación. –Pero Ren...ya ellos acordaron dejarnos trabajar...

-no lo sé...pero viene.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Ren y Jun se miraron. –Jun-sama...-dijo la mujer. Un hombre viene y me pidió que le diera esto. La está esperando.–Jun tomó el sobre, lo abrió y mudó su expresión a una mas seria. –Soichiro...ya venimos...-le dijo Jun a uno de los ingenieros. Ren y ella salieron y vieron a dos personas, una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabellos negros y vestida muy formalmente de negro. Le acompañaba un chico de cabello oscuro y vestido de traje con una largo sobretodo de cuero negro, que parecía venir de Europa.

-Jun Tao...-dijo la mujer inclinándose ligeramente en señal de saludo-...¿cómo ha estado?

Jun respondió el saludo. –Muy bien, Motomiya-san...por favor acompáñenos...

Los condujo a su despacho, Ren les pidió a las recepcionistas no interrumpirlos y cerró muy bien la puerta.

-...¿a que se debe el honor de su visita, Motomiya-san? –dijo Jun algo amargamente.

-No te preocupes, Jun...-dijo ella-...el es mi amigo. Es de confianza.

El muchacho hizo una leve reverencia. –Me llamo Roy Wright. Capitán de la séptima división de los Watchers. Mucho Gusto.

-Jun Tao. El es mi hermano menor, Ren. Siéntense por favor.

Los visitantes se sentaron ante el escritorio de Jun, Ren estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Perdona mi aspereza, Reiha-san. –dijo Jun-...Pero es que cuando vienes, siempre son malas noticias.

-Yo lo lamento aun más. –dijo Reiha-. Sabes que adoro las canciones de Anna Kyouyama y las de los Monks. Pero...es un asunto del gobierno.

-Por supuesto. –acordó Jun-...Anna y los chicos no dan problemas. Por eso me alarme aun mas al saber que traes a un Watcher contigo.

Roy asintió. –lo siento. Ahora yo comando la séptima división y me asegurare de velar por los shamanes.

-Hay nuevos acuerdos...-dijo Reiha. –El gobierno japonés ha hecho tratos con los X Laws...

Ren y Jun se miraron preocupados. Roy y Reiha esperaron.

-¿con esos fanáticos¿pero en que demonios esta pensando el Primer Ministro? –dijo Ren.

-El incidente en Osaka. –dijo Reiha.-...la gran cantidad de muertos en aquel centro nocturno. No fue un cortocircuito que produjo la explosión del Blue Moon. Fue una pelea de shamanes. Los dos fueron apresados por nuestro equipo y por Watchers. Pero en el centro nocturno, el sobrino de un militar de alto rango fue herido. Y ya sabes lo que significa...

-Empezara de nuevo la persecución contra nosotros. –dijo Jun con rabia. –maldición...por eso me fui de China...

-Ahí es cuando los Watchers entramos. –dijo Roy-...nosotros protegeremos a los shamanes que no puedan defenderse ante un tribunal de gente sin poderes o ante los abusos.

-Pero ustedes apoyan al gobierno...¿cierto?

-Tenemos que aliarnos...no hay de otra. –dijo Roy.

-Por eso te pedimos que vigiles a tus chicos. En especial a Anna Kyouyama. –dijo Reiha. –ella está entre los shamanes clasificados como "potencialmente riesgosos".

-Y usted también, señor Ren Tao. –dijo Roy.

Ren se sintió halagado. –Fantástico.

-Y ese chico llamado Yoh Asakura. Viene de una ancestral familia de shamanes y tiene un poder espiritual grande. Aunque no se le considera peligroso para las listas del gobierno, también hay que vigilarlo.

Jun asintió. –Claro. Gracias por ayudar, Reiha-san. Serás la primera en recibir el nuevo álbum. Le diré a Anna que te lo firme.

Reiha sonrió felizmente. –Gracias a ti, Jun-san...dale mis saludos y respetos a Anna-sama y a su grupo.

-seguro. –dijo Jun sonriendo.

ooo

En los siguientes días, Jun y Ren andaban mas preocupados de lo usual, sin embargo los preparativos para la primera presentación en vivo en la televisión de Anna y los otros, los absorbían a tiempo completo. Era la gran noche. El nuevo álbum saldría en 24 horas y todos los fans esperaban ansiosos. Reiha Motomiya había recibido un paquete aquella mañana y al abrirlo estaba lo prometido. Contenta como una adolescente de 13 años se metió a su casa, con ganas de oírlo.

Horo Horo se había vestido con su chaqueta tejida por los ainu, casi siempre andaba con algo referente a los de su tribu. Ryu tenia de nuevo el traje de los setenta y ese peinado estrafalario. Yoh pensaba que era algo chistoso verlos a los dos presumir y discutir por cual de ellos se veía mejor que el otro. Hasta que ella entró.

Ryu y Horo Horo exclamaban cosas, Yoh no los oía, de hecho no pensaba. Cual autómata se quedó mirando a Anna quien, aparentemente ignorando al resto de los presentes, se sentó en un apartado sillón y se puso a rezar. Yoh no se daba cuenta todavía de que se estaba fijando mas de lo normal en ella. Quizás era el hecho de que tenia un kimono blanco con flores de cerezos, que le quedaba precioso, el cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado, suelto como siempre y aquel rosario perlado que le colgaba del cuello, distinto al azulado de siempre.

Manta se quedó mirándolo, mientras hablaba con Jun. Los dos lo habían notado.

-je je...-dijo Manta malicioso. Jun sonrió.

De repente algo volaba en el aire y les daba directo a Ryu y Horo Horo. Yoh lo vio apenas pasar por su lado.

-guarden silencio...-dijo Anna con la voz imperativa. Yoh reaccionó y se sonrojó acaloradamente. Trató de ocuparse en otra cosa hasta que vio a Manta y Jun mirándolo.

-¿qué les pasa? –preguntó Yoh nervioso.

-Nada. –dijo Manta con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que Yoh tanto temía. Jun enseguida hablaba con otra persona.

-¿Y bien¿Listos todos? –preguntó Jun.

-adelante...-dijo Anna levantándose con el porte que tendría una Emperatriz. Los demás la seguían. –solo toquen bien. ¿entendido?

-No le fallaremos, señora...-dijo Ryu fervientemente. Horo Horo movió sus ojos hacia arriba.

-solo den lo mejor chicos, ustedes son muy buenos músicos...-dijo Yoh dándoles ánimos.

-Gracias...-dijo Horo Horo-...¿te cuesta mucho hacer lo que el hizo? –le reprochó a Anna. Pero ella lo ignoró pasándose la mano por el cabello. Horo Horo odiaba cuando ella hacia eso. Yoh se echó a reír.

-solo asegúrate de ganarte tu dinero, Horo-Horo...-dijo Anna.

-¡eso no tienes ni que decirlo¡soy el mejor bajista de Japón! –gritó Horo Horo.

-solo porque estás en mi banda...

-olvídalo...-dijo Horo Horo.

-aquí vamos...-dijo Yoh contento.

A pesar de que era un estudio cerrado, y que no había tanta gente, Yoh estaba un poco nervioso. Después de todo la primera vez es la mas difícil. Sin embargo, al ver a Horo Horo y a Ryu súbitamente envueltos en la euforia colectiva, tampoco pudo dejarse llevar por el miedo. La gente gritaba y aplaudía al verlos a ellos, los que llegaban previos a la presentación de Anna. Para cuando ella salió, acompañada de la presentación de rigor, todos aplaudian animadamente, levantando carteles, pero lo mas impresionante era la seriedad y la perfecta concentración que Anna tenía. Los muchachos empezaron a tocar y ahí fue cuando Yoh se dio cuenta de por qué la gente simpatizaba tanto con ella. Muchos parecían casi llorar, otros miraban conmovidos, otros saltaban por la rápida melodía. Pero a todos les llegaba la fuerza de su voz, el impacto de aquellas letras, en mayor o menor medida, con excepción de los técnicos y operadores del programa.

-"¡Ahí la tienen¡Anna Kyouyama!" –gritó el presentador. Anna se inclinó en señal de respeto mientras la audiencia aplaudía.

ooo

-¡fantástico! –exclamó Jun contenta. -¡todo salió a la perfección!

--si, Yoh-dono...usted estuvo genial. –dijo Ryu. Yoh sonrió, sabia que ese era un gran cumplido ya que Ryu fue el mas afectado por la partida de Lyserg Diethel. Sin embargo todos debían irse temprano para preparar las primeras presentaciones promocionales. Una sola semana y ya estaba entre los diez primeros de las listas. Por supuesto, muchos temas incluían un piano y fue ahí cuando Yoh conoció a Johann Fausto, un hombre de mas de treinta que era también un shaman. Manta casi se muere del espanto cuando lo vio llegar con una calavera entre sus ropas. Sin embargo, Ryu les explicó que ese era la herramienta de oversoul y que era de su fallecida esposa. A Yoh le pareció que detrás del aspecto tenebroso que aun Manta no terminaba de comprender, Fausto era un buen tipo. Quizás el mas raro del grupo.

Para el fin de semana el album ya estaba en el primero. Jun estaba que saltaba de contenta, habían vendido mas de lo esperado y pronto saldrían de gira por los principales estadios y teatros de Japón. Pronto empezaría la locura del viaje y no solo eran los fans que últimamente no solo idolatraban a Anna, algo que a ella no parecía enorgullecerle demasiado, sino también al resto, a Horo Horo y a Yoh, incluso a Ryu, para incredulidad de Horo Horo. Ya llevaban un par de presentaciones...

-pero fue increíble...que montón de gente gritando y...-decía Manta mirando por la ventana del bus de giras, hacía un tiempo espléndido, perfecto para salir a relajarse...de repente se encontró con Fausto sosteniendo su calavera entre sus manos...Manta casi se desmaya...

-¡MALDICIÓN¡CASI ME MUERO DE UN INFARTO! –gritó Manta. Fausto pareció nervioso. –Lo siento. A mucha gente le sucede eso cuando me la encuentro de repente.

-tranquilo Manta...ya te acostumbrarás...-dijo Ryu comiendo. –A mi también me costaba.

-solo porque eres una miedosita, Ryu...-dijo Horo Horo.

-guarda silencio, enano cabeza de escoba...-dijo Ryu. Cuando Ren estaba por ahí, Ryu y Horo Horo no discutían como hermanitos malcriados. De resto era retarse e insultarse y al final del día compartían tragos de sake. En opinión de Anna, "los dos son dignos de lástima". Pero para Manta, Yoh y Fausto ellos eran los que encendían las fiestas. Yoh apareció, como cada mañana, como a las diez, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza.

-Buenos días...-dijo Yoh al grupo sentándose.

-Toma, Yoh, sírvete...-dijo Horo Horo señalándole la pequeña cocina. El bus era tan grande que había prácticamente una casa en ella.

-¿y los demás? –preguntó Yoh.

-Jun esta hablando por teléfono. –dijo Manta-...yo ando en mi hora de descanso. Dentro de una hora llegamos a Osaka.

-¿Y Anna? –preguntó Yoh. Fausto lo miró asombrado, Ryu también y Horo Horo iba a poner la misma cara de sorpresa, pero se contuvo. Manta no entendía el asunto.

-¿me puedes repetir eso, Yoh? –dijo Horo Horo. Yoh estaba un poco incómodo con las miradas de ellos tres. –Pregunté que en donde estaba ella, Anna...-Yoh no entendía nada de lo que quería decir Horo Horo con su mirada.

-No la hemos visto. Ella se suele levantar muy temprano, antes que nosotros, come sola y se larga a su lugar para ver las telenovelas de la mañana...

-ah, ya...-dijo Yoh probando la comida.

-ey, Yoh...-dijo Horo Horo susurrando muy bajo. Ryu, Fausto y Manta esperaban en silencio.

-¿qué te pasa Horo Horo? Hoy andas muy raro...-preguntó Yoh sonriendo.

-¿desde cuando la llamas por su nombre a secas? –dijo Horo Horo. Manta comprendió finalmente. -me refiero a ella...-dijo Horo Horo.- Eres el primero...

-¿de que rayos me hablas?

-¡que ninguno de nosotros acostumbra a llamarla así! Pero incluso delante de ella tu la llamas "Anna". Cuando yo lo hago ella me patea.

Yoh se sonrojó. Manta quería reírse pero la cara de seriedad de los otros lo prohibía. Yoh no tenia ni la mas remota idea de qué decir. Horo Horo sonrió pícaramente hasta que una puerta se abrió. Fausto se puso a leer apurado, Ryu miraba a la ventana y Horo Horo seguía comiendo.

Anna había salido de su cuarto. Miró a todos como si intentara aterrorizarles. Excepto a Yoh quien intentaba no parecer demasiado nervioso.

-Buenos días...-dijo Anna.

-¡Buenos días! –contestaron al unísono, como un pelotón a su capitán. Anna miró a Horo Horo y el chico ainu estaba seguro que sabia de lo que hablaban hace un rato.

-...hola, Jefa...-dijo Horo Horo. –lindo día. En una hora llegamos a Osaka.

-Bien. Ya quiero llegar a un hotel decente. –dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos y marchándose hacia otro sitio. Horo Horo suspiró aliviado. –gracias a Dios...

-si...-dijo Ryu desplomándose en su sillón.

-Y una cosa, Yoh...-dijo Horo Horo con rostro tétrico. –Te deseo suerte...

Yoh miró hacia el sitio por donde ella se había ido. Puede que ella actuase mas antipática que nunca, pero en las ultimas semanas ella no le trataba como a Horo Horo o Ryu. Yoh sonrió para si mismo. Tal vez sí tenia oportunidad...

Esa noche tocaron de nuevo. El estadio era gigantesco, uno de los usados en los Mundiales de fútbol. Ryu y Horo Horo acostumbraban a presumir, agitar sus respectivas armas de posesión o sus instrumentos. Esa noche había llegado Ren y por lo tanto la pelea era entre Ren y el ainu. Fausto parecía como abstraído, cantándole a Eliza (su espíritu acompañante) y por supuesto, cada vez que llegaba Anna era para meditar en un rincón apartado por un rato. Yoh sabia que era el ritual de concentración para controlar su reishi. Pero apenas podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía en los kimonos o en los trajes que usaba, siempre con un rosario color perla para cada concierto y uno azul para cada día. Yoh apenas lograba respirar desde hace un rato, porque ya no oía a Ren y Horo Horo...ni pensaba...quizás era cierto que ella lograba controlarlo con su mirada.

Súbitamente, Anna terminó de meditar y se plantó ante Ren y Horo Horo.

-¿tanto se quieren¿qué ya pelean como una pareja de casados? –dijo Anna mas ácida que nunca. Ryu se iba a morir de la risa.

-¡¿qué demonios has dicho?! Gritaron los dos, Ren sacando su espada y Horo Horo su tablilla. Anna sonrió sarcástica. –lo que oyeron.

-Oi¡alto a los tres! –dijo Jun muy a tiempo. -¡Faltan dos minutos para salir¡Ustedes primero chicos!

-¡esta me la pagas, Anna-san! –dijo Ren.

-¿acaso quieres que le diga a Horo Horo...? –murmuraba Anna.

-OKEY¡Tu ganas! Demonios...-se quejó Ren mientras los chicos tomaban sus instrumentos y se marchaban.

-muy bien...-dijo Anna- Ya sabia que eras un muchacho sensato...

Ren estaba que estallaba de rabia y sin embargo se fue de ahí. –Los veo luego...

Luego de un gran concierto, el grupo, junto a Ren, Jun, Lee Bruce Long y Manta se fueron a uno de los tantos centros nocturnos de la ciudad. Lo genial de ser shaman entre otra tantas cosas era la facilidad con la que se podían marchar de cualquier sitio y que no necesitaban gastar tanto en guardias personales. Algo que para Anna era muy importante. Luego de un rato de brindis con sake, Jun decidió irse a descansar. Manta estaba bostezando (aparte de que no resistía tanto licor) y se marchó con Jun, Lee Bruce Long y Fausto.

-mira, mira...-dijo Horo Horo a Ryu y Ren hacia donde estaban unas chicas muy guapas.

-creo que es hora de cazar un poco...¿no les parece? –inquirió Ren a los otros dos. Dicho eso se levantaron y dejaron a Anna y a Yoh en aquella mesa.

-demonios...-dijo Anna malhumorada.- Esos cretinos siempre andan invitándome para luego largarse a buscar mujeres. Debí quedarme con Jun y los demás. –dijo y bebió mas sake.

-¿y por que no haces lo mismo? –preguntó Yoh.

-¿crees que quiero a un baboso miserable? Los hombres son así de simples. Licor, Comida y Mujeres...nada más. –dijo Anna bebiendo otro sorbo. -¿y por qué tu no estas con ellos?

-No tengo ganas. –dijo Yoh. La verdad era que no era muy bueno coqueteando como los otros. Además tenia gran tendencia a meter la pata o aburrirse de la chicas estúpidas que merodeaban por esos sitios. Y por último se estaba empezando a preocupar por Anna. Hoy había bebido mas de lo usual, que era solo un trago.

-Anna...estás sonrojada...-dijo Yoh. Ella se rió con cinismo. –Tal vez es tu presencia...

Yoh simplemente se limitó a reír. –Muy graciosa...pero no sigas, te dolerá la cabeza mañana y te verás fatal para el recital.

-No me digas que hacer...-protestó Anna. Y miró el trago. –además mejor así...cuando bebo no uso el reishi...

-Anna...de ningún modo puedes hacer eso.

-Hago lo que me de la gana. –dijo ella fríamente. Yoh se tornó serio.

-No dejaré que lo hagas. Tal vez es bueno un par, pero no lo uses como salida a tu problema. –dijo Yoh mirándola con tanta seriedad que Anna no pudo replicar a eso. Yoh se levantó. –anda...es hora de irnos...

-¿qué?...

-No protestes...-dijo Yoh firme pero sin sonar descortés.

Anna se rió. –no molestes...¡¿qué diablos haces?! –exclamó Anna cuando la tomo del brazo y la sacó de aquel sitio. Había tanta gente y poca iluminación que casi era como un laberinto de gente gritando y bebiendo. Al final lograron salir de aquel sitio, Yoh avistó el carro que los llevaba a ellos. Abrió la puerta y metió a Anna. El conductor se apresuró y encendió el auto, sacándoles de ahí.

-mira, estúpido...-dijo Anna y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.- Esta es la última vez que te entrometes en mis asuntos. ¿me has entendido?

Yoh no dijo nada y Anna lo soltó mirando hacia un lado. El conductor miraba hacia el frente, las luces de la ciudad pasando intermitentemente. Yoh se detuvo a verla por un rato, Anna parecía otra persona, nada de orgullo y autosuficiencia en su mirada. Quizás estaba recordando algo muy triste y doloroso. Anna no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al hotel. Cuando lo hizo, fue la primera en bajarse, Yoh iba detrás de ella, preocupado por que ella caminaba un tanto torpemente. Pero llegó al ascensor, Yoh le siguió aunque ella simplemente lo ignoraba. Varios pisos, pasaron, salieron del ascensor y Anna casi se cae al suelo. Yoh la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Anna...¿estas molesta conmigo? –pregunto Yoh.

-No me trates como a una niña inútil...-le corto ella- Puedo encargarme de mi misma sin ayuda de nadie.

-Nunca he dudado de eso. –dijo Yoh- Pero al final te dolerá aun más.

Anna siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación. Sacó la tarjeta y la pasó por el lector. La puerta se abrió.

-Anna. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. –dijo Yoh en la puerta- Es triste que alguien caiga en eso. Alguien tan talentosa como tú. Que tengas buenas noches.

Anna tiró el bolso al suelo. Yoh iba a marcharse cuando ella lo detuvo tomándole por el brazo. Yoh sintió que una gran cantidad de corriente estallaba en su cuerpo. Anna se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con el.

-¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí, Yoh? –dijo Anna. –Todos los días, todo el tiempo...mirándome de esa forma...

-Anna...creo que...

-¿es eso?...¿es que quieres algo conmigo?

Yoh se sonrojó profundamente. –Creo que tengo que irme.

-No...¿es que no quieres quedarte aquí...conmigo? –sugirió ella. Yoh apenas podía respirar. –Anna...tienes demasiado sake en tu sangre...

-Entonces lárgate de aquí –dijo ella soltándole y lo empujó fuera de su habitación. Yoh casi se cae. Anna cerró la puerta de un golpe. Enseguida aparecieron los dos shikigamis de Anna, Zenki y Kouki para custodiar la puerta, como de costumbre. Yoh respiró hondo, todo lo que habia pasado, apenas lograba asimilarlo...

-creo que...estoy exhausto...-dijo Yoh y se marchó a su habitación. Hoy había sido un largo día.

_**Continuara...**_

Hikaru: Hola!!! Que tal!!! Ya se me terminan las vacaciones de verano y de vuelta a las clases...uf! Bueno, no todo es juego, también hay deber. Right?

Yo creí que haría mas de mi otro fanfict, pero este me tiene mas entusiasmada. Y me tuve que detener a pensar a veces las frases de Anna (quería que fuesen odiosas, pero sin llegar al extremo. Por cierto, el Reishi es la habilidad de leer mentes.

Por cierto que aquí incluí a mis dos personajes "originales" Roy Wright y Reiha Motomiya. Ambos aparecen en mi otro fanfict de Shaman King "Dos Destinos Cruzados". Y muy pronto mas de los X laws.

El titulo del capitulo "Blackout" es de una canción de Tokio Jihen. La verdad es que hace mas referencia a las ultimas páginas del capitulo. Si alguien le tuviese que poner voz a Anna cantando, yo creo que Shiina Ringo lo haría bien. Y la cancion que oye Yoh en el auto es Seishun Kyosokyoku de Sambomaster (opening de Naruto tambien)

Y por ultimo (y no menos importante) gracias a: Camilein, emo-liax y SABER por sus reviews...sigan leyendo!!

Nos vemos. Mata ne!


	3. Killer Tune

**Manga-Anime: Shaman King** - Tiempo: Universo Alterno - Parejas: YohXAnna.

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante.**

**Capitulo 3. Killer Tune**

_**...goran, hora ne waza to aeta ne da, kisetsu o tsukaisute ikite ikou, yoru mo aki mo nusumenai yo, anata wa watashi no isshou mono...**_

**Echa un vistazo, - lo ves?, nos conocimos a propósito / Vamos a vivir como si las estaciones fuesen desechables / No puedo robar ni la noche, ni el otoño / Tu eres mi vida entera**

_**Killer Tune - Tokyo Jihen**_

oooo

"No importa cuánto lo intentes...nunca te librarás de mi..."  
"_Basta con que mires a un extraño a los ojos...las puertas de su alma, de sus pensamientos. Como un máquina los percibes, de repente logras materializarlo."_  
"_Porque eres débil al final, no importa cuanto lo intentes... nada te pertenece, ni siquiera toda tu fortuna, ni tu nombre...Nada te ha pertenecido, de hecho..."_  
" _Y no esperes que nadie logre salvarte. Si piensas eso...es porque aun eres...una niña débil e ingenua...¿verdad, Anna?"_  
-Guarda silencio...-murmuró Anna sobre su cama.  
_"De repente aparece ese chiquillo y te ilusionas..."_  
-lo que yo tenga con el es mi problema...-murmuró Anna.  
_"Tan amable y estúpidamente alegre...además de noble y honrado. Una maravilla ¿no? Un poco diferente a la mayoría de cretinos que se quieren acostar contigo. Aunque el también quiere algo mas que tu amistad ¿no?"_

-¡CALLATE! –gritó Anna en su mente. Respiró aceleradamente. Controlar esta miserable voz le costaba demasiado. Últimamente era muy atormentante acallarlo. Como si el control de sus pensamientos se estuviese destruyendo poco a poco.

ooo

Respiró hondo. Miró a su alrededor. Eran las ocho y diecisiete de la mañana. La lentitud del despertar le envolvía, al menos físicamente, porque todavía su mente andaba rondando en posibilidades aleatorias de lo que podría haber sucedido, si tan solo el atrevimiento hubiera salido en aquel instante. Primera posibilidad: Decir que sí. Y el primer resultado de su osadía, sería Anna abofeteándolo y sacándolo a patadas de su habitación, acusándole de aprovechado. El segundo resultado le aterraba aun más. Aun mas imprudente ese pensamiento. Que ella hubiese cerrado la puerta de la habitación con ellos dos dentro...

Alguien tocaba la puerta...  
Yoh dio un ligero sobresalto, medio sonrojado. -¿quién es?  
-Yoh...-era Manta-...dentro de media hora salimos...así que no te quedes dormido...-dijo Manta y se fue. Yoh se rascó la cabeza y se metió al baño. Una ducha fría de nuevo sería una buena solución.

ooo

Jun estaba bastante molesta, y parecía la discípula de Anna en cuanto a dar órdenes. Ryu, Ren y Horo Horo yacían sentados a la mesa del bus, mareados y con dolores de cabeza.  
-¡Les digo que salgan¡y vienen hechos un asco! –gritó Jun. Los chicos se tapaban los oídos, los gritos de Jun eran como alaridos que les taladraban sus respectivos cerebros.  
-incluso tú, Anna. Estabas no muy presentable...-dijo Jun mirándola con dureza-...anoche...  
Yoh casi se atraganta con el cereal. Jun lo miró por un segundo y se volvió a Anna.  
-Por Favor...¿crees que estoy tan mal como ese trío de idiotas? –replicó Anna. Y era parcialmente cierto. Anna no parecía tener dolores de cabeza, solo que bebía mucho café. Por lo demás, actuaba como siempre.  
-Bueno...-suspiró Jun-...nos falta un par de horas para la próxima ciudad. Y será mejor...que no abusen...¡esta noche cantaremos para un grupo de gente de la alta sociedad!  
-como si nos importara...-dijo Horo Horo. Ren lo miró con molestia. –Idiota...es importante para que nos dejen en paz.  
-¿qué?  
-No importa. –cortó Jun. -Recuperen energías, voy a hacer unas llamadas.  
Yoh había advertido algo mas que "una simple" preocupación en el rostro de Ren, pero no dijo mas nada. Después de un rato, se detuvieron en otro hotel, donde terminaron de instalarse. Los que aun sufrían los efectos del abuso del alcohol, estaban descansando, mientras que Yoh decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el sitio.  
-la he encontrado...amo Yoh. –dijo Amidamaru-...la vi sentada en el balcón de su suite.-Gracias, Amidamaru...-dijo Yoh arreglándose sus audífonos. –lamento hacerte pasar este tipo de cosas.  
Pero Amidamaru sonrió. –Es divertido. A usted realmente le gusta¿verdad?  
-Bueno...tu ya lo has dicho. –dijo Yoh abriendo la puerta. Amidamaru sonrió y desapareció. Yoh salió de su cuarto, los otros de seguro estaban en sus cómodas camas, quizás Jun estaría tomando té y recibiendo una sesión de masajes. Pero tenía que hablar con Anna. Lo que sucedió anoche no le dejaba tranquilo, aunque no tenía ni la mas remota idea de qué iba a decirle.

ooo

Tenía la vista clavada en aquel atardecer de color naranja, las nubes esparciéndose hasta el infinito, el rumor de la ciudad a lo lejos y aun el débil canto de las aves. Pero por mucho que intentara evitarlo, todo lo que pasó anoche parecía mas claro que horas antes. Lo mas resaltante era que no entendía por qué había hecho eso. ¿Un capricho?...esa seria una definición muy apropiada. El se había portado como un caballero, no atreviéndose a tomar ventaja de la situación. ¿Y que habría pasado si otra hubiese sido su respuesta? Anna tuvo que tomar de nuevo su té, ordenar el torrente de su mente para relajarse. Hoy tendría una de esas funciones especiales. Necesarias en parte para acumular mas yenes en su holgada cuenta, en parte para evitar el intenso escrutinio de los funcionarios gubernamentales. Los shamanes para esos tipos eran como una plaga que debían controlar. Una plaga necesaria que los protegía de la intrusión extranjera, o del contendor político de turno.

Asakura. Ahora recordaba que Yoh tenía un apellido como una antigua familia de shamanes. En realidad no le había preguntado de qué parte de Japón era, o si tenía familia. Siempre tenia que presionarse más para no sucumbir ante su impulso casi inconsciente de leer sus pensamientos, quizás tenia miedo de hallar algo como...

Le interrumpió un furyoku conocido. Era él.  
Anna bebió otro sorbo de té y se preparó en su escudo mental. -¿qué haces espiando, Yoh?  
Yoh estaba sentado en la baranda de la terraza, mirándola con un inocente rostro.  
–Estoy aburrido.  
-¿me concierne eso? –dijo Anna indiferente. Yoh sonrió. –Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco.  
-Hoy estás increíblemente maleducado. –dijo Anna mirándolo con dureza-...entras sin avisar y me sales con estupideces.

-¿estas molesta, Anna? –dijo Yoh.

Anna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El muy insolente sonriendo, disfrutando de su malhumor. Llamándole por su nombre sin su permiso. Siempre de un condenado buen humor. Era como si le provocara.

-No. –respondió ella. Anna creía que vendría a pedirle explicaciones.

-Anoche estabas muy mal...-dijo Yoh.  
Anoche...finalmente el tema salió a relucir, mas pronto de lo esperado.  
–nada del otro mundo. –dijo Anna restándole importancia.  
-Parece que te pasa a menudo. –dijo Yoh-...¿estas triste, Anna?  
Anna no dijo nada. Yoh no sonreía, solo estaba aquel rostro de tranquilidad. La tranquilidad desesperada que tanto deseaba en secreto.

-Me gustaría saberlo. –dijo Yoh.

-¿y que te importa lo que yo tenga? –dijo Anna. –Anoche hiciste lo mismo...y...

-Anna. –dijo Yoh cortándola en voz baja y hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Nadie le interrumpía cuando ella hablaba. –Somos amigos. Lo somos desde aquel día en que tocamos juntos. Y no me digas que no es cierto. Porque no lo aceptaré.

Su tono era firme, pero no arrogante.

Yoh se levantó de aquel sitio y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Mirando al atardecer.

-eres odiosamente persistente cuando quieres...-dijo Anna. Yoh sabía que había ganado este round. –Pero aun así...no es nada que ya no haya pasado.

-Estás perdiendo el control de tu reishi. –dijo Yoh.

-¿lo sabes?

-Puedo sentirlo. Por eso he traído a harusame, hice que adaptaran el forro para guardarse entre mi guitarra. Así estoy armado siempre.

-Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola. –replicó Anna.

-hazlo. –dijo Yoh- Pero yo puedo cuidarte también si es necesario.

Anna estaba sonrojada, mientras Yoh miraba el atardecer despreocupado.

-Y también te pregunté que...

-lo sé.

-¿Y bien?

-¿que si quiero algo contigo? –preguntó Yoh mirándola. -¿quieres saberlo?

-No te hagas el importante. –le reprochó Anna. Yoh se rió. –Cierto. Ese papel te queda es a ti. Hmmm...-dijo pensando. Anna iba a patearlo, se estaba tardando a propósito, como para desesperarle. –Pero si tu ya lo sabes...

-¡Idiota! –gritó Anna. -¡de acuerdo¡guárdate tus estupideces!

-¿tanto te importa que te lo diga? –dijo Yoh.

-¡Para nada!

-Por supuesto que quiero algo contigo...-dijo Yoh con un rubor en sus mejillas. Anna lo miró intentando hacerse la dura, pero sabía que ella también estaba sonrojada, quizás mas que él. Su propio cuerpo le traicionaba.

-Bien. –dijo Anna fríamente-

-Bien. Y ahora que nos sinceramos. –dijo Yoh como si todo fuese algo común. –Pasemos al tema de tu reishi.

-¿de que rayos hablas?

-Necesitas ayuda.

-No.

-Y sabes que algo peor pasará. De eso tienes miedo...

-¿cómo es que sabes tanto de eso?

-Asakura. Mi familia es la mas experta en el omnyoujitsu, desde hace mil años.

Anna miró al atardecer. –Entonces...eres su nieto...

-¿eh?

-De Kino-sensei...tu eres su nieto. Su único nieto...

-¿conoces a mi abuela? -dijo Yoh. Anna miró al suelo. –Yo estudié con ella. Vivía en Aomori, en un orfanato. Ella me entrenaba hasta que decidí irme. Cuando creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Quería ser libre, eso era todo. En Aomori jamás podría ser libre. Siempre me atormentaba el recuerdo de todo lo que me negaron mis padres, de esa soledad...

Solo aquí sería libre, tendría lo que deseaba. Mi casa, un sitio en donde no sería un estorbo, mi dinero, un destino para mí. La cantante joven mas importante...Anna Kyouyama. Hasta eso tuve que forjarme...

Yoh la miraba. Había mucha amargura en aquellas palabras, una necesidad subyacente de respeto, amor y compañía.

-Un apellido. Para muchos es eso. Una palabra. –dijo Anna-...Pero es más que eso. ¿cómo debe llamarte un extraño si no tienes apellido? Entonces, como fui abandonada en Osore-san...sería muy apropiado Kyouyama. Fue lo primero que aprendí a escribir en hiragana. Mi apellido forjado.

-¿Nunca volviste a ver a tus padres? –dijo Yoh y Anna sonrió amargamente.

-Ellos me abandonaron por ser shaman. ¿crees que se interesarían por mí? Ni ahora que soy famosa. Pero no es bueno añorar un amor que no es para ti...

-Anna...

-Ni en el orfanato me iba bien. Muchos se me quedaban mirando cuando adivinaba las cosas, o cuando miraba a los espíritus de los soldados y de la gente que murió en Aomori con el bombardeo en la segunda guerra mundial. Ellos me hablaban...pobres almas en pena que no descansaban...La gente me molestaba, siempre con esos sentimientos. Hasta esos de la clase alta. Lo tienen todo y son inmensamente infelices...si tuvieran esta carga sobre sus hombros, si tan solo todos pudiéramos leer las mentes de cada uno, este mundo seria distinto.

-quizás...-dijo Yoh- Pero no existiría aquello llamado confianza...

-Tu punto de vista es válido, Yoh. Pero...¿qué harías si de sentir algo indebido, crearías a un demonio?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, los automóviles sonaban a lo lejos.

-haría lo posible para no sentir mas odio ni tristeza. Aunque el mundo se me esté viniendo encima. Yo resistiría hasta el final.

Yoh se levantó y se fue hasta el balcón. –Yo lo entiendo. El rechazo,...ser ignorado es muy duro. Ser catalogado como un demonio. Lo sé muy bien.

-Yoh...¿acaso tú...?

Yoh la miró con la misma expresión de ella. –En Izumo. Yo también era rechazado por los otros. Hasta que vine a Tokio y conocí a Manta y los otros... Mi familia no es numerosa, pero cada uno se atañe a sus asuntos. Mi madre vive en Izumo, mi padre siempre viaja para entrenar, Mi abuela entrena Itakos en Aomori. Mi abuelo vive en Izumo, se la pasa diciéndome que debo casarme pronto y que debo casarme con una shaman. No es que me moleste, pero...en fin. Soy un Asakura...

La diferencia. Una persona con familia. Una abandonada por sus propios familiares. Uno que se rehusaba a rendirse. Una persona que solo se limitaba a sobrevivir. Uno controlado y otro a punto de perder el control.

Yoh miró hacia la puerta. –bueno...creo que eso pone un paréntesis en nuestra charla. Hasta esta noche, Anna...-dijo Yoh y saltó del balcón. Anna se asomó y lo vio aterrizar sobre otro balcón. Yoh sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Tocaban la puerta.

-¡adelante!

-Anna...-dijo Jun entrando.- Necesitamos hablar...

ooo

-ey, Yoh...-dijo Horo Horo cuando lo vio caminando por el hotel. ¿qué tal un partido de fútbol?

-ah, bueno...es que...

-vamos, Yoh...-dijo Manta-...ayúdame...no quiero jugar solo con Fausto...

Fausto llegaba sonriente. –Cuando Eliza estaba viva, solíamos ir a ver al Bayern jugar...

-Por favor, Yoh...-dijo Manta-...Ren, Ryu y Horo Horo van a darnos una paliza.

En eso llegaban, Ryu y Ren. Horo Horo fue el primero en reírse.

-Bien, Yoh...¿listo para la derrota? –dijo Horo Horo.

-Nunca creí que harías equipo con Ren...-dijo Yoh sonriendo levemente.

-le tengo lastima, es todo...dijo Horo Horo. Ren miró a Horo Horo con ganas de matarlo.– ¿estoy detectando aquí un poco de sarcasmo, Yoh? –inquirió Ren.

-Para nada...

-Porque te veo muy ligado a "la señora..." –dijo Ren malicioso. –Quizás te esté enseñando algo...

-Probablemente sea a reírse de ustedes tres...-dijo Fausto.

-¿¡tu también!? –dijeron Horo Horo y Ren.

-¿¡ y por qué demonios me metes en el grupo?! –gritó Ryu.

-Tranquilos, vamos a jugar...-dijo Yoh quitándole el balón a Ryu. –el perdedor paga la próxima vez...

ooo

- y es por eso que debes cuidarte...-dijo Jun. –Los X Laws son fanáticos armados hasta los dientes y sin temor a la cárcel.

-hm...-murmuró Anna-...Comprendo. ¿tanto miedo tienes de mi oversoul y el reishi?

-No es tu culpa, Anna...-dijo Jun- Pero sabes que no me ando con rodeos al decirte que te tienen vigilada.

-¿le dijiste a Yoh? –preguntó Anna.

-No. Pero el es mas inteligente de lo que aparenta. –respondió Jun. –Le pedí a Ren y a los otros que siempre llevaran consigo su arma y su espíritu acompañante mientras estuviésemos separados. Por supuesto, Horo Horo y Ryu me bombardearon con preguntas que no respondí...

-Jun...si algo pasa...-dijo Anna mirando por el balcón. Los chicos habían salido a la cancha a jugar, solo desde arriba se podía ver quienes jugaban. -...no intentes nada. Toma a los chicos y vete...

-¿me pides que me lave las manos y me largue con los otros? –dijo Jun- Por favor, Anna... ¿desde cuando dices disparates? Te entiendo que los otros salgan lastimados, los que no son shamanes... ¿acaso crees que te van a dejar con tu problema? Además, todos estamos en peligro.

Jun se quedó sentada jugueteando con su teléfono celular. –Incluyéndome.

-Jun...

-No te preocupes. Los Tao estamos bien. Aun no olvido la traición que sufrimos, pero con mas razón, Anna. No quiero huir de nuevo para ver cómo mis amigos son capturados y asesinados...no de nuevo.

-De todos modos...-dijo Jun sonriendo y levantándose- esta noche vas a cantar ante un publico mas exigente, así que descansa, dentro de un par de horas vienen a arreglarte.

-Claro. Y Jun...

-¿si?

-Lamento causarte problemas...-dijo Anna.

Jun abrió la puerta. – Tu me advertiste de tu problema y yo seguí adelante, aún sabiendo lo que podría suceder. Así que no te preocupes. Nos vemos. –dijo Jun alegremente y salió de la habitación. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, Anna le dio la espalda al balcón y se metió.

ooo

Horo Horo se arregló la chaqueta de lino que llevaba. Como siempre vestían muy informales o agresivos, en el caso del ainu, era algo raro verlo así. Ryu, como de costumbre se atavió en su traje "retro", que en este caso era negro, del mismo color que Fausto, el que siempre usaba traje. Yoh estaba ya harto del nudo de la corbata y sentía que llevaba una horca.

-Idiota... vas a dañarlo. –dijo Ren llegando.

-¿cómo rayos pueden andar con esto? Me estoy asfixiando. –dijo Yoh.

Ren, quien acostumbraba a andar muy bien arreglado, se echó a reír. –Por si no lo sabes, a las mujeres les encantan un hombre bien vestido. Aunque... ya sabemos que tu ya tienes la mira puesta en "la Jefa". –dijo susurrando. Yoh sonrió y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata. Ren le dio una palmada en la espalda. –La verdad, Yoh... te deseo la mayor cantidad de suerte. A ver si con tu "buena mano" le quitas lo malhumorada a "la Jefa".

-Ren... -dijo Yoh sabiendo lo que en verdad quería decir. Ren se echó a reír y se fijó en el resto. –¿y quien es el chico de pelo azul? Creo haberte visto en alguna parte.

-Cretino... -dijo Horo Horo.

-Es que pareces una persona civilizada, lo siento... -dijo Ren.

-Oigan, ya basta... -dijo Jun entrando. –Falta muy poco. El auto ya esta listo.

-¿vamos a ser escoltas? –dijo Horo Horo malhumorado. –Genial.

-Bien. –dijo Jun- Ryu, Fausto, Horo Horo, Yoh. Los esperan en la parte posterior. Manta esta allí con el resto. Vamos, Ren.

-de acuerdo...

Cuando bajaron, Yoh trató en lo posible de esquivar las miradas de Ren, Horo Horo y Manta, quienes parecían disfrutar de lo muy nervioso que estaba Yoh cuando vio a Anna bajar. A diferencia del kimono o el yukata habitual de sus conciertos, iba vestida con un traje occidental de tonalidad plateada clara.

-uy... se te van a salir los ojos, Yoh...-susurró Horo Horo al lado de él. Yoh no dijo nada, parecía mas serio que en mucho tiempo y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata. Al verla, Yoh tenia la impresión de que el plateado claro le hacía brillar aun más, como la propia luna en medio de la noche. No podía evitar el recorrer su mirada de pies a cabeza. Hasta que Ryu abrió la puerta de la limosina.

Luego de un recorrido por ese sector de la ciudad, llegaron a una gran casa, rodeada de una fuerte seguridad. Horo Horo iba con Fausto y Ryu en un lado, del otro lado y tratando de no lucir estúpido, iba Yoh sentado al lado de Anna.

-¿quieres dejarte el nudo en paz? –dijo Anna de repente. Ryu y Horo Horo hablaban sobre la gente que iban viendo. Fausto mirando el cielo, ensoñador. Yoh se detuvo.

-no estoy acostumbrado a usar esto. –dijo Yoh.

-Tienes que dejar dos dedos de separación. –dijo Anna- entre el cuello y la camisa. Y por favor, no sigas tocándolo, que se arruga.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Yoh.

-¿es la primera vez que te vistes así?

-Sí. Cuando estaba en la escuela nunca me hacia el nudo. Los profesores me regañaban siempre por eso. Además, creo que no me queda muy bien ser tan formal.

-No te queda mal. –dijo Anna-... Pero te rehúsas a quitarte esos audífonos.

Yoh se sonrojó. Era un cumplido. –No me gusta andar sin ellos.

-No me digas que haces posesión de objetos en ellos... -dijo Anna sarcástica.

-No. En la maleta está mi guitarra y Harusame...

Anna parecía muy preocupada. Yoh lo notó enseguida. –Pero tranquila. Solo es por precaución. Ya verás que no pasa nada...

oooo

-son solo un montón de riquillos estirados, que fastidio...-dijo Horo Horo. De repente el chico avistó a un grupo de lindas jovencitas, que de seguro, en sus brazos habían mas de un millón de yenes en puros diamantes.

-Cierto, pero todavía hay mucho que ver... -dijo Ryu.

-dos minutos. –avisó uno de los técnicos. Ryu y Horo Horo se fueron, hallando a Yoh ya listo con su guitarra muy cerca, incluyendo el forro, con él, Fausto y Anna. Aunque no había gente tan joven, como en la mayoría de sus presentaciones, la gente estaba ansiosa por ver cantar a Anna Kyouyama.

Enseguida, Anna comenzó a cantar, al tiempo que los demás le acompañaban con sus instrumentos, modulando su voz para sonar lo mas dura posible. Todos miraban atentos, como si una vez más la hipnosis de una excelente canción los atrapara a todos.

Luego de unas cinco canciones, la presentación culminó en medio de fuertes aplausos de parte de los oyentes. Jun, a pesar de lo satisfecha que estaba, miraba a todas partes. Algo andaba mal hoy. Y Ren también notaba algo inusual en el aire.

Sentía como si dentro de su cabeza, miles de voces resonaran en tiempos diferentes, hablando distintas cosas, ininteligibles. Estaba perdiendo control. Mejor era que se apartara, hoy estaba débil. ¿Pero por qué?

El trago de sake ardía en su garganta como fuego, intentando aplacar la disonancia que estaba a punto de hacerle sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿la viste¿A que es guapa? –dijo Horo Horo. Anna levantó su mirada, vio a Ryu y Horo Horo mirando a Yoh. Estaba con una chica bajita, de cabellos rosados.

-es una amiga de la infancia. –dijo Manta que se unía a ellos.

-Si, claro. Ya me gustaría tener amigas así... -dijo Ryu.

Horo Horo se rió. –Por favor, cualquier chica tan linda huiría de ti...

ooo

-ha pasado mucho, Yoh-kun... -dijo Tamao Tamamura-...nunca creí que nos veríamos aquí.

Yoh sonrió. -¿y que haces?

-El que organiza la fiesta es el señor Murasaki, él me contrató para bendecir su nuevo negocio y aquí estoy. –dijo Tamao sonriendo. –Nunca creí que te vería con un traje formal.

Yoh se miró las ropas. –Ni yo.

-¿te va bien?...

-¿a mí? Pues sí. Mis compañeros son gente fantástica. El negocio de la música es estresante, pero satisfactorio.

-¿y como es ella? Anna Kyouyama... -dijo Tamao.

-Es una persona muy talentosa. Me ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas sobre los arreglos y eso. Estar aquí es genial.

Tamao sonrió. –Me alegra. Nunca te había visto tan contento. Cuando estábamos en Izumo siempre solías pasar el tiempo solo.

Yoh miró hacia abajo. –Tamao...

-No te disculpes. Tu fuiste muy sincero al final. –dijo Tamao mirándole-

Enseguida Tamao vio que los compañeros de Yoh los miraban.

-ah... ven Tamao... -dijo Yoh.

Cuando Yoh llegó a la mesa en donde estaban ellos, Tamao se inclino en señal de saludo.

-amigos... ella es Tamao Tamamura... una amiga. Parte de los Asakura. –dijo Yoh.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo Tamao.- Y hola, Manta-kun.

-Hola, Tamao... que bien verte...

-Usui Horokeu... -dijo Horo Horo estrechando manos con ella, muy amable. –Puedes decirme Horo Horo también. –le miró con picardía.

Tamao se rió. –claro, es un gusto, Horo Horo.

Ryu fue el siguiente. –Ryu Umemiya. –dijo sonriente-... a su servicio.

-gracias...

Fausto levantó su cabeza, estaba como desmayado. –Johann...Fausto...encantado...-y se volvió a poner como dormido. Tamao lo miró extrañada.

-tranquila, Fausto siempre anda así...-dijo Yoh.

-Y ella es la estrella...-dijo Yoh sonriendo- Anna Kyouyama.

Anna miraba a Tamao con mucha mas seriedad de lo requerido.

-Encantada. –dijo Anna con un toque de impaciencia.

-Oh, para mi es un gran honor...-dijo Tamao- en mi ciudad todos le admiran...

-que bien...-dijo Anna y miró por un segundo a Yoh y se volvió a tomar un trago de sake.

-oye, Yoh...¿no te importaría que sacara a tu amiga a bailar? –dijo Horo Horo. Ryu lo iba a matar.

-No. –dijo Yoh naturalmente.

-Tamamura-san...¿me concedería esta canción? –dijo Horo Horo.

-claro...-dijo nerviosa- con gusto.

Mientras se alejaban, Yoh se sentó.

-¿es ella de Izumo, Yoh-dono? –preguntó Ryu.

-Si. Mi familia la adoptó, cuando sus padres murieron y ella era una niña. Crecimos en la misma ciudad. –dijo Yoh.

-Lamento interrumpir su charla...-dijo Ren llegando-...Ryu, Yoh...vengan conmigo.

-Pero...

-Jun los necesita...ahora...-dijo Ren y ellos le siguieron. Anna se quedó pensativa.

-Manta...

-¿qué? –preguntó el chico.

-¿ellos tuvieron algo, cierto? –dijo Anna. Manta iba a sonreír pero se detuvo.

-si, salieron juntos. Pero eso fue hace mucho. –dijo Manta y miró a Fausto, quien dormía. –Aunque a mi parecer, a Tamao siempre le ha gustado el.

-eso ya lo noté...-dijo Anna mirando a Horo Horo y Tamao bailar. Manta miró de reojo a Anna y se bebió su cóctel.

-Pero ellos son amigos ahora. –dijo Manta-...de todos modos ellos nunca iban a resultar.

-¿a que te refieres? –dijo Anna con aparente indiferencia en su voz.

-Yoh le tenía cariño, no creo que fuese algo mas. Aparte de que el era muy joven. Creo que nunca ha tenido nada sólido con alguien. –dijo Manta- En parte es porque Yoh es muy reservado.

Anna miro a su vaso, el cual residía vacío, destellando tenuemente por las luces de la fiesta. Recordó la conversación de esta tarde y lo entendió entonces.

ooo

-Aquí tienes tu bokuto, Ryu...-dijo Ren dándole la espada a Ryu. Yoh tenía a Harusame en la mano. Amidamaru y Tokageroh estaban en las tabillas, esperando.

-El amable señor Murasaki nos engañó. –dijo Ren-...contrató a nuestra gente no solo para cantar, también para protegerles del atentado que le van a preparar los rivales financieros que tiene. Posiblemente hayan shamanes pagados para matarle o armar alboroto. Y con el gobierno vigilando sobre nosotros, si nos oponemos, Murasaki usara su influencia para hundirnos.

-Pero que vergüenza...y me parecía un buen tipo. –dijo Ryu

-Anden con cautela. Parece que a la medianoche hay algo. Nos dividiremos. Yo me encargo del idiota de Horo Horo, quien como de costumbre debe estar endulzándole el oído a una chiquilla...

-Entendido. –dijo Yoh.-...¿qué hay de Anna y Fausto?

-Tu ve por ellos...-dijo Ren.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Yoh y los tres se separaron.

oooo

Ryu se fue hacia lo alto de la casa, Ren fue a separar a Horo Horo de Tamao e Yoh fue a despertar a Fausto y sacar a Anna y Manta de ahí.

-¡¿un momento?! –dijo Anna al oír el asunto-...Déjame partirle la cara al Murasaki ése...

-Anna...tienes que irte. –dijo Yoh- vete con Fausto y Manta.

-¿crees que tienes que protegerme?

-Anna...

-Te lo dije. Me basto yo sola...¡Fausto¡llévate a Manta con Jun!

-Si, Anna-sama...-dijo Fausto mecánicamente llevándose a Manta. Yoh se la quedó mirando. –Anna...

-Voy a partirle la cara al que venga...-dijo Anna sacando su rosario mil ochenta.

-Anna...

-¿qué demonios quieres? –espetó ella.

-Algo mas te molesta...¿cierto?

-Explícate...-dijo Anna apretando su rosario.

-¿creíste que Tamao y yo...?

- Idiota...¿crees que me importa a quien frecuentes o a quien conozcas? –dijo Anna adelantándose.

-No sé. Tal vez fue el tono aun mas frío de tu voz. –dijo Yoh sonriendo- al estar contigo me acostumbre al timbre de tu voz cuando te molestas.

-que dulce...-dijo Anna burlona. -¿y que sigue?

-creo que tenemos que...

Una explosión sacudió el sitio. Yoh salió corriendo y Anna tardó un segundo en seguirle. Mientras iban a la fuente del estruendo, Anna podía sentir la sensación de miedo y pánico en el aire, fortaleciéndose. El dolor en su cabeza volvía, como una puñalada. Sentía que iba a colapsar.

"No lo soporto...No puedo..."

"Anda...déjame matarles. Así podré terminar con sus voces...y dejarás de sufrir...anda..."

"No...debo dejarte salir" –pensaba Anna mientras veía a Horo Horo hacer una neblina, la gente huyendo, muchos muertos a sus pies.

-¡Son como diez¡No debe ser problema! –dijo Ren

Anna se arrodilló en el suelo. –Zenki...Kouki...vayan por ellos...

Ryu y Ren iban liderando la protección de las personas. Horo Horo había atrapado a cinco de los shamanes atacantes. Yoh había dejado indefensos al resto hasta que escuchó el grito de Horo Horo.

-¡Yoh¡detrás de ti!

Yoh reaccionó por instinto y se escudó en su oversoul. Cuando levantó su mirada vio a una criatura con colmillos deformes mirándole.

-¡Un demonio! –exclamó Horo Horo. -¡Yoh¡sal de ahí es peligroso!

Pero la criatura embistió a Yoh, quien detuvo su ataque con su espada. Su enemigo retrocedió y de repente algo apuñaló al demonio. Yoh vio a Zenki y Kouki atacando al demonio y desintegrándole con su fuerza. Los dos shikigamis, Zenki y Kouki desaparecieron y Anna estaba allí, apenas podía estar de pie, sosteniendo su rosario.

Yoh salió corriendo, antes de que Anna cayese al suelo desmayada, logró atraparle. Yoh se quedó mirándola y la cargó entre sus brazos.

"Hoy te has esforzado mucho, Anna" –pensó Yoh mientras oía a Horo Horo aproximarse, detrás de el, Ren, Ryu, Manta, Fausto y Jun.

Las sirenas de las patrullas sonaban y la calma después de la breve tormenta regresaba...

**Continuara...**

Notas de Hikaru...HOLAAA!!! XDDD  
Esta vez me he tardado mucho. Las clases empezaron y todos ya saben como es ¿cierto?  
Bueno, desde aquí les invito a no abusar del alcohol porque sino les va a caer muy mal...XDDD ¿oyeron chiquillos?  
Ren, Horo Horo y Ryu:...siiii...--  
Bueno, la verdad es que ya ellos parecen haberse acostumbrado. La vida de un Rockstar...XDDD  
Por cierto, debo resaltar que ser Beta-tester de mis propios fanfics (es decir, corregirlos y editarlos) es un fastidio...me da sueño...zzzz...y eso que es mediodía...XD  
Yo puse este fic con la clasificación "M" Y aun no se ve la razón...eh...bueno, ya verán...XD o eso espero...  
Y bien, si para el próximo me tardo es porque estoy usando lo máximo de mi esfuerzo para escribir el capitulo 28 de DDC, no porque no quiera, sino porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero ya lo solucionaré.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, **gracias 0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, SABER, annshail, por sus reviews del capitulo2, sigan leyendo. Tambien a los que los agregaron a sus favoritos. Incluso a los que leen y aun no dejan reviews**... Mata ne!!!


	4. Himitsu

**Manga-Anime: Shaman King  
Tiempo: Universo Alterno  
Parejas: YohXAnna.**

**Disclaimer**: Tarde pero, mejor tarde que nunca...y Ah, si...en el capitulo pasado se me olvidó...pero ¿para qué recordar que...Hiroyuki Takei es el dueño de la serie de Shaman King y otras series como Jumbor,...¿qué¿qué no saben que es Jumbor? Bueno, yo tampoco la he leído...pero es de Takei...XP

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante.**

**Capitulo 4. Himitsu**

Manta Oyamada caminaba de regreso a su recámara. Horas habían pasado desde el disturbio de la fiesta. La policía hizo bastantes preguntas, pero Jun casi se altera al ver a los agentes especiales del gobierno, que Reiha le había señalado antes. Sin embargo, el señor Murasaki no dijo nada en contra de ellos, por tal motivo se salvaron de alguna multa. Los otros shamanes fueron apresados por agentes especiales, entre ellos Reiha, quien no dijo nada mas de lo común en una inspección policial.

Por suerte, Yoh sacó a Anna de ahí antes de que siquiera lograran verlos. Fausto la atendió y solo dijo que estaba muy debilitada y necesitaba dormir. Manta conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Yoh, pero contadas veces lo veía preocupado y sabía cuando lo estaba. Yoh permaneció callado todo el tiempo, como pensativo. Manta supuso que sabía algo mas sobre Anna, pero no quería decirlo...después de todo, -Pensaba Manta con una sonrisa- sus propia predicciones, acerca de la relación de ellos, estaban empezando a acertar.

"rayos...tengo mucho sueño" –se dijo Manta mientras se metía en su habitación.

ooo

De seguro estaría mal visto el quedarse en su habitación, pero no quería moverse de ahí. El era Yoh Asakura, a los ojos de los demás, el que nunca se preocupaba, siempre relajado. La verdad, era que no siempre era preocupado, el no era un dios o algo así. Aún humano. El cuerpo ligeramente cansado, pero muy tenso, su mente aun pensando. Ese demonio que apareció. Era un Oni. Era de eso, de lo cual Anna le advertía. Su mayor temor...

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, en un gesto tosco, hasta que se deshizo el nudo y se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Anna estaba en frente suyo, dormida en su cama, aun con el traje que tenía en la fiesta, su rosario en sus manos, inconscientemente aun lo sostenía firmemente. Anna Kyouyama ante los demás era como un castillo impenetrable, la personificación del control, la energía dominante ante la cual nadie osaba enfrentarse, ahora simplemente lucía vulnerable, en paz. Aún humana. Yoh se recostó en aquel sofá, mientras le miraba, perdido en sus pensamientos, no importa lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Cuando Anna abrió los ojos se halló en aquella habitación, debía ser media mañana...

Anna se sonrojó cuando vió a Yoh sentado en aquel sofá, dormido profundamente. Aún estaba con su traje. Ella también. Anna se quedó estática mirando a Yoh. El se había preocupado todo el tiempo por ella, incluso antes de perder el conocimiento. Su espada Harusame y su bolso con la guitarra cerca de él. Anna se levantó aun sin quitar la mirada sobre él. Anoche todo fue como una montaña rusa. Preocupación, luego la energía del recital, la emoción, entonces...al ver a Yoh hablando con la chica llamada Tamao. Por la forma en que se miraban, había pasado algo entre ellos, la chica llamada Tamao lo miraba con admiración, el simplemente tenía como...lástima...si, era como vergüenza. La posibilidad de que alguien más...

Anna apretó sus dientes. ¿estaba celosa de verlo a el con su ex-novia? Era estúpido. Todo el asunto y el hecho de que él lo notaba mas que nadie, como si adivinara lo que pensaba. Anna dio un par de pasos, inclinándose y casi como por impulso sus dedos tocaron ligeramente su mano. Cálido. Recordó lo cálido que él era hasta que su cuerpo cayó a causa de su debilitamiento de furyoku. Anna se acercó aun más, tanto que podía percibir su perfume.

-Gracias...-susurró Anna casi inaudible al oído. Se levantó y lo miró, sintiéndose indigna de tanto interés por parte de él. – Pero soy demasiado peligrosa para ti. Yo tengo que aceptarlo y tu también.

Yoh sonrió. –No quiero.

-¿estabas despierto? –preguntó Anna sonrojada. Yoh abrió sus ojos y se levantó. –Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun despierto. Te dije que iba a cuidarte en caso de que tu misma no pudieras.

Anna le dio la espalda y tomó su rosario que estaba en la cama. –Entonces has oído lo que dije...y viste a un Oni. Si me distraigo mucho...

-¿soy una distracción, Anna? –preguntó Yoh

-Yo no dije eso. –refutó ella. –Pero es que...

-Te da miedo esto –dijo Yoh como algo ya sobreentendido. Anna no lo contradijo. Yoh tenía una intensidad inusitada en su mirada. –Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Porque yo también tengo miedo de cometer errores...errores que no pueda remediar.

-Yoh...

-Cometí el error de estar con alguien por lástima. Pasó un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que no había nada por lo cual seguir. Tamao me disculpó, pero queda la herida.

-Con mas razón, Yoh. –dijo Anna-...yo...

-Dime que solo eres mi amiga. –dijo Yoh con esa misma mirada-...Dilo. Y no seguiré mirándote como lo suelo hacer...

-¿es que no lo entiendes¡Si me dejo llevar...!

-¡el que tengas una oversoul que crea esas cosas, no tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando! –exclamó el.

Anna lo abofeteó con su mano derecha. Yoh apenas se resintió del dolor.

-¡claro que si¡¿crees que es normal lo que siento? –dijo ella al borde de la histeria. -¿crees que no se lo que puedo hacer? Puedo matar y no ser capaz de evitarlo...

-Lo sé...-dijo Yoh. –Por eso rezas. Porque el Oni es parte de ti.

Anna parecía aun mas vulnerable ante él. –Si lo sabes...¿Por qué Yoh?

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho. No sé a veces de donde surgió. Si fue de inmediato o con el tiempo, pero...

-Cállate...no sigas...-dijo Anna y por primera vez Yoh, creyó que lloraría, pero ella se contuvo.

-No lo haré...-dijo Yoh- ¿acaso crees que nos merecemos sufrir mas después de todo lo que nos ha pasado? Porque no voy a soportar que nadie mas te tenga...

-¿qué has dicho? –dijo Anna dividida entre el orgullo y la fascinación.- ¿te crees importante¡No me imaginaba que eras un perro engreído!

-Un perro engreído, el cual te produce celos al verlo con su ex novia...

Anna lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó contra el suelo, cayendo encima de él.

-Dilo...-susurró Yoh mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos con la misma seriedad de él. – No te cuesta mucho...¿o si? –dijo Yoh mientras movía su mano para quitarle a Anna los cabello rubios que le caían.

-Puedes decir algo como..."cretino estúpido, no me interesas..." o "vete al infierno, baboso retrasado...". Quizás tu tengas una mejor...

-Guarda silencio...-dijo Anna aun agarrandole por la camisa. –Eres un fastidioso...un entrometido, un...

-eso, -dijo Yoh retándola con seriedad-...dilo. Eres buena con las palabras, la voz...dilo con aquella forma de cantar que tienes a veces, para desgarrar las palabras, esa que tanto me gusta oír cuando...

Yoh dejó de respirar, Anna prácticamente lo intentaba devorar con sus labios, al tiempo en que el muchacho intentaba responderle de la misma forma casi descontrolada, hasta que estaba a punto de ahogarse, fue cuando ella lo dejó ir, muy brevemente hasta que Yoh le hizo lo mismo, mucho mas lento, pero envolviéndole entre sus brazos fuertemente. Ambos respiraron profundamente, como si salieran de una larga inmersión en el mar.

-...maleducado, ...pervertido...pero...-dijo Anna susurrando al oído de Yoh-...me gustas. Y...-dijo tomando aire-...si te atreves a traicionarme...nunca, voy a perdonarte.

Yoh cerró sus ojos y sonrió, respirando profundamente, aspirando el delicado aroma que su piel desprendía junto a la suya. –Entendido...

ooo

Ryu dio un amplio bostezo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Fausto miraba sus libros, comportamiento habitual en él. Manta iba llegando y tuvo que esforzarse por acomodarse bien en la silla.

-¿han visto a los otros? –preguntó Manta. Fausto negó y Ryu también hizo lo mismo. Enseguida Ryu levantó su mirada hacia el corredor. –¡Jefa!

Anna iba llegando, parecía como si apenas se hubiese recuperado de una enfermedad. Jun iba detrás de ella.

-¡Anna-san¿ya estás mejor? –preguntó Manta.

-Por supuesto. –dijo Anna sentándose. Jun tomó asiento al lado de Manta.

-bueno, creo que los otros van a seguir durmiendo...-dijo Jun.

-¡Hola a todos! –dijo Yoh llegando, de nuevo volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre. -¿a tiempo para comer?

-toma asiento, Yoh-kun...-dijo Jun. – creo que lo de anoche sobrepasó lo que esperaba.

Anna tomaba una taza de té. Yoh hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Nos iremos mañana. Bien temprano. –terminó Jun.

Fueron interrumpidos por un par de personas exclamando cosas. Horo Horo y Ren llegaban, insultándose como de costumbre, pero detrás de ellos estaba una chica, de cabello azul que intentaba en vano, detener su pleito.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –dijo Horo Horo. –si yo no hubiese llegado, Pilika...

-¡¿mi culpa¡me inmovilizaron, grandísimo idiota! –replicó Ren

-¡ya basta, ustedes dos! –gritó Jun. -¡¿qué pasó?!

-yo le digo...-dijo Pilika-...estaba esperando a Ren cuando algo me atrapó...

-¿algo? –dijo Ryu.

Pilika miró a Ren. –no sé, era un furyoku extraño, pero una voz me preguntaba si yo tenía que ver con Ren Tao y su grupo.

-¿qué contestaste? –dijo Jun.

-Nada, porque Ren llegó y pude moverme...-dijo Pilika.

-Tuve que romper con su oversoul. –Dijo Ren. – Pero no le vi la cara al cobarde que me inmovilizó.

-¡eso no explica que hacías con el, Pilika! –dijo Horo Horo

-¡no es asunto tuyo! –dijo Pilika sonrojada.

-¿que no lo es? Eres mi hermana y por lo tanto yo...

-¡Ja! Lo dice el señor bajista-conquistador-de-mujeres...¿a cuantas más les has pedido el teléfono, hermano? –replicó Pilika.

-Basta. –dijo Ren-

Pero aun cuando los tres seguían discutiendo, Yoh y Anna se quedaron mirándose antes de que Jun los mandara a callar.

-¡Y ahora siéntense¡Ya!...hace tiempo que Pilika no viene con nosotros, así que será bueno tenerte por aquí...

ooo

Esa noche, luego de un almuerzo en donde Horo Horo miraba con disgusto a Ren y Pilika, Manta recibió una llamada telefónica de su padre, en Londres. Ryu se fue al bus de giras para practicar un poco y Fausto de nuevo, con su sesión prolongada de recitar poemas en alemán.

-no quiero mas escándalos como ése. De parte de ninguno. –dijo Jun muy seria. Horo Horo estaba de brazos cruzados, Pilika mirando al suelo y Ren con las manos en los bolsillos, de pie.

-No sé, si se les ha olvidado a alguno de ustedes que son shamanes y no cualquier tipo de shamanes. Pertenecen a éste círculo social, donde nos vigilan, tanto los normales como los shamanes. Y en especial el gobierno.

-Jun...-dijo Ren.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Pero cuiden sus pasos. Porque aquí y en cualquier parte estamos vigilados.

-¿y lo de anoche? –dijo Horo Horo molesto.

-Lo de anoche...-le cortó Jun- fue un imprevisto. Por esa misma razón hay que ser aún mas cautelosos.

-¡maldición! Estoy cansado de esto...-se quejó Horo Horo.

-Da gracias que solo tienes que ocultar tus poderes...-dijo Jun. – No te imaginas si realmente se decidieran a perseguirte como un criminal.

Horo Horo se sintió avergonzado. –disculpa, Jun...no, volverá a pasar...

-No importa. Solo descansen...

ooo

Cuando cerró la puerta, le arrinconó contra la pared, abrazándose mutuamente con firmeza. Anna no era de las personas que se dejaba dominar tan fácilmente, así que pronto, el suave beso se tornó mas profundo y de algún modo, desesperado. Al rato, Yoh retrocedió un poco. –Eso dolió. –dijo pasándose la lengua por el labio que ella había mordido. Anna sonrió. –tu recompensa por pillarme desprevenida...

-¿piensas tenerme como un secreto? –dijo Yoh sonriendo ahora, mientras la abrazaba con mas calma. Anna lo detuvo antes de que el hiciera otra cosa. -¿te molesta?

-No. –dijo Yoh y la besó en el cuello. – Me gusta tener este secreto contigo... –dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Pero no vine a hablar solo de esto. –dijo Anna con la voz temblorosa, a causa de lo que él le estaba haciendo. Yoh proseguía en la misma actitud provocadora.

-¿Y de qué?

-Quería que me acompañaras a dar un paseo...-dijo Anna.

-¿a dónde? –dijo Yoh mirándola con curiosidad.

-No es para "eso". –puntualizó Anna.

Yoh sonrió. –me encanta cuando te sonrojas así...

-Idiota. –murmuró Anna. -¿vas a ponerte serio o qué?

-De acuerdo...-dijo Yoh soltándola. -¿es sobre lo que pasó esta tarde?

Anna miró hacia la ventana. –Puedo sentirlo. Yoh se quedó pensando por un instante. –Iré por mi espada.

-Yoh...

-Tengo mis sospechas... hay algo más que tu reishi aquí...¿cierto? –dijo el agarrando el tirador de la puerta.

Anna caminó hasta la amplia ventana. –Por eso te lo dije. Yo soy una persona complicada.

-No empieces... –dijo Yoh con fastidio. -...detesto verte así.

-El gobierno tiene una división de vigilancia especial para shamanes, y una alianza con un grupo de shamanes llamados X Laws. Y yo estoy entre los peligros potenciales.

Yoh se rió. –Si, peligro potencial de que llenes todos los estadios en Japón y que vuelvas locos a los hombres.

-Esto es serio, Yoh.

-Si, si...pero no te me pongas en el plan de sentir lástima por ti misma

Anna miró hacia el suelo y sonrió tristemente. –Así es en realidad como soy...

-Por favor. Todos tenemos asuntos como ése. Además... si en realidad fuese cierto¿cómo hubieses llegado hasta aquí¿cómo habrías controlado a ese Oni?

Anna miró hacia atrás. –No tienes porqué alabarme...

-No lo hago. Solo digo los hechos. Que si eres complicada...bueno, a veces. –dijo Yoh mirando la puerta. Pero...no eres alguien que de lástima, así que no sigas pensando de ese modo. Prefiero verte mandar al mundo al demonio, que contemplarte cómo sientes lástima por ti misma.

-Yoh... –dijo Anna mirándolo un poco impresionada. -¿realmente prefieres eso?

-Si. –dijo Yoh abriendo la puerta. - Porque si algo sé de ti, es que no eres de los que se dejan apalear por el destino. –y dio un paso para salir. – Vengo en un momento.

Yoh salió de la habitación y Anna tomó su rosario blanco que estaba sobre la mesa. Se preguntaba en aquel instante si realmente podría seguir en aquella doble vida. Una amenaza por dentro, y una prometedora carrera ante el mundo. Peligros dentro de sí misma y alrededor suyo.

_Anna Kyouyama. Es hora de que te pongas a trabajar. Mi destino, el destino de todos depende de lo que haga. Mas ahora, cuando he encontrado a alguien en quien puedo confiar._

ooo

Unos largos binoculares escudriñaban la entrada al hotel. La gente entraba y salía como hormigas del hotel.

-...aquí X-22 reportando. Nada ha pasado esta noche. –dijo un hombre por la radio.

-sigue en tu puesto X-22.

-Roger...

-¿crees que esta noche pase algo? –dijo una chica por la radio.

-No lo sé. X-23, cambio. –dijo el segundo.

-Es una lástima. ¿es cierto que esa cantante es tan peligrosa, X-21–dijo el primero.

-Nos dieron órdenes de investigar. Pero no imaginé que esa chica tendría acompañante. Fue un error.

-aquí X-23, veo a dos salir del hotel. –dijo la chica.

-muy bien...comiencen a seguirlos.

Los tres salieron de sus escondites, siguiendo a Yoh y Anna mientras se embarcaban en un auto que Yoh iba conduciendo.

-Puedo sentir el furyoku...amo Yoh, pero casi es imperceptible. –dijo Amidamaru.

-Son entrenados, estos tipos. –dijo Anna mirando por el retrovisor.- si se acercan, podría distinguir sus pensamientos...

Yoh miró por el retrovisor que estaba en la puerta, un breve destello apareció y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una zona solitaria, cerca de unas fábricas. Yoh se bajó, seguido de Anna y miró a lo alto.

-buenas noches...-dijo Yoh sosteniendo su espada. -¿se puede saber que desean?

No había respuesta. Yoh sentía ahora el furyoku de los tres desconocidos con mas fortaleza.

-No me imaginaba que eran cobardes. –dijo Anna. -¿vienen a vigilarme, cierto?

Anna cerró sus ojos. –Peligro potencial... órdenes del señor Marco para vigilar a Anna Kyouyama...

Yoh sabía que ella estaba usando el reishi para saber lo que pensaban.

-¡¿quién demonios es Marco¿es el Jefe? –dijo Anna molesta. – ¡Porque pueden irle avisando que no pienso detener mi gira¡Tengo dinero que ganar y fans esperando por mí!

En eso, Yoh sintió una liberación de energía. Un rayo iba directo hacia Anna. Explotó ante él y vio a Anna, en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, apenas su cabello se movió por el viento que el ataque produjo.

-¡Nadie nos llama cobardes y vive para contarlo! –dijo un tipo alto, armado con una especie de rifle de francotirador. Le apuntaba a Anna.

-No te precipites, Larch. –dijo un hombre apareciendo detrás de el. Era mucho mas alto y moreno, parecía un gigante. Le acompañaba una muchacha rubia de mediana edad.

-¡Ningún shaman insulta el nombre, ni el orgullo de los X –Laws¡nuestra misión es sagrada¡¿has oído, mocosa irrespetuosa?!

-Nadie inmoviliza a los de mi equipo y se sale con la suya...-replicó Anna. Los shikigamis Zenki y Kouki salieron corriendo y se lanzaron contra los tres X-Laws, quienes se dispersaron y dispararon sus armas.

_¡Buttakiri Shinkyuu! _

Yoh los hizo retroceder con su posesión de objetos en la espada. –No me gusta pelear. Así que mejor retrocedan, por su bien.

-vamos a arrestarla...Meene, Larch...-dijo el tipo fornido, mientras los X-Laws se reagrupaban. -Bien dicho. Su poder espiritual es impuro...-dijo la chica. –

-La doncella estará de acuerdo, estoy seguro. –dijo el tercero.

Anna lanzó una carcajada despectiva. –Por todos los cielos, son tercos ustedes...

Yoh se puso en guardia. -¿arrestarnos? Hablan como si fuesen policías...

-nosotros los X-Laws somos la ley y la justicia. Incluso sus gobernantes nos reconocen. –dijo el líder del grupo mientras los apuntaban. –No se preocupen, les daremos piedad a aquellos que se nos unan. ¡Disparen!

Los tres soldados dispararon sus armas, ejecutando rayos de luz que hicieron explosión en el objetivo, nublándolo todo con el polvo.

-¿les dimos, Benstar? –dijo Larch.

-No...¡miren! –apuntó Meene hacia el frente. El auto y alrededor de ellos estaba intacto, pero los edificios aledaños estaban casi demolidos.

-Se los diré una sola vez. –dijo Anna con frialdad- No es una amenaza. Háganlo ahora mismo, ya que no respondo si salen lastimados. No quiero arruinar mi trabajo por sus narices entrometidas.

Larch iba a moverse, cuando una afilada hoja bajo su cuello lo detuvo. –Imposible...

Yoh estaba al lado del X-Law sosteniendo a Harusame. –Ya oíste a la señora...mejor lárgate antes de que yo me ponga molesto...

Larch estaba inmovilizado, la mirada de Yoh era inesperadamente seria, con un destello de muerte en ellos. Los otros dos se detuvieron al ver a Yoh tan cerca de ellos, sin haberse percatado de su movimiento.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Benstar-...nos iremos.

Yoh bajo su arma y Larch cayó al suelo, respirando hondo. La tensión del momento lo había dejado exhausto. Meene le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, chico...-dijo Benstar mientras unos ángeles de metal aparecían sobre ellos con un brillo casi cegador-...considérate como otro potencial peligro para nosotros.

Yoh no respondió y los X Laws se marcharon rápidamente en sus ángeles de metal. El viento que estaba agitado, recobró su calma habitual, mientras Yoh enfundaba a Harusame y su rostro recuperaba su habitual expresión.

-¿estás bien, Anna? –dijo Yoh caminando hacia ella.

-Eres bastante rápido. –dijo Anna mirando al cielo. –Buen movimiento.

-Gracias. –dijo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente. –Pero de seguro...

-Jun va a enfadarse conmigo...-dijo Anna-...pero no rehuiré de esto. No he matado, ni lastimado a nadie, aunque muchos se lo merecen, ni me he aprovechado del reishi para ser cantante. Así que no tengo ningún crimen a mis espaldas.

-Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu buen ánimo. –dijo Yoh. Anna cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. –darle una lección a un grupito de engreídos me ayuda bastante. También quería darte las gracias a ti...

Yoh se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza. Anna se dirigió al auto. –No te quedes ahí soñando, debemos regresar ahora mismo.

Yoh sonrió y se apresuró a entrar al auto.

ooo

-Y eso es lo que ha pasado desde entonces...-dijo Manta. Tamao miraba el cielo con un toque de melancolía, hundida en una sonrisa triste. Manta miraba su teléfono. Los mensajes de su padre aun rondaban por su cabeza, preocupándolo. –No sé si tienen algo mas que amistad, pero Tamao...-dijo Manta-...si hay algo que quiero ser contigo, es sincero, antes de mentirte y hacerte mas daño.

-Lo sé Manta-kun. –dijo Tamao. – Creí que haría bien en olvidarme de él. Qué lamentable soy...

-Tamao... –murmuró Manta con amargura

-Esos días no regresarán. Y fueron una mentira que me creí. –dijo Tamao con aflicción.- Tu me advertiste...

-Lamento ser el mensajero de tantas penas. –dijo Manta cabizbajo.

-No, Manta-kun. Eres un buen amigo. Te agradezco todo. –dijo Tamao mirándole y haciendo una leve inclinación. –Pero debo irme. Mi trabajo me espera. _Mata ne..._

Tamao salió apresurada y Manta miró de nuevo su teléfono móvil. Su padre le pedía que regresara a Tokio. El futuro de las empresas Oyamada estaba en riesgo.

Pobre Tamao. Y a él que le tocaba ser el mero espectador, le dolía tanto, no quería imaginarse lo que ahora sentiría ella, probablemente estaría llorando ahora mismo, desconsolada...

Yoh se pondrá triste si le digo. _No, mejor no_. Y aun más que me voy a Tokio. Sin embargo el entenderá...

ooo

-¿¡QUE?! –dijo Jun al borde de la exasperación. -¡¿ACASO SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS LOS DOS?!

-y yo que creí que andaban en una cita...-dijo Horo Horo por lo bajo a Ryu. Jun seguía declamando cosas, Anna impasible bebiendo té e Yoh mirando a Jun con nerviosismo.

-este...ellos empezaron. –dijo Yoh-.

-Es cierto. –dijo Fausto leyendo. Todos lo miraron, hasta Jun. – Técnicamente, nuestra Jefa no ha hecho nada que conlleve a un delito. Y por otro lado, no hay ninguna ley que le de atribuciones a un grupo extranjero de arrestar a un ciudadano, cuando las garantías fundamentales no han sido suspendidas. En pocas palabras...no tienes de qué preocuparte, Jun-san. –dijo Fausto.

Jun suspiró hondo. Cuando Fausto hablaba, era algo significativo. –Es cierto. Creo que me he dejado llevar por mis preocupaciones esta vez..

-Tranquila, Jun. –dijo Yoh sonriendo. –Todo tiene una solución.

-¿a propósito...?...-dijo Horo Horo mirando hacia todas partes. -¿han visto a mi hermana?

-Creo que la vi salir con Ren. –dijo Ryu riéndose. Horo Horo soltó un grito y empezó a quejarse sin fin. -¡si ese idiota hace algo indebido con ella, lo mato!

-lo siento, amigos...-dijo Manta llegando de improviso. Yoh percibió la inusual seriedad en él – Tengo algo que comunicarles.

Todos miraban al chico bajito. –Regreso esta noche a Tokio.

-¡¿qué¿P...pero, Manta-kun?...-dijo Ryu.

-Es mi padre. La empresa. Y mi familia. –dijo Manta preocupado. Yoh asintió. –de acuerdo. Buena suerte. Llama si necesitas de nosotros.

-Yoh-kun...

Yoh sonrió. –Manta, que no se te olvide. Con una buena actitud, todo se arregla...

Manta asintió. –Gracias. Debo irme ahora mismo a tomar mi equipaje. Salgo en dos horas.

Luego de una despedida en la cual, Manta insistía que volvería, Yoh a ofreció a llevarle hasta el terminal. –Manta... espero que estés bien. –dijo Yoh cuando Manta iba a montarse en el tren.

-Tranquilo. Ya sabía yo que papá necesitaría de mi presencia. Después de todo, soy el primogénito de la casa Oyamada. –dijo Manta sonriendo.

-Yo sé lo que sientes. El deber de cumplirle a tu familia y el no defraudarte a ti mismo. –dijo Yoh.

Manta se quedó callado. –al menos tú sabes lo que quieres. Quieres tocar la guitarra y seguir en la banda. Pero yo...aún no sé que quiero...

-Manta...alguien tan inteligente...

-Y tan inseguro...-dijo el pequeño. –Pero no te inquietes, Yoh. Voy en busca de eso. Y creo que este camino, es el que me mostrará lo que realmente deseo hacer. Voy a seguir mis instintos...

Yoh sonrió mas tranquilo. –adelante. Y solo necesitas confianza, el resto ya lo tienes.

-nos vemos pronto...-dijo Manta estrechando manos con Yoh.

-claro. Haremos una fiesta. –dijo Yoh.- cuídate, Manta.

El tren bala estaba por salir. Manta entró al tren mientras Yoh se quedaba mirando cómo el tren agarraba velocidad y se marchaba directo a Tokio.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

Hola!!! (dice Hikaru apenada)

Este...U no se me queden mirando así. Ya se que me tardé. ¿qué¿querían lemon ya¿no se pueden esperar un poco? (Hikaru esquiva unos ataques) XDD

Bueno, bueno...ya saben como son las cosas, las clases, la vida...ya mis excusas son las mismas, pero no hay de otra. (Y todavía no actualizo Dos destinos cruzados, que miseria...XP)

Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, y díganme si les gustó este fic...

y ahora a responder!!!

SABER: gracias por esos elogios...XD lamento la espera..sorry U

ale¿de verdad es este el primer universo alterno que te gusta?Oo wow, que honor, gracias...

camilein  
siii ya actualizé... gracias por leer... y el Yoh/anna siempre ha estado ahi, lo que pasa es que ahora entro mas de lleno en el asuntillo.

lia asakura  
oh, vaya...si estabas asi de inquieta pues. ¡esa es la idea¡emocionar al que lee!  
arigatou por leer!!!

(al fin alguien se fija en mis paranoias de las conspiraciones gubernamentales.)  
(gracias a JK Rowling por inspirarme)

0o-Lady Scorpio-o0  
gracias, hago lo que puedo para actualizar. U

Annshail: espero que el asercamiento de este episodio haya estado muy bien. gracias por comentar.

Y gracias (ya dejo el disco rayado), esos reviews animan a seguir y mucho.Y si tu lees esto, anda, deja una review...

Saludos y se me cuidan. En el próximo episodio...mas...

Mata ne...


	5. Fukushuu

**Manga-Anime: Shaman King  
Tiempo: Universo Alterno  
Parejas: YohXAnna.  
Clasificado: M (por seguridad, uno nunca sabe lo que la mente de un escritor de FF puede hacer...XD )**

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes no son mios, sino de Hiroyuki Takei. Esta historia si que es mía. XP.

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante.**

**Capitulo 5. Fukushuu**

Las últimas dos semanas fueron mas tranquilas que en mucho tiempo. Por razones que todavía no se esclarecían, la presencia de los X–Laws estuvo ausente. Jun había regresado a su habitual humor , Ren y Horo Horo ocasionalmente discutían, (al parecer Pilika tuvo que ver en eso.) y Fausto estaba mas ensimismado que nunca. Sin embargo, Anna no paraba de trabajar. Mientras no cantaba y hacia sus sesiones de fotos, ruedas de prensa y otras actividades, era encerrada en su habitación escribiendo.

Yoh Asakura, quien no leía mentes como ella y a veces no lograba completamente comprender a la Itako, estaba empezando a sentir una curiosa ansiedad. Estaba sentado con su laptop, mezclando...(algo que no hacía desde hace un par de meses ya, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, -pensaba-) aparentemente viendo la sincronización de los tracks, en realidad pensando en lo poco que Anna y él se habían visto (y que no fuese rodeado de otras personas) últimamente. Más que una sensación de ansiedad, era realmente que extrañaba aquellos momentos con ella, y con el pasar de los días la situación empeoraba, especialmente en los momentos del día donde se podía dar el lujo de pensar, en su voz, su rostro, la forma en que actuaba... Yoh se rascó el cabello, casi en desesperación. Tal vez ella disfrutaba de su problema, especialmente cuando se miraban antes de tocar en un concierto, ella ligeramente tocaba su rosario. Como si ya el fuese de su propiedad. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que ella debía meditar tanto...

"_a veces no entiendo a las mujeres..."_ –dijo Yoh muy bajo, intentando en vano detener esa inconformidad. Anna debería ahora estar entre reporteros, esquivando fotógrafos y el ahí extrañando aquellos besos, unos dulces, otros impulsivos, cuando nadie más estaba excepto ellos dos...Incluso se quedó pensando tanto, metido en su cama en el bus, respirando hondo...intentando quitarse esas ideas de su mente...Yoh juraba que a la mañana siguiente la cara de Anna denotaba que ella sabía muy bien todo.

Y ese comportamiento, tan nuevo e imprevisto, le hizo pensar en antes de conocerle. Todo era lo mismo, nada nuevo que esperar. Ninguna clase de ilusión, ni emoción...

Yoh se quedó mirando el techo. El siempre optaba por lo tranquilo. Nada de música extremadamente agresiva, ni hacer entrenamiento en el gimnasio como la gran mayoría de hombres en su edad, no se ponía demasiado pendiente de su apariencia, mientras mas cómodo mejor. No una Pc, una laptop; no un teléfono celular, solo un Ipod; nada de zapatos de diseñador ; solo le bastaba con unas Converse o sus sandalias, daba igual...

Hasta ahora.

Y fue cuando ahí se escucharon unas voces, Ryu, Horo Horo y Fausto llegaban con Ren. -¡Idiota¡¿no estas listo?! –exclamó Ren-...¡es hora de que se larguen a rodar el video!

Yoh no entendía. -¿qué video?

-_Baka!! –_rugió Ren-...¡el video musical¡el nuevo video del segundo single¡te lo dije anoche, pero andabas en las nubes, para variar¡rápido, muévete!

Rato después, Yoh andaba en compañía de ellos, Ren discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. –"¡¡¡Dile al bastardo ese que si no se da prisa, lo despido!!!" –exclamaba Ren.

Ryu se peinaba una y otra vez. Fausto estaba sentado, tranquilo y sonriente. Horo Horo miraba por la ventana aburrido. Yoh simplemente veía el paisaje mientras se acercaban a un alto edificio que parecía de cristal, ya que estaba prácticamente forrado con vidrio. Al entrar, el edificio era una empresa, pero con tanto lujo que era como un palacio. Al llegar, Jun andaba bastante atareada y arrastró a Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu y Fausto a que les dieran sus respectivos trajes. Ryu consiguió otro traje "retro" negro con rayitas...( de esos, que en opinión de Anna eran patéticos), Fausto muy sobrio, con un traje de corte francés, Horo Horo se rehusaba a ponerse un traje tan formal, pero al final tuvo que ceder.

-¡vamos a trabajar con Take-chan!-dijo Ryu animado.

-¿en serio? –dijo Horo Horo a punto de sonreír.

-¿Take quién? –preguntó Yoh desabotonándose la chaqueta y la camisa blanca ,dejando la corbata a un lado.

-¡el mejor director de videos del Japón¡Nadie es tan brillante como Take-chan haciendo videos! –exclamaron Horo Horo y Ryu.

-pues creo que tiene un cómico nombre...-dijo Yoh colocándose sus audífonos naranja.

Cuando llegaron al set, estaba un muchacho como de 25 años, con gorra de béisbol, cadenas de oro colgadas en el cuello y un traje negro Armani, hablando de lo más contento mientras dirigía a su equipo.

-Take-chan...-dijo la asistente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente- ya llegaron los músicos de la banda. Take-chan sonrió tan ampliamente que a Yoh le hizo preguntarse si no le dolería la cara de tanto sonreír. –_Hello, guys!_

-es un honor, Take-sama...-dijo Ryu- usted es el mejor director desde Akira Kurosawa...

Take-chan se echó a reír. –bueno, tampoco así. Aunque pensándolo bien, soy mas guapo... –y se volvió a reír, casi estúpidamente. –Y ustedes son...Fausto, Ryu, Horo Horo y éste es el guitarrista..._headphones-kun._

Yoh, quien era bastante ignorante del inglés, no entendió nada. –...soy Yoh Asakura...

Take-chan señaló a su asistente y ella condujo a Ryu, Horo Horo y Fausto hacia donde estaban los instrumentos.

-¡claro que sé quien eres¡te vi en el último concierto! –dijo Take-chan y se tornó mas serio. –Yo siempre seguí la carrera de Anna-sama desde que se inició con su cd anterior. Me gustaba su irreverencia, pero lamentaba que careciera de un guitarrista con carácter... ese chico, Diethel, el inglés...era muy debilucho con la guitarra.

-¿débil? Pero si yo he oído sus grabaciones...

-Me refiero en concierto. Diethel siempre era como una sombra, apartado del resto. Pero aunque no aparentas agresividad, eres bastante fuerte...

-¿en serio? –dijo Yoh impresionado.

-Claro. El que soporte trabajar con Anna y que ella hable bien de esa persona es un logro.

Yoh sintió que se acaloraba. Take-chan miraba el escenario. –Solo falta que llegue Anna-sama y rodaremos la parte central. El resto ya está listo._Headphones-kun_, ahí está una stratocaster color naranja con negro.

-ah, gracias...-dijo Yoh pensativo.-...es mi color favorito.

-si, Anna-sama me lo informó. –dijo Take-chan-...bueno, te dejo, voy a supervisar a mi gente...¡Takezo¡arregla bien esa luz, por favor¡y tu, Shigeru, date prisa! –exclamaba Take-chan Se marchó, mientras Yoh se quedaba mirando la stratocaster con cierta alegría. La tomó y se quedó pensativo... _ella se fijaba en los detalles_...

-_Siempre_ me fijo en los detalles... –dijo una sutil voz femenina. Yoh se dio vuelta y Anna estaba mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa y un kimono blanco con flores tan rojas como la sangre. –de hecho... hoy te has dejado la camisa sin abotonar...

Yoh sentía que se acaloraba hasta niveles impensables, Anna lo estudiaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza, intimidándole aun más. –Anoche estabas tan imaginativo...

-¿ah si? –dijo Yoh-...lo estuviste leyendo...

-es que incluso en mi propio cuarto lo percibía...-dijo Anna sonriendo. –espero que tus "murmuraciones" no hayan despertado a mas nadie...

-claro que no...y además...es culpa tuya...-dijo desafiante.

-Si, no te culpo. El que me conoce no puede dejar de pensar en mí...-añadió Anna petulante. Yoh hizo una mueca. –si, yo simplemente soy una víctima tuya...

-¿tanto te hago falta?

-tu sabes _cuánto_...-dijo Yoh mas serio. Anna pasó por su lado. –la impaciencia no es algo común en ti, por lo que veo, Yoh.

-lo disfrutas¿cierto?. –inquirió Yoh colgándose la Stratocaster en su cuello.

-no tanto como crees. –dijo Anna.- Lamento causarte desesperación...

-Anna...-dijo Yoh algo tocado por esas palabras.

-Aunque se me ha hecho divertido...leer tu mente estos últimos días, Yoh... –dijo Anna con una sonrisa torcida. Yoh volvió a sonrojarse y desvió su mirada de ella. – Me lo suponía...

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárense¡PLAY BACK! – _exclamaba el director Take-chan.

ooo

Después de rodar por un par de horas, finalmente Take-chan finalizó el rodaje. Les dio las gracias a todos y en especial a Anna por dejarle hacer su video. Dijo que tenia que editarlo y se fue apresurado con sus asistentes. Entretanto, a la par que acomodaban la habitación donde habían rodado, Jun hablaba con varios ejecutivos, muy animadamente. Ryu, Horo Horo y Fausto contemplaban la magnífica vista de la ciudad y de paso hablando sobre el viaje que tendrían en dos días a Aomori.

Aprovechando la situación, Yoh se infiltró entre la gente y encontró a Anna ya cambiada de ropa y vestida de negro, excepto por el rosario blanco que llevaba, sentada en un largo sofá negro de cuero.

-hola, _headphones-kun_...-dijo Anna mientras se maquillaba.

-ja...-dijo Yoh desganado. Hoy no tenía mucho sentido del buen humor.-...¿qué se supone que es "headphones"?.

-audífonos...-dijo Anna aburrida.

-Nunca entendí el ingles. Y menos iba a clases...-respondió Yoh sentándose al lado de ella. Anna proseguía como si nada. Yoh esperaba a ver si ella decía algo más. -¿qué vas a hacer hoy? –preguntó el chico.

-Dormir...

-Si, claro. Eso si yo te dejo...-dijo Yoh acercándose más a ella. -¿o es que me vas a dejar agonizando por ti? No creí que serías tan cruel conmigo...

-Tu cara denota tanta lástima, Yoh...-dijo Anna mirándole directo a la cara, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración ligeramente entrecortada de Yoh-...que estoy considerando en hacer algo por ti...

Yoh se estremeció cuando ella levantó su mano para tocar su pecho, se sentía como una leve punzada que apretaba cada vez más contra su pecho. Mirarle a los ojos era como caer en un trance. Su mano se arrastraba suavemente, de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa, indagando en la textura de su piel, hasta en las últimas gotas de sudor dejadas, por el esfuerzo en tocar guitarra y en la creciente temperatura que experimentaba.

Se detuvo en donde debía reposar su corazón. –_No eres el único que se desespera..._

-Anna...-dijo Yoh en un suspiro.

-Cada vez que dices mi nombre de ese modo tengo que controlarme...-explicaba Anna.- Por eso es que me quiero quitar esta maldición de mí_...este reishi_.

Yoh se acercó levemente y aunque intentaba que sus besos fuesen amables, nada mas eran el alivio ante el desconsuelo que existía entre ellos. Anna se sentía culpable de transmitirle su propia infelicidad.

-estoy seguro de que habrá una solución...-dijo Yoh como si supiera lo que ella pensaba.

-Tu siempre viendo el lado positivo...-dijo Anna mirando a un lado.

Yoh se levantó y se abotonó la camisa. –Vine a pedirte que salieras conmigo.

-¿una cita? –dijo Anna automáticamente.

-Claro. –dijo Yoh sonriendo. -¿qué dices?

Anna sonrió un poco. –bueno...creo que... –y se detuvo. Alguien venia apresurado hacia ellos.

-¿ya terminaste, Anna? –preguntó Jun.- Hay un grupo de personas que quiero que conozcas. Son los que nos dejaron rodar aquí. Y a ti también, Yoh. Quieren invitarnos a cenar con ellos...

Anna se levantó y miró a Jun brevemente. –de acuerdo, ya vamos...

Jun fue la primera en tomar, camino. Anna e Yoh se quedaron mirándose. Yoh sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. –ya veré como soluciono eso...-le susurró mientras iban detrás de Jun.

Los tres llegaron hasta una sala de juntas, estaba bastante llena de gente. Yoh vio a Horo Horo, Ryu y Fausto hablando animadamente con unas personas que parecían trabajar en la empresa, por los trajes formales que llevaban. Jun los dirigió hacia ese grupo. De inmediato las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas ante la presencia de Anna. Todos sonreían, y Jun hizo las presentaciones. Entre el grupo, Anna vio a un hombre, alto, debía tener mas de cuarenta años y se le notaban las arrugas debajo de los ojos y en la frente. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era rubio, pero con destellos blancos, producto de los años. Anna creyó haberlo visto en alguna parte.

Jun hablaba y Anna no le prestaba atención, tratando de discernir quien era ese hombre de rostro ligeramente envejecido y sonrisa amplia. De repente, Anna se dio cuenta de que todos la miraba aun mas fijamente y que Jun había dejado de hablar. Anna parpadeó y se inclinó. –Gracias por prestarnos sus instalaciones para filmar...-dijo Anna cortés.

-¡Para nosotros fue un gran honor! –dijo alegremente el hombre-...mis hijos aquí presentes son admiradores tuyos, cuando supe que Ren Tao quería estas instalaciones no pude decir que no. Además a mis empleados también les gusta mucho tu música...

Los trabajadores de la empresa aplaudían, al lado del hombre, habían dos chicos adolescentes, de cabellos negros, cada uno, pero con ojos idénticos al padre y sonreían.

-Como dueño de las empresas Blackwell, nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, a una cena con nuestra familia. –dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano. Anna miró aquella mano, teniendo el presentimiento muy en lo profundo de que no debía estrecharla.

Anna levantó su mirada y extendió su mano.

De repente, el gesto cordial se desvaneció en su mente. El resto de las personas se disiparon en su mente como si una avalancha los hubiese borrado. Había miedo, rabia, incertidumbre. Una sensación de miseria que había enterrado hace años, regresaba, como un fantasma que se levantaba de entre los muertos, una vez más.

"_Aléjate,...¡no eres mas que un demonio!"_

Anna y el hombre dejaron de estrechar manos, Yoh la miraba curioso, sentía como si algo no encajara en todo esto. La actitud de Anna, sus ojos, su expresión, por un instante sombría, como si estuviese intentando hallar algo.

-será un placer, cenar con usted..._Señor Blackwell_... –dijo Anna con una mirada carente de toda emoción. Yoh lo sabía, sin embargo la gente creía que todo era parte del acto de Anna Kyouyama como cantante.

-¡Perfecto¡Ya creo que es casi hora¡iremos entonces a la casa¡Mayura estará encantada! –dijo el señor Blackwell y les hizo señas a sus hijos para que se acercaran. –Kyouyama-sama...estos son mis hijos, Soichiro y Akito...

-es un honor conocerla, Kyouyama-sama...-dijo el mayor, Soichiro con una amplia sonrisa, visiblemente emocionado. Akito se inclinó, era mas tímido que su hermano.

Anna de repente adoptó una sonrisa. –Muchas gracias. Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo album.

-¡por supuesto¡ya me sé todas las canciones! –dijo Akito de repente.

Yoh miraba a Anna fijamente. Había algo en la expresión de Anna que no le gustaba Algo falso, como si ocultara algo. Sin embargo, había tanta gente entre ellos que apenas podía fijarse en Anna. Y en el auto, estaba Jun y el resto entre ellos. Yoh solo podía ver a Anna maquillándose y arreglarse para la reunión.

ooo

-Tenemos suerte de caerle bien al señor Blackwell. De otro modo no nos habría facilitado sus lujosas oficinas para rodar. –dijo Jun mientras revisaba papeles y Anna se aplicaba lápiz labial.

-¿y que hace esa empresa? –preguntaba Anna.

-Son una gran firma de abogados. La mas prestigiosa de Japón. –dijo Jun- Con muchas influencias. Y creo que posiblemente hasta sepan de los shamanes. Pero eso no lo sé.

Anna tenia una máscara de indiferencia. Mientras Jun revisaba muchas facturas y mensajes, ella tuvo tiempo de mirarse al espejo y pasar la mano por su rosario.

"_Aléjate,...¡no eres mas que un demonio!...¡estás maldita desde que naciste!"_

"Esa voz..." –pensaba Anna recordando esas horribles frases, su mirada adoptando una frialdad que si Jun lo hubiese notado, quizás le habría preguntado. Pero Jun estaba tan ocupada que solo corría para prepararse.

Todos abordaron un vehículo que el señor Blackwell envió, muy lujoso, con el emblema de la empresa. Incluidos, Jun, Ren y Lee Bruce, este último quien se había sentado delante con el chofer. Horo Horo y Ryu estaban mas impresionados cuando vieron la mansión en la que vivía Blackwell. Parecía un palacio. Y fueron recibidos por uno de los empleados, quien debía ser el jefe de los mayordomos, conduciéndoles a una sala de estar, donde Akito y Soichiro, junto a una mujer mayor, muy hermosa, de cabellos negros y traje de gala, esperaban.

-bienvenidos...soy Mayura Blackwell -dijo la mujer-...mi esposo ya viene en cuanto termine de atender una llamada urgente. Soichiro y Akito miraban al grupo, emocionados. Anna miraba a su alrededor. Cuadros costosos, alfombras finas, muebles importados, cortinas de pieles suaves. Tal y como esperaba de alguien con un status de magnate. Se sentaron a charlar con el resto de los Blackwell y Anna tuvo que adoptar una expresión de cortesía disfrazada de nuevo. Con cada palabra que esos chicos hablaban sobre su padre, Anna sentía que algo se revolvía en su pecho. La señora era la perfecta ama de casa que adoraba y respetaba a su marido. Los hijos no tenían otra ambición que continuar con el legado de su padre. Y finalmente, llegó el señor de la casa. Con un traje fino, una sonrisa en su rostro y mucha amabilidad. Era el retrato perfecto de una familia perfecta. Una familia admirable que estaba encantada de recibirla a ella y a su grupo en su casa. Una cena en donde Anna se forzó a hablar sobre sus expectativas, las mismas que le recitaba casi mecánicamente a la prensa y sobre lo agradecida que estaba con sus fans.

Soichiro y Akito les mostraron una habitación donde tenían guitarras, bajos y una batería. Habían afiches de varios grupos, japoneses y extranjeros, incluyendo a Anna. Ryu le enseñaba a Soichiro algunos trucos con la batería, Akito se quedó mirando cómo Horo Horo ejecutaba un solo de bajo.

-Asakura-sama...-dijo Akito humildemente-...¿tocaría usted algo para nosotros?

Yoh asintió. –Claro.

-disculpen...-dijo Anna y miró a Akito. -¿sabes en donde está el baño?

-claro, al salir, a mano derecha en la última habitación. –dijo Akito sonrojado de que Anna lo mirara fijamente.

-gracias...-dijo Anna y salió.

Sintió que el furyoku de Jun estaba alejado, junto a la señora Mayura. Los demás estaban entretenidos con los chiquillos. _Ésta era su oportunidad._

ooo

Anna se plantó en frente a aquella habitación. Apretó sus manos mientras percibía la voz del Oni de nuevo, como si le hablara al oído.

-_Ahí está madre. Han pasado catorce años..._-dijo el Oni con una mueca en su deforme cara. Anna no dijo nada y tocó la puerta. Cuando oyó la respuesta del señor Blackwell entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con un hechizo. El señor Blackwell hablaba por teléfono, de espaldas, discutiendo y colgó malhumorado.

-oh...-dijo sorprendido de ver a Anna sola ahí. –Kyouyama-sama...

-He venido a hablar con usted. Y no quiero interrupciones. –dijo Anna con frialdad. Blackwell se impresionó por un instante y sonrió. –Claro, por favor...-dijo señalando el asiento. Ambos se sentaron...

-¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle, Kyouyama-sama? –dijo Blackwell.

-Tal vez. –dijo Anna vagamente. -¿ha estado alguna vez en Aomori?

Blackwell puso una cara de desconcierto. –C..claro... ¿acaso usted no?

-Yo sí. _Yo soy de Aomori... –_puntualizó Anna. Blackwell empezaba a sentirse incómodo. –Kyouyama-sama...no entiendo qué desea hablar conmigo...

_-¿acaso lo has olvidado ya?_ ¿_Markus Blackwell_? –dijo Anna con odio en su mirada, aunque su voz mantenía la compostura. Blackwell quedó boquiabierto. Anna notaba la incertidumbre en la mente de su interlocutor y sonrió con malicia acentuada. – Siempre has tenido miedo de que _alguien sepa todo sobre ti¿verdad?_

Blackwell sudaba frío, Anna notaba el presentimiento que se formaba en su mente y dejó de sonreír. –Debe ser difícil ser escrutado por ojos que lo ven todo, _que lo saben todo_...

Blackwell tragó, pero su boca estaba aun seca y sudaba frío. –Tu...

-Es increíble¿verdad?_Hasta yo misma me doy miedo_...

Blackwell parecía aun mas viejo, las arrugas y las ojeras se acentuaban por la cara llena de miedo que tenía.

-Ahora que veo a Soichiro y Akito. Ni siquiera ellos tienen tu cabello rubio. Era algo que deseabas ¿cierto? Tus hijos, lo mas parecidos a ti en lo posible. –dijo pensativa, mirando a un lado.

Blackwell guardaba silencio, como si su lengua la hubiesen inmovilizado.

-¿q...qu...quien er..eres tú?...-dijo entrecortadamente.

Anna lo miró con un destello de muerte en esos ojos oscuros. –Anna Kyouyama. Pero hace catorce años...era..._aquel demonio_...

Blackwell quedó petrificado mirándola con pánico en sus ojos azules. Anna no sonreía, lo miraba fijamente, sentada inmóvil en su asiento. Aquel hombre sudaba y su respiración era entrecortada.

-No. –dijo Blackwell respirando hondo. – _Es imposible, tu deberías..._

-Debería estar muerta, o aun vagando por Osore. Sintiendo...vergüenza..._¿verdad? –_dijo Anna aun en aquella aterradora frialdad. –Tus pensamientos me enferman.

Anna tomó una pausa en la que Blackwell observaba intimidado, como si un cuchillo estuviese siendo acercado a su cuello y que en cualquier instante lo degollaría si se movía imprudentemente.

-A veces quería sentir lástima. –dijo Anna . –Pero nunca vi lástima en tus pensamientos, creo que ella tenia miedo de dejarme. _Creo _que ella si tenía lástima. Pero estaba atada a ti como una esclava. _Verdaderamente Patético_, si hay que ser sincera. –dijo Anna con indolencia. – Tu esposa también piensa igual. Cree que eres el hombre de sus sueños, y tus hijos...ah, pobres niños...-dijo Anna – Quieren ser como tú. Pero...si supieran la verdad, me pregunto si pensarían igual. Si supiesen realmente la clase de persona que eres...

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Blackwell de repente, incapaz de soportar el tono de aquellas palabras acusatorias.

-No necesito tu dinero, ni tu apellido, _ni tu atención_... –dijo Anna con rabia ahora. –_Quiero venganza..._

El escritorio voló por los aires hasta caer lejos, contra una pared. Aquel hombre cayó de su silla e intentó levantarse, sin embargo cuando se puso de rodillas y levantó su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de pánico. Anna se había levantado y tenía a Zenki y a Kouki a ambos lados de ella. El hombre no lograba ver a los shikigamis, sin embargo, el furyoku de Anna lograba intimidarle.

Intenté olvidarlo. Concentrarme en mi música. Pero no soportaré...que vivas sin recibir el castigo que te mereces. _¡QUE SIENTAS EL DOLOR QUE YO PASÉ!_

ooo

La cuerda repentinamente se reventó. Yoh se quedó mirando la guitarra eléctrica mientras sentía una punzada de miedo en su pecho. Todos los otros lo miraban. Yoh sonrió de repente. –Debe ser que le di muy duro. Lo siento Akito-san. –dijo Yoh.

-¡No¡No! –insistían los hermanos.

-eso lo hace el, porque es un novato...-dijo Horo Horo.

Yoh se quitó la guitarra. -¿me disculpan? Es que me acordé que tengo que llamar a mi madre en Izumo. Ya vengo.

Yoh salió de la habitación y miró al final. Sentía algo extraño en aquella dirección. El furyoku de Anna estaba en esa dirección, pero había algo que no encajaba.

Cuando terminaron de grabar ella estaba cansada, pero normal.

Hasta que apareció ese hombre. Nadie lo notaba, pero el sabía que Anna ocultaba algo. Sus ojos eran mas fríos, cautelosos, mas calculadores. El tono artificialmente cordial en su voz. Yoh tenía que averiguarlo...

ooo

Blackwell ahogó un grito y docenas de cadenas aparecieron, aprisionándolo, cadenas que solo Anna lograba ver y aquel hombre yacía suspendido, atado de pies y manos, gritando desesperado.

-No te agites...nadie va a oírte. –dijo Anna-...ninguno aquí puede discernir mi conjuro apropiadamente.

_-¿¡Vas a matarme?!...¡_YO SOY TU PADRE! –gritó Blackwell desesperado.

-¿dije yo, que iba a matarte? –dijo Anna con una mueca – Pero ahora me reconoces..._ahora te proclamas como mi padre_. Curioso. No recuerdo nunca que me hayas dicho "hija". Siempre fue..."_ ¡no eres mas que un demonio!...¡estás maldita desde que naciste!"._

_-_Yo...yo...tenia...miedo. Miedo... -dijo Blackwell implorante.-...tu madre también...ella...tenia miedo de que la mataras, de que nos mataras.

-Y la abandonaste. Justo como a mi. –dijo Anna usando el reishi. – Ella era un vergüenza¿cierto? Y mas cuando intentaba saber de mi. Tu tenias miedo de que ella arruinara tu importante carrera como abogado, destruyendo tu prestigio. Además, ella estaba bastante depresiva. Y la pobre se suicidó. _Lamentable..._

Blackwell yacía mudo e indefenso. Anna se quedó pensando por un instante.

"_Es hora de que pague, madre..." "Hazle pasar ese dolor..."_ –susurraba el Oni. _–"Sabes como hacerlo. Kino-sensei no supo nunca que aprendiste mas conjuros de lo permitido..."_

- No es mala idea...-susurró Anna mientras levantaba su mano.

-¡NO¡no¡basta!_ –_dijo Blackwell mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿te lastiman mis memorias?..._que débil eres_...-dijo Anna.

Abruptamente, la puerta se abrió. Yoh estaba ahí, mirando la escena. La puerta se cerró de nuevo del mismo modo. Vio a un ser con brazos y piernas largas, de color negro y rojo con colmillos deformes y ojos saltones. Era el Oni.

_-¿Que haces aquí? –_dijo Anna secamente.

-¡ayuda¡ayúdame¡no quiero verlo! –dijo Blackwell.

Yoh miró al hombre y aun en su sorpresa, Anna volvió a interrogarlo.

_-¿qué haces aquí, Yoh? _

"_así que...este es el muchacho. Hola...soy Oh-oni...encantado, jeje..."_ –dijo el Oni e Yoh podía verle y oírle.

-Anna...¿qué estas haciendo?... –dijo Yoh con incertidumbre.

-Me estoy encargando de este tipo. Este tipo quien tuvo la delicadeza de abandonarme a mi suerte... para que me muriera de hambre y frío...-contestó Anna. – Y no me importa si se retuerce de miedo, tan solo está admirando mis memorias...las memorias que conservo de él. De aquellos meses en que tuve que sobrevivir en Osore. Tal vez se mate de un infarto...

"_eso es brillante, madre. Se matará el mismo..."_ –celebraba el Oh-oni.

_-¡No!_ ¡Escúchame¡si te vengas, no estarás contenta, Anna! –dijo Yoh pero ella se acercó a el tan rápido que lo puso contra la puerta.

-¿acaso piensas que lo dejare así, sin que pruebe mi miseria, Yoh? Eso es tan solo una parte de lo que sentí. Pero ni _tú_ lo entiendes. Tu tuviste a una familia, padres que te protegían...eres el heredero de los Asakura. _¡no entiendes que se siente ser odiado y maldecido por alguien de tu sangre¡por alguien a quien amabas!_

-Anna...-pronunció Yoh.

-¿lo ves? Es por eso que prefiero esta soledad. No necesito de nadie...

-No digas eso. ¡no dejare que ese odio te consuma¡ese Oni se hace mas fuerte con esos sentimientos! –dijo Yoh. – Tu no eres un demonio...pero si sigues...

-Tal vez si lo sea Yoh...pero ni tu lo reconoces...-dijo Anna sarcástica.- Pero si sigues así...

-¡No pienso traicionarte¡Lo único que quiero es protegerte! –exclamaba Yoh. – Pero esta no es la forma...yo sé que quieres justicia, pero si haces esto...¿en donde quedará tu paz¿tu seguridad? _¿Vas a destruir tu vida por esto?_

Anna se quedó callada, Yoh la miraba fijamente.

"_El solo quiere confundirte, madre...¡No dudes¡castígale!"_ –exclamaba el Oni mientras Blackwell estaba desmayado.

-Sabes que no miento. Con o sin el reishi. –dijo Yoh-Anna se apartó de él.

–Es cierto. Y es por eso que no debemos estar juntos. –dijo Anna.

-¡Anna¡¿qué demonios estás diciendo!? –exclamó Yoh.

-que no quiero verte...no quiero que me protejas, no te necesito...¿no lo entiendes?...yo soy demasiado diferente. _No quiero verte de nuevo, Yoh Asakura..._

Yoh sintió que un puñal frío atravesaba en su pecho mientras Anna abría la amplia ventana. Zenki, Kouki y el Oh oni seguían a Anna.

"_Sayonara, Yoh..."_

Anna saltó por la ventana e Yoh corrió para intentar detenerla. Pero era tarde. Los destellos de los shikigamis corriendo eran apenas perceptibles en la distancia. Yoh se quedó de pie, mientras apretaba sus manos y el nombre de ella moría en sus labios. La fría despedida que le destajaba el alma.

ooo

Las sirenas de la ambulancia iluminaban el rostro de Yoh. El señor Blackwell fue llevado al hospital, mientras su familia asustada, esperaba adentro. Fausto dijo que sus órganos no recibieron daño, pero que entró en shock. Yoh tuvo que explicarles con dolor lo que pasó. Horo Horo estaba molesto. Ren miraba serio a Yoh, así como Fausto. Ryu no sabía que pensar y Jun y Lee Bruce llamaban a sus contactos.

-Reiha-san y Wright-kun vienen en camino. Van a ayudarnos con este problema. –dijo Jun.

-¿y que pasa si ese Blackwell suelta prenda sobre lo que Anna-sama iba a hacer? –dijo Ryu.

-Hay posibilidades de que logremos un acuerdo. –dijo Jun. –Pero mientras tanto...

-¿qué haremos con la Jefa? –dijo Fausto. –Hemos llamado y ninguno en el hotel o en el bus la ha visto.

-Ustedes. –dijo Yoh. No había hablado en horas. –Quédense con ellos...

-¿pero Yoh...? –iba a objetar Horo Horo y se calló al ver el rostro serio del chico.

-Yo debo irme a Izumo...-dijo Yoh inesperadamente.

-¡¡¿estas loco?!! –dijo Horo Horo-...¡¿con esta situación?!

-es la única forma que tengo...

Ren detuvo a Horo Horo, antes de que siguiera. –explícate.

Yoh miró al edificio del hospital. –Anna es tan hábil que ocultó su furyoku. Ninguno aquí puede hallarle con el nivel que tenemos. Mi abuelo conoce del arte que practica Anna. Y mi abuela...es una itako. Ellos me ayudarán...

-Mientras tanto...-dijo Jun-...manejaremos este problema. Se que puedes conseguirlo, Yoh.

-¿hablas en serio, Jun-san? –dijo Ryu.

-Anna confía en ti, Yoh. Y te respeta aunque no lo diga. Eres el que puede llegar hasta su lastimado corazón. –dijo Jun- No te preocupes, solo ve a Izumo...

-Jun...-dijo Yoh-...¿acaso tú...?

-Anna es muy seria. Ambiciosa y exigente. Pero nunca fue desleal con aquellos a los que consideraba familia. Siempre nos protegió. Incluso a mí cuando llegué a Japón con Ren y Lee Bruce y no éramos capaces de lidiar con los controles de restricción del gobierno. Pero en eso, ella se lastima a sí misma. Y les hace creer a todos que es indiferente y autosuficiente. Pero tú lo viste, el dolor que ocultaba bajo aquella superioridad...

Todos se quedaron callados, Jun e Yoh se quedaron mirándose.

-Quiero que la cuides, Yoh. –dijo Jun-...nadie merece estar solo cuando se tiene hambre de afecto.

Yoh asintió. –No te preocupes. No soy un cobarde y no renuncio hasta lograrlo.

-entonces¿es cierto, Yoh-dono? –dijo Ryu -¿usted y la Jefa...?

Yoh se sonrojó y Ren suspiró. –si no te habías dado cuenta, es porque eres lento...-dijo Ren.

Yoh sonrió. –Cuando regrese...haremos que todo esté bien. Voy a hallar esa solución. _Lo prometo..._

ooo

-aquí tienes tu guitarra con la espada Harusame...-dijo Lee Bruce Long a Yoh, mientras Ren y Horo Horo observaban. –Y esta moto ya tiene el tanque repleto para que llegues a Izumo.

-Pues que moto tan chula. No sabía que supieras manejarlas. -dijo Horo Horo. Yoh se quitó los audífonos y se colocó el casco. Se montó en la Harley y la encendió.

-Ryu me enseñó. –dijo Yoh. –Nos vemos, chicos.

-Buena suerte, Yoh...-dijo Ren-...no quiero tener que buscar a otro guitarrista, así que ahórrame el esfuerzo...

-De acuerdo. –dijo Yoh y apretando el acelerador salió rápidamente en camino hacia Izumo. Las luces del camino pasaban velozmente sobre el y su moto.

"_Si crees que voy a rendirme...te equivocas... Si crees que tengo miedo, te equivocas aun más... Te topaste con alguien demasiado optimista para ti, Anna..." –_dijo Yoh con una sonrisa desafiante mientras aceleraba hacia el horizonte.

**Continuara...**

**Hikaru**: HOLA!!!!

¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo, eh? Mucho angst y Anna "en estado de venganza". Ya verán...jeje...

Por si las dudas, Fukushuu ---Venganza en japonés.

En el capitulo 4, Himitsu ---Secreto. (Ya saben cual secretito...XD)

Y todos los títulos usados hasta la fecha han sido canciones de Tokyo Jihen. Me parece que si sigo así, usare toda la discografía de los TJ para titular este fic. XD

(Por cierto y esto es algo que aprendí por ver anime. Cuando un japonés dice "sayonara" es para despedirse de que no va a volverte a ver, probablemente nunca más. De resto, suelen decir, "ja ne" o "mata ne")

Me he tardado y es por lo mismo de siempre. Los estudios. Y también la culpa se la pueden dar a Bleach y Death Note que me tienen devorando episodios...XDDD

Ok, y ahora leyendo sus reviews (gracias por dejar review) vamos a responder:

Primero: este...AnnShail. Sí, yo también quería lemon. Pero no todavía. XDDD

Y hay una cierta escasez de Yoh/Anna en que me indujo en parte a seguir con esto.

Voy a poner mi msn en el perfil. Pero no creo que me pillen mucho en línea últimamente y todo gracias a mi carrera...

Segundo: hao-yandrak, gracias por el consejito. No lo había notado. Y gracias por la frase, que chévere es cuando en una review te dicen "todo tiene solución" (al estilo Yoh XDDD)

Y...bueno, no eres la única persona a la que su madre regaña por estar hasta tarde en la Pc. XD

Tercero: gracias también a Saber y a ale por dejar sus reviews en el capitulo 3.

Cuídense mucho y me pueden dejar también un mensaje en mi blog si quieren...(el link esta en mi perfil) de paso pueden ver que escribo en inglés (próximamente pienso hacer fics, así que si hay alguno que lo domina, es bienvenido también), oír algunas canciones de los Tokyo Jihen, ver que adoro también a Ishida Uryuu de Bleach o entrar en el enlace a mis dibujos en deviantart...ya saben...

Feliz Halloween...(aunque honestamente aquí en mi país no se celebra como tal.)

Mata ne!!


	6. Gamble

Manga-Anime: Shaman King

**Tiempo: Universo Alterno / YohXAnna. / Clasificado: M ****(y todavía falta...)**

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei.

Pero este fanfiction es mío. XD

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante.**

**Capitulo 6. Gamble**

En aquella soleada mañana, un grupo de niños observaban a una veloz máquina desplazarse hacia aquella gran casa. Ellos solo sabían que únicamente un cierto grupo de gente entraba y salía de aquel sitio y sus padres les prohibían que fueran a ese sitio, ya que tenia una mala fama como casa de un montón de espiritistas. Los niños regresaron a sus juegos al otro lado de la colina, luego de que la Harley entrara. Mientras que en aquella casa, un joven se bajaba de su motocicleta y se quitaba el casco, luego de un largo viaje. Al mismo tiempo, otro grupo de muchachos muy jóvenes se quedaron observando al recién llegado y Tamao se adelantaba para recibirlo.

-Bienvenido, Yoh-kun...-dijo Tamao mientras Yoh se colocaba los audífonos y tomaba su bolso. -...es una sorpresa que haya venido.

-Hola, Tamao...-dijo Yoh apenas sonriendo. -...¿cómo has estado?

-Bien. Entrenando nuevos aprendices...-dijo mientras los chicos miraban a Yoh con una mezcla de respeto y curiosidad. Yoh saludó a los chicos y éstos sonreían, al parecer aun aislados en sus entrenamientos, todavía sabían de él.

-¿sabes en donde están mis abuelos¿y mis padres? –preguntó Yoh.

-Mikihisa-sama esta de viaje. Pero los abuelos y su madre están aquí. –dijo Tamao-...¡niños, descansen mientras vengo, no hagan travesuras o la señora Kino los castigará a todos! –dijo Tamao. –sígueme...

Tamao intentaba descifrar el rostro casi sombrío de Yoh mientras los conducía hacia adentro. El siempre era tan animado, que era algo inusual verlo así, con la mirada fruncida. Algo le pasó y era grave, como para que regresara a Izumo.

Tamao lo condujo hasta una amplia sala donde tres personas hablaban alrededor de una mesita y bebían té. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y traje blanco de sacerdotisa y dos ancianos de corta estatura. Tamao se inclinó.

-Ya llegó...-anunció Tamao y la mujer se levantó. –Hijo...al fin llegas...

Yoh y su madre se abrazaron mientras los abuelos de Yoh lo escrutaban con la mirada.

-Iré a traer otro vaso...-dijo Tamao y se retiró.

-¿cómo has estado, Yoh? –dijo Keiko-

-Ocupado, mamá. –dijo Yoh intentado ser lo mas esquivo posible, en frente de sus estrictos abuelos. –Vine a pedir consejo...

Keiko suspiró. –anda, hijo...toma asiento. Te hemos estado esperando.

-La única manera en que te dignaras a venir era que tuvieras un problema¿verdad, nieto? –dijo Yohmei Asakura, el abuelo de Yoh, en cuanto éste se sentó.

Keiko quería intervenir pero no quería complicar el asunto. Yoh miraba a su abuelo con mucha seriedad. -¿cómo saben que iba a venir? –dijo Yoh.

Yohmei tomó otro sorbo de té. -¿crees que el gobierno actúa sin usar estrategias que ésta familia les enseñó a usar? –dijo Yohmei – Todos los oficiales que el gobierno tiene, con poderes espirituales, han sido evaluados por nosotros. Además de que hay muchos oficiales de nuestro lado, claro está. Y esos X Laws son solo parte del problema¿verdad nieto?

-¿me has estado vigilando, abuelo? –dijo Yoh molesto porque aún luego de independizarse lo trataran como a un chiquillo.

-Claro. Eres el único nieto que tengo. –puntualizando Yohmei. –Y aun sigues siendo un Asakura, te guste o no. Y con las responsabilidades que van asociadas al apellido, algo de lo cual crees inocentemente que puedes huir.

De repente, Tamao entró y le sirvió té a Yoh, mientras había un silencio cargado de tensión. En cuanto Tamao se fue, prosiguieron.

-Pero no has venido a ser regañado por mi. A ver...-dijo Yohmei-...tus compañeros, esos que tocan esa música casi infernal, tienen asuntos graves. Pero comencemos por sus antecedentes, Empezando por esa mujer llamada Jun Tao, quien con su hermano y un Kyonshi llamado Lee Bruce Long, fueron exiliados de China, en garantía de que así no matarían a sus demás familiares. Antecedentes por terrorismo en China. –dijo Yohmei muy tranquilo. –Ryu Umemiya, arrestado por delitos menores y pandillero. Usui Horokeu, arrestado un par de veces por explotar tractores en protestas en defensa del ambiente. Johann Fausto, con la licencia de médico suspendida en Alemania por prácticas sospechosas, lo que reportan secretamente es que intentaba usar la Necromancia para revivir a su esposa. Y Anna Kyouyama... el mayor peligro del grupo. Nunca fue reportado nada en contra de ella, excepto que cosas muy raras pasaban a su alrededor.-dijo Yohmei-. Pero sabes que está su reishi, la forma de posesión de almas que aparece muy raras veces en un shaman y ese Oh-oni.

Yoh estaba bastante molesto ahora, su abuelo había calificado a sus amigos como criminales vergonzosos y a Anna como a una amenaza. Pero debía calmarse o lo arruinaría todo.

-Lo sé. Vine a pedir que me ayudes a incrementar mi furyoku. –dijo Yoh. Keiko se sorprendió ligeramente.

-¿por qué me pides eso? Creí que no te interesaba entrenar. –dijo Yohmei.

Yoh se arrodilló hasta quedar de cabeza tocando el suelo. –Abuelo. No me importa qué entrenamiento sea. Necesito ser mas fuerte._Se lo suplico._

Keiko estaba impresionada pero los abuelos estaban muy serios.

-Entrénalo, Yohmei. Con lo _mas estricto_ que tengas. –dijo Kino Asakura con una ligera sonrisa.- Aunque es curioso, como de repente regresas suplicando por ser entrenado, nieto. Debo intuir que al fin te has dado cuenta de que es imperativo que dejes ese mundo en el que vives ahora. ¿Pensaras al fin sentar cabeza y casarte con alguien, Yoh? –dijo Kino sonriendo.

-Por ahora eso no es posible. –dijo Yoh mirando a su abuela. –Primero debo salvar a alguien.

Yohmei asintió. –Muy bien. Decidido. Te llevare hasta Yomi.

-¡Padre! –dijo Keiko-¡eso no!

-¿quieres ser fuerte, Yoh? –dijo Yohmei y el chico asintió fervientemente. –entonces ya el decidió, Keiko.

-Pero, Padre...Yomi es demasiado riesgoso...-objetaba Keiko-...¡nadie en mil años lo ha cruzado!

Yoh miro al suelo mientras los abuelos quedaron en silencio.

-Yoh...¿sabes lo que significa entrar al estrecho camino de la cueva?

Yoh pensó en aquellas historias que su abuelo le relataba sobre como la gente entraba y no regresaba de aquella cueva. Era el desafío máximo para un shaman de la familia Asakura. Ese pasaje había estado sellado durante siglos y probablemente encerraba algún tipo de terrible tortura para el que osara entrar. Había esquivado por tanto tiempo su entrenamiento como shaman que esto era como una ironía del destino. Sin embargo, Yoh tenia la necesidad de hacerlo. Así que eso no importaba. Antes era una imposición que pesaba sobre él, ahora se trataba de elegir.

-Si. _Voy a entrar_...-dijo Yoh con resolución. Yohmei Asakura lo escrutaba con la mirada y se levantó.

-Perfecto. Te esperaré cerca del río, te llevaré hasta Yomi. –dijo Yohmei mientras Yoh se quedaba cabizbajo. –Deberás hacer el ritual de purificación primero.

-Como diga, abuelo...-dijo Yoh y se apresuró a salir de aquella habitación. Kino seguía muy tranquila bebiendo té, mientras Keiko observaba la puerta preocupada.

-No te inquietes, hija. –Dijo Yohmei. – ¿Has visto la expresión que había en su rostro?

-Si. Ya no protesta. –dijo Keiko con una ligera sonrisa. –Ha madurado mucho.

-Sin embargo, el desafío es muy peligroso. Pero no hay algo que pueda sustituir esto. Yoh debe recuperar el tiempo que ha perdido. –dijo Yohmei.

-Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad. –dijo Kino sonriendo.

ooo

"Buenos días, señor Blackwell..." –dijo Reiha Motomiya con un tono cordial en el cuarto del hospital donde el hombre se recuperaba. Roy estaba junto a la puerta, esperando.

-¿En donde estoy?...¿qué fue lo que?...-balbuceaba el hombre y de repente se calló. Reiha sonrió. –Tranquilo, por ahora esta a salvo.

-Gracias a Dios...creí que moriría. –Blackwell miró la insignia de Reiha.- Ustedes son del gobierno. Quisiera...

-¿Denunciar? –dijo Roy. –Le aconsejo que escuche primero. Tenemos que ponerle al tanto.

-Usted es el padre de Anna Kyouyama. ¿cierto? –dijo Reiha y Blackwell los miró nervioso. –Y limítese a contestar. –ordenó Reiha.

-Yo. –Blackwell suspiró cansado-...si. Lo soy. Pero...

-Bien. –dijo Roy cortándolo-...¿Sabe lo mal visto que es abandonar a un hijo cuando se es tan joven? Cinco años, según los registros de un orfanato en Aomori. ¿Y sabe que su hija puede demandarlo a usted?

-Pero ella...

-Por supuesto. –dijo Reiha-...lo sabemos también. Pero dada la gravedad del asunto le pedimos que guarde silencio.

-¡¿qué?! –exclamaba Blackwell.

Reiha parecía de repente hastiada de hablar con el. –Señor Blackwell, baje su voz. –dijo la mujer.

-¿Me pide que me calle cuando me iba a matar? –dijo Blackwell.

-Técnicamente...ella no lo iba a matar. –dijo Roy. –Ya examinamos las pruebas y las declaraciones.

-¿De quien¿De ese muchacho Asakura¡Obviamente está de parte de ella!

-Hay pruebas que lo respaldan. –dijo Reiha-...su ingreso al hospital fue por una falla cardiaca. Usted ha tenido otras situaciones como esta. Así que no puede probar nada. Le aconsejo que haga lo que le decimos. Usted guarda silencio y los Watchers los cuidaran a usted y a su familia.

-¿Watchers?

-No se inquiete. –dijo Roy-...son una buena cantidad y son fuertes. Usted debe reposar y no comentar nada con nadie, ni su familia. Simplemente sufrió un ataque debido al estrés...

-O tal vez quiera que su amada esposa sepa...que usted tiene una hija a la cual abandonó y maltrató verbalmente de pequeña. –dijo Roy-...Y en especial sus hijos.

Blackwell apretó sus manos y asintió. –De acuerdo. Lo haré...

-Bien. –dijo Roy inclinándose- Que tenga un buen día...

Cuando Reiha y Roy salieron y llegaron al final del corredor, hallaron a la esposa y a los hijos viniendo en dirección hacia ellos y pasaron por su lado. Los dos shamanes pasaron por la recepción y saludaron a una mujer, a su lado, el espíritu de un viejo médico los saludaba cordialmente. Afuera, un vehículo esperaba por ellos.

-Listo. Ya le hemos dicho. Ese hombre es repugnante. –dijo Reiha al entrar. Lee Bruce y Jun iban en la parte delantera. El auto arrancó suavemente- Abandonar a un hijo. Ni mis padres fueron tan miserables...

-Probablemente tenia miedo. –dijo Roy-. Pero eso no justifica nada. Ahora los muchachos vigilarán a Blackwell.

-¿Ya han encontrado a Anna-sama? –dijo Reiha guardando su insignia.

-No. –dijo Jun-...no hay rastro de ella. Yoh-kun está en Izumo. Dice que no hallaremos a Anna con este nivel que tenemos.

-Y tiene razón, Jun...-dijo Lee Bruce Long-...Anna-sama siempre fue la que nos cuidaba.

-Y están esos X Laws. –dijo Roy. –De nuevo nos están vigilando.

Lee Bruce sonrió y miró al retrovisor. –Bien, voy a tomar unos atajos.

ooo

El torrente del agua golpeaba contra su cabeza, estaba fría, como si pequeñas agujas lo pincharan imparablemente. Pero el dolor no significaba nada, le inducía a aclarar sus ideas, sus ojos tranquilamente cerrados...

Regresar a Izumo. Y en parte había desistido de hacerlo. Sus abuelos pretendían imponerle un destino que a el nunca le interesó, que le limitaba. Ya tenia suficiente con ser el inadaptado del lugar, el chico tranquilo que era considerado inexplicablemente como un demonio. Aquí no guardaba muchos recuerdos bonitos, de hecho muchos de ellos tenían que ver con sentirse culpable, el deber y la soledad. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero siempre estaba el hecho de que jamás escaparía de su apellido, de su camino como shaman. Bueno, eso no importaba, ni ahora, ni después. Lo único que tenia en mente era cruzar Yomi, salir e irse directo a buscar a Anna. Sonaba simple.

Pero hasta un optimista como el sabía que estaba lejos de ser tan simple. Abrió sus ojos y vio el agua correr...

ooo

...Y el agua seguía cayendo, el cielo estaba nublado, tal y como su espíritu. Los trenes balas pasaban una y otra vez. El tiempo parecía correr despacio, en el aire se respiraba soledad, tristeza...Una sensación de pérdida...

Siempre había odiado los días lluviosos. Eran opacos, se le hacían interminables, como una lenta marcha fúnebre...el agua cayendo tristemente, abandonada por el cielo. Ese extraño frío que le recordaba a su primera decepción en la vida. Y ahora luego de tanto tiempo y de creer que era imparable, casi a prueba de balas, inteligente y calculadora sentía el peso de los años con mayor fuerza. Sacó su teléfono móvil y observo que tenia muchos mensajes. Uno de ellos era de parte de Yoh.

-..._madre...¿acaso lo extraña?_

El Oh-oni había cambiado de forma, con el paso de las horas, ya que Anna tenia que controlar esa posesión para evitar salirse de control. El oni era menos deforme, acercándose cada vez mas a parecerse a un rostro humano. Sus ojos eran pequeños y amarillos. Anna frunció su mirada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –dijo Anna sentada bajo un árbol frente a un solitario parque. –Tu solo quédate ahí. Debo fortalecer esta oversoul.

-¿y que haremos¿mataremos a ese tipo? –dijo el Oh-oni curioso.

-No tengo interés en ese insecto. –dijo Anna-...tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Como deshacerme de los X Laws.

-Oh...es cierto, madre. Se la pasan buscándola pero siempre fallan. –dijo el Oni riéndose- Hasta sus fans humanos harían un mejor trabajo...

-Marco D'Arcangeli, Lyserg Diethel y esa Doncella Jeanne...-dijo Anna. –Son los nombres claves de los X Laws. Es a ellos a quien debo detener.

-Y luego, madre...¿buscaras al chico Asakura? –preguntó el Oni muy intrigado.

-Me dijiste que el trataba de confundirme...-dijo Anna y el Oni sonrió.

-Pero a usted le gusta. –dijo el Oni sin rastros de burla en sus palabras.-...no puede quitárselo de la mente.

-Ya cállate...o le pediré a Zenki y Kouki que lo hagan...-dijo Anna con cara aburrida. El oni miró hacia atrás y vio a los dos shikigamis mirarle fijamente y se calló.

Anna se volvió a mirar al cielo. Hasta el Oh-oni lo había dicho. Lo extrañaba, pero no estaba segura de volverlo a ver. Al menos no mientras ella misma pensara que Yoh Asakura no se merecía a una mujer como ella.

_-"Aunque realmente quisiera volver a verte, Yoh..." _–Anna apagó el teléfono móvil y volvió a guardarlo. – _"No puedo."_

Ooo

Yoh estaba ante aquella cueva, luego de un largo viaje en canoa hasta ahí. Su abuelo llevaba consigo su espada Harusame, dentro de aquel maletín con la guitarra, la tablilla con Amidamaru. Una sensación de tensión lo embargaba aunque su rostro no denotaba nada inusual.

-Antes de que entres...-dijo Yohmei sacándole de sus pensamientos- Quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Por qué regresé? –dijo Yoh-...¿es eso?

-Si.

-Porque soy débil. Inmaduro, irresponsable. Pero no soy tonto. –dijo Yoh arreglándose la chaqueta. –Se bien cuando quiero algo. Y quiero poder apoyarle, es todo.

Yohmei sonrió. -¿estas enamorado, nieto?

-Por lo que sé...si. Lo estoy, abuelo. –dijo Yoh mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ya no eres un mocoso inmaduro, nieto. –dijo Yohmei pensativo-...con decir eso me lo has probado. Te pareces a tu padre cuando tenía esa edad.

-¿Qué? –dijo Yoh confundido.

-Una historia muy graciosa, el día en que Mikihisa vino a confesarme que amaba a mi hija y que quería ser mi discípulo para poder algún día casarse con ella. –dijo Yohmei sonriendo y miró por un instante el maletín.- Tenia 16 años... una afición a tocar guitarra y a oír esa música infernal.

-Ya te lo he dicho, abuelo. Es _soul-rock_ y no es música infernal. –dijo Yoh protestando. –Ya verás, cuando termine todo esto, nos oirás en directo. ¡Y te va a gustar!

-Si, claro. Buena suerte en Yomi. –dijo Yohmei marchándose- Y no te mueras...eres mi único nieto...

Yoh asintió y se metió en la cueva mientras Yohmei Asakura lo miraba con ansiedad.

-_Buena suerte, nieto._

ooo

Cada uno de sus pasos resonaba entre las paredes de aquel estrecho camino. La tensión aprisionaba su garganta y le colocaba un peso invisible en su cuello. Respiró hondo, pensando en las enseñanzas de su familia. El abuelo siempre le enseñó que con preocupaciones nada se obtendría. El lo había asimilado como parte de su forma de ser.

La hojas caen de los árboles sin protestar, no lloran, no se entristecen...

La cueva era tan oscura, húmeda y silenciosa. Sentía su respiración ligeramente perturbada, el sudor que le corría por la frente, los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose progresivamente como una horca alrededor de su cuello.

Ver la muerte es algo aterrador, sin embargo hay cosas igual o peor de terribles...

Tenia que permanecer tranquilo, transitar por el camino, no había marcha atrás.

Pero las hojas permanecen esperando, observando...hasta que el viento les arranca de su árbol y las pone a prueba.

"Demonios...tengo miedo..." –sentenció Yoh frustrado apretando sus manos. Lo que sucedió hace poco le había despertado de aquel letargo, en donde no esperaba nada nuevo, en donde denegaba su deber y su propia inconformidad. Hasta que en medio de aquel dolor lo entendió. – "Mi temor es perderme en medio de la oscuridad...y ver como los que mas quiero son arrancados de mi..."

Pero para salir adelante debía dejar todo el miedo atrás y mantener su esencia, de otro modo la presión de la situación terminaría por devastarlo.

-"Y es por eso que seguiré adelante"

Las hojas se dejan llevar, el viento les guía por el camino hasta donde deben de llegar...

ooo

La lluvia iba y venía, la gente pasaba apresurada, para confinarse en sus castillos de metal y concreto. Las luces resplandecían bajo ese lento caer de las gotas y el mar se agitaba inquieto. Anna miraba aquel mar desde uno de los tantos departamentos que había comprado con su dinero, mientras los Shikigamis y el Oh-Oni estaban afuera, como usualmente lo hacían.

Aomori. La ciudad en donde nació, en donde sufrió el rechazo de los que debieron protegerle, aunque en parte tuvo que vivir en ese orfanato en donde todos le temían por lo diferente que era, aquí pudo entrenar con Kino-sensei y conocer a Jun quien le ayudó a salir de ese sitio. A pesar de todo Aomori era hermosa, con una vista al mar, barcos que entraban y salían, un hermoso clima. No tenia intenciones de regresar, hasta que Jun consiguió un concierto para ella.

Ella miró a sus manos, su rosario blanco, pensando en que lo había arruinado todo. Ahora de seguro, ese hombre le habría denunciado por intento de asesinato, algo que muy en el fondo no quería hacer, pero que la furia y la sed de justicia le reclamaba. Todo lo que quería esa noche, era irse con Yoh. Habría dado todo su dinero para desaparecer ese instante y que las cosas hubiesen sucedido de forma diferente.

Y así tal vez estaría viendo Aomori junto a su banda, junto a Yoh. Ese habría sido un hermoso momento. Yoh siempre sabía qué decir para animarle...

Anna siempre juraba que no volvería a llorar por nadie. Nadie era digno de sus lágrimas, de su atención, de ni una muestra de afecto. Se había encerrado en sí misma, manteniendo esa máscara de indiferencia, proclamando independencia, en realidad acallando la soledad que sentía. Y ahora lo había lastimado, nada mas con ver su rostro, como si lo hubiese apuñalado con una espada filosa y ni siquiera pudiera gritar de dolor, paralizado, viendo cómo se marchaba hasta que intentó detenerle en vano. Y aun luego de lo sucedido, en sus mensajes de hace unos cuatro días no hablaba mas que de la necesidad de verle y de decirle que iría a buscarle hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Anna se desplomó en el suelo, mientras la culpa y la tristeza le envolvía, se quedó llorando sin poder contenerse. Odiándose mas que nunca en su vida. Queriendo desparecer, no sentir nada más...ni lastimar a nadie más...

ooo

Un auto pasó a alta velocidad por la carretera hacia Izumo. Ren, Horo Horo, Fausto y Ryu iban en un Mustang negro. Ren iba manejando mientras oían en el reproductor otra de las canciones de Anna porque por alguna razón, Fausto insistió en que las oyeran mientras iban.

-Rayos...¿es que Yoh no piensa comunicarse? Han pasado cuatro días...-se quejó Horo Horo.

-Tal vez le esté tomando mas tiempo el entrenar...-dijo Ren.

-Si, pero ¿qué no es un asunto de vida o muerte? –dijo Horo Horo.

-Es necesario que el haga eso. –dijo Fausto- Para encontrarse con Anna-sama debe entrar a otro nivel. Debe estar al nivel de ella.

Ren miró por el retrovisor. No había señales de los X Laws ni nada parecido. El otro día, Jun, Lee Bruce y sus dos amigos habían tenido que esquivar elegantemente en una persecución a los X Laws.

-De todos modos...-dijo Horo Horo resintiéndose de la espalda- Aun me duele el cuerpo con tanto ejercicio.

-Que delicadita eres...-dijo Ren sarcásticamente y ambos estallaron en un duelo de insultos mientras Fausto entretenido oía la música y Ryu fastidiado esperando que se callaran de una buena vez.

-Tan solo espero que esos dos estén bien...-dijo Ryu. –

-Tranquilo, Ryu. La fuerza del amor es imparable. - dijo Fausto con tal determinación que Ryu se impactó porque Fausto siempre actuaba como si le faltaran fuerzas hasta para hablar.

-¿eh? –balbuceó Ryu mientras veía a Fausto cantar y mirar el cráneo que era de su fallecida esposa y se sonrió mientras Ren y Horo Horo continuaban gritando.

Luego de unas horas, finalmente llegaron a Izumo. Era la primera vez en que todos ellos pisaban esas tierras pero Ren condujo sin problemas hasta la mansión Asakura luego de leer el mensaje de Yoh. Horo Horo estaba impresionado.

-Vaya...es grande...-dijo el ainu. De repente Ren miró a un lado y vió a Yohmei Asakura quien venia con Tamao y un reducido grupo de aprendices. Los niños se quedaron asombrados y miraban a los recién llegados con ilusión.

-buenas tardes...-dijo Ren- ¿usted es Yohmei Asakura?

-Así es. Un placer verlos...-dijo Yohmei mirándoles severamente. –Son ustedes. Los que tocan esa música...

Ren sonrió. –Yo soy simplemente del Staff.

Yohmei les hizo señas para que le siguieran y Horo Horo aprovechó para saludar cordialmente a Tamao mientras entraban.

Se sentaron en una sala amplia mientras Tamao servía té y los chicos afuera miraban todo en silencio pretendiendo que simplemente limpiaban.

-¿Yomi¿tan tétrico es? –dijo Ren.

-Es un desafío para mentes centradas. –dijo Yohmei-...Si Yoh no sale pronto, creo que debería...

-¡no diga eso, Yohmei-dono! –dijo Ryu

-Es cierto. –concedió Yohmei con una sonrisa.- Pero quería avisarles algo. Sobre los X Laws.

-Ya estamos moviéndonos. Los Watchers nos ayudan. –dijo Ren.

-Quizás el Capitan Roy Wright. –dijo Yohmei. –El resto puede que no este del todo para apoyarles. Son observadores...no guerreros. Bueno, en fin. Dejen que los guíe hasta Yomi. Y tu puedes ir también Tamao...

-¿qué?...Pero yo...-balbuceaba la chica.

-Has estado preocupada. Ven si lo deseas...

-si, señor...-dijo Tamao mientras se apresuraba a irse.

Llegaron hasta Yomi en una media hora, mientras el sol estaba por ocultarse. Al bajar, vieron un letrero que indicaba "Peligro. No pase."

-con que esta es la famosa cueva...-dijo Horo Horo mirando alrededor.

-señor Yohmei...¿alguien ha tomado esta prueba antes?

-Muchas veces. Varios simplemente regresaban al verse aterrados por las circunstancias, no obstante algunos lo hicieron. Eran almas muy fuertes.

Ren se cruzó de brazos. –Solo es una cueva. –dijo desdeñoso.

-Claro, es solo que tienes miedo...-dijo Horo Horo sarcástico. –No lo niegues.

-¡No seas estúpido¡¿crees acaso que le tengo miedo a una simple cueva?!

-Pues te ves pálido, Ren...-puntualizó Horo Horo.

Como de costumbre, ambos iniciaron otra ronda de discusiones.

-Anna-sama tiene razón. –dijo Ryu- Pelean como una parejita.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! –dijeron Ren y Horo Horo haciendo posesión de objetos. Ryu hizo lo mismo. -¡Lo que oyeron!

Mientras peleaban entre sí, Yohmei suspiró. -¿son así siempre?

-Todo el tiempo...-dijo Fausto aburrido y Tamao se reía.

_-¡Yoh-dono! –_dijo Ryu y todos miraron a la cueva.

_-¿qué es todo ese escándalo?_ –dijo Yoh como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Intacto, pero muy sucio, estaba Yoh de pie a las afueras de la cueva. Todos se quedaron inmóviles mirándolo.

-¡Yoh-kun! –exclamó Tamao aliviada.

-¡Estas vivo! –exclamó Horo Horo.

-¡Te tardaste, idiota! –dijo Ren malhumorado.

-¡Yoh-dono¡Que bien, lo ha conseguido! –dijo Ryu.

Yoh sonrió ligeramente. –No. En realidad no he hecho nada. Todavía me falta mucho por hacer.

Amidamaru apareció del maletín con la guitarra que llevaba Fausto. -¡Yoh-dono¡Ya regresó¡lo sabía!

-jeje...gracias Amidamaru y lamento fastidiarte tanto.

-no, no...es un honor servirle, Yoh-dono. –dijo el samurai inclinándose.

Yoh siguió caminando, se le veía pálido pero muy tranquilo. –abuelo, gracias por esta oportunidad.

Yohmei sonrió. –Te felicito. Lo has hecho bien.

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, que su abuelo lo felicitara era algo remarcable. Pero de repente cambió su expresión a una mas preocupada. –Necesito comer, cambiarme e irme. A buscar a Anna. –dijo Yoh subiéndose a la barca. Parecía como si aun en su debilidad física, su mente estuviese tan clara como siempre.

-¿acaso sabes en donde está ella? Porque llevamos cuatro días tratando de rastrearla con los Watchers y aun estamos sin rastro de ella. –dijo Ren.

-Tengo una corazonada...-dijo Yoh.-

Todos lo miraron por un momento y se subieron para acompañarle de regreso, en el camino, Ren le informó sobre los movimientos de los X Laws. Ellos habían llegado sin ser seguidos gracias a los conocimientos que el Capitán Wright y Reiha Motomiya que les enseñaron. Además estaban intentando rastrear su teléfono ya que fue una de las pocas cosas que Anna se había llevado. Yoh escuchaba atentamente, Tamao le observaba con cierta melancolía.

-Ten fortaleza...-le dijo Fausto a Tamao mientras los otros hablaban.-...Tu puedes...

Tamao se impresionó con aquella simple frase y asintió. –Gracias, señor.

ooo

Yoh prácticamente había devorado toda la comida que le habían puesto en la mesa. Todos lo miraban asombrados al verlo con aquel apetito bestial. Luego de darle las gracias a su madre y a Tamao y de disculparse con sus abuelos se fue a cambiarse con lo que le había traído Ryu. Todos esperaban expectantes, en menos de cinco minutos ya Yoh estaba listo. Se había vestido con pantalones negros, una camisa naranja y una chaqueta negra y arreglaba el contenido de su maletín con Harusame. Mientras se amarraba los zapatos ya que se había dejado las sandalias, en la puerta de la casa, su madre y sus abuelos llegaron.

-Yoh...-dijo Yohmei mientras Keiko Asakura le entregaba una caja. –Ahí hay un valioso tesoro de la Familia Asakura.

-¿Tesoro? –dijo Yoh y se dispuso a verlo, dentro de la caja había algo envuelto en un pañuelo. Al sacarlo vio un pequeño puñal de piedra de color rojizo.

-La Futsu no mitama. –dijo Yohmei ante la cara de desconcierto de Yoh. –Una espada legendaria que ha sido usada por varios Asakuras desde hace siglos. Esta es mi prueba de mi fe en ti, Yoh.

-Abuelo...-dijo Yoh ahora mas impresionado.

-¡Buena suerte con esa niña, hijo! –dijo Keiko e Yoh se sonrojó intensamente.

-Mamá...¿acaso...?

-Si. Tu abuelo nos relató todo. –dijo Keiko.- Actuaste igual que Miki cuando era joven.

Yoh no sabía que decir, toda la situación era extraña pero de algún modo agradable.

-Y te has fijado en una Itako. Nada mal, nieto. –dijo Kino. –Si haces las cosas bien, hasta podrían casarse.

-abuela...-dijo Yoh con mas pena.- Apenas tenemos 19 años...

-Ya es edad y lo sabes...-dijo Kino.- Apresúrate a ayudarle. Anna es mi mejor aprendiz y será una buena esposa para ti.

Yoh suspiró ligeramente. Sus abuelos nunca cambiarían. Y era mejor así, al menos habían demostrado el gran apoyo que le tenían a pesar de su rebeldía por haber tomado una carrera como músico.

-Seguro, abuela. –dijo Yoh guardando la segunda espada.-Nos veremos pronto.

-Ten cuidado, hijo. –dijo Keiko abrazando a su hijo.

-Gracias, madre. Gracias abuelos. Debo irme ya. –finalizó Yoh.

Afuera estaban los demás esperando. Yoh saludó a los aprendices antes de colocar su único equipaje en la moto.

-¿Y bien¿hacia dónde, Jefe? –dijo Ryu.

-Ustedes irán a reunirse con Jun. –dijo Yoh montándose en la moto. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Y tu a dónde vas? –dijo Horo Horo

-Iré yo solo. Si somos muchos llamaremos la atención. –dijo Yoh. –Vayan con Jun y esperen.

-Esta bien. –dijo Ren de repente y Horo Horo no siguió preguntando. –Tu sabes cómo conseguirlo¿no es así?.

-Tengo una idea, como ya les dije. Y creo que no voy a fallar. -Yoh sonrió. –Pero ustedes deben prepararse. Los X Laws vendrán por nosotros.

-Es cierto. –dijo Fausto- Pronto habrá un enfrentamiento directo. Lo mejor es esperar a que Yoh-kun traiga a Anna-sama. Te lo encargamos.

-Tranquilos. Voy a solucionarlo. –dijo Yoh colocándose el casco y encendiendo la moto.

El motor de la Harley rugía e Yoh se despidió alzando su mano. –"¡Nos vemos!" – dijo mientras su moto adquiría mas velocidad y desaparecía como un rayo mientras todos se quedaban contemplando cómo desaparecía en el horizonte.

"Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer para ponerme a tu nivel, Anna. ¿ahora que piensas hacer? Porque no voy a aceptar tus excusas de nuevo." –pensó Yoh mientras pasaba por ese camino, directo hacia ese destino. –"Y estoy seguro que...estás en Aomori.. En el lugar al que no querrías regresar."

ooo

Abrió sus ojos mientras la lluvia cesaba, pero aún el cielo estaba lleno de nubes que tapaban la luz de luna. Anna se levantó y miró por el balcón mientras el viento arrastraba las hojas y una de ellas se posó lentamente en su mano extendida.

-Yoh... –susurró apagadamente y alzó su mirada ante aquel cielo triste.

Continuara...

Notas de Hikaru¡Al fin!. Otro capitulo terminado y aunque resultó un tanto triste, en parte los comentarios de Fausto me hicieron sonreír. Incluidos lo abuelos, Ren, Horo Horo y Ryu.

Me tardé mas porque...ah, ya saben. (Lo de siempre.)Y aparte escribí mas de lo planeado.

Ahora, viene lo mas interesante. Hasta el próximo episodio.

Mata ne!


	7. Koufukuron

Manga-Anime: Shaman King. Tiempo: Universo Alterno. YohXAnna. 

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero este fanfiction es mío. XD

Y arigatou gozaimasu a AnnShail por el apoyo (Y por escribir esos fanfictions que me gustan bastante.). Espero que te guste el capitulo, va dedicado para vos. (XD)

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante**

**Capitulo 7. Koufukuron**

Se fue deteniendo ante una señalización mientras las llantas de la Harley terminaban de rodar aun intactas cerca del centro de la ciudad. Yoh Asakura había arribado luego de que Roy y su escuadrón aparecieran a medio camino entre Izumo y Nagoya en el avión de los Watchers y decidieran ayudarle a llegar mas rápido y sin embargo tuvieron que dejarle cerca de Sendai, en el norte. Amidamaru salió de la tablilla y respiró hondo mientras se preguntaba para sí mismo, si su amo Yoh se había vuelto completamente loco. En las últimas horas había esquivado todo tipo de autos, camiones, gente y patrullas de policías sin pensárselo dos veces. Amidamaru estaba empezando a cuestionarse si el amor era para gente cuerda. Pero Yoh parecía no importarle nada de eso y miraba la ciudad pensando por dónde debería empezar.

-Amo Yoh...-dijo Amidamaru- ¿tiene alguna idea hacia donde ir?

-hm...creo que sí. –dijo Yoh abriendo la visera del casco. Era ya de día aunque seguía nublado y posiblemente llovería. Bostezó ampliamente. –Tengo hambre... ¿a dónde iría Anna con hambre?

-Amo Yoh...¿cree que Anna-dono ande por ahí de lo mas tranquila?

-No es eso. –dijo Yoh- A ella siempre le ha gustado comer bastante. Aunque según Jun, en Aomori estaba el orfanato y esta la casa de mi abuela Kino. A dos horas está la Montaña Osore...

Amidamaru guardó silencio, Yoh tenia una mirada tan poco usual que iba a preguntarle si pasaba algo. Pero Yoh bajó la visera. –andando, Amidamaru...

-si, Yoh-dono...

ooo

La luz del día chocaba contra su pistola, bañándola en una luz tan intensa que casi cerraba sus ojos ante tal brillo. Extendió el arma al frente y lo metió en su funda, levantándose ante la llegada del líder.

-Hemos seguido al objetivo secundario. –dijo un hombre, alto y rubio quien se arregló los lentes. –Las probabilidades de que esté aquí en Aomori son de un 70 por ciento.

-entonces, Marco... –dijo Benstar. –Esperamos sus órdenes.

-Síganlos mientras rastreamos al objetivo primario. Recuerden: Búsqueda y captura. –dijo Marco mientras los X Laws se preparaban. Con el estaban, Benstar, Meene, Larch y otros diez más de menor rango hasta que alguien salió del rincón.

-Estoy listo, Marco. –dijo un joven de cabellos verdes con el uniforme de X Law.

-¿estas consciente, Lyserg? Iremos a capturar a uno de tus compañeros. Y luego detendremos al resto. –dijo Marco evaluando su mirada.

Pero Lyserg sonrió. –Soy un X Law. Al servicio de la Doncella Jeanne. Lo demás no me importa.

Marco asintió satisfecho. –vamos, Lyserg. Hay trabajo que hacer.

ooo

Los ojos del Oh-Oni se dilataron mientras observaba el auto donde iban tres de los X Laws. -¡Madre! ¡¿Los has visto?! –dijo el Oh-Oni aun mirando cómo se alejaban. Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Anna con los ojos cerrados, sentada en el sofá de aquel departamento.

-_Yoh._ Esta aquí...-dijo Anna y abrió sus ojos. –En Aomori.

-¿pero cómo, madre? –dijo el Oh-Oni-...se supone que nadie la encontraría aquí.

Anna sonrió ligeramente. Por un lado estaba preocupada. Se suponía que Jun creía que Anna odiaba estar en Aomori y por lo tanto no indagaría en este sitio y aun cuando lo intentara no hallaría nada ya que se había ocultado muy bien incluso de los X laws. Pero Yoh había pensado un poco más y le habían seguido el rastro. Él estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, después de todo. Pero por otro lado, Anna no podía negar que necesitaba verlo, saber cómo reaccionaría después de lo sucedido, complacida porque el estaba aquí, en su búsqueda; Ahora mismo estaba ansiando moverse en dirección de su furyoku.

-Ya me imaginaba que esto sucedería. –dijo Anna levantándose y pasando su mano por su rosario. –andando, Oh-oni, Zenki, Kouki...

ooo

Yoh se detuvo en una calle poco concurrida de Aomori siguiendo la dirección de Jun. Al detenerse en una gran casa tradicional japonesa con un letrero que señalaba que era un orfanato, vio a varios adolescentes en aquel sitio, muchos de ellos hablaban entre sí animadamente, otros eran retraídos y miraban sus mangas o jugaban. Yoh recordó fugazmente a sus amargos días en la escuela hasta que se mudó a Tokyo, intentando suprimir una desagradable sensación de ingrata nostalgia.

De repente una mujer salió y les mandó imperiosamente a los chicos que entraran para el almuerzo. Había un aire distinto alrededor de aquel orfanato, una sensación pesada y perturbada, por lo que se dio cuenta de que podía ver a varios soldados rondando, a gente de mediana edad y joven que vestían ropas de otra época. Eran los fallecidos en el bombardeo de Aomori y eran los espíritus que Anna debía de ver cuando vivía ahí.

Yoh miró por el retrovisor y vio que algo se había movido fugazmente. Y siguió adelante mientras tomaba las calles contiguas, pasando por varias partes y sabia que debía alejarse un poco más o se vería muy sospechoso hacer algún movimiento en medio de aquella zona. Cuando Yoh se percató hacia donde se dirigía, supo que lo estaban cercando, así que iría a un lugar mas remoto, al Monte Osore. Cuando llegó hacia la puerta, luego de dos horas de viaje, el cielo se tornaba mas oscuro y las primeras nevadas comenzaban a caer. Se quedo esperando hasta que dos personas se bajaron del Ferrari blanco que le venía siguiendo.

Yoh reconoció al mas joven, era Lyserg Diethel, el joven de cabello verdoso y de mirada sombría que tocaba anteriormente en su puesto. Iba acompañado de un hombre mucho mayor que él, claramente de origen extranjero por su cabello rubio intenso, piel pálida y ojos azules. Ambos vestían de un blanco tan inmaculado que parecían brillar y se acentuaba los tonos de sus ropas militares y de sus armas de fuego que llevaban.

Yoh se quitó el casco, los X laws ante el no se movieron, pero el Ferrari desapareció envuelto en reiyoku.

-¿se les ofrece algo? –inquirió Yoh con simplicidad. Amidamaru había surgido de su tablilla, expectante.

-Soy Marco D'Arcangeli. Líder de las tropas de los X-Laws al servicio de la Doncella Jeanne. Hemos venido a preguntarte algunas cosas. –dijo Marco muy diplomáticamente. –Espero que colabores. –dijo finalmente.

Yoh sonrió, apagó y acomodó la Harley para bajarse y tomó su maletín con la guitarra para sacar a Harusame que iba guardada en ella. Marco y Lyserg interpretaron este gesto como una postura firme ante ellos quienes iban armados pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Yoh se adelantó, sosteniendo a Harusame. -¿respecto a qué?

-Buscamos a Anna Kyouyama. –dijo Marco sin rodeos. –Con respecto a su actitud hace cinco días en la casa de Markus Blackwell.

-Creí que los funcionarios del gobierno ya habían investigado eso. –dijo Yoh

-Las circunstancias no obstante, fueron inusuales. Detectamos la liberación de energía maligna en ese sitio. –dijo Marco e Yoh comenzó a molestarse por la última frase.

-¿eso qué tiene que ver con Anna? –dijo Yoh con la voz fría. Marco detectó el disgusto que sentía.

-Es sospechosa de intento de asesinato. A Markus Blackwell. Además de que ha invocado criaturas del averno para fortalecerse. Eso es un delito en contra de la justicia divina.

-¿qué insinúa? –dijo Yoh

-Ella está usando poderes del demonio. –dijo Lyserg de repente. – Y es arrogante ante nuestro llamado de purificación. Además de que se esta escondiendo de su delito al intentar matar a su propio padre.

El rostro de Yoh denotaba una rabia apenas sostenible en su mirada. Estos X-Laws, juzgando a Anna como si fuese una calamidad, como un demonio, implacables en sus razonamientos, declarándole culpable cuando era simplemente una víctima desde niña.

-Tu eres un Asakura. –dijo Lyserg- Tu clan protege a este país con sus poderes y son responsables de entrenar shamanes. Así que estoy seguro de que entiendes...

-"_No"_. –dijo Yoh con rabia. – Tú eres el que no entiende nada. Ustedes no entienden nada.

Lyserg guardó silencio e Yoh lo miraba a él y Marco con repulsión.

-No sé en dónde está ella. Y si lo supiera nunca ayudaría a gente como ustedes, que lo único que quieren es destruir al que se le interponga. –dijo Yoh con marcada ira. –...pero si quieren ponerle un dedo encima a Anna ¡primero se las verán conmigo!...-dijo Yoh apretando su espada.

-Eres un insolente...-dijo Marco quitándole el seguro al arma que llevaba. –tal vez sea cierto que tu también has sido infectado de energía maligna.

Lyserg sacó su arma y le apuntó. Yoh no parecía intimidado porque le superaran en número. –No permitiré que nadie manche el nombre ni los principios de los X Laws. He recibido órdenes de la Doncella Jeanne de tener misericordia, pero si te interpones entre nuestra justicia, te destruiré, Yoh Asakura. –dijo Lyserg.

-Lo mismo digo. –respondió Yoh desenvainando a Harusame y haciendo oversoul. – Tu has insultado a Anna y le has llamado demonio. ¡¿quién te crees que eres?!

-Somos la justicia divina. –dijo Lyserg- Elegidos para purificar este corrupto mundo de shamanes impuros. Para salvar al mundo los X laws seremos como una espada, imparables e inquebrantables. –dijo Lyserg y disparó.

El rayo de luz fue cortado en dos en un rápido y contundente movimiento de Harusame.

-¡Lyserg! ¡Cuidado! –avisó Marco y cuando la luz se disipó, Yoh había desaparecido, Lyserg miró a su lado y viendo que la espada Harusame iba directo hacia el, esquivó el filo de aquella espada, haciéndose a un lado. Marco estaba listo para intervenir pero Lyserg lo detuvo.

-Déjeme encargarme de esto, Marco. –dijo Lyserg- No detecto una fuente de energía impura en él, por eso quiero convencerlo de que se equivoca.

Pero Yoh lo observó muy serio. Lyserg disparó al aire y un ángel emergió del cielo, con una luz destellante. Lyserg apuntó a Yoh con su pistola, de su mano colgaba un cristal. Yoh se puso en guardia mientras el ángel de metal atacaba en contra de él y Lyserg disparó y lanzó el cristal, del cual seguía un hilo que logró capturar su brazo. Yoh quedó atrapado y el ángel iba directo a atacarle.

Una explosión de intensa energía cegó el sitio y al disiparse la luz, Lyserg vio que su cristal se había quebrantado en miles de pedazos y que Yoh aguantaba el ataque se su ángel con su espada Harusame y cargó para hacerle retroceder.

- Aprecio que tengas interés en ayudarme, pero no tengo intención de cambiar de opinión. –dijo Yoh con fortaleza. Lyserg lo miraba impresionado, por su gran poder espiritual.

-Ya veo...-dijo Lyserg sacando un nuevo péndulo de cristal.- Creo que en eso nos parecemos.

Yoh estaba seguro a qué se refería. La forma en que predicaba su apego a los X Laws y a su líder no le dejaba dudas. Y Anna lo sabía desde un principio. Lyserg Diethel estaba demasiado enfocado en eso de la "justicia divina".

Lyserg disparó consecutivamente y el péndulo zigzagueaba como en una danza imparable, en donde Yoh utilizaba toda su rapidez para esquivar hasta que unos disparos chocaron con furia en contra de su pecho y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Marco esperaba y Lyserg aguardaba para apresarlo con el péndulo. Pero Yoh se empezó a mover, respirando hondo. Lyserg quedó aun más sorprendido.

-¿Pero cómo pudo...?

Yoh sonrió y levantó su mirada. Su camisa naranja y la chaqueta negra estaba apenas cubierta de polvo.

-Sencillo. –dijo Yoh- Modifiqué mi posesión para escudarme.

Marco se arregló los lentes, algo contrariado y Lyserg sabía que este shaman no era ningún oponente débil.

De repente Marco levantó su pistola hacia el cielo y al detonarla un ángel emergió de aquel destello. Yoh no perdió la compostura.

-No opongas resistencia. –dijo Marco- Llévanos ante Anna Kyouyama.

Lyserg miraba a Yoh intentando descifrar ese rostro extrañamente familiar pero Yoh sonreía sin ningún temor. –Dispara si te complace. Ya se los he dicho claramente. Aunque lo supiera, eso no es asunto de ustedes.

-¡Lyserg! ¡Arrestemos a este shaman! –dijo Marco. Lyserg titubeó por un segundo y ambos X Laws apuntaron a Yoh.

-Dos contra uno. –dijo Yoh despreocupado.

-Te equivocas...-dijo Marco e Yoh vio a una docena de X Laws con pistolas apuntarle a ambos lados de la calle.

-No nos obligues a ser duros contigo. –dijo Marco. –Y no te hagas el desentendido. Sabemos que ella esta aquí. Y tu nos guiarás hacia Anna Kyouyama.

-¡Disparen! –gritó Marco e Yoh extendió su oversoul escudándose en ella. Las ráfagas eran tan intensas que apenas podía mantenerlo. Hasta que los disparos lograron impactar en su brazo izquierdo. Yoh perdió el control mientras su brazo izquierdo sufría de una lesión que se tornaba profunda.

Yoh cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en su espada y ante él estaba el ángel de Marco listo para hundir su espada.

-¡Ríndete, Asakura Yoh! –anunció Marco.

-¡NO LO HARE! –gritó Yoh y Marco, lleno de ira dirigió a su espíritu, el cual estaba a punto de atacarle. Yoh alzó su arma para escudarse, justo en ese momento una gran fuerza de furyoku estalló ante ellos. Marco vio como su espíritu acompañante caía en medio de aquella explosión.

Yoh quedó inmóvil, admirando cómo la luz se disipaba, aunque el sabia de quién era esa energía espiritual. Zenki y Kouki permanecían en pie luciendo mas terribles que nunca, junto a un demonio con ojos humanos y sonrisa despectiva, con rastros de humano. Al terminar de levantarse el polvo vio a una figura mas pequeña ante el, mirando hacia donde estaban los X –Laws.

Era Anna. Y sostenía su rosario blanco con aquella usual postura de autoridad. No tuvo reparo en mirar a los X-Laws con desprecio.

- ¿cómo se atreven, bastardos? Han lastimado el brazo de _mi_ guitarrista. –dijo Anna con rabia.

- ¡Has aparecido, lo sabía! –dijo Marco.

-Ustedes me tienen harta...-dijo Anna. Y se fijó en quién iba con Marco. – Pero si esta aquí, el honorable Diethel-kun...-dijo Anna con sarcasmo. -¿cómo está la Doncella Jeanne?

Lyserg iba a respodner y Marco lo contuvo extendiendo su mano.

-no te dejes llevar...-dijo Marco.

_-"Mátalos, madre..."-_dijo el Oh-oni. – "_Y que paguen su ofensa."_

Anna miró hacia donde estaba Yoh y ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando, observando, sin moverse. La sangre manaba del brazo de Yoh y aun con ese dolor, Yoh solo quería levantarse y abrazarle fuertemente.

- Anna...–dijo Yoh contento y con ese simple gesto Anna no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente culpable y a la vez feliz. Pero sintió a los X Laws moverse y se puso en guardia. Marco, Lyserg y los otros X Laws apuntaban hacia ellos.

-Inicien ataque de ejecución...¡ahora!

Anna apenas podía soportar los pensamientos de aquellos atacantes, eran llenos de una marcada hostilidad. Eran tan parecidos a los de sus padres, quienes tenían miedo y odio hacia ella. Hacia algo que nunca pidió, que nunca desearía haber tenido. Que la había destruido su infancia. Que pocos se esforzaban en entender y sabia que tenia que encerrarse porque ahí afuera había descubierto la inmensa intolerancia de los humanos, incluso de muchos shamanes...¿Hasta cuando iban a llamarle "_demonio"_?

"Entonces...les haré lo que un demonio les haría." "Los mataré a todos" 

La espada Harusame voló hasta clavarse en la pared, mientras Yoh se quedó de rodillas, la sensación de aquel momento era tan similar al de la cueva Yomi, lleno de temor, odio y aquellas cosas que siempre detestaba sentir . Sus ojos apenas podían estar abiertos y escuchaba las detonaciones, hasta que el choque de energías se atenuó.

Los X –Laws yacían derrotados, uno tras otro, mientras Lyserg estaba intentando levantarse y el Oh-oni agarraba a Marco por el cuello.

-¿Vas a ejecutarme, dices? ¿a juzgarme? –dijo Anna y en sus ojos se veía la intención clara de matarlo. -...¡Eres simplemente un insecto!

Marco soltó su arma y luchaba por liberarse pero el Oh-Oni disfrutaba del momento ya que sonreía ampliamente.

-_Creo que has hecho enfurecer a mamá_. –dijo el Oh-Oni sarcástico. Marco intentaba quitarse esa mano hasta que Lyserg apuntó hacia Anna.

-¡suéltalo o te mataré! –dijo Lyserg gritando. Anna no le dirigía la mirada.

-¿realmente eres capaz? Diethel-kun...-dijo Anna.

-Hazlo...¡maldición! –dijo Lyserg y disparó pero el impacto fue detenido por el corte de una espada.

-¡deténganse todos! –gritó Yoh-...¡Anna! ¡DEJALO IR!

El Oh-oni aflojó su apretón en Marco para mirar a Anna quien mantenía un intenso intercambio de miradas con Yoh.

-¿vas a ser amable hasta con los que nos persiguen? –dijo Anna muy seria.

-¿crees que empuñando un arma o matando a alguien se resuelven las cosas? Yo sé que no es así y tu también lo sabes. –dijo Yoh firmemente.

-_Madre...¿vas a hacerle caso? _–dijo el Oh-oni y Marco apenas respiraba.

-suéltale, Anna...-dijo Yoh- Son solo unos pobres fanáticos. En especial este muchacho. –dijo señalando a Lyserg.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta. –dijo Anna secamente.- Fuiste a Izumo, estuviste en esa cueva...¿Y vienes a decirme que sea compasiva con estos desgraciados?...

- Soy compasivo. Pero no lo hago por ellos, ¿sabes? No he venido hasta Aomori para permitir que hagas algo de lo cual no puedas volver...

Marco cayó al suelo tosiendo y el Oh-Oni miraba a Yoh con profundo odio.

-Has venido a Aomori. Y te agradezco eso. Pero...no sigas en esto. –dijo Anna sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. –No somos iguales, Yoh. Y lo sabes. Tampoco pensamos igual, así que es mejor que te vayas a Tokyo.

Yoh iba a responder cuando vio que el Oh-Oni se lanzaba en contra de el. Yoh contuvo su ataque defendiéndose con la espada.

-¡Detente ahora! –le ordeno Anna al Oh-Oni.

-"_Este mocoso siempre interponiéndose. ¿cómo puedo ser el Oni mas fuerte si tu apareces?_ "–dijo el Oh-oni. –"_Yo los matare a todos. ¡porque ese es el deseo de mi madre! ¡Yo nací gracias a sus pensamientos!_ "

Yoh y el Oh Oni retrocedieron ante las miradas de Lyserg y Marco.

-No lo aceptaré. –dijo Yoh

El Oh-oni hizo una mueca. –"_¿realmente crees que fue involuntario mi nacimiento? Yo nací aquí...en esta montaña. Hace 14 años, cuando mi madre fue abandonada por sus padres..."_

-¡cállate! –rugió Anna llena de rabia y vergüenza.

-"_No. Madre...este chico debe saber...-_dijo el Oh-Oni.- _Todos los humanos son asquerosas criaturas débiles e inútiles. Tus padres eran de ese tipo, temerosos y odiaban a causa de sus miedos. Y decidieron dejarte a tu suerte aquí... Una tormenta muy fuerte en la que te refugiaste en aquella cueva y juraste matarles a todos. Lo juraste para sobrevivir y no dejar que el invierno te tragara. Así fue como nací. Dentro de tu alma, una parte de la oversoul fue aquel resentimiento. Y te comprendo, madre.."_-dijo el Oh-oni. –"_Ninguno merece compasión. Y menos aquellos shamanes como tú que los defienden. ¿y bien? ¿qué dices, Yoh Asakura? Atácame y atacas a mi madre..."_

Yoh bajó su mirada, su mirada era ensombrecida por el cabello que le caía a ambos lados del rostro. La espada Harusame apenas brillaba mientras el día comenzaba a desfallecer y la nevada se acentuaba.

Aun con el brazo lastimado, empuñó la espada con ambas manos, adquiriendo la postura de ataque.

_-"Vaya...así que eso decides..."-_dijo el Oh-oni despectivamente.

Anna quedó inmóvil viendo la escena. No podía controlar al Oni, había tomado independencia, justo como Kino-sensei se lo dijo hace años. Sin embargo, hace años no tenia interés en controlarse, solo desquitarse con la vida todas sus injusticias. Mucho dinero, lujos, fama, gente que la idolatraba, justo para intentar llenar un vacío que se hacía mas denso. Una oscuridad que le estaba consumiendo por dentro y ante la cual se había rendido. Sin esperanzas hacia el futuro, mirando al presente con arrogancia. Había dicho tantas mentiras, a tantas personas, nunca había dicho nada abiertamente sobre el Oni, y sobre su reishi.

Yoh volvió a caer al suelo, luego de que el Oh-oni le golpeara fuertemente y Lyserg iba a ayudarlo a atacar al Oni pero el le detuvo.

-Tu tranquilo, Diethel-kun. –dijo Yoh levantándose y Lyserg se detuvo. –Gracias, pero esta es mi batalla.

Yoh y el Oh-oni siguieron luchando, hasta que el Oni volvió a arrojarle contra el suelo e iba a aplastarlo con su puño cuando el puño desapareció de repente. El oni iba perdiendo poder espiritual de forma inesperada. Anna había concentrado sus pensamientos, e intentaba caminar pero parecía débil y agotada. Yoh intentaba levantarse y el Oni gritaba desesperado y asustado.

-El tenia razón...-dijo Anna. – Soy una maldición, no importa _cuánto_ trate de cambiarlo. Solo le traigo desgracias a los que quiero...

Yoh intentaba levantarse pero con las múltiples heridas que tenía, apenas podía apoyarse sobre Harusame.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Solo tienes que pensar en cosas felices! ¡así ese Oni no podrá fortalecerse! ¡Puedes conseguirlo, eres mas fuerte que ese Oni! –insistía Yoh.

-Yoh...-suspiró Anna a punto de desfallecer.

-"¡Yo...Voy a...matarte! –dijo el Oh-oni con furia.

Debilitándose por la falta de energía que de repente sufría, el Oni estaba lleno de ira. El Oni cargó contra Anna y la agarró con una de sus manos, sin que ella hiciese ningún movimiento para soltarse, mientras la llevaba hacia lo mas profundo de la Montaña Osore.

-¡ANNA! –gritó Yoh e intentaba ir desesperadamente detrás del Oni pero su lesión le dolía. La tormenta arreciaba e Yoh luchaba por apretarse su herida y rogar a Dios que regresara su fuerza, antes de que Anna cayera aún mas en ese terrible estado mental para fortalecer a ese Oni.

-¡Espera! –dijo inesperadamente Lyserg detrás de el. –Yoh Asakura...

-¿qué quieres? –dijo Yoh ásperamente sin mirarlo.

-Voy a ayudarte...-dijo Lyserg.- Debes curarte primero.

Yoh se volvió a verlo, Marco estaba siendo atendido por dos X Laws con kits médicos pero Yoh miró a un lado.

-¿Por qué? Creí que yo también era un enemigo. –dijo Yoh y Lyserg miró a Marco quien recibía primeros auxilios, Lyserg llamó a uno de los dos médicos y éste vino.

-Pero Capitán Diethel...¿lo aprueba el Comandante Marco? –dijo el médico arrodillándose al lado de Yoh para atenderlo.

-Yo asumo la responsabilidad.- dijo Lyserg. – Yo soy un X Law, pero aunque me llames "fanático" yo aun tengo misericordia. La Doncella Jeanne dijo que igualmente debería mostrar mi lado amable.

Yoh no sabía que decir. Lyserg miró la tormenta.

-Tus palabras me hicieron recordar una de la razones por las que soy un X Law. –dijo Lyserg- No solo quisiera limpiar este mundo de maldad, también quiero proteger a alguien importante.

-¿es por eso que regresaste a Inglaterra? –dijo Yoh

-Siempre fui un X Law...-dijo Lyserg- Aunque por un breve tiempo fui un guitarrista como tú. Y siempre me la llevaba mal con Anna-san. Creo que ella tiene una forma de decir las cosas que molesta a los demás, aunque creo que nunca fue totalmente con mala propósitos.

-Es cierto. Pero de ningún modo permitiré que ustedes le persigan y le llamen demonio sin saber el por qué de las cosas.

-¿dices que apruebas lo que intentó hacer?

-¿acaso dije eso? –dijo Yoh mientras el médico le aplicaba vendajes. –Pero hasta el que de verdad esté arrepentido debe obtener redención en lo posible.

-Tal vez. Pero la próxima vez nos enfrentaremos de nuevo. –le recordó Lyserg seriamente.

-Lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma. –dijo Yoh-...no eres un chico con malas intenciones. Hasta Anna sabía eso. Y los otros, en especial Ryu, te tienen estima. Pero... en la próxima ocasión te detendré a ti y a tus compañeros. –dijo Yoh mientras terminaban de vendarlo. – Gracias a usted también, señor y lamento los inconvenientes.

El médico lo miró desconcertado mientras estrechaban manos. –De nada, es mi deber.

-Hasta luego, Diethel-kun. –dijo Yoh tomando su espada Harusame y Amidamaru le seguía directo hacia la tormenta. Lyserg y el médico lo miraban en silencio.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –dijo Marco.

-Totalmente. –respondió Lyserg volteándose. Marco lo escrutaba severamente.

-¿Y bien?

-La Doncella Jeanne también me enseño que a veces necesitamos redención.

Marco se arregló los lentes. -¿entonces crees que esos tienen salvación? Porque a veces eres demasiado amable, Lyserg. Quizás les tienes lástima porque fueron tus amigos.

Lyserg sonrió y bajó la mirada mientras Marco instruía a los médicos para que iniciaran la retirada con el resto de los que se estaban recuperando.

ooo

Yoh corría aun resintiéndose de la herida. La chaqueta de cuero apenas podía abrigarlo del frío y sus piernas se movían por su fuerte voluntad mas que por su fortaleza física. La energía espiritual se concentraba, dándole la sensación de que la tormenta lo arrasaría en un instante y la nieve bajo el se tornaba mas gruesa y difícil de caminar por ese sendero. Tenía la sensación de que el camino se le hacía eterno, justo como en la cueva Yomi. Pero sus pensamientos ardían en su mente como una flama que desafiante, rehusaba apagarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, mientras seguía el rastro de energía del Oh-oni y de Anna, parecía que su vida entera hubiese transcurrido en medio de aquella tormenta hasta que se encontró en una gran puerta y allí estaba el Oh-oni.

_-"¿Y bien, mocoso?"_–dijo el Oni con una energía mas fuerte que antes. –"_¿ que esperas?"_

_-_¿en donde esta Anna? –preguntó Yoh y sacó la Futsu no mitama de su bolsillo.

_-"No lo sé. Creo que decidió dar un pequeño paseo ya que este sitio le trae tantos recuerdos..."_ –dijo el Oh-oni sonriendo. –"_Además tu eres una mala influencia para mi madre. Siempre confundiéndola..."_

-Guarda silencio.–dijo Yoh en guardia.

_-"¿en serio piensas retarme? ¿es que no sabes que aquí soy mas fuerte? Claro...eres un ignorante después de todo..."-_dijo el Oh-Oni soberbio.

_-"...una por mi madre, una por mi padre, otra por mis hermanos y mi pueblo..."_

Yoh vio a una figura emerger de entre la tormenta, llevaba un rosario entre sus manos y miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida, mientras seguía rezando en voz audible pero con paso lento.

-¡Anna! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –dijo Yoh preocupado, sin embargo la Itako lo miró con frialdad.

-Guarda silencio. Voy a matarte...a todos, los mataré a todos...

Yoh quedó estático, mientras sabia que Anna estaba en lo profundo de sus memorias, en un trance donde su oscuridad la estaba dominando cada vez más.

_-"¡Eso es madre!"_ –dijo el Oh-oni riéndose.

-Y tu, deja de reírte y hazlo...-le dijo Anna imperiosamente al Oh-Oni. El demonio sonrió y bajó levantando una ola de nieve y viento hacia quedar en frente de Yoh, quien no se había movido y había hecho oversoul en su espada Harusame y en la Futsu no mitama.

_-"Bien, bien...dos espadas..."-_dijo el Oh-Oni sonriendo. Pero Yoh había quedado consternado por aquellas palabras y esa mirada llena de resentimiento. Se puso en guardia. –Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Anna. –dijo Yoh ante el ataque que se le venía encima.

El oni agitó sus puños mientras Yoh lo esquivaba y le cortaba la mano con Harusame. El demonio sentía el dolor y gritaba, mientras la mano residía en el suelo empezando a debilitarse. La sangre volvía a correr de su brazo, la herida se estaba volviendo a abrir.

_-"maldito mocoso..."_ –dijo el Oni resintiéndose de su dolor, pero Yoh permaneció contemplándolo con indiferencia, mientras las gotas de sangre manchaban la pura nieve que caía en el suelo.

El demonio parecía ahora mas bestial que humano al abrir descomunalmente sus fauces y decenas de demonios salieron para atacarle en estampida.

_-"_Buttakiri Shinkyuu" –El estilo de pelea de Amidamaru no fallaba y cortaba a los Onis disolviéndolos hacia la nada. Sin embargo la mano que permanecía inmóvil se había alzado por su propia cuenta y estaba a punto de agarrar a Yoh por la espalda, en el instante en que lo tocaba, se disolvió, estallando en un destello de luz. Enseguida, Yoh miró a Anna quien intentaba desesperadamente salir de aquel trance, estando de rodillas con el rosario entre sus manos, respirando hondo, pálida y débil mientras el Oni perdía fuerza y gritaba maldiciones hacia Anna.

-Yo nunca...quise que esto pasara. –dijo Anna mirando al suelo. –Lastimarte, hacerte pasar por todo esto.

-No te culpes, después de todo...yo fui el que insistió. –dijo Yoh amablemente y el Oni iba directo a atacar a Anna. Yoh se interpuso y blandiendo su espada le volvió a ocasionar un corte profundo en su pecho haciéndolo debilitarse y solo quedaba la apariencia de ser deforme con colmillos.

-¿estás bien, Anna? –dijo Yoh al lado de ella. Anna simplemente asintió cabizbaja mientras sus cabellos le caían, ensombreciendo su rostro.

_-"Vas ..a...desaparecer...¡Voy a matarte!"_ –volvía a amenazarlo el Oni

-No. Tu eres el que tiene que desaparecer. –dijo Anna – _Porque yo amo a Yoh Asakura._

Súbitamente Yoh se sintió muy abochornado y su rostro estaba bastante sorprendido ante esa declaración tan espontánea. Aunque por una parte estaba bastante contento.

-¿Tu has dicho que...?-dijo Yoh aun impresionado.

Sin embargo, reaccionó ante el contraataque del Oni y se lanzó hacia el con lo que le quedaba de furyoku.

-¡¡Amidamaru – Dai-gokoujin!!

El estruendo sacudió la montaña y el Oni fue destruido en medio de una brillante luz de poder espiritual, la tormenta cesaba y la madrugada terminaba por darle paso al amanecer, mientras los restos de la batalla aun quedaban en el suelo. Yoh deshizo la posesión y se dirigió hacia Anna quien lloraba en silencio.

-Anna...

Ella no lo miraba pero Yoh se arrodilló ante ella. –anda, Anna. ¿no te das cuenta? La tormenta ha terminado y ese Oni se ha ido. No llores.

-Lo sé...-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Me ganaste...-dijo Yoh sonriendo. –Yo iba a llegar a Aomori con mi traje, luciendo impresionante en la Harley de Ryu, para que cuando me vieras quisieras abrazarme e incluso traje la guitarra para cantarte algo y decirte que yo también te amo, pero todo me salió distinto.

-Yoh...-dijo Anna y lo abrazó pero Yoh estaba tan debilitado que cayó junto con ella sobre aquel campo nevado. Yoh se reía mientras Anna lo apretujaba con bastante fuerza, aun sollozando y por un instante se le olvidó que estaba malherido y cansado de tanto combatir.

El tiempo debió de pasar sin que lo notaran, porque de repente oyeron unas voces.

_-_...mejor nos vamos, Jun...¿qué no ves que están a punto de hacerlo aquí mismo? –dijo entre risas una voz conocida.

Yoh y Anna vieron a Ren junto a una enorme camión quitanieves, Jun, Lee Bruce, Ryu, Fausto y Horo Horo salieron y Anna, toda acalorada se incorporó.

- Joven Ren...eso es de mala educación.-dijo Lee Bruce Long.

-¡¿muchachos?! ¿ustedes también...? –dijo Anna mientras Ren se reía de su rostro enrojecido.

-¡¡¡¡JEFAAAA!!!! ¡Venimos a rescatarle!!! –dijo Ryu

Horo Horo sonreía maliciosamente igual que Ren. –... Venimos a buscarlos porque hay un pronóstico de nevadas fuertes para esta zona. -dijo el ainu- Pero viendo como está "la situación" mejor nos...

-¡Fausto! ¡atiende a Yoh, por favor!–dijo Anna ignorando a Horo Horo y Fausto corría presuroso a atender a Yoh mientras Anna retrocedía para dejarlo trabajar.

-tranquilos...-dijo Yoh mientras Fausto hacia su trabajo.- Estaré bien. Les dije que lo conseguiría.

-Yoh-kun...Anna-chan...¡Gracias a Dios! –dijo Jun y abrazó a Anna como si fuese su hermana menor.

-Jun...no me digas Anna-chan...-protestaba Anna. Ryu lloriqueaba de emoción, Horo Horo se cruzaba de brazos algo aliviado y Ren se acercaba a Yoh.

-Buen trabajo...-dijo Ren a Yoh- Para la próxima vez, intentaremos no interrumpirlos.

-¡Ren! –dijo Yoh sonrojado a tal punto que estaba despidiendo humo. Fausto usó su poder espiritual para sanarlo. –Gracias por traer a la jefa con nosotros, Yoh-kun. –dijo Fausto.

-Y a ustedes por venir a ayudarnos. –dijo Yoh levantándose.

-¡Estamos todos juntos de nuevo! ¡vamos a celebrarlo! –dijo Jun. Horo Horo y Ryu dijeron "_¡con sake!" _, mientras que Fausto y Ren subían al quitanieves y Lee Bruce Long se sentaba en el puesto del conductor. Jun se metió contenta y Anna los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien, Jefa? –dijo Yoh riéndose -¿va a quedarse ahí mirándolos?

Anna lo miró con un destello de malicia. –No me sigas llamando "jefa". –Lo tomó de la mano y ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que lo soltó y se metió al camión seguido de Yoh quien parecía andar sobre las nubes.

-Vamos a buen lugar. –dijo Anna sentada en su comportamiento habitual de Jefa- Incluso brindaremos juntos con sake. Yo pago todo.

Ryu y Horo Horo parecían haber visto un espanto, porque andaban pálidos y asustados.

-¿estás segura de que eres Anna Kyouyama? –dijo Horo Horo e inmediatamente le lanzó una de sus pesadas sandalias.

-¡Claro que si, idiota! –rugió Anna. –Lee Bruce...¡date prisa conduciendo, me muero del hambre!

-¡a sus órdenes, Anna-sama! –dijo Lee Bruce Long riéndose mientras Horo Horo se quejaba del chichón que tenía.

-Bueno, ahora que nuestra jefa ha regresado. Estamos listos para seguir adelante. –dijo Jun.

-Incluso si los X Laws vienen.-dijo Yoh- Lo solucionaremos.

-¡Así se habla, Yoh-dono! –dijo Ryu contento. -¡Y seguiremos tocando en todo el Japón!

Mientras todos se reían, Anna miraba a Yoh pensando que quizás las palabras o acciones no demostrarían lo enormemente agradecida que estaba con él. Pero podría intentarlo...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

HOLA!!! Espero que estén bien todos, gracias a meryinustar, Nakontany, SABER Delia, Tali, Ai, mesic, makka'z, Hikaru-Hoshi, Anna Haruno, hao-yandrak por leer esto y al que esta leyendo ahora y todavía no pulsa el boton de review.

(Anna te ordena que lo hagas. XD)

Lo renombré como dos veces, (me costó hallar un track de Tokyo Jihen para nombrarlo como la tradición manda). Al final pillé una de Shiina Ringo como solista. Koufukuron: Teoría de Felicidad)

Fue editado como 4 veces, iba a ser mas parecido al Osorezan-Revoir pero como ya había escrito eso en otro fanfiction, creí que debería variarlo aquí. Espero que Lyserg no haya quedado simplemente como el rival de turno del grupo y que comprendan que el chico tiene sus ideales. (Y me lo recuerdo a mi misma U) (Si en el capitulo pasado, la familia de Yoh me hizo reír, creo que ahora fue el turno de Ren y su frase...XD ) Por otro lado y eso me lo preguntaban varios de los que leen, Incluir a Hao y Anna-Haruno me preguntaba por Matamune...XD Ya veremos...

**Mata ne!**


	8. Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru

Manga-Anime: Shaman King. Tiempo: Universo Alterno. YohXAnna.Clasificado: M (este capitulo si tiene algo de lemon...)

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante**

**Capitulo 8.**** Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru**

Comida. Sake. Muchos Brindis. Juramentos de conquistar Japón con la música, de luchar incluso contra los X-Laws. Así habían transcurrido las siguientes horas en el departamento. Jun insistía que no debían pasarse de tragos, pero para Ryu y Horo Horo cualquier excusa bastaba para beber e incluso Ren y Fausto decidieron hacer un poco de lo mismo, con la excepción de Jun y Lee Bruce Long. Por su parte Yoh nunca pasaba del primer trago y mucho menos Anna, ya que afirmaba que le molestaba a sus cuerdas vocales. De ese modo fueron cayendo dormidos, Ryu y Horo Horo en el suelo. Ren en el mueble, Jun en el otro sofá y Lee Bruce se quedó dormido, sentado a los pies de ella.. Incluso los espíritus acompañantes de cada uno de ellos estaban adormecidos, en una tranquila y fría mediodía.

Anna estaba mirando la nevada en Aomori con las montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos, incapaz de acallar sus pensamientos, sentada sobre la cama. Lo sucedido había sido otro recordatorio del destino. No todo en esta vida era sufrir y estar a la ofensiva, pensaba con un toque de optimismo. Demasiadas veces se había burlado en sus canciones, del amor, definiéndolo como "una venda que nubla la razón", "una estúpida utopía" , "diseñado para engañar a mentes débiles", y bien podría buscar mas frases sarcásticas entre sus letras, aquellas que a Yoh no le gustaban en lo absoluto, pero que acompañaba en su guitarra. Aún le resultaba inexplicable , el que Yoh se enamorara de ella, un ser que no se lo pensaba mucho para insultar al que se le antojara, alguien egocéntrico, resentido, y para completar el cuadro de abundantes imperfecciones, que se acostumbraba a ser dura consigo misma, a pesar de que alardeara a los cuatro vientos que era la mejor cantante del mundo. Por supuesto, ya se imaginaba a Yoh denegando aquel juicio que ella se hacia sobre si misma y diciéndole cualquier cosa para subirle el ánimo acompañado de un buen abrazo.

-¿vas a dormirte o qué? –dijo Yoh, Anna volvió hacia el. Yoh se había quedado dormido a su lado y aun tenía los ojos cerrados, lo único que tenia puesto era el pantalón negro, todo lo demás lo había dejado tirado en el suelo.

-Es que no podía dormir...¿acaso te desperté? –dijo Anna.

Yoh abrió sus ojos, aun luciendo soñoliento. –No importa...-dijo perezosamente acostado boca arriba sobre la cama.-...ya ven a dormir. Mañana tenemos que ir a Tokyo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo e Yoh sonrió. -¿acaso disfrutas el verme?

Anna frunció su mirada, sin embargo era incapaz de evitar sonrojarse. Yoh se rió y Anna lo abrazó mientras hundía su rostro sobre su pecho, sintiendo el tranquilo latido, dejándose llevar por su calidez.

Ooo

Cuando Anna despertó, se halló sola y oía a los otros en la sala. Cuando revisó su teléfono móvil vio que había dormido alrededor de cinco horas, aun así no pudo reprimirse de bostezar y de levantarse con algo de pesadez, sin embargo, Jun entró y le dijo que estaban a punto de salir y que tan solo faltaba ella.

Luego de un rato, todos salieron, mientras nevaba ligeramente, el televisor encendido dentro del pequeño comedor.

-Les tengo noticias muy buenas. –dijo Jun mientras comían.- Estaremos pasado mañana en TV. Ya que el nuevo video ha llegado al primer lugar en CountdownTV.

-¡fantástico! –dijo Horo Horo.

-El problema...-dijo Jun interrumpiendo a Horo Horo. –Es si realmente estamos seguros de que los X Laws no harán algo.

Todos se quedaron callados por un rato.

-Sin embargo creo que se quedarán tranquilos. –dijo Yoh.

-¿Y como sabes eso? –dijo Jun. –Además te atacaron los mas fuertes...¿quiénes eran?

Con toda la emoción del reencuentro con Anna, ni Yoh ni la propia Anna habían mencionado que Lyserg estaba ahí.

-Lyserg estaba con ellos...-dijo Anna. Horo Horo estaba incrédulo y Ryu no dijo nada. Fausto estaba muy quieto.

-¿Esta habando en serio, Jefa? –dijo Ryu. –Creí que Lyserg estaba en Inglaterra porque iba a casarse...

Anna tragó el vaso de té, finalizando su comida. –Lyserg siempre fue un X Law. Vino a Japón para investigar sobre algunos shamanes como yo, usando la apariencia de un guitarrista. Luego de completar su misión se marchó.

-¿cómo sabes eso? –dijo Horo Horo. –Lyserg pudo habérseles unido a los X Laws, pero ahí a insinuar que el era un espía...

Yoh temía que esto no terminaría muy bien, pero ni el ni Jun dijeron nada. Anna miró al vaso de té.

-No estoy inventando nada. –dijo Anna pausadamente.- Lyserg Diethel es un X Law desde joven. Además...lo supe porque...-dijo Anna y supo que lo que diría sería muy fuerte. -...porque pude leer su mente.

Ryu miraba a Anna con un marcado asombro, Fausto estaba sorprendido, pero ni de cerca tenía la misma expresión sombría e impactada de Horo Horo.

-¿qué has dicho?...-dijo Horo Horo. Anna le pidió a Yoh que le sirviera mas té. Yoh lo hizo sin decir nada.

-Desde los cuatro años...siempre oía cosas, los pensamientos de mis padres, sus recuerdos, a los fantasmas. Por esa razón, fui abandonada...aún entre los shamanes, poseer el reishi es una cualidad extraordinaria. Un don o una tragedia, según se mire...

Anna bebía el té tranquilamente y Horo Horo se levantó.

-¿Y por qué lo escondiste de nosotros? –dijo Horo Horo muy molesto. -¡Nosotros te contamos todo de nuestros poderes antes de entrar al grupo!

Anna no respondió. Sin embargo otra persona lo hizo por ella.

-Porque tenía miedo de que reaccionaras así como lo estás haciendo. –dijo Yoh. - ¿acaso sabes lo duro que es tener la capacidad de ver mas allá de las palabras?

Horo Horo miró a Yoh con dureza. -¿tu lo sabías?

-Si.

Horo Horo miró a Jun. -¿y tu?

-Anna me lo dijo cuando nos conocimos. –dijo Jun- Pero me hizo prometer que no le diría a ustedes su secreto.

-¡Demonios¡siempre ocultándonos cosas¡siempre de este modo¡¿acaso somos tus criados o qué? –le reprochó Horo Horo. -¡no es justo!

-Pocas cosas sobre este mundo son justas. –dijo Anna- Pero yo te lo advertí. Yo mando aquí. Yo pongo las reglas. Tu firmaste y aceptaste.

Horo Horo se sentó. -¿entonces ahora...sigues leyendo mi mente?

Anna se reclinó en su silla. –Con los años he ganado control sobre el reishi. Y ahora se que puedo ocultarlo por completo. Pero es tu decisión si sigues trabajando aquí.

Horo Horo golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. -¡claro que me quedo¿acaso crees que saldré corriendo como una miedosita?

-¡Yo también me quedo! –dijo Ryu. –Antes de estar aquí, mi vida iba directo a la ruina. Aun recuerdo el día en que usted, Jun-san, Lee-kun y Ren fueron a aquel concierto en Funbari. Nadie apostaba por mí hasta entonces...

Fausto asintió. –Yo también. Esta es mi familia.

Jun sonrió. -¿lo ves, Anna? Te dije que confiaras en ellos.

Anna los miraba muy seria. –Antes no esperaba nada bueno, ahora...supongo que puedo confiar. Gracias a mi guitarrista. –Anna miró a Yoh con su usual seriedad. –Gracias, Yoh.

Yoh sentía que el rubor se le subía hasta la frente, mientras los otros se reían. Yoh se rascó el cuello y se reía tontamente.

-Lo entendí cuando estábamos en Osore. Para dejar de usar el reishi, lo fundamental es confiar en los demás, aun cuando yo deteste a muchas personas, a este mundo lleno de miseria.

-Jefa...-dijo Ryu lloriqueando. –Nunca creí que la escucharía decir eso.

-si, .si...tanta ternura de parte tuya asusta...-dijo Horo Horo y Anna le lanzó el vaso vacío.

-¡eso dolió! –dijo Horo Horo.

-¡quiero que se pongan a trabajar¡a practicar para el recital! –ordenó Anna. -¡quiero que los impresionemos tanto, que no puedan dejar de pensar en mis canciones¿oyeron, tarados?

Ooo

De repente dejó de tocar su vieja guitarra acústica y la dejó a un lado, mientras cabizbajo miraba sus manos.

-Sigue tocando por favor...-dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Lyserg se incorporó y de nuevo se arrodilló. –Doncella...

Jeanne sonreía amablemente, vistiendo uno de sus habituales vestidos. –Lyserg, no seas tan formal conmigo.

-Lo siento...es que...usted es mi superior.

-Y por encima de eso, somos amigos. –dijo Jeanne sentándose junto a el. –Hace tiempo que no oigo ninguna música de tu parte. Ya ni siquiera tocas el piano.

-He estado muy ocupado...-dijo Lyserg. Jeanne lo miraba y Lyserg apenas podía soportar aquellos ojos totalmente puros sobre él.

-Marco me contó lo que pasó. –dijo Jeanne. – Actuaste muy bien.

Lyserg sonrió. -¿lo cree así?

Jeanne asintió. –Tienes fe en tu amigos. Además no debemos descartar el ayudar a los extraviados. Me has demostrado una vez más tu amabilidad, Lyserg.

-No, Doncella...es a usted a quien agradezco lo que me ha enseñado. –repuso Lyserg.

-Lyserg, no me trates como si fuera una diosa para ti. –dijo Jeanne levantándose.

Lyserg estaba turbado. –Pero usted...usted es la elegida. Usted...

-Marco tiene una fe en mi admirable. Pero no quiero engañarte. Soy tan humana como tú.

-Doncella...¿qué le ha sucedido? –dijo Lyserg.

Jeanne miraba el cielo con melancolía. –Cuando los humanos son obligados a madurar antes de lo usual, es normal que descubran cosas. No dudes en ser sincero conmigo.

-Gracias por su preocupación, Doncella. –Dijo Lyserg de pie ahora.

-Te esperaré para la cena, los demás ya están repuestos y eso hay que agradecerlo –dijo Jeanne saliendo.

-Como diga...-dijo Lyserg y se quedó cabizbajo, sintiéndose culpable de ser incapaz de decirle toda la verdad a Jeanne.

oooo

Finalmente luego de que pasaran el día siguiente afinando los detalles y las prácticas, estaban listos para irse a la estación de TV para tocar en aquel programa. El día anterior, Anna tuvo que dar una rueda de prensa, explicando el porqué de la suspensión de su gira debido a su agotamiento físico y no a un problema de drogadicción como muchos medios habían insinuado. De hecho dijo que daría dos funciones en las siguientes ciudades para probarlo.

Entretanto, Ren coordinaba la seguridad y casi se espanta al ver a la gran cantidad de fans apostados en las afueras de la estación con afiches de Anna. Incluso cuando el salió, muchos de ellos gritaban su nombre.

-Rayos...hasta yo. –dijo Ren sonriendo. Basón apareció y voló un poco por encima de él. -¡Impresionante¡hay mucha gente, señorito!

-Si. Supongo que tendremos que estar mas atentos. –dijo Ren sacando su móvil.

El auto llegó rodeado de la correspondiente escolta y entró al edificio estacionándose en la parte trasera. Los chicos bajaron primero, seguidos de Jun y Anna, uno de los que trabajaban en el canal los guiaron hacia donde terminarían de prepararse. Rato después, los chicos estaban vestido con un traje negro, similar a los que llevaban las bandas marciales, haciendo el calentamiento previo a cada toque. Mientras Ryu y Horo Horo se fastidiaban mutuamente y Fausto estaba sentado mirando el cráneo de Eliza, Yoh e quedó de pie, apoyado en una pared, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra desabrochando la chaqueta por completo como de costumbre.

-¡Todo listo, chicos! –dijo Jun llegando-...ah, y aquí está la estrella.

Anna venía caminando, con la mirada segura y porte altivo. En aquel momento, Yoh se quedó mirando la forma en que se había vestido para esa vez. No eligió el usual kimono, ni las sandalias altas. Tenia el mismo traje que ellos pero era rojo, excepto por la falda bastante corta y unas botas altas militares, verla así lo estaba empezando a desquiciar. En ese momento, Yoh quería raptarla y llevársela a un sitio lo bastante alejado de cualquier persona. Pero ante tales pensamientos, decidió respirar hondo y pensar que Anna lo estaba provocando de una manera bastante obvia, a pesar de que la Itako estaba poniéndose su rosario de forma aparentemente despreocupada.

-¿listos? –dijo Anna concentrada. Ryu, Horo Horo y Fausto asintieron, Yoh tomó la stratocaster y siguió detrás de ella.

La presentación fue un éxito y Jun estaba tan contenta de volver a Tokyo y de que las cosas aun marcharan tan bien que aceptó ir a una fiesta de uno de sus conocidos. Ren estaba al pendiente de quienes andaban cerca de ellos, aunque Jun se percató de que alguien faltaba.

-¿oye, has visto a Anna? –le dijo Jun a Ren en el oído debido a la gran cantidad de ruido que había.

-No te preocupes por ella...sabe cuidarse, no como Yoh quien salió sin llevarse nada de sus armas ni a su acompañante.. –dijo Ren con una amplia sonrisa. –

-¡Ren¡¿acaso no les dijiste que podrían haber paparazzis detrás de ellos¡Aparte de los X-Laws!

-Jun...deja de preocuparte...-dijo Lee Bruce al lado de ella. –se fueron en la moto, van a estar bien.

-Si...creo que necesitan divertirse...-dijo Ren riéndose y se bebió otro trago de ginebra.

ooooo

Luego de la presentación y de la correspondiente entrevista, Anna había logrado entrar al bus sola, mientras Jun y los demás estaban afuera hablando con otras personas. Cuando abrió la puerta de su reducido cuarto del bus, halló a Yoh acostado sobre su cama mirando a la ventana.

-¿escapando de los demás? –dijo Yoh y la miró con aquella misma expresión que había usado un par de horas antes de salir a tocar. Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella, mas que nada para concentrarse en algo más y no usar el reishi, aunque sabía a que conduciría todo esto.

Yoh se incorporó, sentándose sobre aquella pequeña cama. La poca iluminación hacía que se detallara poco su mirada, en especial con el cabello que el tenía.

Yoh sonrió ligeramente y Anna estaba empezando a temblar, no por miedo, sino por ansiedad. Súbitamente Anna salió de aquel estado contemplativo y sonrió con altivez.

-Si. Aunque creo que tu has hecho lo mismo. –dijo Anna e Yoh se levantó.

_-He venido a llevarte conmigo_. –dijo Yoh con una voz tan seria que Anna se estremeció, imaginándose hacia donde pretendía llevarla.

-¿Y si me rehúso, que vas a hacer? -contestó ella.

-Dudo que te rehúses, pero si es así...-dijo Yoh dejando la frase en el aire y le tomó de las manos –Voy a persuadirte, hasta que aceptes.

-Yoh... –suspiró Anna levemente hasta que todo se ensombreció ante sus ojos. Estaba contra la puerta y en frente de ella estaba Yoh. Anna se sintió indefensa, sentía que la adrenalina corría por sus venas, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo cómo aquellos brazos la envolvían y aquellos labios le reclamaban como suya.

-¿Y bien, Anna¿mas persuasión...? –dijo Yoh respirando, sin embargo Anna lo empujó contra la cama , lo agarró de las manos impidiéndole moverse, respondiéndole con otro largo beso. Yoh apenas podía controlarse y Anna también.

_-Llévame contigo_...-susurró Anna.

En ese momento, Anna no supo cómo habían logrado salir sin que todos se percataran y aunque fuese de otro modo, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora era Yoh, mientras lo abrazaba, a bordo de la misma moto en la que llegó a Aomori. Se preguntaba si estaría soñando; Ella misma sabía luego de tantos años y de varios hombres que había conocido, que los cuentos de hadas eran una mentira inventada para ilusionar a las mentes inocentes, aun así, había llegado Yoh Asakura a Aomori y la había rescatado de aquella torre en donde estaba encerrada, la había salvado de aquel monstruo.

Por un instante, tuvo miedo de despertar abruptamente y hallarse en su cama, solitaria y aun encerrada dentro de su propia amargura.

Hasta que la moto se detuvo en la propia casa de Anna.

Al cerrar la puerta luego de que entraran, se escuchó el ruido de las llaves que caían, mientras Yoh la cargaba y la llevaba hacia su cama. Anna se aferró a él fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos, de pronto sintiendo algo suave y cómodo debajo de ella. Su cama.

Al abrir sus ojos, Yoh estaba arrodillado ante ella y Anna se sentó para ver que el estaba empezando a recorrerla con la mirada, algo que la hacía sentir desnuda ante él, incluso con todo lo que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, Yoh también contemplaba con reverencia, temeroso de hacer algo apresurado o incorrecto.

-Botas... –pronunció Yoh y su voz parecía ronca y cansada. Estaba ansioso, respirando hondo mientras desataba la primera de aquellas botas negras pesadas. –Es curioso, Anna. Tu sueles usar zuecos...

-Me hacen verme mas fuerte...-dijo Anna e Yoh le quitaba la segunda.

-Tu ya lo eres sin esto. –dijo Yoh mientras dejaba la bota a un lado, pasando su mano por sus piernas, Anna creyó que caería sin fuerzas. Hasta que lo detuvo, tomándolo de la chaqueta, quitándosela de un tirón, lanzándola a un lado, mientras los botones de la chaqueta de ella eran desatados uno por uno y su mano acariciaba su cuello. Yoh contemplaba con deleite, la expresión de ansiedad en Anna y sobretodo el incremento de su temperatura corporal, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Anna apenas podía soportar verlo ante ella, sin nada mas que aquel pantalón de cuero. De repente Yoh vio que la mano de ella se movía lentamente y sacaba su collar en un sutil movimiento.

Yoh sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso, deteniéndose cuando sintió que la mano de Anna desabotonaba la camisa que ella llevaba puesta y se la quitaba sin aquella delicadeza que tenía hace segundos. Yoh la abrazó firmemente mientras sentía como el frío golpeándole la espalda y en su pecho ardía por el contacto de su piel con la de ella. Oyó un suspiro cuando su mano ascendía por la espalda de ella y se detenía en aquel broche. Anna deseaba que se diera prisa, pero por otro lado tenía intenciones de apreciar todo. Yoh lo desabrochó lentamente, sintiendo las marcas que había dejado en su piel, retirándolo con sumo cuidado.

Anna se dejó caer en aquella cama, incapaz de sostener aquel carácter arrollador que había tenido siempre ante los hombres, estaba cansada de siempre estar en guardia. Nunca había disfrutado nada con nadie, jamás se había permitido mezclar el amor en nada, los hombres que había conocido solo querían utilizarla de algún modo. Solo que ella era mas inteligente, había leído sus mentes, siempre tenía su estrategia.

-"Confía en mi." –dijo Yoh en voz baja.

–Lo sé... –respondió ella.

Yoh sonrió y la besó, mientras suavemente comenzaba a deslizar sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez mientras Anna suspiraba a medida que continuaba su camino y se detenía en su falda , al tiempo en que el botón de aquella falda era abierto y el cierre descendía lentamente y terminaba de quitarle lo que llevaba junto con lo que llevaba debajo. Aquel beso concluyó cuando Yoh se dio cuenta de que la mano de Anna estaba desabrochando su pantalón de cuero y deslizando aquella mano hacia adentro. Yoh no pudo evitar el soltar una apagada exhalación y susurrar el nombre de ella mientras Anna le empezaba a quitar aquella prenda, súbitamente atrapándolo en un beso lleno de ferocidad, mientras Yoh luchaba por responderle de la misma forma.

-Necesito...tomar el...-dijo Yoh inhalando mientras intentaba agarrar algo que estaba en aquella chaqueta.

-Lo sé. –dijo Anna respirando profundamente. En este punto, Anna sintió a su corazón latir con tanta prisa, que parecía el redoble violento de un tambor, mientras pensaba que nunca antes había logrado estar de aquel modo, en otro lugar que no fuese sobre un escenario, como si hubiese gritado tan fuerte que sus pulmones ya estuvieran a punto de agotarse con el esfuerzo.

Anna había perdido el enfoque en su mirada y parpadeó, cuando vio a Yoh sobre ella mirándola. Sintió que entraba en un profundo trance, en cual no pensaba en nada mas que en la incesante necesidad que la estaba quemando por dentro. Yoh la tomó entre sus brazos mientras entraba muy despacio y Anna presionaba contra él con fortaleza mientras chocaban una y otra vez hasta que colapsaron sobre aquel sitio, fundidos en aquel abrazo.

Ooo

Afuera nevaba pero adentro aun quedaba la sensación de calidez de hace un rato.

-Anna¿en que piensas? –dijo Yoh cuando la vio mirar el techo con la mirada perdida. Anna despertó. Se le olvidaba que Yoh no leía mentes como ella, aunque acertaba en muchas cosas, tantas que le daba la impresión que el también tenía esa habilidad.

-siento como si fuera la primera vez...-dijo Anna pensativa.-...la única vez que he disfrutado del sexo con alguien.

Yoh se sonrió. –Es curioso, las anteriores veces para mí fueron nada más que algo que debía de hacer.

Anna lo miró dubitativa. Yoh la miró con aquella sonrisa amarga.

-Una y otra vez caemos en errores hasta que aprendemos y los superamos. –dijo Yoh.

-Yoh...¿a que te refieres? –dijo Anna acercándose a el.

-Todos te lo dicen, explícita o implícitamente. No serás un hombre hasta que te acuestes con una mujer.

Anna sonrió.-No te creas, a las mujeres también les pasa eso. Aunque no lo digan abiertamente.

-¿no se supone que es mejor cuando estás con alguien que quieres? –Yoh sonrió con algo de ironía. –...soy un idealista.

–Al ver como se traicionan unos a otros, quise denegar que el amor entre dos personas podía existir. Solo para no decepcionarme porque al final, pensamos igual en ese sentido. Por eso detestabas mis canciones. -dijo Anna

Yoh se rió. –Espero que ahora dejes de escribir canciones así.

Anna sonrió.- No es mala idea. Puedes ser mi inspiración.

-¿en serio¡bien¡Ahora me esforzaré! –dijo Yoh riéndose. Anna sabía a que se refería y su mente calculaba varias posibilidades, unas mas atrevidas que otras, hasta que pensó en algo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, Yoh. –dijo Anna e Yoh no entendió nada.

-¿y por qué te disculpas? –dijo Yoh desconcertado.

- Por haberte tentado aquella noche. –dijo Anna mirándolo ahora. –Por querer jugar contigo. Por haber sido tan obstinada...yo...

- Alto. –dijo Yoh- Eso quedó atrás. Te lo dije, yo fui el que insistió.

-Pero Yoh, aun con todo lo que...

-Anna. No importa con quién hayas estado, lo que has hecho. Yo estoy contigo. –dijo Yoh con énfasis en cada palabra– El que debería dar las gracias soy yo.

-Yoh...

-Sé que lo entiendes. Estar con tanta gente y no estar con nadie a la vez. Ser incapaz de ser completamente honesto. –dijo Yoh mirando su mano, áspera y con raspones recientes.

Yoh guardó un corto silencio y Anna lo entendió. Hay personas que viven vacías, en una eterna espera, asustados cuando se les presenta la oportunidad de cambiar por completo su vida, esperando poder mostrarse tal cual son sin recibir el desprecio del otro. Pocos saben cuando luchar y cuándo permanecer quietos. Sean humanos o shamanes.

-lo sé. –dijo Anna.

Yoh sonrió de nuevo. –Basta de recordar esas cosas, ahora lo que toca es cuidarnos y seguir nuestra gira.

Anna recordó algo. –Se supone que a las tres de la mañana saldremos.

Yoh se levantó y revisó el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche.

-¡son las doce y cuarto! Tenemos poco tiempo...

-Tenemos suficiente.-dijo Anna quitándole el reloj y tomándolo de la mano.

-Anna...¿qué piensas hacer? –dijo Yoh.

-Es obvio, vamos a darnos un baño juntos. –dijo Anna e Yoh sonrió al entrar con ella.

ooo

La nevada proseguía, eran las dos y treinta de la madrugada y Jun estaba mirando al cielo oscuro afuera del bus.

-Jun. ¿qué haces ahí? –dijo Lee Bruce y ella volteó.

-Nada. Estoy rezando para que nada nos pase y que terminemos la gira. –dijo ella.

Lee Bruce sonrió y la abrazó. –Te preocupas demasiado.

-Tengo que ser como la madre de estos chiquillos traviesos. –dijo Jun cabizbaja.

-Ya Horo Horo y Ryu están aquí. Ya de seguro Anna-sama y Yoh-kun deben estar en camino. –dijo Lee Bruce y se detuvo al notar a Jun muy melancólica.

-Jun...¿qué pasa?

Jun se alejo de Lee Bruce y se quitó un par de lágrimas. –El gobierno aun no nos permite regresar a China. Tengo catorce años sin poder abrazar a mis padres ni a mi abuelo.

Lee la miraba incapaz de afirmar algo, mientras ella continuaba.

-Creí que siendo alguien de poder y de dinero lograría que me quitaran esa restricción. Ni siquiera dejan que mi familia venga a Japón. –dijo Jun amargamente. –Aunque en parte es mi culpa. Creer que éramos superiores...

-Jun...

-Pero ellos mataron a tantos. –dijo ella con rabia. - Incluso a gente que no se lo merecía. Como Han. El era simplemente un cocinero. No era un shaman como nosotros.

Jun apretó sus puños. –A veces desprecio a esos X Laws como no tienes idea. Y ahora ese chiquillo Diethel resulta que era un espía. ¿por qué Anna no lo dijo?

-Tal vez le pesaba leer mentes, Jun. Tu sabes lo difícil que fue para ella.

-santo cielo. –dijo Jun furiosa.- ¿ves como me pongo cuando recuerdo eso? Me veo despreciable.

-No digas eso. –dijo Lee

Jun se miró las manos, sintiéndose culpable. El silencio entre ellos se rompió cuando oyeron el sonido de una moto que venía hacia ellos. Jun respiró hondo mientras la moto se detenía ante ellos. Anna se quitaba el casco y se bajaba mientras Yoh apagaba la moto.

-Bien, espero que se hayan portado bien...-dijo Jun muy seria aunque Lee estaba esforzándose por no sonreir.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos siguió. –dijo Anna y se metió al bus seguida de Jun.

-Yo me encargo de la Harley, Yoh-kun. –dijo Lee.

-Gracias. –dijo Yoh y siguió detrás de Jun mientras Lee tomaba la moto.

Adentro, Anna encontró la usual escena, Ryu y Horo Horo sentados hablando incoherencias. Fausto debía de estar dormido porque no estaba ahí. Anna pasó de largo hasta su habitación mientras Ryu y Horo Horo se reían de algún chiste y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

-ey, Yoh...-dijo Horo Horo con una amplia sonrisa insinuante. –¡Brindemos por la gira que inicia.!

-¡Ya basta Usui Horokeu! –dijo Jun quitándole la lata de cerveza. -¡lárgate a tu cama!

-Pero Jun-san...-dijo Horo Horo.

-_Hazlo_. O ya verás...-dijo Jun con la mirada furiosa. –Y tu también Ryunnosuke.

Ryu se levantó asustado. Jun solo decía sus nombres completos cuando estaba rabiosa. Había aprendido a ser mandona gracias a Anna.

Jun se fue directo a su pequeña alcoba. –Y tu Yoh...también. Será un viaje largo.

-Claro. –dijo Yoh.

Al momento en que Yoh iba a girar el seguro de la puerta, alguien le detuvo. Yoh giró para ver a Anna señalándole que guardara silencio y le siguiera. De inmediato le siguió y lo que se escuchó era el seguro de una puerta.

La gira de Anna Kyouyama continuaba.

**Continuara...**

**Hikaru:**

Hola! Ante todo, gracias por esas adorables reviews.

¿qué les pareció el lemon? A mi me gustó. Y aparte tenia que escribir de algo que será muy importante mas adelante. Solo esperen un poco y verán.

-Me he fijado que ni Amidamaru ni los espíritus de los shamanes salen mucho. De hecho Amidamaru o Basón son los únicos que han hablado. XD

-El titulo del capitulo es un cover de Shiina Ringo llamado "Can't Take My Eyes Of You" de The Four Seasons.

Así que Feliz Navidad a todos...**Mata ne!**


	9. Tsumi to Batsu

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes originales son de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Utaite Myouri -La suerte del cantante**

**Capitulo 9. Tsumi to batsu**

Golpeando el lápiz una y otra vez contra aquella mesa. Solo tres líneas habían sido escritas en medio de tachaduras descontroladas. No podía concentrarse. Y menos con la espantosa melodía que Horo Horo y Ryu estaban tratando de tocar y que no era de ninguna de sus canciones. Los pensamientos se atoraban, incapaces de fluir correctamente, sobretodo porque de repente oía a Horo Horo gritar.

La gira era un arrollador éxito. Doble función en cinco ciudades hasta finales de Diciembre. Dentro de dos días cerrarían en Tokyo. Todo iba tan bien, que Anna empezaba a cuestionarse la desaparición súbita de los X Laws. Y ahora esta canción le estaba costando mas penalidades de lo que había previsto antes.

"_Maldición_. Son solo unas palabras..."

Anna apretó aquel lápiz y lo quebró, dejando ir los trozos sobre el papel. La canción no salía como lo que siempre escribía. Una voz dentro de su mente decía que no servía y ella no soportaba ser inútil en nada.

"¿por qué demonios no sale como quiero?"

Anna golpeó la mesa con el puño en frustración. Hace tiempo que no sufría del clásico bloqueo del escritor. (Mas bien era su lado caprichoso, pero ella nunca lo admitiría)Y nunca aprobaría que nadie escribiera por ella.

Rasgó la hoja de papel en pedazos muy pequeños hasta casi desmenuzarla y se quedó mirando el paisaje que se veía por la ventana del hotel, mientras intentaba pensar en algo con la suficiente coherencia.

Tocaron la puerta y Anna se molestó. Había dicho que estaría durmiendo y todos sabían que a ella le hartaba que la despertaran (otra de ellas era tener hambre) y supuso que se trataba de él.

-¿qué quieres? –dijo Anna muy despacio al abrir la puerta. Yoh estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro absolutamente relajado ante la mirada incisiva de Anna.

-Verte a ti, por supuesto. _Mi princesa de la música_.–dijo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa. Anna lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo metió bruscamente al cuarto el cual cerró con llave.

-Te dije que estaría durmiendo. –dijo Anna fríamente e Yoh se levantaba luego de que cayera al suelo. Yoh miró a la mesa antes de dirigirse a ella.

-¿estabas escribiendo?

-Si. Pero ése no es el...

-Yo venia a dormir un ratito antes de llegar. –dijo Yoh con un supuesto rostro inocente. –. Pero tu no puedes dormir¿verdad? De seguro puedo ayudarte con eso. –Anna suspiró intentando no sonrojarse y se volvió a sentar intentando suprimir el fastidio que se estaba tornando en un dolor de cabeza. Yoh se levantó y se asomó para ver la hoja en blanco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. –dijo Anna cruzada de brazos. –No puedo concentrarme cuando hay ruido y sobretodo con alguien mirándome.

-En especial si soy yo...¿verdad? –dijo Yoh con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si.. –dijo Anna molesta mirando a la ventana.

Yoh quitó la sonrisa -¿que es lo que pasa? No acostumbras a destruir nada.

-Solo me salen frases cursis...

Yoh se rascó la cabeza. -¿y eso es malo¿escribir sobre algo hermoso para variar?

-¡Es tu culpa! –dijo Anna señalándolo.

Yoh apenas lograba evitar reírse. -¿si?

-¡SI! –gritó Anna levantándose.

-Creo que la culpa es de ambos. -dijo Yoh- Aunque realmente no puedes evitar el inspirarte en mi. –dijo contento.

-Idiota...-dijo Anna mientras se acercaba a él. Yoh retrocedió hasta caer en la cama adoptando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba y Anna lo miraba con dureza aparente en su mirada.

-A menos que prefieras escribir sobre otras cosas...-dijo Yoh en voz baja.

-Si, claro.–dijo con ironía, mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba.

Yoh la estrechó contra sí, mientras capturaba la fragancia de su piel y la calidez de aquel contacto.

-¿qué harás cuando te pregunten por tu guitarrista? –preguntó Yoh. -Según Jun ya se oyen algunos rumores. Además, algunos de la disquera están preocupados por eso. Arruinaría tu imagen de mujer independiente según ellos.. –dijo Yoh con un dejo de preocupación. Anna sin embargo, se soltó y lo puso contra la cama sujetándolo por los brazos.

-Nadie me dice qué hacer y menos un montón de idiotas que comen gracias a nosotros. –dijo Anna.

-¿Incluso los que te siguen? –dijo Yoh encantado de verla con aquella actitud.

-Déjame informarte que eres el mas popular de mis músicos. Algo sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que Horo Horo es un tarado, Ryu se viste y se peina horrible y Fausto habla poco.

Yoh se rió. –Si...he notado eso.

Anna lo soltó y se acostó al lado de el, tomando por sorpresa a Yoh.

-Anna... debes tomar un descanso. –dijo Yoh- Ya Falta poco para que la gira termine, entonces tendrás tiempo para hacer canciones cursis o indecentes, si así lo prefieres.

Anna solo podía mirar al techo frustrada, hasta que sintió unos suaves dedos acariciándole su mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien. –dijo Yoh con tranquilidad y una amplia sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Anna respiró hondo, concentrándose, hasta que aquellos dedos se posaban sobre sus labios. Yoh tenía aquella expresión de profundo cariño, que le hizo pensar que debía continuar con aquella idea y ser completamente honesta.

"_Transitando por un largo camino. Mis ojos eran incapaces de llorar. Mis labios eran incapaces de sonreír. Sangrando lentamente. Con heridas que nadie era capaz de ver Pronunciando frases de dolor y amargura. Queriendo huir y solo fallando al intentarlo"_

_"Tu mano se extiende hacia mi. Las cadenas se rompen mientras te sujeto firmemente. El invierno se extingue. Como hojas nos dejamos llevar por el viento. Fundiendo nuestras almas en uno solo."_

Anna hizo una pausa luego de aquel tranquilo canto mientras Yoh sonreía animado. Sin embargo no dijo nada y Anna continuó pronunciando mas palabras mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_"Deseando que el tiempo se detuviera eternamente. Contemplar tu mirada, la forma en que sonríes. Mientras dejo mi oscuridad atrás."_

Anna se detuvo y miró a un lado, incapaz de seguir e Yoh se rió. –Me gustó mucho. ¿por qué destruiste eso?

-Porque quise. –dijo Anna sentándose con los brazos cruzados. Yoh se levantó y tomó el lápiz y la libreta que estaban en la mesa.

-Escríbelo, por Favor. –dijo Yoh y ella le quitó la libreta y el lápiz de un jalón, para seguir escribiendo mientras intentaba que el no viera su rostro de concentración y de marcado sonrojo.

Yoh sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en aquella cómoda cama y cerraba sus ojos por un rato mientras oía el sonido del lápiz contra aquella hoja y la música a lo lejos. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó su nombre en un débil susurro. Yoh abrió sus ojos y se estremeció al verla mirándole directamente al rostro, encima suyo.

-Estás muy quieto...-dijo Anna mientras se dejaba caer lentamente sobre él, al tiempo en que sentía su respiración que se entrecortaba y Anna acariciaba su cabello tranquilamente, quitándole los audífonos, luego deslizando su mano por debajo de aquella camisa, desatándola, mientras Yoh sentía aquella sensación de escalofríos que casi lo paralizaba, Anna simplemente miraba aquellas cicatrices que residían en su pecho, unas mas pronunciadas que otras, hasta que su mano tocó aquella cicatriz que estaba en un costado e Yoh se sobresaltó ligeramente. Parpadeó mientras sentía la usual tensión en cada fibra de su piel y Anna lo provocaba besando suavemente su cuello.

-Adoras hacerme esto¿cierto? –dijo Yoh tomándole la mano. –seducirme con tu voz, luego embriagarme en tu piel...

Anna lo miró sarcástica.

-Mira quien habla. Tan lindo y tierno, aparentemente inocente. De repente me pides si quiero más hasta que casi te lo hago rogar. "_¡¿mas rápido, Anna?!...¡¿Mas fuerte?!"_ -dijo Anna aproximándose bastante a la voz de Yoh.

Yoh se rió. –A ti te encanta.

-Idiota. –susurró Anna mientras Yoh la abrazaba y la besaba con efusividad.

-Te amo. –dijo Yoh.

-Yo también...-dijo Anna respirando hondo. –Pero ahora no...

-Lo sé. En diez minutos llegamos a Tokyo. –dijo Yoh y se levantó. –Además se que te gusta tomarte tu tiempo conmigo.

Anna lo miró y lanzó la almohada a Yoh directo a la cara.

El bus siguió rodando mientras se oían los gritos de Ren mandando a callar a Horo Horo.

-¡Cantas mal, estúpido! –gritó Ren

-¿ah si¡Canta tu, chino! –dijo Horo Horo retándolo.

-Cada día, ustedes dos se quieren más...-dijo Ryu riéndose.

-¡TU TE CALLAS! –gritaron ambos al unísono

ooo

Luego de una larga semana, tan solo restaba la ultima fecha en Tokio. A pesar de que estaban por terminar, había mucho trabajo y muchos lugares a los cuales ir. Las pruebas de sonido, la logística y las fiestas a las cuales ir. Horo Horo y Ryu lo disfrutaban, Fausto nunca iba, pero Anna tenía que ir y por consiguiente Yoh. Mientras Anna estaba en un salón privado, Yoh le siguió como de costumbre. Jun miraba a ambos desde lejos con preocupación, de pie en el balcón de la planta de arriba, viendo la pista donde la gente bailaba y bebía al compás de una desenfrenada música electrónica.

-¿sabes que Keichiro-san esta aquí? –dijo un hombre ya entrando en los sesenta años, el cual fumaba un grueso habano y bebía vodka sentado en una cómoda silla de cuero.

Jun pretendió no importarle aquel nombre. –No.

-Esta aquí. Y sabes lo que significa...-dijo el hombre.

-Yamamoto-sama...-dijo Jun. –Ese hombre no tiene nada que ver con Anna-sama ahora.

Yamamoto exhaló el humo. –Claro, Jun-chan. Pero me preocupa que ese niño caprichoso quiera armar escándalo aquí. Obata es amigo suyo. –dijo Yamamoto refiriéndose al dueño del lugar en donde estaban. –Aunque ya sabes que la vida personal de mis estrellas no es relevante ,a menos que sea algo grave y que vaya en contra de las leyes.

-Por supuesto, Yamamoto-san. No cualquiera nos habría dado empleo a menos que el presidente fuera uno de los nuestros. –dijo Jun mirándolo.

Al lado del hombre estaba un espíritu de un oficial de la segunda guerra mundial. Yamamoto suspiró. –Los de prensa están absurdamente inquietados por Anna-san y su guitarrista. Yo creo que exageran.

-¿de verdad, Yamamoto-san? –dijo Jun como si pretendiera no importarle.

-Asakura-san es un muchacho muy simpático. Me sentiría contento de que al fin alguien en este negocio encuentre pareja y que duren mas de tres años. –dijo Yamamoto riéndose. – Este negocio es como un carnaval desenfrenado, fiestas, conciertos, al final de la fiesta todos se van y pocos se quedan contigo.

-Yamamoto-san...-dijo Jun. Y el viejo se rió luego de una prolongado silencio.

-No te preocupes, son solo divagaciones de un vejete como yo. Tan solo quiero que estén listos ante cualquier cosa.

Jun se inclinó. –Entiendo, Yamamoto-san.

ooo

Horo Horo, Ren y Ryu miraban a un hombre con marcado desprecio. Horo Horo y Ryu siguieron hablando con el grupo pero Ren se levantó y le encaró antes de que siguiera su camino a la sala donde estaba Anna.

-Apártate...Ren-chan...-dijo un hombre que casi estaba en los 30, a pesar de todo estaba muy bien conservado, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos verdes, ataviado en un armani de color blanco. Las chicas alrededor no dejaban de mirarlo a el y Ren parecía un niño al lado del hombre.

-¿qué quiere Ichinose-san? –dijo Ren en el tono mas educado posible, aunque su mirada era retadora.

-Que me permitas ver a tu jefa. –respondió mientras le seguían dos tipos vestidos de negro que parecían gigantes.

-No creo que quiera verte. –dijo Ren- De hecho yo quisiera que te apartaras de mi vista.

-oooh...-dijo Keichiro riéndose. –Tan valiente para ser un enano, como de costumbre. ¿y en donde están los otros perdedores?

-Por ahí. –dijo Ren.

-mejor te quitas, Ren. No querrás armar escándalo aquí...¿verdad? –susurró Keichiro.

Ren miró alrededor, gente con teléfonos móviles, cámaras, listos para grabar cualquier cosa y colgarla en la red para armar mas alboroto.

- Sígueme. –dijo Ren sabiendo que Yoh estaría cerca y que no habría problema. Keichiro sonrió y le pidió a sus guardias que lo esperaran en la entrada.

Adentro era mas tranquilo, subiendo hacia la tercera planta donde unos pocos charlaban en unas mesas, Ren lo guió hasta una puerta y Keichiro le evitó que lo anunciara, el mismo abrió la puerta.

Ante él estaba una sala iluminada con candelabros, mientras una figura observaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Tokio.

-buenas noches...Anna-sama.

Anna reconoció esa voz y volteó rápidamente. Keichiro sonrió casi como una mueca.

-_¿qué haces aquí? _–fue la inmediata reacción de Anna con una marcado desprecio en cada sílaba.

-¿no te da gusto verme? –dijo Keichiro con una falsa pose de sufrimiento. –Que cruel, eres conmigo Anna. ¿o es que ya olvidaste todo?...-dijo el acercándose a ella, sin embargo no se daba cuenta de que en la puerta, Yoh escuchaba.

Anna no contestó. Por un lado había jugado con el, de igual forma que el lo hizo con ella. Keishiro no obstante siguió su camino mientras se paraba ante ella.

-Escuché que ya me reemplazaste. –dijo el

-¿y eso qué? Tu y yo terminamos hace mas de un año.

-¿Qué? Si tu sabes que gracias a mi conociste a Yamamoto-dono...el gran benefactor tuyo y de Jun-san. Además de lo muy bien que la pasaste conmigo...

-Nunca lo disfruté, cretino. –dijo Anna con rabia.

-hm...claro, me supongo que ese si te hace disfrutar. Ese que tiene cara de drogadicto.

-No te atrevas a insultarle en mi cara, desgraciado. –dijo Anna agarrando por un instante su rosario. Siempre lo había detestado y no permitiría que un miserable como el insultara a Yoh.

-Que tierna te has vuelto, Anna...-dijo Keishiro. –Tal vez el te entienda, según me han contado salió con unas cuantas amiguitas mías. Así que tiene experiencia. Aunque me pregunto si le habrás dicho de tu pasado conmigo.

Anna permaneció estática aunque le hervía la sangre y las ganas de romperle la cara. Sin embargo el hecho de que Keichiro Ichinose era sobrino de Yamamoto lo complicaba todo.

-Bueno, solo espero que te dure, aunque con lo muy...

Sin embargo se detuvo al oír la puerta abrirse de un golpe y de repente vio a Yoh parado ante ellos con una mirada fría directo hacia aquel hombre

Anna no sabía si quedarse quieta o detenerlo, ante la mirada llena de ira de Yoh.

-vaya...por fin nos conocemos. Keichiro Ichinose. Productor. –dijo con total descaro.

Yoh lo miró con absoluto desprecio. –Lárgate.

-¡que amable¿aprendiste de Anna-sama a como maltratar a la gente? –dijo sarcástico.

-Tu aprenderás a no insultar a Anna delante de mí. –dijo Yoh con un tono tan amenazador que Anna se impresionó.

Keichiro se plantó ante el, arrogante. –Que valiente.

-Yoh...no, espera...el...-dijo Anna

-Lo sé. –dijo Yoh.

-Tranquila, Anna...-dijo Keichiro mirando a Yoh despectivamente. –Seré franco contigo, Asakura. Me da lástima ver a un muchachito débil como tú intentar ponerte a mi nivel. ¿Anna te hablo de mi alguna vez? Supongo que no...

-Si lo hizo, aunque igualmente no me interesa. –dijo Yoh fríamente.

-Cuando Anna se harte de ti, recordarás mis palabras. Esta mujer es una ambiciosa por naturaleza.

-Lárgate ahora. –dijo Yoh-...es mi última advertencia.

Anna estaba segura de que Yoh reaccionaría pero de repente Keichiro intentó golpearle e Yoh lo detuvo con una sola mano y la apretaba con una gran fuerza.

-¡maldito¡suéltame! –gritó Keichiro al oír el sonido de huesos quebrándose e Yoh lo dejó ir. Retrocedió mientras Yoh caminaba hasta Anna.

-¿estas bien? –dijo preocupado. Anna asintió.

-¡vas a pagarme esto! –gritaba el hombre con los dedos rotos mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Yoh sonrió de repente mirando sus puños. –No me di cuenta de que le fracturé los dedos. Lo siento, Anna... es que no podía soportar lo que decía.

-Creo que en una situación similar yo si le habría golpeado de verdad. Pero...

-No te disculpes con ese tipo. No se lo merece. –dijo Yoh muy serio.

-Yoh...

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Ren estaba ahí.

-¡¿qué diablos pasó?! –dijo Ren -...Vi al cretino ese salir con la mano fracturada.

-Fui yo. –dijo Yoh y Ren sonrió.

-Debiste haberle dado la paliza completa, Yoh- .Dijo Ren sonriendo.- Ya quiero ver la cara de Jun cuando se entere.

ooo

Dos horas después, todos estaban en el bus reunidos en la mesa principal.

Jun reaccionó con un grito de desesperación, luego miraba a Yoh con desconcierto y miró al techo con fastidio. –Dios mío. Sabía que sucedería...¿¡es que no te pudiste contener!?

-Yo le habría dado la paliza completa...-dijo Ren sonriendo. Ryu asentía.

-¡es cierto! –dijo Horo Horo mientras veía el resumen del partido de béisbol en el televisor – Además siempre pavoneándose de ser famoso y adinerado el muy desgraciado.

-¡Es sobrino del presidente de la disquera¡de Yamamoto-dono!–exclamó Jun.

-Es un cretino con todas la letras, Jun. –dijo Ren. –Además insulta a nuestra jefa con su presencia. ¡Y al propio Yoh! Además fui yo el que lo dejó pasar...creí que no sucedería nada.

-Ren...no tienes que culparte. Fui yo el que le quebró la mano. –dijo Yoh.

-En todo caso...–dijo Anna apartada del resto mirando por la ventana y todos se callaron. –Es mi culpa por haberme involucrado con semejante bastardo. –dijo Anna con la mirada distante.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que el celular de Jun sonó. La joven vio el número y se alarmó.

-¿Yamamoto-sama?

Todos aguardaron lo peor y Jun no hablo en un rato largo hasta que colgó.

-Ren...-dile a Lee que conduzca directo hacia la casa de Yamamoto –san...date prisa.

-¿qué pasó? –dijo Ryu

-Han asesinado a Keichiro hace una hora frente a al hospital.

El bus salió rápidamente hacia a la mansión del presidente Yamamoto, mientras aquel hombre esperaba en un amplio salón hablando con dos personas.

-¿Y bien Reiha-san? –dijo Yamamoto sentándose en el tatami, así como los otros dos.

-Creo que lo que sospechamos es cierto. –dijo Reiha mientras Roy le pasaba a Yamamoto una fotografía del suceso.

-El Hoshi-gumi ha puesto su pie en Japón. –dijo Roy- Juzgaran a todos con mayor fuerza que los X Laws.

-¿cómo lo saben? –dijo Yamamoto y Roy le mostró una marca que había sido rayada en una parte del vehículo donde iba el fallecido. Una estrella de cinco puntas.

-Su sobrino era sospechoso de abusar de una joven de 16 años, sucedido hace tres meses. –dijo Reiha. –Esa chica...era una estudiante de omyoujitsu.

Yamamoto miro aquellas fotografías. –Sabia que terminaría así. Se lo dije, pero no hizo caso. Y ahora esto...la deshonra y la muerte.

-De hecho mis contactos han reportado la muerte del abogado defensor y el acusador del caso, así como el juez, en circunstancias muy sospechosas. –dijo Roy mostrándole los nombres. –

-¿ustedes los Watchers cuidarán de nosotros? –dijo Yamamoto. –Soy muy viejo y apenas puedo hacer una fusión de almas.

-Ya no soy un watcher. –dijo Roy. –Me retiré.

-¿usted¿el mas talentoso capitán de su grupo? –dijo Yamamoto incrédulo.

Roy sonrió. –Eso es porque...los Watchers ya no existen. Se han unido a los X Laws.

Reiha miraba a Roy en silencio mientras Yamamoto no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? Creí que su grupo era neutral.

-Un X-Law ha convencido a los jefes, por lo tanto un capitán como yo estaría de más. Así que me fui antes de que me despidieran. –dijo Roy.

-Entonces la guerra de shamanes se aproxima. –dijo Yamamoto preocupado. –El Hoshi gumi y los X Laws. Será imposible estar al margen, Wright.-san. Téngalo presente.

-¿usted de que lado estará, Yamamoto-dono? –dijo Reiha.

-Confieso que luego de enterarme de lo que pasó con mi sobrino, ya no me queda duda. La Justicia es lo único que salvará al mundo.

-Así que usted...-dijo Reiha y Yamamoto asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Hoshi Gumi. –

Reiha y Roy se miraron antes de seguir oyendo a Yamamoto.

–Los humanos abusan del poder, destruyen todo a su paso y discriminan por tonterías. Yo vi como gente especial era menospreciada, vi a gente morir en plena guerra. Si lo que dicen es cierto...entonces no me queda duda. Solo la Justicia, una verdadera justicia salvará al mundo.

-Pero los X Laws dicen lo mismo. –dijo Roy con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto sonrió. -siempre cuestionado a los otros, Wright-san. Hay una diferencia entre ambos. Los X Laws cazan a muchos shamanes por sus poderes , en cambio el Hoshi Gumi defienden a los shamanes de los abusos.

Roy frunció su mirada. –Puede que tenga razón. De todos modos si tiene algo sobre ambos grupos, háganoslo saber.

-¿a un oficial del gobierno? –dijo Yamamoto a Reiha y ella sonrió. –Soy una shaman ante todo. Mi objetivo es defender a mi gente.

Yamamoto sonrió. –Lo sé. Pero debía estar seguro.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta y uno de los criados anunciaba que Jun Tao llegaba con el resto de su gente. Yamamoto asintió y en un momento, Jun, Lee Bruce, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Fausto, Yoh y Anna entraron al amplio despacho. Yamamoto sonrió y se levantó. Todos lo saludaron.

-Lamento una reunión en lamentables circunstancias. –dijo Yamamoto sentándose, así como los demás. –Pero debemos hablar unas cuantas cosas.

-Yamamoto-san. –dijo Jun- ¿qué ha sucedido con su sobrino?

-Por supuesto, el asesinato de mi sobrino es lo primero que quería mencionarles. –dijo Yamamoto mirándolos a todos. –Se bien que algunos de ustedes le conocían y no le tenían demasiada estima, al punto de pelearse a puños con el un par de veces.

Horo Horo y Ren miraron al suelo, se trataba de ellos dos.

-...Y también supe lo de esta noche. Un hecho lamentable, sin duda. –dijo Yamamoto e Yoh quedó estático y Anna permaneció inmóvil mirando a Yamamoto.

-Pero deben saber que yo tampoco estaba muy contento con el a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería. Era como el hijo que nunca logré tener. Pero también hizo muchas cosas deplorables y fue castigado por eso.

Reiha y Roy se miraron por un segundo antes de continuar mirando a Yamamoto.

-Lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses es el inicio de un cambio. –dijo Yamamoto- Los X laws nos han perseguido y vigilado al punto de atacar a Anna-san en Aomori y a mi personalmente me interrogaron. Algo muy descortés de parte del Capitán Marco. Y ahora los rumores son ciertos. El Hoshi Gumi existe y esta en Japón.

-¿Hoshi Gumi? –dijo Horo Horo.

-Un grupo de shamanes. –dijo Roy–Dispuestos a vengarse de los humanos y consolidarse en el poder.

Yoh tenía la impresión de que Yamamoto, Roy y Reiha sabían mucho mas de lo que aparentaban. Anna los miraba intentando percibir algo pero solo veía una estrella de cinco puntas, mucha gente asesinada, libros con nombres...ni un rostro o algún nombre importante.

-En este ultimo mes, los X Laws han estado replegándose y ahora están en camino. –dijo Yamamoto.

-¿De nuevo van a retarnos? –dijo Ren

-Es lo mas probable. –dijo Roy. –Ustedes son calificados como amenazas potenciales por ellos. Y el gobierno lo acepta como verdad. Además los Hoshi Gumi están reclutando mas shamanes así que es probable que aparezcan muy pronto.

-Pero cómo les gusta complicarse a esos tipos.-dijo Horo Horo cruzado de brazos.

Anna sintió vértigo por un instante, el hecho de usar el reishi parecía abrumante ahora, con tantos pensamientos de preocupación alrededor.

-¿usted insinúa que tendremos que escoger? –dijo Yoh y Yamamoto sonreía.

- Tan perspicaz como de costumbre. –dijo el señor e Yoh lo miraba muy serio. –Pues si. Será inevitable. En un mundo donde pocas veces nos dejan salida, se trata de eso. Vivir o morir. Triunfar o fracasar. Incluso los Watchers, la fuerza independiente, escogió su bando. Aliándose con los X laws le dan la espalda a los shamanes.

Roy miró al suelo, Yamamoto suspiró. –Mi sobrino era muchas cosas. Incluso deshonró el nombre de la familia. Y fue castigado por eso. El Hoshi Gumi hizo justicia en el momento oportuno.

-¿matándolo? –dijo Yoh entendiendo el asunto. No le gustaba la idea de matar a nadie, no importaba el pretexto. Si el Hoshi Gumi o los X Laws hacían eso, de ningún modo quería estar del lado de ninguno.

-Aun eres muy joven, Asakura-san. –dijo Yamamoto sonriendo e Yoh no siguió replicando.

Por un instante hubo una marcada tensión en aquel cuarto y Yamamoto tosió un poco.

-Pero la función debe continuar ¿no es así? Quería darles personalmente la noticia. Este viernes cantarán en el Festival de Fin de Año.

ooo

Las noticias reseñaron la muerte del sobrino de Yamamoto-dono indicando que el auto había explotado cuando en realidad, había muerto apuñalado por varias armas blancas. Anna miraba las noticias, en su inmenso televisor de su casa.

Asesinado por el Hoshi Gumi. Cumpliendo Justicia, algo que siempre había deseado desde joven. Destruir a los corruptos y salvar aquellas almas puras. Se sintió más miserable al pensar aquello. Pensar en matar a gente como Ichinose o su propio padre. Los odiaba, sobretodo a Ichinose, cuando leyó la mente de Yamamoto y supo lo que había hecho.

-Ya basta, Anna. –dijo Yoh quitándole el control remoto de las manos. Ella lo miró y supo al verle que estaba al tanto de todo. –No tienes que sentirte culpable por el pasado. Tu has cambiado, todos lo sabemos.

Anna recuperó el control remoto y lo cambiaba de canal sin detenerse. –A veces pienso que lees mi mente.

Yoh sonrió. –Supongo que es intuición, es todo. De todos modos, es normal que aspires por justicia. En el fondo, todos lo queremos.

Anna dejó de apretar el botón en un canal donde estaban pasando, casualmente pasando el último video que rodaron. Anna tomó el teléfono movil que estaba en la mesa contigua y se lo pasó a Yoh. –Mira el mail que llegó.

_"Se bien que no merezco nada de tu perdón. Pero necesito verte. Debo explicarte todo. A ti y a tus hermanos."_

Yoh miró a Anna quien se había quedado mirando la pantalla, pensativa.

-Anna...¿es tu padre quien te llama? –dijo Yoh y ella asintió.

-Lo recibí ayer, mientras estábamos en el club nocturno. –dijo Anna mirando al frente.

-¿qué harás? Por el mensaje, parece desesperado. –dijo Yoh- Además, conseguir tu numero cuando no esta registrado bajo tu nombre, requirió de esfuerzo.

-Por un lado, lo que menos quisiera en este momento de mi vida es verlo. –dijo Anna. – Aunque...

Yoh le devolvió el teléfono. –Es tu decisión. Solo hazlo con el corazón, no con tu resentimiento de por medio.

Anna lo miró brevemente antes de tomar aquel teléfono y presionar la primera tecla.

ooo

Una moto se detuvo ante un barrio en la afueras de Tokyo mientras unos hombres con estrellas cosidas en sus chaquetas negras se acercaban.

-Kanna, Mari y Matti...-dijo un hombre alto y vestido con un gran sombrero de mariachi que salió del grupo. -¿qué tal les fue hoy?

-Excelente...-dijo Matti sacando un libro de su bolsillo y con orgullo lo abrió ante el. Tenia muchos nombres escritos y con tachaduras en rojo. –hoy le dimos su merecido a unos cuantos.

Peyote se rió. –Por cierto, Han esta cocinando hoy...¿tienen hambre?

Una estridente canción de Anna Kyouyama se escuchaba en aquel barrio, donde el olor a carne cocinada flotaba en el aire y la gente abundaba, muchos de ellos charlando, bebiendo o fumando bajo la luz de la luna. Kanna dejó la moto estacionada, mientras Mari y Matti bajaban del asiento trasero y de la pequeña cabina anexada a la moto. Peyote y las tres muchachas siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una enorme fogata donde un grupo de gente aguardaba y un hombre gordo y calvo servía la cena.

Se inclinaron respetuosamente y se sentaron en los puestos vacíos que quedaban.

-señor, le tengo noticias. –dijo Peyote- Anna Kyouyama y su grupo estarán este viernes en el Festival de Fin de Año.-

Turbine y el señor Luchist vienen en camino.

-Será emocionante.. –dijo uno pequeño que tenía un casco de lego y el resto del cuerpo con partes del mismo tipo. – Hasta los X Laws vienen para enfrentarnos.

-Anna Kyouyama... –dijo un muchacho quien miraba la hoguera con tranquilidad. -¿no es curioso como en muchas de sus canciones habla de lo miserables que son los humanos? Me gustaría mucho conocerle...y ver a Yoh de nuevo.

-Entonces, señor...esperamos sus órdenes. –dijo Kanna.

-Quiero que todos nos reunamos y vayamos a ese concierto. Me presentaré personalmente ante ellos.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Hikaru :**

Feliz año nuevo!! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien XD.

Pero en concreto voy a comentar el pasado y el reciente episodio. Por lo visto, en el ultimo episodio algunas querían mucho, pero mucho mas lemon. Honestamente, un doujinshi explica mejor eso pero haré mi esfuerzo.

(Una excusa para decir que también quiere escribirlo a pesar de todo. Además fue ella misma que le puso M al fic. (es tu culpa, Hikaru XP)

es M por manzanas... –ese fue un chiste MUY malo, lo se- XP)

En este instante se que debió haberles caído mal el tal Ichinose. (Su apellido lo saque de un personaje (al que detesto) de un manga shojo en donde hay muchas bandas de rock y las dos protagonistas tienen el mismo nombre. ¿lo adivinan? ) pero tenia que matar a un personaje con el pretexto de meter al Hoshi Gumi en escena.

(ya que no puedo, ni debo matar a Tamao...)

Si, al fin se nos viene Hao...(ya oigo a las fangirls gritar.)

Con este noveno capitulo, pues me acuerdo que hoy cumple años mi cuenta aqui...Me siento como Matamune...XD (Y aun mas luego de intentar hacer una canción...) Matamune lo hace mejor...XD

Así que, sus reviews son bienvenidas. **Mata ne!**


	10. Shiseikatsu

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei. Y no mios, aunque quiera.

**Utaite Myouri **

**Capitulo 10**** - Shiseikatsu**

El festival de Fin de Año. Un concierto con los artistas mas destacados del año que transcurrió. Era el asunto mas importante del ultimo trimestre y todos trabajaban en ello. Yamamoto asistió al sepelio de su sobrino, aun con todo lo que había dicho.

Muchas personas le enviaron sus condolencias, pero el sentía algo diferente ahora. Remordimiento y a la vez el compromiso de lo que llamaba justicia. Pensaba en aquellas palabras ante la vista de la gran ciudad desde la Torre de Tokyo mientras el sol brillaba fulgurante a media mañana, incluso con el frío que se avecinaba.

-El tuvo lo que se merecía. –dijo alguien a su lado. Yamamoto miró y a su lado estaba un hombre joven, de cabellos largos oscuros, quien miraba a la distancia con seriedad.

-Hao-sama. –dijo Yamamoto inclinándose en señal de indudable respeto.

-Has estado esperando. –dijo Hao.- Lamento lo de tu sobrino.

-Yo lo lamento por él, no por mi. –dijo Yamamoto. –Pero el obtuvo lo que había sembrado. Al final hubo justicia.

Hao asintió. –Entonces tus palabras muestran tu resolución. La misma que tengo yo.

-Estoy listo, Hao-sama. –dijo Yamamoto. –Quiero dejar de ver tanta miseria e injusticias en este mundo. Por eso contacté con lo shamanes de este país, los tengo localizados.

-Has hecho bien, Yamamoto. Yo mismo hablaré con aquellos que trabajan contigo. –dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Probablemente les agrade conocerle, señor. Aunque hay cierta desconfianza con lo que usted dice entre ellos.

-Estoy preparado para convencerles. –dijo Hao poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro como signo de confianza.- Pronto todo será distinto. Purificaremos este mundo, esa es mi misión.

oooo

Se recostó levemente sobre aquel sofá, mientras observaba el paisaje de la ciudad. A veces tenia la impresión de que actuaba como los mismos gatos, independientes, algo altivos, aun con una aura de astucia y sensualidad. Usualmente vestía de kimono, algo que siempre le encantaba. Su mirada era ligeramente distante, quizás recordando las penas que como fantasmas de una vida anterior, regresaban para ensañarse con ella. Aparentemente fría, distante, tan analítica que sabía como manipular a los que la rodeaban, pero no tenía malas intenciones a pesar de su afán de tener una vida lujosa y llena de éxito. Tremendamente posesiva, aun tenía miedo de esa soledad, de ser como los gatos callejeros que son ignorados.

Todo a su alrededor era como una realidad paralela, la gente en movimiento, hablando cosas que parecían como el susurro del viento a su lado. ¿Había ganado control del caos que era leer mentes? Quería pensar que sí, así podría ser libre de aquella carga. Quería pensar también que ella decidiría lo correcto. Enfrentar al pasado o rechazarlo y seguir adelante.

-¿Todo bien, Yoh? –dijo Jun mientras Anna se iba a cambiar para ir al ensayo. –Anna esta hoy muy pensativa. Yoh dudó en aquel instante. No sabia si decirle a Jun aquello que pasó justo anoche. Anna a veces era tan orgullosa.

-Creo que está cansada, ya sabes, tantas cosas han pasado en poco tiempo...

Jun asintió comprensiva. –Es normal. Sin embargo, cuida de ella.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.

Jun recibió una llamada y se alejó de Yoh, mientras respondía con voz pausada pero aun tensa.

ooo

Horas después, salió del ensayo con un inusual agotamiento, incluso el simple hecho de cantar no apaciguaba la gran inconformidad que sentía. La lucha entre su orgullo y por otra parte, la desesperante necesidad de colocarle el punto final a esa parte de su vida la estaba agotando. Horo Horo, Fausto y Ryu se marcharon, cansados pero luciendo mas animados que en mucho tiempo. Sabia perfectamente que Yoh la vigilaba en silencio, el simplemente se quedó mirando las noticias en el televisor que estaba en la sala de reuniones, cerca del salón de ensayos.

Jun llegó muy alterada, llevando una copia de una revista que ella había oído nombrar vagamente. Se la mostró con preocupación. Fotos de ella, tomada de la mano con Yoh, especulando sobre el posible futuro de la pareja –algo que le encanta a la gente es saber cuánto van a durar, como si se tratara del número de la lotería-.

Su rabia se incrementó cuando leyó sobre su relación con Ichinose, ahora difunto...pero lo que colmó su paciencia...

"..Anna Kyouyama, huérfana según sus biógrafos, es alguien que siempre mantiene en las sombras su pasado ya que según algunas fuentes no confirmadas, su nacimiento vendría siendo fruto de una relación extramarital entre un adinerado hombre de negocios extranjero y una joven estudiante, algo que no está especificado en ningún registro y solo se tienen datos del orfanato en donde se crió, que está en Aomori. Entre otras cosas se dice que también fue practicante de espiritismo como Itako en Osore-san ya que siempre usa un rosario en todas sus presentaciones. Recientemente se le atribuyen muchas letras con tendencias suicidas o de asesinato, por parte de sus detractores, mientras que sus seguidores expresan que es parte de la inconformidad que viven cada día los jóvenes y sobre todo en el mundo actual..."

Jun la miraba esperando que reventara en insultos pero simplemente hizo aquella revista a un lado. -¿cuándo salió esto? –inquirió Anna con un tono peligroso en su voz.

-Hace cuatro horas. –respondió Jun. – También hay mucho de Ichinose y de su pasado contigo. Impresionante que no respeten nada...

-Quiero que halles al que esta husmeando en mi vida...-dijo Anna levantando un dedo y señalando la publicación. –Quiero que revises si es posible demandarlos y llevarlos a la quiebra. –dijo Anna con la misma disposicion de un general, listo para matar al enemigo.

-¿realmente crees que se pueda? –dijo Jun.

-¡Maldición, Jun! ¡¿te gustaria que te hicieran lo mismo?! ¡Que dijeran todas esas cosas de ti?! ¡¿Que huiste de China por terrorismo?!

Jun no hizo ningun gesto. –Anna...eso es muy distinto.

-¡No lo es! –dijo Anna levantándose. –¡A esos miserables ahí afuera les encantaria verme hundida en la vergüenza, por ser una hija que no era deseada!

-Anna...

-¡Mi familia me iba a criar, pero cuando descubrieron que era un fenómeno, decidieron hacerme a un lado como si ya no valiera nada! ¡Como si lanzaran a la basura algo inservible! –gritó Anna y Jun no decía nada.

Un instante de silencio pasó.

-Jun...encuéntralos, habla con los abogados. ¡Los quiero en la ruina!

-Sería un paso poco prudente, Anna. –dijo Jun- Después de lo que pasó con...-Anna la miró amenazante, sin embargo Jun no mostraba signos de miedo.

-Después de lo que pasó con Blackwell...-dijo Jun aun muy tensa. – Además muchos dicen que tus canciones son alusiones a muerte y esas cosas que la gente suele desaprobar...

Anna miraba a la pared llena de discos de platino y los señaló con arrogancia. -¿y qué si lo es? ¡Gracias a mis alucinaciones ganamos millones de yens! ¡Gracias a eso pude ser la Idol mas adinerada del maldito Japón! ¡Al demonio los que me critiquen! ¡Si no les gusta, no lo oigan!

-Anna. Comprendo tu ira.

-¡NO! –masculló Anna. –No lo entiendes. Ninguno de ustedes...¡Haz lo que te dije Jun, que para eso estoy trabajando! ¿Has oído?

Anna tomó su bolso y salió furibunda de la oficina mientras Jun se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, exasperada.

Anna continuaba caminando con aquel paso lleno de furia contenida, hasta que Yoh apareció en su camino, mirándola con algo de preocupación. Anna respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Ya te enteraste? –dijo Anna furiosa.

Yoh asintió y la miraba con la misma cautela que tendría ante una fiera.

–Anna...¿estas…?

-No...¡No estoy bien! –rugió Anna.- Si veo al desgraciado que averiguó eso...

-Creo que tienes que calmarte, Anna.-dijo Yoh.

-¿Te parece correcto que nos espíen? –dijo Anna incrédula ante Yoh.

-No estás molesta por eso. –dijo Yoh

-No...-dijo sarcástica Anna- Tienes TODA la razón, como de costumbre.

A Yoh no le gustó aquel tono pero no se atrevía a replicar.

-¿sabes cual es el problema aparte de que espíen mi vida contigo?...el hecho de recordar al maldito Ichinose, el cual me da asco de solo pensar en él...pero ¡espera! Eso no es nada...¡Es recordar que fui un pedazo de carne al cual dejaron en una montaña para que se muriera del frío! ¡Una miserable bastarda, según aquel artículo! ¡a la que su adorable padre le decía que estaba maldita! ¡si, Yoh! ¡eso no es nada!

Yoh aguardaba en silencio a que se calmara, pero Anna apenas estaba lejos de terminar.

-Pero nadie lo entiende...

-Eso no significa que no me duela lo que te pase. –dijo Yoh. -¿crees que me gusta verte sufriendo?

Anna miraba a un lado sintiéndo un terrible dolor de cabeza. –Voy a arruinarlos...

-Anna.

-¡No me des lecciones de cómo comportarme, Yoh! –rugió Anna. -¡Tu te lo tomarías muy bien, pero yo no!

-No quise decir eso...

-Estoy harta del tema...nos vemos...-le cortó Anna y se iba a ir cuando Yoh intentó detenerle pero no se atrevía. Había algo que los estaba separando y era ésa ira que había sentido antes, solo que ahora no había un Oni entre ellos. Yoh golpeó la pared y sintió aquellas ganas de tener el poder de cambiarlo todo, aun cuando a veces era imposible.

Yoh salió del edificio, siguiendo el camino que daba al estacionamiento. Anna le pedía a Lee Bruce Long que la llevara mientras él se quedaba en la puerta. Aun cuando había reaccionado de la forma que lo hizo, no podía culparla, todo lo de su pasado era lo mas doloroso para ella.

-Yoh-kun.

Yoh miró hacia atrás y Jun llegaba revisando los mensajes de su teléfono.

-Hay problemas...-dijo Jun- Reiha me llamó también. Leyó aquello y teme que estemos siendo vigilados por alguien más. Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con los X Laws.

Yoh tuvo una idea. La cual podria ser peligrosa, pero la situación no le dejaba otra opción.

-Iré a hablar con ese hombre.

-¿estas loco, Yoh? –dijo Jun alarmada, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería.

-Tengo que descartar mis sospechas...y empezaré por ahí.

Jun sentía que se iba a armar otra discusión y que pondría a Anna de un humor aun mas terrible, justo antes del gran concierto. Ignorándola, Yoh sacó su teléfono y pensó en llamar a su mejor amigo.

Manta Oyamada salía de otra importante reunión e iba directo a su casa cuando recibió la llamada de Yoh.

-Yoh-kun...¿cómo estas? –dijo Manta alegremente.

-No muy bien. –respondió Yoh y Manta sabía que algo había pasado.

Ooo

Veinte minutos después, Manta llegaba. Yoh estaba sentado en la puerta del estacionamiento y Manta dejó la laptop a un lado.

-¿qué sucedió? No me digas que te peleaste con...

Yoh asintió. –Pero no por las razones que crees...

Manta escuchó todo e Yoh parecía bastante preocupado por lo sucedido.

-sabes que estas cosas son típicas de la prensa. –dijo Manta.

-Lo que quiero saber es cómo el padre de Anna averiguó el número de ella. –dijo Yoh pensando.- Y cómo se enteraron de eso. Anna me dijo que nadie en el orfanato sabía de su familia, de hecho los daban por muertos. Solo mi abuela Kino lo sabía.

-¿cómo se llama el hombre? –preguntó Manta.

-Markus Blackwell, es extranjero pero vive en Japón y tiene una agradable familia. –dijo Yoh desganado.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo lo conozco! –dijo Manta sorprendido.

-¡¿en serio?! –dijo Yoh y Manta asintió. –De hecho, está en Tokyo con su familia. Los ví esta misma tarde en el club. Ese hombre tiene abogados por montones y dinero que le sobra. Además...

-¿qué?

-Es socio de nuestra empresa de telecomunicaciones. Asi que le debe ser mas sencillo localizar a alguien...

-Esto no le convendría a ese sujeto. Si todo se sabe perjudicaría su imagen. –razonó Yoh.

-También me han contado algunos gerentes que tiene varios enemigos. –dijo Manta-. Me dijeron que tenía enemigos shamanes. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de shamanes que ocultan sus poderes y montan sus empresas.

Yoh se levantó y caminaba hacia su sala. -¿te das cuenta, Manta? Alguien quiere destruirlos...

-¿a Anna por ser hija de Blackwell-san? –dijo Manta tomando la laptop y siguiéndolo. –Es ilógico, Yoh. Si lo que afirmas es cierto, solo Anna y unos pocos saben de su pasado.

-Tengo que hablar con ese hombre. –dijo Yoh. –Ahora mismo.

-Yoh, mañana es el gran concierto. ¿vas a trasnocharte con eso?

-No me importa. –dijo Yoh tomando su chaqueta- Además tengo experiencia en trasnochos...anda, hay que localizar a ese hombre. No se negará a hablarme.

Manta suspiró. –De acuerdo, te guiaré al hotel Asakusa. Hace poco que hablé con el y su familia...

ooo

Manta se había marchado en su auto, rodeado de sus guardaespaldas, mientras Yoh se iba en su propio auto. Rato después, gracias a los contactos de Manta, llegaron al hotel.

-Lo que estamos haciendo Yoh, es algo _ilegal. –_remarcó Manta conectándose a la base de datos del hotel. Yoh miraba al gran e inmenso edificio, repleto de luces..

-A veces Manta, hay que romper las reglas si queremos hacer algo bueno. –respondió Yoh, mientras Manta forzándo la entrada a la base de datos.

-Listo. Lo tengo, 601, a nombre de Markus Blackwell. –dijo Manta mirando a Yoh y cerrando la laptop. Manta se arregló bien su traje mientras Yoh apenas reparaba en su vestimenta, pero sentía que alguien los observaba. Sin embargo, Yoh se colocó una gorra, esperando que nadie lo reconociera y entró al hotel por la segunda entrada.

-Buenas noches...-dijo Manta en la recepción. El encargado se asomó ya que Manta era bastante escaso de estatura y había dejado a su escolta en el frente.

-¡Buenas noches, Oyamada-san! –dijo el empleado. –Grata sorpresa, el verle por aquí.

-Busco a un amigo, el señor Blackwell...-dijo Manta.-¿estará aquí?

-Si, lo vi entrar hace una hora con su familia. –dijo el encargado. -¿quiere que le avise...?

-No. Tranquilo, yo le llamo por mi teléfono, es un gran amigo de la familia. –dijo Manta algo apurado.

-Oh, por supuesto...-

-Claro...si. Buenas noches...

-Que tenga buenas noches...Oyamada-san.

Yoh estaba algo alejado, esperando a que Manta llegara. Algo no marchaba bien, sobretodo por aquella sensación de que alguien asechaba desde las sombras. Por lo que llevaba a Harusame consigo y tenía la Futsu no mitama en el bolsillo.

-Amo Yoh...yo también lo percibo. –dijo Amidamaru al lado de él.

-Si, por favor mantente alerta, Amidamaru.

-¿pasa algo, Yoh-kun? –dijo Manta al verlo hablar con Amidamaru.

-No, tranquilo. Vamos a ese lugar.

Subieron varios pisos, Yoh no dejaba de tener aquella sensación de que alguien estaba a punto de atacar, podrían ser los X Laws...o quizás aquel grupo llamado Hoshi Gumi. Salieron del elevador y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación en cuestión. Habían dos hombres con trajes de negro, muy fornidos. Manta se presentó y los dos hombres llamaron a la puerta, de ese modo, el propio Blackwell salió a recibirles, aun vestido de traje.

-Buenas noches. –dijo Yoh quitándose la gorra y el hombre palideció. –Necesito hablar con usted.

Manta miraba a todas partes, temeroso de la situación y Blackwell les dijo a los guardaespaldas que se trataban de gente de confianza. Los condujo a un pasillo menos concurrido, desde el cual se veía toda la zona a través del ventanal.

-No me esperaba una visita de usted. –dijo Blackwell- ¿cómo está ella?

-No muy bien. –dijo Yoh-...supongo que ya vio...

-Si.. –dijo Blackwell amargamente.- Nadie sabia de esto hace menos de un mes... Cuando pasó aquello, tuve la necesidad de contarle a mi esposa lo que pasó con mi matrimonio anterior. Ella lo entendió, y me perdonó, pero aun no sé como se lo tomen los chicos...

Manta lo miraba con cierta desaprobación. Había opinado muy bien de aquel hombre aparentemente honesto, pero con lo que Yoh le dijo y los rumores de otras personas, comenzaba a cuestionarse si su padre hacía bien en estar asociado con él.

Yoh, por su parte, detectaba una muestra de arrepentimiento, pero igualmente dudaba, si era por la vergüenza, por su actual familia, o si en verdad lo lamentaba por Anna.

-Recibí una nota diciendo que mi verdad sería revelada. Sería castigado por mis pecados y que incluso mi familia sería asesinada.

-¿conoce a alguien que querría perjudicarlo, señor Blackwell? –dijo Yoh

-Tengo muchos rivales. Es lo que se obtiene gratis con este negocio. –dijo Blackwell. –Sin embargo, sospecho de un antiguo socio. Hasegawa.

-¿se refiere al antiguo dueño de su firma de abogados? –dijo Manta

-Si. Yo obtuve el gran porcentaje de acciones luego de que el perdiera todo con sus malas operaciones. Pero creo que no le simpatizo desde entonces. El hecho es que se le asociaba a prácticas espiritistas, incluso una vez me invitó pero yo nunca acepté. A veces pienso que alguien me vigila.

Blackwell no quería seguir hablando de eso. –Dijo que lo iba a pensar...¿verdad? –dijo refiriéndose a Anna.

Yoh intentaba hallar la manera de decirle las cosas, aunque no se mereciera nada, el no se creía capaz de juzgarlo. –No sé si quiera...lo que usted hizo es como para odiarlo, ¿no lo cree?

-Por eso mismo debo intentarlo. –dijo Blackwell –al menos quiero que concluya, pase lo que pase.

Yoh intentaba compadecerse de aquel hombre, pero le era bastante difícil.

-Markus Blackwell. –llamó alguien mas.

Los tres miraron hacia el otro extremo del corredor, habían dos mujeres, vestidas con gruesos abrigos negros, una de ellas, de cabellos azules largos, la cual fumaba un cigarro con tranquilidad, y la segunda joven, de cabellos rubios levantó un muñeco de trapo que les apuntó con una pistola.

-Somos del Hoshi Gumi. –dijo la mas alta del grupo, quien fumaba-. Venimos a enjuiciarlo por robo.

De inmediato dos ejecuciones de aquella pistola, se percutaron, y fueron cortados por Yoh y su oversoul. Blackwell estaba impresionado.

-¡No te entrometas! –dijo la chica que había disparado, pero la mas alta la detuvo.

-Escucha, shaman... no te involucres. O serás castigado por ayudar a un humano criminal.

-No permitiré que nadie muera enfrente mío. –dijo Yoh.- Manta, llévate al señor.

-Si. –dijo Manta, pero al intentar irse por el camino contrario, una chica pelirroja con una escoba les detenía. Manta lograba ver al espíritu que llevaba.

-Nadie se interpone en el camino del Hoshi Gumi. –dijo aquella mujer y un caballero con armadura fue directo a atacarlo, junto con los disparos de su acompañante y las dagas de la tercera chica. Yoh no podía proteger a Manta y detener al enemigo al mismo tiempo y usó su oversoul para escudar a Manta y al señor, mientras el ataque se hacía cada vez mas intenso e Yoh estaba acorralado.

Dos relámpagos cortaron el ataque, protegiéndoles y Manta miraba impresionado a los shikigamis que aparecieron en ambos lados. Zenki y Kouki.

La chica pelirroja iba a atacar pero se detuvo al ver que alguien estaba detrás de la mas alta de las tres.

-Si yo fuera tú no seguiría. –dijo Anna-

-Vamos, Mari...

-Pero, Kanna...-objetó ella.

-Hazlo, estamos en desventaja...-dijo Kanna mirando a Anna con desprecio y lanzando su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo. Tanto ella como Mari se marcharon y la chica pelirroja retrocedió y se fue por el camino opuesto.

Manta suspiró aliviado, pero Blackwell no decía nada. Anna hizo desaparecer a sus shikigamis y fue directo hacia donde estaban ellos. Yoh deshacía la posesión de objetos y esperaba las palabras de Anna. Sin embargo, ella miró al que era su padre e Yoh tenía la impresión de que Anna estaba controlandose ahora.

-Alguien quiere matarte. El Hoshi Gumi –dijo Anna con frialdad. Blackwell supo entonces que sus suposiciones eran correctas. –Y si, tu antiguo socio pertenece al grupo.

-¿cómo lo sabes? –dijo Manta.

-Leíste sus mentes. ¿cierto? –dijo Yoh y Anna asintió.

–En este caso me brinda respuestas, y a veces se necesita hacer algo ilegal para hacer algo correcto. –dijo Anna.- De todos modos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

Anna comenzó a caminar mientras Yoh le seguía y Manta iba detrás de ellos. Los guardias pasaban corriendo al lado de ellos y Blackwell les avisaba que nada malo había sucedido. Bajaron el elevador en completo silencio y Manta quería irse de ese sitio, la tensión entre Yoh y Anna era notable, en especial porque Anna miraba a la puerta e Yoh también. Al bajar, Manta se despidió de ambos y se marchó esperando que las cosas no se pusieran peor.

-¿cómo llegaste? –dijo Yoh, siendo el primero en hablar cuando estaban en el auto de Yoh.

-Cuando me fui, olvidé mi teléfono en la sala de ensayos. Cuando regresé, Jun me dijo que había hablado contigo. Le dije a Lee que me dejara aquí...además no necesito interrogar a Jun, ella me lo dijo sin yo leer su mente, porque sería inutil ocultarlo, además temía que sucediera algo...

Yoh sabía que a ella le desagradaría, pero tenia que despejar sus dudas. Anna no lo miraba, sino que tenía la vista fijada en la distancia.

-Llévame a casa. –ordenó Anna con la voz muy quieta.

-¿no vas a reprocharme nada? –inquiró Yoh, sintiéndose mal por aquella indiferencia por parte de Anna.

-Tu fuiste a saber quién podria estar detrás de todo esto. –dijo Anna. –Eso te lo agradezco.

-Y sin embargo te disgustó que fuera por mi cuenta. –dijo Yoh.

-No me interesa hablar con ese sujeto.. –dijo Anna ásperamente.

-Y mientras pasa eso, vives en ese dolor de odiar. Tu misma me lo dijiste. –replicó Yoh.

-El dolor me inspira. –dijo Anna con la mirada distraída.-

Yoh no dijo nada, todo parecía volver a ser como antes de que se separaran, la misma sombra sobre ellos.

-A veces pienso que el Oni, si era parte de mí...-dijo Anna mirando al techo del auto. –No puedo evitar odiar a causa de esos recuerdos–masculló Anna mirando a la ventana. Yoh seguía manejando hasta llegar a su casa, Anna se bajó con la mirada desganada y abrió la puerta de la casa, sin reparar en nada, mientras Yoh cerraba la puerta del auto y le seguía sin decir nada.

ooo

Al día siguiente, los preparativos para el concierto comenzaban. A pesar de que era solo una canción, el evento era uno de los mas vistos en todo el año. Jun intentaba evitar las insistentes llamadas de los de prensa, con lo sucedido ayer. Yamamoto, por su parte le dijo que el y su gente se encargaría de eso. A veces Jun dudaba de Yamamoto, especialmente con aquella conversación de hace poco, sin embargo el trabajo no le dejaba pensar mucho.

Aquella noche, en vispera de año nuevo y del recital, el grupo entero estaba en el usual bus, Ryu y Horo Horo jugando una partida de poker, Fausto leyendo. Yoh estaba aparentemente dormido, escuchando música, aunque ésa era una forma de evitar las preguntas de los demás sobre por qué Anna estaba tan callada.

Tan pensativo estaba que alguien le quitó los audífonos. –¡Hola!

Yoh casi se cae del susto. Miró hacia un lado y Ren estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿y bien? ¿no te vas a vestir para el concierto? –dijo Ren- Ya los demas se fueron a eso.

Yoh apagó el Ipod. –ah...a eso voy...

-Yoh...

-¿qué? –dijo el desconcertado. Ren lo miraba pensativo. Esperaba que no le preguntara nada, no quería hablar del asunto con nadie.

-Manten tus armas contigo. Tengo la impresión de que algo va a pasar. –dijo Ren.

Yoh asintió. –Lo dices por los Xlaws y ese grupo llamado Hoshi Gumi...

-Yamamoto-dono esta metido en algo. –dijo Ren. –Y podriamos involucrarnos por el. Nos vemos.

Ren se marchó mientras Yoh se acomodaba sus audífonos, pensando que en parte, el había tenido la misma sensación desde un par de días atrás.

ooo

Las cámaras se preparaban y el recinto estaba repleto de gente, sobretodo jóvenes entusiastas, fanáticos de muchos cantantes o grupos. Gran parte del país estaría viendo aquella presentación de mas de una docena de artistas.

-¿segura de que estás bien? –dijo Jun a una distraída Anna, luego de que se terminara de arreglar. Ella asintió.

-Estoy concentrándome. –respondió con seriedad.

-Bien. Ya pronto entrarás tú. –dijo Jun. Anna le siguió hasta llegar a un salón en donde estaban muchas personas que había visto en las usuales y aburridas fiestas a las que tenía que ir. Muchos la miraban y sabía que estaban pensando en aquel artículo, imaginando si en verdad todo aquello era cierto, apostando a que en dos meses rompería con Yoh porque todos lo esperaban, con cierta envidia, que alguien exitoso fuese infeliz porque eso era lo que usualmente sucedía.

-Ahí vienen...-dijo Jun y Anna volteó. Horo Horo venía saludando a los conocidos, Ryu también. Mientras que Fausto no miraba a nadie en particular e Yoh aparecía detrás de ellos, buscándola con la mirada.

No había hablado con el desde ayer. De aquella rabia que había sentido, sobrevenía el despreciable sentimiento de tristeza y culpabilidad. Justo como aquella noche en que se dejó llevar por las palabras del Oni. La mirada de Anna se tornó aun mas triste al recordar aquello.

-¡Dos minutos para salir! –dijo Jun entusiasmada. Horo Horo y Ryu sonreían, Fausto miraba al corredor con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero Anna le daba la espalda a aquel corredor, aun atrapada en sus errores. Yoh se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió, de la misma forma que siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Yoh...

Yoh no dijo nada y le abrazó. De inmediato, las miradas de muchos estaban sobre ellos, Anna podía oir esos pensamientos, sin embargo abrazó a Yoh, mientras todos aquellos sonidos se disipaban.

-_Lo harás bien_. –dijo Yoh. Pero no se refería simplemente al concierto.

Ambos se separaron, Anna asintió, con decisión y salió al escenario, junto a ellos.

Las luces destellaban y decenas de miradas iban directo hasta ella, mientras cantaba, muchos llevando la letra de la canción, otros simplemente observaban encantados, pero nadie podía dejar de prestar atención. Anna concluyó la canción en medio de gritos y aplausos, dando las gracias a todos. Luego de la presentación, bajaron aun muy satisfechos, todavía con la adrenalina fluyendo, como de costumbre, Horo Horo y Ryu tenían planeado salir a alguna parte y celebrar el año nuevo con la mayor algarabía posible. Jun no podía oponerse, aun cuando estaba preocupada.

-Ya me temía que se hubieran peleado y la Jefa regresara a ser la misma persona amargada de siempre. –dijo Horo Horo levantando el vaso de sake, luciendo colorado por la bebida.

Anna, quien estaba sentada al lado de Yoh y éste le abrazaba con tranquilidad, lo miró con rabia, pero Yoh se rio mientras tomaba un trago de sake.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Horokeu...-dijo Anna.

-relájate, Anna. –dijo Yoh dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provocó que la Itako se sonrojara. –además...es una clara prueba de lo mucho que te aprecia Horo Horo. Estaba preocupado, como buen amigo que es.

-¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!! –gritó Horo Horo y Ryu y los demás se desternillaron de risa.

-Si. Desde el principio me apoyó. –dijo Yoh muy serio.–Incluso Ren.

En ese momento, Ren se atragantó y Jun le daba palmaditas en la espalda, riéndose.

-Me conmueven...-dijo Anna con el mayor sarcasmo posible y Horo Horo iba a golpear a Yoh, pero la presencia de Anna lo impedía.

Jun recibió un mensaje. –Muchachos, olvidé decirles que tenemos una fiesta.

-¡¿Si?! –dijo Horo Horo animado. -¿dónde?

Un impresionante y alto edificio en las proximidades de la Torre de Tokyo, donde una larga fila de autos pasaba y gente muy importante entraba a la celebración que se estaba dando en uno de los pisos mas altos, organizada por el mismo Yamamoto-dono, quien se terminaba de preparar y estaba en su oficina. De repente alguien tocó la puerta y era uno de sus criados, diciéndole que tenía un mensaje de un tal Blackwell por el teléfono. Yamamoto asintió y tomó su teléfono.

-Buenas noches...-dijo Yamamoto. –Saludos a usted y a su familia.

-Gracias...-dijo Blackwell. – Lo llamo porque...

-Hasegawa...-dijo Yamamoto. –Lo sé. Está detrás de usted. Todavía esta a tiempo de resolver el asunto y sabe a lo que me refiero.

Blackwell, al otro lado, palideció. ¿hasta que punto estaría Yamamoto metido en ese mundo?

-Usted lo sabe...

-Tengo muchos shamanes trabajando para mí. Incluyendo a su hija.

-¿desde cuando...lo sabe? –dijo Blackwell

-Desde que usted apareció en su vida. Mi plan no es ir espiando a mi gente, pero sé cuando algo los amenaza y espero que usted no sea parte de eso.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! –exclamó Blackwell. –

-Le recomiendo que ponga al tanto a su familia, que haga lo mejor posible.

-¿a que se refiere? ¿es usted del Hoshi Gumi ese?

Yamamoto supo que Anna debió haberles leído la mente al algún compañero del señor Hao. –No tengo que ocultarle que soy shaman, pero usted todavía lleva una pesada carga, y para que tenga paz en su alma, tendrá que resolver el asunto. Le guste o no. Y por cierto, para que no me malinterprete, todavía queda invitado a la celebración.

-Muchas gracias, Yamamoto-dono. –dijo Blackwell y se despidió de aquel hombre.

Yamamoto colgó y se levantó. –Ya vendrán Anna-san y los demás.

-Perfecto. –dijo Hao mirando a la ventana, luciendo muy contento. –Esta noche será divertida. Los X Laws estan observándo. Lástima que no les gusten las fiestas.

Dentro de aquel piso del edificio, estaba casi a reventar. Entre la gran cantidad de invitados, estaban las otras bandas de la disquera, muchos de ellos saludaban casi con reverencia a Anna y la felicitaban por su noviazgo con Yoh. Por otra parte, el plan de Horo Horo era cazar a la chica soltera mas guapa de la fiesta, igual que Ryu. Ren llamaba por teléfono, apartado de la fiesta, junto a Jun y Lee Bruce quienes miraban a la Torre de Tokyo, llena de luces, pensando en su familia.

El año nuevo parecía provocar esos sentimientos de nostalgia, que a veces tanto detestaba Anna, pero ante aquella prodigiosa vista de la ciudad de Tokyo, era indudable hacerse las preguntas existenciales de siempre. Mientras Yoh llamaba a su familia de Izumo, mientras Jun llamaba a la suya, tuvo un breve momento de recuerdos. ¿qué habria pasado si no tuviese el reishi, los poderes espirituales que mucha gente desearía tener en su lugar? ¿Estaría aquí, en ese edificio? ¿o estaría viviendo junto a su familia y celebrando el año nuevo con una deliciosa cena? Eso simplemente le ponía melancólica y ultimamente lo estaba en gran medida. Pero, no tenía necesidad de recordar aquello con tristeza, ahora tenía a una familia extraña, disfuncional pero eran aquellos que aunque con aparente renuencia se preocupaban por ella, y estaba Yoh, su mejor amigo, el que la conocía mejor que nadie sin usar alguna habilidad especial , quien le había demostrado su confianza y amor incondicional. Ahora, el pasado es simplemente algo que ya no existe y unicamente el presente se manifestaba.

-Es una bonita vista...-dijo Yoh colgando el teléfono. –Ya parece que estás mejor.

-Lo estoy. Mañana iremos al templo y daremos las gracias por estar aquí y estar juntos.

-Si, es buena idea. –dijo Yoh contento.

Desde los edificios contiguos, los X Laws estaban reuinidos, tomando sus posiciones, los seguidores de Hao, de igual forma, en medio de aquella aparente celebración, una tensa calma estaba en el aire.

-Aquí X-One. Prepárense para atacar a mi señal. –dijo el Capitán Marco, mientras Lyserg y Jeanne, detrás de el, esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Hikaru**: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, no se si fue el mejor capitulo pero tenia que colocar muy bien la situacion del siguiente episodio, si bien en parte Anna estaba muy derpesiva y furiosa, al final pues se resolvió algo. XD A pesar de que Hao no salio mucho, ya en el siguiente saldra mas, se los aseguro.

Por cierto ya colgue a mi cuenta de deviantart unos fanarts del fanfic. Los pueden ver si pasan por mi perfil.

Sus reviews son apreciadas...

**Mata ne!**


	11. Yukiguni

**Disclaimer**: Shaman king, y sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Utaite Myouri **

**Capitulo 11. ****Yukiguni**

Las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales deslumbraban el aire y junto con las luces de la ciudad le robaban el brillo a las estrellas. Un ruido ensordecedor que en otras circunstancias era el resultado de un ataque que destruía todo a su paso. Era curioso cómo los humanos les encantaba verlos y el mismo sonido, aunque amplificado se escuchaba en una guerra.

-Feliz año nuevo. –dijo Hao mirando las explosiones desde la ventana. –Justo cómo aquel día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron...

En el edificio del frente, Marco y los X Laws estaban esperando el movimiento de los seguidores de Hao, mientras Jeanne miraba el cielo con cierta reminiscencia de aquellos tiempos en los que era más ingenua y desconocía muchas verdades del mundo.

"No todos los que están contigo son honestos. Hay mucho que ignoras de ti misma." 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con ése sujeto frente a frente. Años de combates secretos entre el Hoshi Gumi y los X Laws, mientras ella era entrenada en el autosacrificio y educada para ser la Doncella de Hierro.

"_Sin misericordia, exterminaremos al mal."_

-¿Doncella Jeanne? –dijo Lyserg percibiendo la mirada endurecida de Jeanne. -¿qué sucede? –dijo casi tímidamente.

No obstante, ella sonrió. –Estoy recordando algo, nada más.

ooooo

En medio de la celebración, dos viejos conocidos se reencontraron.

-Feliz año nuevo, Blackwell-san. –dijo un hombre de cabello canoso y ojos astutos.

- Feliz año nuevo, Hasegawa-san. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

El clima era de tensión, sabía que estaría en medio de una trampa, pero no podía evitarlo, mucho menos ahora.

-Parece que te ha ido muy bien. –dijo Hasegawa, dandole un tono fingido al asunto.

-Y a ti, parece que te va mejor.

-¿entonces estás al tanto? El nuevo mundo que se avecina y en el que tipos como tú no tienen cabida.

Entretanto, los hijos de Blackwell, caminaban con el señor Yamamoto, ambos jovenes no sospechaban nada. Probablemente Hasegawa atacaría a Blackwell, pero ¿qué podria hacer el? Después de todo, Blackwell resultó ser justo como aquellos que lo despreciaron cuando era pequeño por sus poderes, e incluso lo declararon no apto para seguir en el ejército, debido a sus relatos sobre los espiritus que veía en los campos de batalla.

"Estos dos niños probablemente sean inocentes, sin embargo...¿por qué me siento inconforme?"

-Yamamoto-dono. –dijo el mayor, Soichiro. -¿esta aquí Kyouyama-sama?

Yamamoto sonrió. –Seguro, aunque no los he visto hoy...tal vez incluso esté el resto de su banda.. -Genial, me gustaría verlos de nuevo. –dijo el menor, Akito.

-Todos los chicos que conozco suelen estar enamorados de Anna-san. –dijo Yamamoto riéndose.

-Soichiro ya tiene novia, asi que ya no puede querer a nadie más. –dijo Akito riéndose- De hecho, señor Yamamoto, le juró a su novia que no amaría a nadie mas que a ella.

Yamamoto se rió y Soichiro miró a su hermano con fastidio.

Yamamoto vio a Anna y a Yoh, hablando en el balcón, de inmediato Anna lo vio con los chicos e Yoh se percató de aquella mirada llena de expectación. No obstante, Yamamoto guió a los chicos hasta ellos.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! –dijeron Yamamoto y los chicos. Ambos le contestaron y Yamamoto miró a los chicos que estaban delante de él y parecían sus nietos por la forma cordial en que los trataba.

-Estos dos jóvenes han venido a saludarles.

-Es bueno verles de nuevo. –dijo Anna e Yoh se sonrió ante aquello. -¿cómo estan?

-¡muy bien, Kyouyama-sama! –dijeron ambos.

Yamamoto pensaba en aquella situación, en la conversación entre Blackwell y Hasegawa, la posibilidad de un fatal desenlace lo molestaba y ante el estaba Anna hablando con aquellos que eran sus hermanos con total amabilidad. Se sentía parte de un acto de cobardía. Pero Hasegawa era un miembro del Hoshi Gumi, justo como él.

Alguien lo llamaba al teléfono. Anna lo miró y supo entonces de qué se trataba, las imágenes apaecieron en su mente, las palabras detrás del teléfono estaban en su mente. "_Señor, creo que va a atacar"_

-No puede ser...-dijo Anna. -¡¿dónde estan?! –le gritó a Yamamoto, haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran, pero Yoh sabía que estaba leyendo la mente de Yamamoto.

-Usted lo sabe...y aun asi...-dijo Anna con cierta rabia.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, Anna-san? –dijo Yamamoto aun en tono cordial. -Yo simplemente soy un soldado, nada más.

Anna salió corriendo entre las personas e Yoh iba detrás de ella. Yamamoto los miraba con cierta duda.

-¿a dónde se fueron? No lo entiendo...-dijo Soichiro y Akito salió en búsqueda de ellos. Inmediatamente su hermano le siguió y Yamamoto se quedó mirando el lugar con aparente indiferencia.

ooooo

-¡Ataquen! – gritó Marco al ver a los seguidores de Hao a lo alto del edificio, en el helipuerto. Los ángeles de los X Laws cayeron en un primer ataque, mientras en el edificio cercano, los soldados de menor rango disparaban en contra de otro grupo de shamanes, mientras Marco, Jeanne y Lyserg estaban observaban impasible la escena de la contienda. Marco sacó su arma y vio a Luchist, uno de los soldados de Hao disparar hacia el, respondiéndole de igual forma. En el edificio, todo se sacudía mientras las personas se refugiaban ante un posible terremoto, Jun, Ren y Lee Bruce se encontraron con Ryu y Horo Horo, sabiendo que los estruendos no se trataban de un terremoto.

-¡¿qué demonios esta pasando?! –masculló Horo Horo, algo mareado por el sake.

-...Solo se puede tratar de una cosa...-dijo Ren y Jun miraba a todas partes.

-¡Anna...Yoh¡¿en donde estan?! –dijo Jun.

Ren logró ver la estela de un ángel de los X Laws volando por el cielo nocturno.

oooooo

Cayó al suelo, la sangre corriendo por su brazo, un disparo le había entrado también, mientras Hasegawa y sus guardaespaldas lo observaban. La situación era en extremo peligrosa.

-Markus...esto es lo que le sucede a alguien que le roba la empresa a su socio. –dijo Hasegawa con una sonrisa.

-¡Tu la ibas a llevar a la quebra! –dijo Markus- ¡Lo sabes!

-Y tu aprovechaste para comprarla...my friend...-dijo Hasegawa apuntándolo con una pistola, en la cual, sin que Blackwell pudiese ver, hacía su posesión de objetos. Acercó la pistola mientras Blackwell esperaba lo peor.

-Detente...

Hasegawa miró a un lado y sonrió. –ah, entonces la información que hallé fue cierta...

Anna había llegado, junto con sus shikigamis, al estacionamiento del edificio, mientras se podía ver a lo alto, la batalla entre los X laws y el Hoshi Gumi. Yoh llegaba y se quedó mirando la escena cuando sintió los pasos de los hermanos de Anna llegando y quedándose petrificados cuando oyeron las palabras de Hasegawa.

-¿Has venido a salvar a tu padre? –inquirió Hasegawa con arrogancia- Es demasiado noble de tu parte que lo hagas, es solo un simple humano.

-Tal vez. Pero no es derecho tuyo el matarlo...-respondió Anna

-Lo lamento, pero tengo una deuda con este tipo. Y asi es como se paga la traición. _Con sangre._

Anna miró al que era su padre, estaba sangrando abundantemente, la herida era severa y la miraba implorante. Anna se dirigió a Hasegawa quien la retaba con la mirada, los guardaespaldas eran shamanes también. Una señal de Hasegawa y todos dispararon contra Anna, pero Zenki y Kouki se interpusieron, eliminando sus ataques. Aquellos shamanes quedaron paralizados del miedo, excepto Hasegawa.

-_Maldición_...entonces, el rumor es cierto. Tu tienes un tremendo poder...¡¿por qué ayudas a un humano?!

Anna no respondió aquello y Blackwell quien intentaba levantarse.

-¡Ven con nosotros¡nuestro lider quiere gente fuerte¡Estoy seguro de que querrá hablar contigo!

De repente, corrientes de viento aparecieron alrededor de Hasegawa, sus piernas y brazos se congelaron, mientras Reiha aparecía al lado del shamán apuntándolo con una espada de hielo. –Queda bajo arresto, Hasegawa Kazuo...

_-¡Padre!_ –exclamaron los muchachos corriendo hasta Blackwell. Anna se quedó mirando la escena, mientras una ambulancia llegaba gracias a la llamada de Reiha, quien junto con un grupo de oficiales detenían a Hasegawa y a sus hombres. Anna miraba a los médicos atender a su padre cuando escuchó una explosión.

-¡El edificio¡Los muchachos estan ahí! –exclamó Yoh.

ooooo

-¡déjalo¡Tu batalla es contra mí! –gritó Jeanne mientras Lyserg estaba apresado por las Hanagumi, vendado incluso y Hao la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Esto no tiene sentido, Jeanne...-dijo Hao-...somos de la misma clase, hasta tenemos los mismos ideales y aun así sigues en mi contra.

-¡Es mi destino¡Destruirte a ti, destruir el mal que llevas! –exclamó Jeanne mientras Shamash, su espíritu acompañante estaba al lado de ella.

-Un destino que _otro_ forjó para ti...-dijo Hao y Jeanne no logró contestar aquello.

-¡Ataque, Doncella Jeanne¡No se preocupe por mí! –exclamó Lyserg y Kanna lo pateó. Jeanne miraba a Hao, insegura de lo que debía de hacer. Lyserg estaba en peligro.

-Se supone que es tu deber, pero te importan mucho tus preciados compañeros...-dijo Hao muy serio. –Creí que Marco te había enseñado a no detenerte por nada.

-¡Callate¡Tu no me conoces! –rugió Jeanne mirándolo con odio.

Hao suspiró cansado. –Bien, arreglaremos esto. Hagamos un trato...

Jeanne sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno y Hao sonrió. –Necesito mas soldados ya que tengo muchos ineptos, asi que...ya que no quieres que use a Lyserg pues...

-¡No lo haga, Doncella! –grito Lyserg y Kanna lo golpeo de nuevo.

-...tu vida por la de él...-dijo Hao. –Esta vez Marco no decidirá por ti. Asi que...¿qué dices? Hasta podria gustarte estar conmigo...

Jeanne miraba a Lyserg con miedo, Hao sonreía complacido, podía leer la mente de ella sin esfuerzo.

-Iré contigo...deja ir a Lyserg...

Lyserg gritaba y protestaba mientras Hao ordenaba a las Hanagumi deshacerse de él, sin matarlo. Jeanne se quedó inmóvil mientras ellos se iban y Hao miraba a la Doncella de Hierro. –Eres predecible...Jeanne.

-Yo..._te Odio_. –le dijo ella con marcado enojo y Hao sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso me alegra mucho. –respondió Hao riéndose.

ooooo

Cuando Yoh y Anna lograron llegar a lo alto del edificio, hallaron a mucha gente herida y a sus amigos tratando de ayudar a la gente. Enseguida llegaron los oficiales de la policía mientras los ruidos de la batalla cesaban. Yamamoto miraba desde el balcón casi destruido al edificio contiguo, los X Laws marchándose, cuando alguien se aproximó hasta él.

-Feliz año Nuevo, Roy-kun...-dijo Yamamoto volteándose. Reiha estaba comandando a sus oficiales y los miraba con disimulo desde lejos.

-El rumor es cierto, Yamamoto-dono. –dijo Roy y Yamamoto sonrió. –Usted es parte de ese grupo.

-Correcto. ¿qué piensas hacer? –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Quiero que me de el nombre del líder. –dijo Roy y Yamamoto rió.

-No estoy autorizado para ello. Además ¿de que lado estás, Roy-kun? –preguntó Yamamoto. –Ya no eres un watcher, detestas a los X Laws...¿o es que piensas ser un agente del gobierno de los humanos? Porque...no pienso ayudar a un traidor de los shamanes...

Roy no respondió aquello y Yamamoto se marchó, sin decir nada más.

-Voy a interrogar a Hasegawa... –dijo Reiha aproximándose a él.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo. –respondió el muchacho, siguiéndola.

Después de aquel incidente, en el bus del grupo, Anna y los demás habían salido ilesos de aquella situación confusa, luego de aquello el ambiente se había tornado algo pesado, Horo Horo y Ryu habían discutido sobre las intenciones de Lyserg, cuando estuvo en el grupo, lo cual enfureció a Ryu. Horo Horo lo llamaba traidor y espía, aunque ésa fuese la verdad, Ryu se molestó y ni siquiera se despidió cuando lo dejaron en su casa. Horo Horo apenas hablaba y Fausto estaba muy cansado porque había gastado su furyoku en la batalla anterior ayudando a la gente. Anna parecía mas pensativa que de costumbre, no obstante se despidio de Jun con mas ánimo que los demás, junto con Yoh. Aquel bus se marchó en medio de una nevada que comenzaría a ser mas fuerte con el paso de las horas. La casa estaba bastante fría y el calentador apenas hacía mas llevadera las temperatura baja, pero no era el frío lo que le impedía dormir a Anna aquella madrugada. Las palabras de aquel shaman aun rondaban entre sus pensamientos, cuestionando lo que en verdad pensaba. _"Demasiado noble..."_ Con alguien que no se lo merecía, con alguien que le había abandonado...

Anna e levantó y creía que Yoh estaría dormido, sin embargo el la estaba mirando con cierta inquietud. -¿Por qué te recriminas lo que hiciste?

Anna suspiró cansada. Yoh lo sabía, como de costumbre acertaba.

-Se bien que eso te hace sentir confundida, entre las heridas del pasado y el deseo de dejar eso atrás. Tu orgullo te dice que no lo olvides... –dijo Yoh

-Y yo me digo que es suficiente... Y aun así tuve que ayudarle cuando nunca hizo nada por mí.

-No sufras por eso, Anna. Tu no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mas bien, el que deberia estar preocupado es el, ahora mismo estará luchando por seguir vivo.

Anna miró por la ventana, Yoh estaba en lo correcto. Ahora mismo estaría en aquella situación. Pensó en aquellos chicos, sus hermanos y por un instante al ver aquella nevada en Osore-san, pero ninguna sensasión de odio llegó. Mas bien era como si fuese parte de una vida pasada que ya no le pertenecía. Anna suspiró y volvió a meterse a la cama. El sueño le reclamaba poderosamente, estaba muy cansada.

Al siguiente día, la mañana era tranquila, la nevada de la noche anterior había terminado y el sol aparecía con algunos tibios rayos. En aquella mañana, decidieron ir al templo y dar las gracias por un nuevo año (uno que estuviese lo mas quieto posible). Jun apareció aquella mañana en la puerta, junto con Ren y Lee Bruce para acompañarles. Esta vez irían en dos autos negros, Ryu, Fausto y Horo Horo los esperaban.

-¿Todavía andan molestos? –inquirió Yoh a Ren.

-Creo que sí. –respondió Ren- Ya sabes cómo es Ryu cuando hablan de Lyserg, lo defiende aunque todo el mundo diga lo contrario y Anna-san haya leído su mente.

Yoh siguió caminando detrás de ellos. Recordó lo sucedido en Aomori y la amabilidad de Lyserg en pedirle al medico de lo X Laws que lo atendiera. Sin embargo dejó de pensar en ello y se metió al auto.

En aquella hora de la mañana, decidieron ir a un pequeño templo donde Yoh conocía a los monjes, quienes le recibieron con alta hospitalidad. Rezaron un rato, hicieron ofrendas, mientras la nieve caía lentamente como si el tiempo corriera con menos velocidad de lo normal. Luego de que todos hicieran sus peticiones, al regresar en los autos, Jun recibió una llamada telefónica de Yamamoto. Aún preocupada por lo sucedido se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Hola, Jun-san...-dijo Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto-dono...¿cómo está?

Anna e Yoh iban con Jun, sentados en la parte de atrás. Anna miró a Jun enseguida.

-Yo bien, afortunadamente no tuve mayores pérdidas en el edificio que lamentar. –dijo Yamamoto en el hospital –Tengo noticias no muy buenas. ¿esta Anna contigo?

Jun miró hacia el templo. –Estoy con ella. ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Su padre ya salió de la operación pero no ha quedado muy bien. Ha perdido mucha sangre y quizás necesite otra transfusión de sangre...asi que...

-¿quiere que Anna le done sangre? –dijo Jun- ¿sabe lo que esta pidiendo?

-Jun...el hombre esta intentando vivir. –dijo Yamamoto.

-Se lo diré pero no sé como se lo tome...

-Dile a Yamamoto que iré. –respondió Anna.

Jun estaba sorprendida por la respuesta. Yoh miró hacia la ventana y Anna se quedó observando al frente. Jun no entendía la razón de aquel comportamiento, pero le respondió a Yamamoto, le dictó a Lee la dirección del hospital y el segundo auto les siguió inmediatamente.

Al llegar, Anna encontró a Yamamoto y otras personas en el corredor afuera de su habitación. Eran varios hombres, custodiando a Yamamoto, quien se dio vuelta y los vió llegar. De inmediato todos centraron su atención en Anna y los que venían con ella.

-Anna-san...-dijo Yamamoto con cierta preocupacion.

-Con usted debo hablar. Pero será luego de que le done mi sangre. –dijo con dureza.

-Creí que te rehusarías...por eso...

-No soy como él. Quiero que viva sabiendo eso. –dijo Anna.

-De acuerdo, sígueme. –respondió Yamamoto luego de una pausa.

Anna se fue con Yamamoto mientras Yoh y el resto se quedaron en el corredor, en silencio, mientras Anna se iba por aquel corredor tan blanco que su ropa destellaba aunque fuese de tonos marrones. Unas enfermeras pasaron y los miraban con algo de asombro antes de seguir su camino. Alguien abrió abruptamente la puerta, se escuchaba una mujer sollozando mientras un chico se iba lleno de furia y su hermano mayor intentaba detenerle. Salió corriendo sin prestar atencion a nada, chocando con Ryu y Horo Horo quienes se quitaron de su camino. Yoh reconoció al que le rogaba que no se marchara y le seguía igual de apresurado. El mayor de los hijos de Blackwell. Yoh tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y salió detrás de ellos.

-¡¿a dónde vas, Yoh?! –exclamó Horo Horo.

Pero Yoh estaba detrás del rastro de esos dos, cuando pudo verlos, el menor estaba punto de cruzar la calle, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡Idiota¿quieres que te atropellen¡Mamá no necesita otro en el hospital!

-¡¿cómo pudo mentirnos¡Todos estos años¡siempre nos dijo que nunca le mintieramos¡me lo hizo jurar! –dijo el menor con rabia.

-Lo se, pero...

-Ustedes dos...

Los dos hermanos vieron a Yoh quien se aproximaba a ellos.

-Asakura Yoh...-dijo Soichiro algo sorprendido de verlo.

ooo

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –le dijo Yamamoto a Anna cuando terminaron el proceso. –lo odias¿no es asi?

Anna sonrió mientras se apretaba el brazo. –Ya se lo dije. Además no me interesa tener rencores contra ese sujeto. Pero usted, Yamamoto-dono...¿por qué ayuda tanto a un humano? Usted, es del Hoshi Gumi..._para destruir humanos._

Yamamoto frunció su mirada y Anna lo miraba con aquella sonrisa irónica.

-Tal vez es su sentimiento de culpa¿no es cierto? Cuando vio a Soichiro y Akito pensó en el dolor que le causaría a aquellos chicos que su padre muriera.

-¿Y usted no Anna-san?

-También. Puede que sea mi lado misericordioso. El que aparentemente no creyó que tendría.

Yamamoto sonrió. –Has cambiado mucho desde que ese muchacho apareció en tu vida.

Yamamoto y Anna caminaban de regreso a la habitación donde estaba recluido Blackwell.

-Tiene razón. He cambiado en ese sentido. Pero usted...escondió mas de lo que supuse.

-No es del todo cierto, Anna-san. –respondió Yamamoto- Solo he ingresado al Hoshi Gumi desde hace poco. Solo le quiero avisar algo...probablemente el jefe quiera verle.

Anna no intentó leerle la mente a Yamamoto. Había tenido suficiente por hoy.

-No me interesa ser de ningún bando. Que le quede claro. –respondió Anna y se adelantó mientras Yamamoto se quedaba en el camino, cabizbajo y pensativo.

ooooo

Ninguno de los tres había hablado nada en ese largo rato que estuvieron sentados en aquel solitario pasillo. Yoh estaba de brazos cruzados, leyendo un cartel de prevención de enfermedades que estaba colgado de una pared. Soichiro y Akito estaba con él.

-que raro¿no? –dijo Soichiro y Akito lo miró.

-¿qué? –dijo Yoh sin verle.

Soichiro intentaba sonreírse. –Estoy al lado de mi guitarrista favorito en un hospital donde mi padre esta enfermo. Y acabo de descubrir que tengo una hermana mayor...

Yoh cerró sus ojos. –Te entiendo. El mundo esta lleno de sorpresas.

-¿usted lo sabía? –dijo Akito.- Cuando fueron a nuestra casa...

-No. –respondió Yoh.- Después.

Akito miraba al suelo, entristecido, igualmente nervioso. Soichiro entendió aquel gesto de restregarse las manos que tenía su hermano.

-Asakura-sama...-dijo Soichiro con nervios-...¿lo que paso con papá aquella noche...no fue un simple infarto, verdad?

Yoh miró a aquel chico con cierta renuencia a responder. Soichiro asintió. –Lo fue. ¿Verdad? Papá discutió con...

-¿qué te dijo tu padre?

-Que Anna-sama...lo quiso matar...-dijo Soichiro y Akito quería llorar.- Que se detuvo al final por ti...

Yoh guardaba silencio, luego respondió con otra pregunta. -¿te dijo el por qué?

-Porque...la abandonó cuando era niña...porque ella era una persona con poderes especiales.-dijo Soichiro miserablemente. –Ella lo odia.

Yoh miró de nuevo el cartel. –Quizás no le tenga cariño. Pero Anna ya no quiere odiar, lo sé. Está luchando por eso.

-¿Y a nosotros¿nos odia? –dijo Akito e Yoh se quedó en silencio. No se atrevía a responder ante aquello.

-No.

Yoh se levantó y vio a Anna ante ellos, Soichiro y Akito la miraban atónitos, mientras Anna estaba impetérrita, sin demostrar nada más que un rostro serenado.

Anna...¿qué pasó? –dijo Yoh.

Ya está listo.-dijo mirando su brazo.- Le doné un poco que le servirá para terminar de reponerse.

¿tu le donaste...¿tu sangre...? –dijo Soichiro levantándose.

Es suficiente de catorce años de odio. Ya no necesito de eso nunca más. –dijo Anna mirando a Yoh quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿pero por qué?!...incluso eres amable con nosotros. –dijo Akito sintiéndose mal.

-Ya basta. Tu o tienes nada que ver en el asunto. –le dijo Anna imperiosamente. –No llores. Tu madre te necesita. A los dos.

-¿ven? –dijo Yoh animadamente. –Se los dije.

Soichiro quien intentaba alentar a su hermano sonrió. –Anna-sama es mas genial de lo que pensé. Tiene suerte, Asakura-sama.

Yoh se rió. –Sin duda alguna...

-Mas le vale cuidarla o sus fans, liderados por nosotros lo perseguirán. –dijo Soichiro e Yoh asintió. –Lo tendré en cuenta, ademas de ser perseguido por Anna en persona si llego a hacerle algo indebido.

-Gracias...-dijo Akito a Anna.

-No me des las gracias. Yo iba a hacer algo terrible hace tiempo. Creo que ya lo sabes. Y sabes de mis poderes especiales.

-Si...

-Y aun así no me tienen rencor. Yo soy la que debe agradecerles. –respondió Anna con una pequeña sonrisa. –No todos desprecian a los que son como nosotros.

Un breve momento de silencio pasó y Anna volvió a su expresión habitual. –Ahora vayan con su madre, la pobre está llorando.

-¡claro! –dijo Soichiro-...¡vamos Akito!

Ambos se despidieron con una ligera reverencia mientras Yoh y Anna los miraban. El pasillo volvió a ser el mismo, lleno de quietud.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. –dijo Yoh sonriendo.Anna no respondió aquello y una tercera voz habló en aquel instante.

-...disculpen_...¿puedo pedirles su autógrafo? Por favor_–dijo una enfermera casi escondida detrás de la esquina del corredor, mientras tres mas estaban al lado de ellas. Ellos dos se miraron y de buena gana, les firmaron antes de marcharse.

ooooo

Luego de aquello, todos se marcharon sin decir nada más. Jun propuso ir a comer al habitual sitio pequeño que les gustaba para pasar el rato. El tenso ambiente entre Horo Horo y Ryu pareció arreglarse con algunos tragos de sake de por medio, aunque Anna parecía algo distraída hasta que Horo Horo ya pasado de tragos, hizo un chiste tan estúpido que le hizo mirarle con ironía, como de costumbre. El señor del restaurant hablaba sobre el festival y lo mucho que le gustó, por supuesto esto levantó la moral de todos. Finalmente, ya terminado el almuerzo, cada uno se separó a sus actividades individuales (mientras que otros irían a dormir). Con el clima frío que había, lo mas confortable sería quedarse en casa mientras bebían té. Sin embargo, Anna le pidió a Yoh que la llevara al cementerio de Funbari a llevarle una ofrenda a un fallecido.

El cementerio de Funbari estaba sin alguna visita, como de costumbre. Las personas a menudo olvidaban por largo tiempo a aquellos que estuvieron en su vida, porque había que seguir adelante y no mirar atrás. Amidamaru, al llegar vio a algunos espíritus que estaban rondado el cementerio, justo como lo estuvo él, antes de conocer a Yoh y decidió saludarles. Anna derramó una botella de sake sobre una lápida algo antigua, que tenía flores y rezó un rato.

-¿quién es el fallecido? –preguntó Yoh.

-El antiguo propietario de mi piano. –respondió Anna.- Murió un día como hoy, luego de que le asesinara su novia, algo de lo cual nunca ha pudo reponerse, ni siquiera después de muerto.

De repente, la figura de un hombre con una poblada barba emergió de la lápida.

-...has traído agua de fuego para aplacar la penas de esta alma sin salvación. –dijo aquel hombre con voz afectada. –Gracias, Kyouyama-san.

-De nada, Hatake-san.

-¿y quién es tu acompañante? –inquirió Hatake al ver a Yoh.

-Mi novio.

El espíritu miró a Yoh con asombro y sonrió. –Incluso tú, Kyouyama-san has fallado en eso.

-Si. Es una agradable derrota. –respondió Anna con una sonrisa. –Por eso le traje la botella. ¿recuerda la apuesta?

Hatake sonrió. –Si, si...hace años. El dia que me sacaste de aquella casa en ruinas. De todos modos, no quiero el descanso eterno.

Yoh pensó que el hombre, a pesar de mostrar una amabilidad evidente, era el evidente caso de alguien que se había rendido ante las tragedias de la vida.

-Me alegra que estés bien. ¿cómo está mi adorable piano?

-Intacto. –respondió Anna. – Y lo uso para componer, como usted quería.

-Bien, bien...Kyouyama-san, usted tiene talento. Gracias por el sake. Lo disfruté mucho.

Cuando regresaban, Amidamaru los esperaba en el camino, mientras Yoh pensaba en el destino miserable de algunas almas.

-Pobre hombre. –dijo Yoh- La traición lo destruyó por completo. ¿pero cómo quedó el piano quemado?

-Cuando murió y su novia iba a deshacerse del cadáver, su odio permaneció, la mató en el momento en que estaba en la casa provocando un incendio, tumbando una vela que estaba en aquel cuarto y la mujer murió calcinada. Solo el piano se salvó de aquel desastre. Cuando llegué a Funbari, una empresa tenía problemas para construir en donde ahora está un centro comercial, porque los trabajadores eran lastimados y veían a un hombre tocar un piano en medio de la noche. Fue un buen trabajo, me pagaron bien por sacar a Hatake de aquel sitio. Y el me dijo que conservara el piano, que lo usara.

-¿Y la apuesta?

-Tuve que convencerle de que amar a alguien era una ilusión humana para cegar a los débiles, para darle el descanso eterno. Me dijo que si me llegase a enamorar de alguien, le enviara una botella de sake. Yo acepté la apuesta. Nunca creí en ello hasta ahora.

Yoh se rió. –Ya entiendo. Una historia muy triste.

-Ese piano era muy valioso para él. Pero representaba su vida con aquella mujer. Por eso me lo regaló.

Siguieron caminando, la nieve cubría muchas de las lápidas, mostrando el signo irreversible del olvido al que muchos estaríamos sometidos luego de morir. No obstante, Yoh se dio cuenta de que todas las lápidas tenían flores. La misma flor.

El sonido de una flauta irrumpió en el aire, una melodía de una gran belleza, igualmente cargada de una marcada añoranza por aquellos días de felicidad. Un breve instante de contemplación se produjo antes de que la canción muriese lentamente, fundiéndose en el pasar del viento.

_-¿vas a ponerle flores a todos?_ –inquirió un muchacho con un cierta risa, con un cabello oscuro largo que le tapaba parte del rostro y un abrigo blanco largo muy grueso. Llevaba una flauta entre sus manos - Eres muy amable, Opacho.

-Es que están tristes porque nadie los visita...-dijo una niña pequeña de piel oscura con un abrigo muy grueso, que le estaba colocando flores a las tumbas y tenía muchas en su cesta. De repente el muchacho se levantó y miró a Yoh y Anna y sonrió.

-¡Hola¡que agradable coincidencia! –dijo aquel muchacho. Mientras Anna más lo miraba, tenia la impresión de haberlo visto en algún lado.

-¡Son Yoh y Anna! –exclamó Opacho con gran entusiasmo señalándoles.

- Me llamo Hao. Y aquí me acompaña Opacho. –dijo el chico con amabilidad.

-¡Mucho gusto¡A Opacho le encanta las canciones! –dijo Opacho y les dio una flor a cada uno.

-eh...gracias. –dijo Anna algo confundida. Yoh sonrió ante aquel inocente gesto.

-¿algun familiar al que visitan? –le pregunto Yoh a Hao.

-No, es que Opacho al ver los cementerios se pone triste. Le recuerda a su aldea.

-Opacho tenia muchas flores. ¡Asi que les regaló flores a los muertos! –exclamó Opacho. –Y el señor Hao les da una canción de despedida.

-Una bonita canción. –dijo Yoh.

Hao miró su flauta. –Que bueno que lo aprecien. Es un halago viniendo de unos músicos shamanes.

Anna lo miraba con desconfianza e Yoh estaba sorprendido. Hao se rió.

-Muchos shamanes lo sabemos. También nos ocultamos de los humanos normales. –dijo Hao señalando a Amidamaru quien estaba flotando detrás de Yoh.

- Por favor...-dijo Hao inclinándose levemente. -¿vendrian conmigo?...a mis amigos les encantaría conocerlos. Sería un gran honor...

oooo

En la base del departamento de operaciones especiales de la Policía de Tokyo, Reiha Motomiya salió extenuada del cuarto de interrogatorios, mientras Roy la esperaba en su despacho.

-¿qué sucedió? –dijo Roy al verla tan frustrada, sentándose en su sillón.

-Malas noticias. Hasegawa está muerto. –dijo Reiha mirando al techo-

-¡¿qué¡¿pero cómo...?! –exclamó Roy y Reiha asintió. –Un hechizo activado por un pergamino que estaba en su brazo. Murió justo cuando ibamos a sacarle el nombre del líder del Hoshi Gumi. Estamos sin nada, de nuevo...

-Y yo te tengo una noticia peor...-dijo Roy.- La Doncella Jeanne está en poder del Hoshi Gumi.

-Eso quiere decir que...-murmuraba Reiha con preocupación y tomó el teléfono. –Debo hablar con Jun Tao...

-Iré a vigilar a Yamamoto. Ese hombre sabe demasiado. –dijo Roy levantándose.

ooo

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Hikaru: **

Hubo pelea, pero es apenas el preludio de la gran...(mejor ni adelanto mucho) pero ya al fin llegó Hao. No iba a soltar todavía que Yoh y Hao son hermanos, pero como ya lo imaginan, en el fic lo son (no iba a ser de otro modo) asi que esperen (un poquito mas) que el siguiente episodio tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Y como ya Anna supero su problema familiar, al fin (eso no significa que ya se la lleve mejor con su padre, de hecho no le agrada) pasare al siguiente punto del fic el cual es indudablemente...Hao y su cruzada por la destruccion de los humanos. Mas los X Laws (pobre Jeanne, ahora esta cautiva...), quien sabe lo que pase...

Y tuve que editar el nombre de un personaje...

**Mil gracias a los que dejan reviews, a pesar de que me tardo actualizando U, alegran bastante mi día. Saludos, Mata ne!!**


	12. Honnou

**Shaman King - Utaite Myouri. **

Capitulo 12. - Honnou

Un pequeño copo de nieve se posó en su mano. La amplia ventana estaba abierta ante ella, pero no podía escapar de la barrera que estaba en aquella inmensa mansión. Una hermosa prisión, amueblada con finos ejemplares, una cama cómoda, comida tradicional japonesa que tenía un agradable sabor. Pero la situación era de lo más humillante para Jeanne. Hao la había capturado, la dejaron en aquella habitación y solo abrían para llevarle comida, agua y un par de vestidos como los que ella solía usar. Probablemente Hao la sometería ante una gran presión mental ya que sabía que ella había aprendido a subyugar el dolor físico y atacaría desde aquel frente. Aislarla, ignorarla, sería a juicio de Hao, quizás mas agotador que el fuego que sus manos desprendían. Marco de seguro estaría molesto, buscándola sin cesar mientras Lyserg se recriminaría su captura y diria que fue su culpa.

Lo único que le restaba, era soportar estoicamente su destino.

oooo

Mientras caminaban junto a Hao y Opacho, esos dos desconocidos que habían aparecido, a Anna no le agradaba mucho que fuesen con el, aunque se tratara de una pensión que estaba a tres cuadras del cementerio. Por supuesto, Yoh nunca solía dudar de la gente y era extremadamente amable. Quizás debería amarrarlo con el rosario y decirle "hasta nunca" a esos dos, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, como descansar antes de que Jun llamara y dijera que tendría otra sesión de fotos o alguna rueda de prensa.

-aquí...-señaló Hao ante una pensión tradicional- Mis amigos quedarán muy sorprendidos...pasen por favor.

Opacho entró rápidamente, luego ellos siguieron y hallaron a un grupo de gente, en una gran sala, hablando, hasta que alguien gritó y los señaló.

-¡Kyouyama Anna! –gritó alguien, el resto voltearon y se quedaron en silencio.

-¡nos acabamos de conocer! –dijo Hao - ¡Y viene con Yoh! ¿no es genial?

Anna e Yoh se sentaron juntos, mientras el resto los contemplaba con admiración y les pedían que autografiaran sus discos. Hao se reía de aquello y tomó asiento al lado de Yoh. -¿son también...? –le murmuró a Hao.

-Si. Todos los somos. –dijo Hao despreocupado y Anna lo miró brevemente antes de terminar de firmarle el disco a Opacho. Estaban rodeados por shamanes y curiosamente, Anna sentía que algo no encajaba en todo esto. Obviamente este Hao era el jefe, todos los llamaban Hao-sama, hasta los viejos que atendían la pensión. Le servían la comida de forma muy ceremoniosa, incluso. Anna sospechaba que fuese el jefe de algún grupo de shamanes clandestino, de esos que había oído mediante Horo Horo y Ren.

-Es por eso que sus canciones nos identifican. –dijo Hao bebiendo té. –Fuimos víctimas del desprecio y el abuso de aquellos humanos. Nos llaman demonios, pero ellos mismos son capaces de cometer atrocidades ante lo que no comprenden.

-Es cierto, pero creo que podemos vivir en el mismo sitio. –respondió Yoh y todos estaban callados hasta que Hao rió y Anna se disgustó ante aquella risa desdeñosa.

-Tal vez, pero lo dudo, Yoh...-dijo Hao riéndose.

Sin embargo, Hao le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que encendiera el karaoke que estaba en la otra sala, todo el mundo estaba particularmente emocionado, pero Anna tenía la impresión de que detrás de la mirada de Hao, había algo oculto. Sin embargo cautelosamente no intentó usar el reishi mientras adoptaba la seria, pero cortés imagen de Anna Kyouyama como cantante. Luego de unas de canciones, Anna se sentó al lado de Opacho, mientras veía a Yoh y Hao cantar a dúo una canción de Soul Bob. Y mientras Anna intentaba no prestar atención a la absurda (según ella) letra de la canción, se daba cuenta de que Hao se parecía mucho a Yoh_...la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa..._

_Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando..._

Y sin embargo, mientras contemplaba a ambos, su mirada perdió el enfoque, su mente se transportó a otro sitio, donde una persona estaba ante ella, no podía distinguirla, porque alrededor de ambos, el fuego les cubría sin lastimarles.

Aquella persona sonreía, y su mano se aproximaba a ella... la tomó entre sus brazos y de improviso...sin poder resistirse...

Anna parpadeó, por un instante estaba desorientada, mientras aquella canción seguía. Era increíble como el tiempo se había detenido, ¿era una visión? ¿o fue real?

¡ahora es tu turno solo! -exclamoHao e Yoh seguía cantando.

Sabía que Hao la estaba estudiando con la mirada y Anna tenía la impresión que estar ahí, cerca de esa persona no le traería nada bueno. La sensación era asfixiante, obligándole a estar a la defensiva, pero sin denotar que estuviese intimidada por el. Había algo en él, que la estaba incomodando cada vez más.

De repente el teléfono de Anna sonó en medio de un breve silencio y ella contestó entretanto Hao e Yoh se reían de lo mal que cantaban. Anna colgó luego de una breve plática.

-Lo siento, pero ya tenemos que marcharnos.

-Que lástima, y ahora que estábamos por cantar otra de Bob. –dijo Yoh. –Lo siento, muchachos.

-No importa. –Dijo Hao comprensivo- Ustedes son gente ocupada.

-Tal vez la siguiente ocasión. –dijo Yoh.

-Por supuesto, son bienvenidos a esta pensión cuando gusten. Pueden invitar al resto si así lo prefieren. Aquí tenemos excelentes aguas termales.

Yoh asintió. –Gracias por la comida y el trago de sake. No cantas tan mal, Hao-san.

-No, no...puedes llamarme Hao simplemente. –dijo Hao cortés. –

Anna fue la primera en salir mientras Hao e Yoh continuaban hablando antes de despedirse.

-La siguiente ocasión me traeré al resto, y mi guitarra. Lo prometo. –Dijo Yoh- Nos vemos, Hao.

-Claro cuídense mucho. Gracias por haber venido. Ha sido un honor. –dijo Hao inclinándose, al igual que Opacho y el resto. Enseguida un auto negro llegó al frente de la casa, con Lee Bruce Long conduciendo. Yoh y Anna subieron mientras Hao y los demás los despedían alegremente. Cuando el auto desapareció, la gente regresó a la pensión, mientras Opacho miraba las mariposas que se posaban en uno de los matorrales, Hao se volteó y un hombre alto, vestido de sacerdote, apareció ante él acompañado de un diminuto ser con capucha.

-Luchist y Blocken reportándose. –dijo Blocken con reverencia.

-¿Y bien?

-Los X Laws están teniendo severos problemas. Nuestros contactos nos dicen que los Watchers desconfían de ellos y de su poder.

-Interesante...-dijo Hao- Podrían dudar de ellos y así poder aprovecharlos a su debido tiempo. Blocken.

-Diga, Hao-sama. –dijo Blocken.

-Continúen vigilándolos. Informales a los demás que sigan con sus actividades de limpieza de criminales, a su debido tiempo se les avisará del siguiente movimiento. Puedes irte.

-Entendido, Hao-sama. Con su permiso. –dijo Blocken inclinándose y marchándose en su oversoul de una águila gigante hecha de bloques de lego. Hao y Luchist siguieron a Opacho, quien perseguía mariposas alegremente, hasta que se sentaron al borde de un pequeño arroyo que pasaba cerca.

-¿Y bien. Luchist? ¿Cómo esta mi huésped de honor? –dijo Hao mirando el cielo.

-No ha dicho nada desde que está encerrada. Mucho menos muestra algún signo de desesperación. –dijo Luchist con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La han educado muy bien. Marco y tú. –dijo Hao sonriendo aprobador.

-Sin embargo cree en salvar humanos. –dijo Luchist entristecido. –Sería muy bueno que se nos uniera. Su furyoku es impresionante. Marco la ha adoctrinado por completo.

-¿en serio lo crees? –dijo Hao y Luchist no entendía nada. No obstante Hao se reía y cambió el tema.

-Por fin los he visto en persona.-dijo Hao y Luchist se sorprendió. –A...

-¡Si! –dijo Hao animado. – En aquel concierto brillaban, era como si esa canción me llamara...

Hubo un prolongado silencio, la mirada de Hao brillaba con un intenso ánimo.

-¿habló con ellos de...?

-No todavía. –dijo Hao y Luchist intentaba imaginarse el por qué Hao no revelaba su identidad.

-Bueno, Luchist... ¿no te parece que así es mas divertido?

-Usted tiene sus razones, Hao-sama. –contestó Luchist. –Pero Yamamoto me ha dicho que Anna Kyouyama no desea ponerse de parte de nadie.

-Ese es el punto, Luchist. –dijo Hao levantándose y caminando hasta el arroyo. – Quiero hacerlo. Unirlos a mi bando.

-Sería muy beneficioso, es cierto.

-No es solo por eso...-dijo Hao. –Esos dos. Son importantes. Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama. Sé que puedo confiar en ellos.

-¿Incluso en Kyouyama? Es una mujer muy altiva, según Yamamoto.

Hao se rió. –Yamamoto le teme a ella. A su poder. Pero yo no. De hecho, ella posee el reishi...

-¿De verdad, Hao-sama? –dijo Luchist muy contento y Hao se reía.

Había desconfiado de él, lo miraba con cautela, intentado protegerse pero sospechaba de él. No sabía si podría ocultarle eso a Anna la próxima vez en que se vieran. Eso le encantaba, alguien fuerte, independiente. Mientras que Yoh era el hermano que esperaba tener, amable, confiado, con un alma fuerte. No tenía miedo de que alguien leyera su mente y en cierta forma, mientras estaban en la pensión, tuvo la impresión de que siempre hubiesen sido amigos, hermanos...

Estaba contento de haberlos encontrado. _Muy pronto los dos serán míos._

-Luchist...-dijo Hao animado- sigamos con el resto del plan. Y no descuides a Jeanne, quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de soportar el encierro.

ooo

-¿estas bien, Anna? –dijo Yoh mientras iban en el auto. Anna tenía una mirada muy tensa.

-Ese muchacho. No era un shaman común. –dijo Anna.

-Creo que es un buen muchacho. –dijo Yoh- Aunque es cierto, era como el jefe de esa gente. Quizás sea el dueño de la pensión.

-Creo que no es el típico Jefe. –dijo Anna. –Había …un furyoku muy diferente. Probablemente no notaste nada gracias al par de tragos que te tomaste.

Yoh se rió. –Pero si me la pasé bien, la comida y el karaoke estuvieron divertidos.

-Eres demasiado confiado. –dijo Anna- ¿crees que porque son shamanes, son de fiar?

-No creo que sea mala gente, además los...

-..._que ven espíritus no son malas personas_...-completó Anna la frase. –Eres demasiado optimista.

-Así te gusto ¿no? –dijo Yoh abrazándola.

Anna suspiró –Si, está bien tú ganas.

Lee Bruce se aclaró la garganta mientras conducía. –Tienen una sesión de fotos y una entrevista. Jun dice que deben ser muy cautelosos, con respecto a lo que pasó en la fiesta y lo del artículo ése.

-Tranquilo, Lee. ¡Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás! –dijo Yoh riéndose y Anna miraba hacia el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana. Ese hombre no era un shaman común y pocas veces su intuición fallaba.

ooo

Sentada en aquel cómodo sillón, mirando el cielo nublado de aquella noche, la nieve caía copiosamente: Apenas lograba controlar la sensación de tensión, la angustia que amenazaba con destruir su alma. Solo logró ver en esos días la luz del sol y el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad por la noche. La comida se la pasaban por una rendija y por lo tanto no lograba ver a nadie. Sin embargo sabía que Luchist a menudo se pasaba por ahí. Siempre fue muy amable con ella, incluso al ser enemigos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se presentara.

El sueño le reclamaba, más bien era como una especie de leve somnolencia, el frío le estaba cubriendo, infiltrándose en su piel. Ya no quería seguir despierta...no pensar en nada más...

Un ruido la sobresaltó, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, una figura alta y de cabellos largos la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras sentía que se respiración se hacía mas dificultosa y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, no obstante, al cerrar la puerta, una llamarada de valentía se encendió, incorporándose y encarando a su rival, intentando disipar todas sus dudas mientras él se acercaba hacia ella, la luz de la ventana iluminándolo poco a poco hasta que logró ver la expresión de tranquilidad que su rostro solía denotar.

-Hola, Jeanne. –dijo Hao sonriendo, pero ella no retornó el saludo.

-Lamento que seas tan obstinada. –dijo Hao pareciendo preocupado.

-¿le haces esto a todos tus aspirantes a seguidores o solo a aquellos que se atreven a disentir de tus palabras?

-Has cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. –Dijo Hao con una pequeña sonrisa- Pensé que querrías estudiar la situación en un entorno tranquilo, sin nadie que te influenciara.

-¡Soy la Doncella de Hierro! ¡Mi deber es impartir justicia! –dijo con una punzada de determinación, pero sonaba como un argumento arrogante y era algo que odiaba de sí misma.

-Por supuesto. –Concedió Hao con una ligera reverencia- Pero mis aspiraciones no son diferentes a las tuyas. _Podemos impartir justicia juntos._

Un prolongado momento de silencio cayó sobre ambos, mientras sus miradas se encadenaban, Hao con la mirada tranquilizadora y Jeanne con la frialdad propia de alguien dispuesto a combatir sin remordimientos.

-Marco te dijo que yo era un demonio. –dijo Hao puntualizando la causa de su rivalidad.

-¡Tus seguidores han matado a muchos de mis soldados!

-Y los tuyos también, Jeanne...-dijo Hao con la serenidad de siempre. –Es hora de que detengamos este absurdo duelo entre nuestras fuerzas.

-Yo no...

-¿no puedes porque Marco te lo dijo?... ¿o porque realmente me odias?

Jeanne no podía responder ante aquello. El pasado y el presente, la opinión de esos tiempos se confundía ahora.

-Recuerdo el año nuevo en que nos conocimos. Aún eras muy ingenua en aquel entonces...

-Tú me revelaste demasiadas cosas. –dijo Jeanne. –Las mentiras de Marco, la traición de Luchist. Mi verdadero origen. Creí que era una tentación para probar mi carácter como siempre lo has hecho. Pero me hiciste creer más en mi misión. Para detener a los que son como tú.

_-¿Un demonio? ¿Un ángel?_ No somos distintos. Hemos derramado sangre en nombre de nuestros ideales. Ambos ponemos en riesgo todo. Seria mejor estar aliados en contra del verdadero enemigo.

-¿Humanos?

Hao asintió. –Lo sabes. Sabes de los pecados y horrores que han cometido los humanos a lo largo de la historia. No, solo basta que abras el periódico para que observes la inmundicia que rodea a su civilización. Robos, fraudes, asesinatos, violaciones, genocidio, guerras, todo lo que aspiramos a destruir. _Es tiempo de que purifiquemos el mundo_. Un mundo de shamanes. Donde las traiciones no existan. Donde puedas ser libre Jeanne, libre de la carga que es ser mártir. Te mereces una vida sin sufirmientos. _El paraíso en la tierra._

Jeanne bajó su mirada. Era impresionante cómo Hao sabía todo lo que aspiraba. Era atemorizante, pero en cierta forma, no distaba del Hao que conoció en Londres, el que le dijo que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y no que Marco la había hallado en una iglesia, sino en un hospital, que Luchist estaba armando su propia fuerza de oposición a los X Laws. La imagen de una diosa inmaculada se destruyó en su mente. Era tan normal como Marco, aún en el fondo, tan imperfecta como los mortales.

Pero Marco no lo sabía, ni Lyserg...nadie sabía de su encuentro con Hao, de los días en que fueron amigos y Lyserg estaba entrenando en Edimburgo. Se sintió miserable ante aquel secreto.

-Aquí hace frío. Ven conmigo. –dijo Hao muy seriamente y Jeanne no tenía opción que seguirle. Al salir de la habitación, la luz del pasillo chocó contra sus ojos. Hao la condujo hasta la sala de la casa, que parecía estar solitaria, a excepción de ellos dos.

-Creo que eres muy fuerte, lástima que estés del lado contrario. Lastimándote por algo que no vale la pena.

-Hay gente inocente que debe ser protegida. –dijo Jeanne recordando la Doncella de Hierro, el instrumento de torturas.- Y es un honor para mí serlo, esa es la prueba de mi fe inquebrantable. Había mucho frío, más del que supuso y Hao encendió la chimenea aproximando su mano a los trozos de madera.

-¿por qué eres tan condescendiente conmigo? –inquirió Jeanne. –Tú sabes mi respuesta desde el principio.

-Es cierto, puedo leer tu mente.

Jeanne palideció. El temor volvió a cobrar fuerza en su estómago y Hao miraba la hoguera. -¿tienes miedo?

Jeanne apretó sus puños. –No importa. Lee lo que quieras. Mi deber no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Aunque el miedo me amenace, yo confío en Dios para que me de valor.

Hao sonrió y la miró. –_"Ese tipo de determinación. Esa fuerza es la que necesito." –_pensó.

-Está bien. –suspiró Hao y se acercó a Jeanne. Ambos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente y Hao la tomó de la mano, besándole educadamente la mano.

-Por favor piénsalo un poco más. –dijo Hao y le dio las buenas noches mientras Jeanne se quedaba mirando la hoguera, sintiendo que su mano ardía, justo dónde el la había besado y la barrera de furyoku rodeaba de nuevo la casa, al tiempo en que Hao se marchaba.

Jeanne se sintió de nuevo confundida. No, más que antes.

"Dios, perdóname por favor...dame fuerzas para resistir esta prueba. Te lo ruego..."

No muy lejos de ahí, un joven seguía el rastro de furyoku, pero súbitamente se disipó. Miró hacia atrás, la calle estaba solitaria, las luces brillaban algo opacas mientras respiraba hondo y las heridas en sus brazos se hacían mas insoportables.

-Doncella Jeanne... –suspiró extenuado. Los seguidores de Hao lo perseguían constantemente, mientras todos buscaban hasta el agotamiento el paradero de su líder. ¿Pero qué podría hacer en contra de aquel shaman? El lider del Hoshi Gumi era demasiado fuerte, implacable.

-¡Encontramos a un angelito! ¡Y sus alitas están lastimadas! –dijo una voz de mujer, en son de burla.

Lyserg sacó su derringer y apuntó hacia el sitio del cual provenía la voz. Tres muchachas aparecieron de entre las sombras.

-Hana-gumi. –dijo Lyserg extenuado. No sabía si resistiría otro ataque del enemigo.

-¿buscas a tu princesa? –inquirió Kanna fumando. –No te inquietes, está en buenas manos.

Lyserg disparó su arma en un ataque de rabia, pero se detuvo al percibir la presencia repentina de Ashcroft detrás de él, quien lo atacó con su lanza hasta arrojarlo al pavimento, malherido, sangrando intensamente.

-¡Ejecutaremos al Capitán Lyserg Diethel!. –sonrió Kanna.

-¡Kanna! ¡Cuidado! –gritó Matti al ver una marea de hielo que se aproximaba a ellos. Las Hanagumi esquivaron el ataque que cubrió la calle en una gruesa capa de hielo.

Lyserg abrió sus ojos y estaba a salvo, al lado de Ryu.

-¡Lyserg! ¡¿Estas bien?! –exclamó Ryu preocupado.

-¿Ryu?... ¿pero cómo?

- Sentimos el furyoku que se concentraba en el sitio...suerte que estábamos cerca. –dijo Ren mas adelante. –

Horo Horo sostenía su tabla de snowboarding y sonreía. –el tiempo es perfecto para deslizarse sobre la nieve.¿no les parece, señoritas? –y guiñó el ojo.

-¿quién te crees que eres para presumir? –dijo Kanna

-¡No nos importa que seas famoso! –dijo Matti

-Si están en contra de nosotros, morirán...-dijo Mari tenebrosamente.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Horo Horo molesto por las palabras de esas chicas, pero mas que nada porque prácticamente lo ignoraban.- ¡Están hablando con Horokeu Usui, el bajista número uno del Japón!

-Ya veo que no caen en tus encantos, Horo Horo. –comentó Ren con sarcasmo. -¿qué tal un duelo?

De repente, Kanna revisó su chaqueta y tenía un mensaje en su celular. "Regresen a la base. Urgente"

-Se han salvado por ahora. Nos vemos. –dijo Kanna dando media vuelta, junto con Mari y matti. Horo Horo intentó seguirles, pero Ren lo detuvo. Había que ayudar a Lyserg.

Por suerte, Fausto no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que llevaron a Lyserg rápidamente con el y en poco tiempo logro suturar la herida del joven shaman. A pesar de la rápida intervención, Lyserg estaba extenuado y cayo inconsciente.

-Se recuperará. Pero ahora debe descansar. Con seguridad despertará mañana. -comentó Fausto mientras todos esperaban en la sala. Incluso Roy Wright y Reiha Motomiya habian llegado ante el aviso de Jun. Les había explicado que la lider del grupo de los X-Laws había sido capturada por el Hoshi Gumi.

-Esto explica el por qué Lyserg está tan desesperado. Estaba solo en pleno Tokyo. -mencionó Horo Horo pensando.

-Y esas muchachas deben ser del Hoshi Gumi. -dijo Ren.

-La descripción concuerda con nuestros registros. -dijo Reiha- Kanna Bismarck, Mattilda Matisa y Marion Phauna. Se denominan Hanagumi como equipo.

-El Hoshi Gumi suele dividir a sus miembros en pequeños equipos de 3. Sin embargo solo pocos han visto al líder.

-Vaya...como de costumbre esta el hombre misterioso. -dijo Horo Horo-

-Es importante identificar al líder. Es buscado por varios gobiernos. Incluido Japón.

-Los problemas...-murmuro Jun pensativa- Este es solo el inicio...

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un instante. Hasta que Ryu, quien estaba en un rincón de la sala habló con voz afectada.

-¿que haremos? Es decir... se que cuando hablemos de esto con Anna-sama y con Yoh-dono, ellos no tendrán intenciones de inmiscuirse en una guerra de shamanes...

Ryu dudo en seguir. Horo Horo miraba hacia la pared de los cuadros de Fausto, Ren se quedo cruzados de brazos y Jun miraba la nevada que estaba cayendo afuera.

-¿acaso quieres luchar? -pregunto Ren y Ryu frunció su mirada.

-Mira lo que le paso a Lyserg...esos tipos también pueden ir por nosotros. Como los X Laws.

-¿Acaso quieres retaliación por Lyserg? -insistió Ren. Horo Horo miro al joven chino pero Ryu respondió súbitamente.

-¡Es cierto! Pero porque es mi amigo. ¡Y creí que lo entenderían!

-¿he dicho yo que no lo entiendo? -contestó Ren- Pero mide bien tus palabras. Estamos hablando de una guerra de shamanes de la cual no sabemos mucho. Hay dos fuerzas, Lyserg es parte de eso. Y podemos ayudarlo, es cierto. Pero la verdad es que no sabemos por que está sucediendo. Unos buscan castigar shamanes y otro castigar humanos. Probablemente debamos elegir un bando, pero saltar al campo de batalla de ese modo es una estupidez. Y es por esa razón que tanto Anna como Yoh no se han querido poner de parte de uno o de otro aun cuando fue el propio Lyserg quien intento arrestar a Anna y a Yoh.

Ryu y Ren se quedaron mirándose y Ryu no dijo nada mas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y guardaba silencio.

-Increíble...estas de acuerdo con Anna en algo. -dijo Horo Horo burlón.

-Se que esto puede molestarles...-dijo Reiha mirando a Ryu- Pero en cuanto Diethel se despierte lo interrogaremos antes de dejarlo ir.

Ryu no dijo nada. Fausto dijo que iba a preparar algo de beber. Enseguida, Roy recibió una llamada de emergencia y pareció preocupado antes de contestar. No obstante, se mantuvo serio mientras hablaba, hasta que su prolongado silencio preocupó a todos.

-Tengo malas noticias. –dijo Roy con la voz afectada.- Mi maestro, el líder de los Watchers … y su equipo…están muertos.

Todos guardaron silencio, Roy estaba muy impresionado por la súbita y fuerte noticia.

-Y no solo eso. …Yamamoto…también ha muerto ahí mismo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –exclamó Jun. -¿pero cómo?

-Debo irme…-dijo Roy. –Reiha, encárgate del chico Diethel. Debes sacarle lo que puedas de los X Laws.

-¡Iré contigo! –dijo Jun de repente. -¡Ustedes deben quedarse con Lyserg! –les ordenó a su hermano, Horo Horo y Ryu. Ninguno se atrevio a contradecir aquel mandato.

-No creo que te dejen pasar. –dijo Roy.

-¡No me importa! ¡ vamos! –dijo Jun adelantándose con Lee Bruce y Roy detrás de ellos.

Continuara…

**Notas de Hikaru:**

Hola a todos...aquí una vez más con los problemas existenciales que me impidieron escribir (los clásicos: estudios, falta de inspiracion, ...etc..) un nuevo episodio en donde otro personaje de esos originales mío se muere...y Hao demostrando todo lo encantador que puede ser... asi como Yoh tambien demostrando su gran ingenuidad...

Ya veran...XDD

Reviews se agradecen y nos vemos hasta la proxima!!

Mata ne!!


	13. Rakujitsu

**Shaman King - Utaite Myouri.**

**Capitulo 13 - ****Rakujitsu**

El cielo estaba bastante claro, a pesar de que en la noche anterior una fuerte nevada había caído sobre la zona de Tokio. Decenas de personas vestidas de negro se reunían en el cementerio de Funbari para despedir a un reconocido productor del mundo musical.

_Teniente (Retirado) Daisuke Yamamoto. 71 años._

Detrás de los familiares cercanos del difunto Yamamoto, los cuales no eran muchos, estaban sentados, Jun, Lee Bruce, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu y por último Yoh y Anna.. El maestro de Roy también había fallecido, al parecer en un duelo entre ambos shamanes. No obstante, los abogados de Yamamoto, comunicaron su última voluntad en su testamento.

El funeral había concluido con gran sobriedad y tristeza. La hermana de Yamamoto, una mujer hermosa pero acabada por la gran tragedia de perder a su hijo y a su hermano tan recientemente, salía acompañada de su esposo, negándose a hablar con la prensa sobre la muerte de Yamamoto. La versión oficial dictaba que habían sido asesinados por la mafia yakuza. El testamento dictaba que la empresa había quedado bajo la dirección de Jun Tao. La prensa intentaba entrevistar a Jun, pero ella mantuvo la discreción, así como el resto. Pero más que nada, Jun lo hacía por el agradecimiento que le profesaba al fallecido.

Ellos fueron de los primeros en marcharse, esquivando todo tipo de preguntas, dirigiéndose en auto hasta la casa de Anna, la cual quedaba mas cerca. Sin embargo, se respiraba no solo tristeza en el aire, sino una cierta incertidumbre en aquellas personas.

Ryu salió al patio mientras los otros estaban sentados, mirando el estanque de aquel patio, con cierto frío y un poco de nieve cayendo.

Ryu decidió fumarse uno de sus cigarros mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿que sucedió…? –preguntó Yoh a Ren. –…¿Con Lyserg?

Ryu aparentemente ignoraba su conversación y solo proseguía en contemplar el cielo. Ren se quedó mirándolo.

– Motomiya-san lo interrogó. Supo que buscaba a la Doncella Jeanne y que el líder del Hoshi Gumi se la llevó personalmente, aunque no logró verle el rostro, sintió un gran furyoku alrededor de aquel shaman. En realidad no fue de gran ayuda. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué dijo Lyserg? –preguntó Yoh y Ren aún miraba a Ryu.

-Dijo que no interfiriéramos en su camino. Eso fue lo que nos dijo. –mencionó Ren.

-Es imposible que evitemos su camino. –murmuró Anna bebiendo té. –Nuestros destinos están cruzados.

Todos, excepto Ryu, miraron a Anna preguntándose el por qué de aquellas palabras. Yoh miró a Ryu de repente y al cielo nublado que estaba sobre ellos.

-Te refieres al destino. –dijo Yoh sonriendo levemente.

-Me refiero a que por nuestra relación con Lyserg, es normal que nos crucemos en su camino. Cuando el estuvo aquí, al menos uno de nosotros lo aceptó como amigo. Esos vínculos no se desatan de forma tan sencilla. Además todo lo que ha pasado es como si nos preparara para algo que se va a manifestar dentro de muy poco.

-El inicio de una guerra. –dijo Ren.

El clima parecía aún más sombrío y Horo Horo se levantó. –Entonces…con Yamamoto-dono muerto…

-Ya no podré acompañarlos todo el tiempo. –murmuró Jun. –El me ha pedido que me encargue de la empresa. Ren…

-Lo sé. –Sonrió Ren sin mucho humor.- Seré yo el encargado de tu trabajo. No te preocupes.

Jun sonreía tristemente. –Un puesto de gran importancia. Eso no significa nada cuando estás atado a un solo país. Cuando no podemos ser libres de ir al nuestro.

-Por eso Yamamoto te dejó la empresa a tu cargo. –dice Anna.- Porque sabía que podías afrontarlo. Además tu buen comportamiento puede que haga cambiar la restricción.

Jun se rió levemente. –Gracias, Anna. Es inusual que estés dándonos ánimos, primero Lyserg…

-Hago lo que debo de hacer. –repuso la Itako.

-Entonces…Jefa… -pronunció Ryu mirándoles, lo que hizo que todos se volvieran a él. -¿Qué haremos?...con esa gente… con Lyserg. Quiero saber lo que piensa hacer.

-¿por qué es tan importante eso, Ryu? –dijo Anna mirando su taza de té. –Eres libre de irte si así lo deseas.

-Porque estoy bajo su mando. Yo firmé el contrato con Yamamoto-dono pero fue usted quien me dio la oportunidad. Es importante para mí ser fiel a mi palabra.

Horo Horo se quería reír pero Ren lo miró fríamente y el ainu detuvo su sonrisa. Anna se quedó callada por un instante antes de proseguir.

-Si te digo que no me involucraré con ninguno de los dos bandos… ¿Qué harías Ryu? O peor aún…si decido aliarme con el Hoshi Gumi…después de todo, ellos afirman buscar justicia por los maltratos que los humanos nos han hecho. Y yo soy uno de esos shamanes. Mi padre por ejemplo, a pesar de que en realidad no quería hacerme daño cuando era niña, nunca tuvo consideración por mí. Al verme ahora solo puede sentirse culpable. Pero él nunca me verá como su hija, aunque me parezca mucho a él.

-Anna…-dijo Yoh al lado de ella.

Ryu guardó silencio por un momento y miró al suelo. –Yo no quiero perder a mis amigos. A ninguno de ellos…tampoco romper mi promesa con mi verdadera familia.

-Eres libre de decidir. –dijo Anna. – Aunque todo parezca predestinado_, habrá alguna forma de romper el destino._

Yoh se quedó pensando en aquella frase, últimamente tenía la impresión de que su destino como un Asakura estaba mas cerca de lo que suponía y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. ¿Por qué pensaba en ello ahora?

No obstante, Ryu no se sentía satisfecho con aquellas palabras y decidió irse despidiéndose rápidamente.

Rato después, Jun y Lee Bruce se marcharon con el resto, dejando a Yoh y Anna solos en aquella casa que estaba llena de una pesada atmósfera.

-No te preocupes por eso. –dijo Anna luego de un rato. Yoh miraba al estanque con una mirada fruncida.

-Me parece injusto. Aún sufres por eso. –dijo Yoh aludiendo al tema de su familia.

-Tu también. –respondió Anna. – No tienes que decir nada, de todos modos. No somos personas normales y por lo tanto las vidas que llevamos no son nada comunes.

-Es curioso. –dijo Yoh levantándose y esbozando una sonrisa amarga. –Yo tuve familia y apenas lograba hablarles...pero en fin. –dijo Yoh apartándose del tema. –Hay que cuidar de Ryu. Esta en un conflicto ahora mismo.

-Es cierto. Me temo que tendremos que ayudar a los X Laws, esta vez. –dijo Anna pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Lyserg irá a rescatarla y Ryu con el…y –añadió Anna antes de que Yoh sonriera triunfal.- También me preocupa Lyserg, es un idiota, claro, pero no es mala persona. Y ya deja de sonreírme así. –masculló Anna ante la sonrisa radiante de Yoh.

-Sabía que al final dirías eso. Eres muy compasiva aunque no quieras admitirlo.

-Ya cállate… -murmuró Anna mientras Yoh se reía.

ooo

A los dos días siguientes, Anna se dirigía a otra rueda de prensa. Mientras ella atendía esos inevitables compromisos, Yoh se quedó en la casa, aprovechando para perder el tiempo como lo hacía antes de llegar al grupo. Aparte de dormir hasta tarde, Yoh decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la casa, ya que tenía una pequeña colina en los alrededores, desde la cual se tenía una bonita vista de esa zona de la ciudad.

El viento soplaba suavemente, había menos frío que en días anteriores, pero el cielo lucía ligeramente nublado, había una atmosfera pesada. Ensimismado observando aquel cielo, una canción sonó distante. Era una melodía que Yoh había escuchado antes, estaba seguro. Impulsivamente, se dirigió a la fuente de aquel sonido de flauta, pensando que conocía esos acordes. Esos acordes los había tocado con su guitarra, pero no recordaba cuándo.

Pasó unos árboles, terminando de subir aquella colina y halló a un muchacho sentado en aquella colina. Era Hao.

Hao dejó de tocar y sonrió mientras se levantaba y se volvía a Yoh.

-Hola. Que bueno verte, Yoh.

-Hola, a mi también me da gusto verte. –dijo Yoh y recordó el por qué había llegado hasta ahí. –Esa canción. Esa canción me parece conocida.

-Por supuesto, porque es una de Anna-san. –dijo Hao.

-Sabía que la había tocado antes. Una canción muy triste, en todo caso. –dijo Yoh mirando hacia la ciudad.

Hao sabía que estaba pensando en los orígenes de esa canción, producto de la ira de Anna Kyouyama contra sus padres, aquellos que le habían abandonado.

-Es un mundo injusto, este en el que vivimos. –murmuró Hao recordando sus propios pesares.

-Si, de igual forma no es bueno recordarlos. Tampoco alimentar el odio contra aquellos que nos lastimaron.

Hao sonrió. –eres un chico muy amable.

Yoh se sonrojó. –No es para tanto…-dijo entre risas.- Verás, es algo que aprendí de pequeño, es todo.

-¿tus padres te lo enseñaron? –murmuró Hao

-Mi abuelo. No veía a mis padres mucho. Papá entrenaba todo el tiempo y mamá trabajaba mucho.

Hao frunció su mirada al recordar aquello. La primera decepción, dolorosa como la puñalada de una katana. Yoh no lo notó, de repente se sentía melancólico al recordar su soledad en Izumo. Y aparte, el clima tan sombrío no ayudaba mucho.

-¿pero qué cosas digo? –dijo Yoh sonriendo e intentando cortar el momento de tristeza. -¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? –propuso Hao. –Cerca de aquí esta el restaurant de mi amigo Han.

Mientras caminaban por el camino casi solitario que llevaba al restaurant, Yoh observaba las calles, apenas transitada por los autos que pasaban rápidamente.

-¿sabes?...hace tiempo que no salía a la calle. Estos últimos meses han sido bastantes ajetreados. Y cada vez era gente persiguiéndonos para un autógrafo.

-Debe ser porque vas con ese abrigo que te tapa la cabeza y apenas se te ve el rostro. –dijo Hao sonriendo.

-ah…si. –dijo Yoh- Una vez recuerdo que tratamos de ir a un lugar y los fans aparecieron de repente. Fue una locura. Suerte que Ren tiene a un buen equipo de seguridad. Pero a veces es como si te saturaran de atención. Me pregunto a veces cómo hace Anna para manejarlo.

-Ya se ha acostumbrado. Además…debe ser difícil para ti ya que no ves seguido a tu familia.

-Mi familia no suele reunirse mucho. Cada quien hace lo suyo. De hecho, no he visto a papá desde hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente esté entrenando, y por el resto…pues apenas si aceptaron mi decisión de no pasar mi vida entrenando en Izumo, como un shaman normal.

-Has hecho bien en seguir tu camino. –dijo Hao- Es difícil, cuando tu familia esta en contra de ti, pero al final es mas satisfactorio.

Yoh sonrió. –Si. ¿y que hay de ti?

-¿de mí?

-Si. Tu familia…

-Bueno…-dijo Hao dudando un segundo- No tengo familia desde los dos.

-Lo lamento…

-Tranquilo. No me molesta hablar de ello. Es simplemente que me pregunto por qué tenían tanto miedo de mí.

-¿miedo?

-Fui abandonado de niño por ser shaman. Lo entendí tiempo después… Por ser diferente a lo que ellos esperaban.

Ambos continuaron caminando lentamente, el frío aumentando e Yoh se sentía bastante mal al ver el rostro de Hao, lleno de melancolía. Otra persona que sufría el desprecio de su propia familia, justo como Anna.

-Hemos llegado. –anunció Hao. Ambos entraron al restaurant, el cual estaba repleto de gente. Yoh pensó que seria mala idea quitarse la capucha, ya que probablemente todos se le abalanzarían encima por un pedazo de papel firmado de su puño y letra, así que siguió cautelosamente a Hao hasta un sitio bastante escondido. Luego, un hombre gordo, con lentes les atendió, llevándoles sake y tomó sus órdenes, saludando a ambos con gran respeto.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo de tus fans. –dijo Hao riéndose.

Yoh se quitó la capucha. –Por suerte. No es que me moleste pero…me gusta la tranquilidad. Al menos por ahora….

Hao notó los pensamientos de Yoh con respecto a Yamamoto.

-Lamento lo del presidente de la disquera. –dijo Hao. –Vi las noticias y todos estaban tan tristes…

-Si. Y lo que es peor, fue asesinado en un duelo de shamanes. –dijo Yoh frustrado.

-Debes estar preocupado por todos…se te nota…

Yoh asintió. –No suelo estresarme por las circunstancias, pero igualmente no quisiera que nos involucráramos en una batalla, especialmente con lo sucedido. Solo quiero tranquilidad, apenas vamos saliendo de una situación difícil con los X Laws…

-¿también te persiguieron?

-Si. En Aomori.

-A nosotros nos tienen vigilados y nos amenazan…pero parece que se han replegado un poco.

-Debe ser por la captura de su líder. –contestó Yoh. Hao compuso un rostro de sorpresa.

-Eso es increíble.

-Si, hace ya una semana.

-Entiendo…pero igualmente, si ves que estas en problemas, no dudes en avisar. –dijo Hao-

-Gracias…eres muy amable -dijo Yoh

-Para nada…es simplemente que debemos ayudarnos. El gobierno y esos X laws nos cazan como criminales solo por nuestros poderes. Y los Watchers nos traicionaron. Si no nos unimos, nos destruirán, Yoh….

Yoh observó la botella de sake ante él, pensativo sobre la decisión de elegir un bando. Por supuesto, Hao lo estaba escrutando con su reishi y se quedó callado. No había que presionarlo más _por ahora…_

-Pero en fin…brindemos…-dijo Hao- En honor de aquellos que han fallecido y de los que aún están aquí..

Yoh sonrió y Hao le sirvió el sake, brindando con un respetuoso _Kampai! _ Y apuraron el fuerte trago en sus bocas.

-muy fuerte…-murmuró Yoh y Hao se reía.

-Creo que no resistes mucho sake….-bromeaba Hao.

oooo

La agenda de hoy había resultado ser tremendamente aburrida para Anna, sin embargo no era tan ajetreada, más que nada por el duelo que tenían debido a la muerte de Yamamoto. Anna, junto con Ren, Jun y Lee Bruce iban de camino al auto que les esperaba, cuando Anna se detuvo en sus pasos. Le observaban.

-¿Qué sucede, Anna? –pregunto Jun, pero ella le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

-Quédense aquí... –dijo Anna.

Los otros se tornaron nerviosos, no obstante, Anna les repitió las mismas palabras y Ren, tomo del brazo a Jun antes de que lograra decir algo más. Anna se dirigió al pasillo oscuro, cercano a la salida de aquel edificio.

-Deben estar desesperados como para emitir semejantes pensamientos que parecían gritos en mi oído. –mencionó Anna al llegar al pasillo. No lograba ver nada, pero sabía que esas dos personas estaban a ambos lados suyo, con solo leer sus pensamientos.

-Le pido que nos disculpe. –mencionó un hombre y una pequeña flama se encendió.

Eran Roy Wright y Reiha Motomiya.

-Pero así no nos detectarán…-dijo Roy mientras Reiha usaba su furyoku para crear una barrera que impedía que alguien los viera.

-¿El hoshi gumi, verdad? –inquirió Anna y Roy asintió.

-Y nos tomamos semejantes precauciones ya que…debemos permanecer entre las sombras. Y usted debe oír lo que tenemos que decir. Es sobre Yamamoto.

Anna frunció su mirada y Roy dejó de hablar.

-Primero quiero saber ¿Cómo no nos detectan? Es decir…se que esos shamanes son muy fuertes.

Roy interpretó eso como un gesto de desconfianza, pero no la culpaba. Todo el asunto era peligroso.

-Un principio sencillo pero nunca tomado en cuenta. –Ningún shaman considerará una amenaza o algo sospechoso un furyoku de un pequeño shikigami. Lo que quiero decir es que creamos la barrera que se sentirá como un furyoku muy bajo, cuando adentro es más fuerte.

-Ingenioso. –dijo Anna.

-Lo diseñó mi maestro. –dijo Roy.

-El hombre que murió con Yamamoto aquella noche. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? –Inquirió Anna- Jun nunca dijo cómo murió.

-Eso es porque ella solo sabe la mitad de la verdad. –En efecto, hubo un duelo entre ellos. Pero Yamamoto y mi maestro fueron asesinados por Luchist Rasso y un equipo de shamanes. El segundo al mando del Hoshi gumi.

-Entonces…Yamamoto-dono fue traicionado…-dijo Anna.

-Exacto. El punto aquí es que fueron asesinados para callar a Yamamoto. Al parecer sospechaban de él, y era peligroso que se filtrara algo ya que tenía un alto puesto. Además usted, aunque lo intente no logrará localizar su alma.

-¿A que se refiere?…yo soy una Itako.

-Lo sabemos, pero sus almas han sido represadas…no están en el otro mundo…

Anna estaba ahora bastante preocupada.

-Sin embargo, Yamamoto sabia que estaban tras de el y se las ingenió para dejar una pista.

Cuando revisamos su casa encontramos en el escritorio de su despacho una grulla de papel. A Reiha se le ocurrió desplegarla y estaba un código… que solo usaban los militares japoneses. Yamamoto fue militar y recordaba muy bien como codificar.

El mensaje dice así: "_El punto débil de la estrella es su propio brillo. Solo dejará sin brillo a aquel al que no puede iluminar"._

-Curioso. Yamamoto-dono adoraba ese tipo de poemas. –dijo Anna con cierto sarcasmo.- ¿acaso cree que yo tengo idea de que estaba hablando?

-El me dijo que usted fue su estrella de buena fortuna. –dijo Roy. –

-Por si no lo sabe tenía más de veinte grupos firmados….

-Y usted era su solista…-dijo Roy.

Anna parpadeó. –Bien. –y suspiró hondamente. –Supongamos que tengo que sacar un acertijo…el punto débil…mi punto débil era…

_¿El oni?...no…fue creado por…mi desconfianza, el odio…_

-El reishi…-dijo Anna, y pensó - _Solo puedo leer a personas con pensamientos…sin embargo, si esa persona esta en blanco…será imposible leer algo…_

-Roy…-murmuró Reiha.

-Anna-san…-dijo Roy preocupado- …debemos irnos, hemos durado mucho aquí. Nosotros le buscaremos…no debe decirle esto a nadie.

-Un momento ¿Cómo…?

-Las respuestas vendrán luego…-apresuró Roy. –Pero regresaremos.

En un instante, la luz se desvaneció y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Anna con demasiadas preguntas, sin embargo ella se marchó sin decir nada más.

A su regreso, Jun preguntó qué había pasado, pero ella se limitó a esquivar todas sus preguntas y pidiéndoles que le llevaran a casa ya que estaba cansada. Ni Jun, mucho menos los otros siguieron en eso y llevaron a Anna hasta su casa. Cuando entró a la casa, no sintió la presencia de Yoh, asumiendo que había salido por su cuenta, hasta que notó que alguien se aproximaba.

Salió al recibidor y vio a Yoh acompañado del muchacho llamado Hao y no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza de su presencia, sin embargo no pensó en mas nada. Su instinto le dictaba con gran énfasis que se cuidara de aquella persona.

-¡Anna! –exclamó Yoh al verla de pie en el recibidor. –Pensé que llegarías mas tarde…

-si, yo también. Pero todo terminó rápido.

-Me encontré con Hao y me invitó a comer. Incluso te hemos traído algo. –dijo Yoh y le mostró la bolsa con la comida. Anna notó que ya se tenían bastante confianza, al menos Yoh ya lo consideraba como un amigo.

-Buenas tardes…-dijo Hao inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Buenas tardes…-respondió Anna mirando a Hao recelosamente. Hao sonrió cortés.

-Voy a dejar esto en la cocina. –dijo Yoh y entró a la casa.

Pasó un breve momento de silencio mientras Hao miraba la casa.

-Es grande. Una casa muy bonita. –dijo Hao sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada a la fachada de la estructura. Pero Anna sabía que esa era una estrategia para ocultar algo, así que decidió mantenerse a la defensiva, especialmente cuando sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por alguna razón que le era ajena a sí misma.

-Tomó tres meses construirla. –dijo Anna manteniendo la calma. –Ya tiene casi un año.

Hao sonrió ante aquella demostración notable de control mental. Su reishi no lograba percibir ningún pensamiento, o sensación detrás de aquellas palabras, como si estuviese en completo control de sí misma y del momento. Esta era la segunda vez y no era casualidad.

-Es muy bonita. –dijo Hao. –Después de tanto trabajo es ideal tener un lugar apropiado para descansar.

-Cierto. –respondió Anna. Hao no lograba percibir nada más y eso le estaba empezando a molestar, a pesar de ello, su expresión amable no cambió.

-¿sabe? Cuando llegue con Yoh noté su mirada. –Hao quería saber cómo reaccionaría ella, no obstante Anna permaneció imperturbable.

-Si pareció que fui descortés, lo lamento. –dijo Anna en un tono de disculpa que sonaba genuino. –Simplemente debo saber con quién estamos tratando, en especial porque Yoh no es desconfiado con nadie y porque estos tiempos son peligrosos para los de nuestra clase.

-Tiene toda la razón, Kyouyama-san. Es bueno que se cuiden. Hay mucha gente que quiere hacernos daño.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? –dijo Yoh llegando- Entren, esta haciendo frío y podrían resfriarse.

-No te preocupes, Yoh…-dijo Hao sonriendo.-Yo me voy…se me hace tarde.

-¿de veras?...que lástima. Bueno, para la próxima te invitaré yo. Ya te debo dos almuerzos.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Hao despidiéndose- Nos vemos…que tengan un buen día…

Yoh se despidió de Hao, mientras Anna miraba a aquel muchacho fijamente hasta que desapareció.

-Yoh…sírveme la comida. –dijo Anna entrando.

-Claro. –dijo Yoh siguiéndola. Anna subió hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Ese shamán…apenas logré resistir su mirada. Justo como el otro día. Sin duda alguna…el también posee este poder…

Anna respiró hondo y se levantó para volver a bajar. Yoh le tenía la comida servida en la pequeña mesa al frente del televisor, el cual tenía las noticias de la tarde.

-Apúrate que se va a enfriar…-dijo Yoh mientras ella tomaba asiento.

"…_entre otras noticias…el reconocido abogado Markus Blackwell fue hallado muerto en su bufete de abogados esta mañana…producto de tres disparos…"_

-Imposible…-murmuró Yoh, pero Anna se quedó mirando al televisor con expresión perdida, incapaz de asimilar lo que había oído.

"…_la policía de Tokio continúa investigando lo sucedido, pero se ha negado a dar más declaraciones…"_

De inmediato, Anna se levantó caminando lejos del televisor, mientras Yoh le llamaba por su nombre pero apenas le escuchaba, hasta que se plantó en frente de ella.

-Anna…-dijo Yoh intentando inclinarse para verle el rostro, sus ojos estaban molestos, al igual que entristecidos.

-Maldición…-mascullo ella con rabia. –ni siquiera debería importarme…yo lo sabía, se lo advertí…

-Anna…-murmuró Yoh y la abrazó mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del televisor anunciando las noticias deportivas.

ooo

Al día siguiente, la agenda de Anna tenía varias cosas asignadas, no solamente para ella, sino para el resto. Y era la primera vez que se reunían desde el funeral de Yamamoto. Nadie hablaba mucho y Anna permanecía mirando el paisaje desde la ventana del vehículo, un tanto pensativa. A pesar de ello, el auto se detuvo cerca de un cementerio, del cual mucha gente estaba saliendo.

-Pensé que querrías venir…-dijo Ren. Anna asintió, intuyendo que Yoh le había dicho sobre el asunto.

Luego de un rato, bajó de la camioneta. Yoh le seguía.

-Tan solo espero que no te hayas molestado. –dijo Yoh.

-No. –respondió Anna y continuaron caminando por el camposanto. Vieron rápidamente a la familia del difunto. Su esposa y sus dos hijos acompañados de dos hombres que parecían ser guardaespaldas. Los hijos estaban de pie alrededor de su madre y notaron que los guardaespaldas miraban hacia detrás de ellos.

-Anna-sama…-dijo Soichiro.-

-Lamento lo que pasó…-dijo ella.

-¡Tu!... ¡Tu lo sabes…! –Dijo la señora Blackwell -¡sabes quién lo mato! El siempre tenía temor de encontrarse contigo…

-Mamá…-dijo Akito.-

-Si. Yo le advertí…pero el no hizo caso a mis advertencias, mucho menos a las de la División especial de la policía. –Respondió Anna- pero ahora, ustedes deben irse del Japón…y rápido…-dijo Anna antes de que alguna hablara. –Cuando todo pase, pueden volver…

-¡Díganos quien fue! –Pidió Soichiro-…

-¿para qué? ¿Crees que un mocoso de tu edad puede hacer algo? Y tampoco tus guardaespaldas. Es mejor que no sepan nada más. Seria muy estúpido de tu parte intentar vengarte…

Nadie dijo nada más y Anna se inclinó a modo de despedida.

-Lamento lo sucedido, Markus Blackwell… -dijo Anna quitándose su rosario y tomándolo en sus manos.

El espíritu de aquel hombre estaba al lado de su hijo.

-Yo lamento aun más el haberte lastimado. –dijo el con una mirada entristecida. –Dile a ellos…que se cuiden…y tú, cuídate también.

-Descansa en paz…- murmuró Anna concluyendo con un breve rezo mientras ese hombre desparecía marchándose al otro mundo.

-Mañana deben irse de aquí. ¿Han entendido? Esa es la voluntad de su padre…

-Pero…-dijo Akito y Soichiro lo detuvo. –Entiendo… ¿y que hará usted?

-Tranquilo…no me matarán tan fácilmente. –dijo Anna y tomó su rumbo, mientras Yoh le seguía en silencio.

Mientras esperaban a que Anna llegara, el mediodía se aproximaba. Ryu miraba al cielo todavía en aquel humor pensativo del otro día, Fausto leía un pequeño libro, Ren esperaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el auto, junto a Horo Horo.

-¡¿tu que diablos haces aquí?! –gruñó Horo Horo y todos miraron hacia la figura conocida de un joven de cabellos verdes con uniforme blanco de los X laws.

Lyserg Diethel.

-Vaya, vaya...nuestro antiguo colega Diethel. –dijo Ren.

-¡Lyserg! –exclamó Ryu y se alarmó al verlo lleno de vendajes en su brazo y en su pierna.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes...-dijo Lyserg a punto de desfallecer.-…es…Urgente….

-No sabía que te atreverías a venir luego de lo de Aomori. –dijo Ren con rabia.

Pero Horo Horo se adelantó y lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta, Lyserg apenas se resistía. –No pienso ayudar a un espía como tu, que persigue a uno de los nuestros para arrestarle como un vulgar criminal.

-¡Déjalo, Horo Horo! –exclamó Ryu.

-No tengo por qué disculparme por eso. Soy un X law. –afirmó Lyserg mirándole a la cara.

-Maldito mentiroso...-masculló Horo Horo.

-¡¿qué diablos pasa aquí?! –intervino Anna quien llegaba con Yoh. Anna miró la escena y sonrió. –El antiguo guitarrista he venido a saludarnos... qué amable de tu parte, Diethel-kun...ya suéltale Horo Horo. –y Horo Horo lo soltó retrocediendo.

- No queremos lastimar al niño consentido de los X Laws...además veo que tienes severos problemas, a juzgar por la patética expresión de tu rostro.

-Yo...necesito…te suplico… que me ayudes, Kyouyama-san. –dijo Lyserg y por un momento, Yoh creyó que Anna le diría algo malo, pero sonrió, hasta reírse de él. – Que extraña es la vida. Primero espías, luego nos persigues para arrestarnos y ahora quieres que te ayudemos.

Lyserg se arrodilló. –Por favor. La doncella Jeanne...fue secuestrada...necesito que me ayuden….se lo imploro…

-¿quién la raptó? –preguntó Yoh.

-El Hoshi Gumi. Su líder. No se su nombre pero...

Anna no lograba leer nada más que imágenes muy confusas, como si las viera a través de un vidrio empañado.

-¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo Anna leyendo la mente de Lyserg.

-No, no pude ver nada. Fui golpeado…y…y…solo…

Una estrella bordada sobre un guante…apareció entre las imágenes borrosas de Lyserg.

Mientras ellos guardaban silencio, el mundo parecía transcurrir lentamente. Anna había visto esa imagen con sus propios ojos, mucho antes. Solo que no recordaba en dónde o de quién se trataba.

-Se lo suplico, ayúdenme…-dijo Lyserg.

Anna guardo silencio mientras Lyserg yacía implorante de rodillas…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Hikaru:** Hola de nuevo…me he tardado un montón, es que apenas pude tomar un ratito para sentarme con calma a escribir, y bien se que hubo muy poco YohxAnna (se de alguien que me va a exigir que haya mas Yohxanna en el siguiente capitulo) y que de nuevo mato a dos personajes originales…en fin.

Si bien este episodio estuvo un poco mas tristón de lo habitual…muchos funerales y personajes en angst… pero ¿Qué les pareció Hao en este episodio? ¿Y Anna?

Bueno, les aviso que en el próximo episodio regresara al fic alguien que…bueno, no es que odie a ese personaje, pero no me agrada del todo…¿Quién lo adivina? Jeje…en el siguiente episodio… (espero sus predicciones!!)

Y por cierto, Lyserg….ufff ya me siento culpable de ponerlo siempre en problemas al chico. Y a Jeanne.

Así que hasta la próxima…Mata ne!

Pd: todavía estoy pendiente de actualizar Dos Destinos cruzados…T-T


	14. Ishiki

**Shaman King – Utaite Myouri**

**Capitulo 14 - ****Ishiki**

Lyserg se había arrodillado ante Anna Kyouyama, suplicando de su ayuda y ella parecía indiferente ante aquella mirada llena de desesperación. Horo Horo lo miraba inflexible, Fausto parecía inquietado ante el asunto, Ren estaba cruzado de brazos, Ryu miraba suplicante hacia Anna.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo. –dijo Yoh de repente, movido por su natural compasión hacia cualquier persona. No obstante, Anna y él intercambiaron miradas, una sutil matiz de reproche apareció en los ojos de ella, algo que no pasó inadvertido por Yoh.

-A pesar de lo sucedido. –completó Yoh suponiendo lo que pensaba Anna.

-Aunque aceptara…-dijo Anna y se volvió a Lyserg. -¿Qué piensas que puedo hacer por ti?

-Usted…se dice que usted tiene un poder especial…que por eso los X-Laws y los Watchers estaban pendiente de su caso.

Anna miró a Lyserg con cierta dureza. Y en cierta forma concordaba el por qué Roy y Reiha aparecieron con esas palabras de Yamamoto. Ese viejo cretino. Cometió el error de subestimarlo y no indagar más.

-Levántate. –ordenó Anna ya hastiada del muchacho, aunque en el fondo entendía las razones que tenía al arrodillarse ante ella y suplicarle ayuda. Simplemente había llegado al límite de lo que podía hacer. Ryu se apresuró a auxiliar a Lyserg mientras éste miraba cómo Anna se metía al auto.

-Tranquilo Lyserg…-dijo Yoh intentando tranquilizarlo.- Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Todos se marcharon a la casa de Horo Horo, ya que quedaba más cerca del lugar. Fausto curó a Lyserg y el muchacho pudo sostenerse por si mismo, sin embargo todavía estaba muy débil, permaneciendo sentado en un rincón del sofá ubicado en la sencilla sala de estar de la casa de Horo Horo.

-Así que Jeanne-sama esta capturada y tú vienes a pedirme auxilio, cuando ustedes tienen a una legión de soldados. –dijo Anna mirando a Lyserg. – Solo porque sospechan de mi furyoku.

-Lo que es interesante es cómo saben qué furyoku tenemos. –dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

-Es un sistema de conteo usado por la Tribu Apache de Norteamérica. Los Watchers tenían acceso a eso ya que eran una fuerza independiente…pero al unirse a los X Laws logran acceso a ese sistema por medio del hackeo. Tienen una base de datos con cada shaman del planeta, su ubicación y su nivel de furyoku. Sin embargo, hay un shaman sin clasificar que tiene un nivel tan grande de furyoku, que los Apaches lo han borrado de la base de datos.

-A ver…-dijo Horo Horo sin entender- Si hay un shaman tan poderoso y no está en esa lista….¿cómo saben que es cierto?

-Porque uno de los Apaches que lo sabía desertó de su clan y llevó las pruebas a los X Laws. Por supuesto, el antiguo líder de los X Laws lo sabía y por eso nos dejó. Luchist Rasso.

Anna recordó la pasada conversación con Roy y Reiha. Ese tal Luchist era el que presuntamente había matado a Yamamoto. Todo empezaba a conectarse. Lyserg apretó sus manos, conteniendo su disgusto.

-Y según esa lista tú apareces en un puesto muy alto. Así como tú, Yoh Asakura…Y ustedes también están bastante arriba en esa clasificación. –dijo mirando al resto.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Esas horribles horas que pasaba entrenando mientras no tocaba sirvieron de algo! –exclamó Horo Horo sintiéndose glorificado. Todos lo miraron con sarcasmo.

-¿Que más aparece en esa lista?…-dijo Anna intrigada.

-Pues según el Comandante Marco…incluso hay registros de ascendencias hasta mas de cinco generaciones, ocupaciones, el estatus que define la peligrosidad del shaman…

-¿peligrosidad? –dijo Ren-

-Muchos shamanes usan sus poderes para hacer delitos. –dijo Lyserg a la defensiva.

-Así que es cierto…-dijo Fausto, hablando como pocas veces lo hacía. –Estamos vigilados, aparte de eso, más de tres fuerzas están en esto. Ustedes, los X Laws para proteger a los humanos normales. Los apaches, gente neutral. Los Watchers…hasta el Gobierno… Y el Hoshi Gumi…

-Con ese misterioso líder…-murmuró Anna. –Así que Lyserg….¿sabes que yo puedo leer tu mente?

Todos miraban a Anna y a Lyserg. El muchacho bajó su mirada.

-Eso concuerda con lo que la doncella Jeanne me dijo… –respondió Lyserg un poco sorprendido, pero no como lo estuvieron los otros en su momento. –Justo antes de que fuese secuestrada, ella me dijo que usted tenia un poder diferente…Estoy seguro…de que ese hombre, el que se la llevó, tiene también un poder muy diferente al de cualquier shaman –dijo Lyserg. -La forma en que nubló mi mente…apenas recuerdo imágenes del suceso antes de que me capturaran y me vendaran.

-¿tu puedes hacer eso? –preguntó Horo Horo a Anna, quien reflexiva miraba al suelo.

-Hay cosas que desconozco. Además recuerdo que cuando estudié en Izumo, a menudo mi sensei hablaba de habilidades mas allá de lo ordinario para un shaman. El reishi no es muy común. Pero esto es…

-Tal vez debamos llamar a mis abuelos. –dijo Yoh hablando por primera vez desde hace un largo rato. –Ellos deben saber algo.

Inmediatamente el sonido de las puertas de la entrada abriéndose los silenció. Se escucharon las voces de dos chicas hablando alegremente, y Horo Horo se levanto para recibir a los recién llegados.

-¡Pero si son ustedes! ¡Hola a todos!–exclamó Pilika. -¡Miren a quien me encontré!

Tamao Tamamura apareció detrás de Pilika, tímidamente como de costumbre. Pilika se apartó y tuvo que empujarla levemente, cuando se quedó mirando por un instante a Yoh. La joven se inclinó profundamente y al levantarse sonreía nerviosa. –Buenos días a todos.

-Hola…Tamao-san…-dijo Ryu encantador y Horo Horo lo miraba con ganas de patearlo.

-¡Nos alegra mucho tu oportuna visita! –exclamó Horo Horo invitándola a sentarse junto a ellos, al lado de Lyserg. Pilika tomó asiento al lado de Ren, ambos saludándose discretamente. Ryu miraba a Tamao y Lyserg con una sonrisa más grande de lo requerido. Anna tuvo que frenar el súbito deseo de patearlo tanto a él como a Horo Horo.

-Tamao… ¿Qué haces en Tokyo? –preguntó Yoh. Tamao parecía dudosa de responder a lo que Pilika salió contenta a responder.

-¡¿No les dijo?! ¡Debutará en el programa de Kokkuri Angel! ¡La estrella principal!

-Pilika…-dijo Tamao avergonzada.

-Así que eres tú…-dijo Anna- La que ganó el concurso. Esta noche debuta el programa y la canción de apertura es el nuevo single.

-¡Genial! –dijo Horo Horo.

-Felicitaciones. –dijo Yoh y Tamao se reía tontamente. –Gracias Yoh-kun…

Los demás también la felicitaron, pero Anna apenas podía soportar a Tamao mirar de esa forma tan adorable a Yoh. Entre ella y Lyserg le estaban fastidiando el día.

-Lo que me recuerda…-dijo Ren mirando su agenda electrónica. –Tenemos un par de entrevistas y una rueda de prensa. Dentro de una hora… debemos irnos, Anna…El tráfico a estas horas es terrible.

-Si, si..-dijo Anna levantándose de su asiento. –Terminaremos esto después…-dijo y se marchó apurada. Len y Pilika se miraron brevemente antes de que éste se marchara detrás de Anna.

Pilika se levantó para preparar té y Fausto se ofreció a ayudarla. Horo Horo tuvo que atender una llamada y salió. Lyserg parecía contrariado por la rápida conclusión de aquella conversación y se levantó, argumentando que necesitaba caminar un poco. Ryu lo siguió para animarlo un poco, lo cual dejo a Tamao a solas con Yoh. Al darse cuenta de aquello, Tamao se sonrojó un poco, no podía evitarlo, hacia ya meses que no lo veía y seguía igual. Aunque esta vez, parecía algo pensativo. ¿De verdad estaban bien la situación entre él y Anna Kyouyama? En las noticias no paraban de especular que ellos estaban teniendo algún tipo de distanciamiento. Aunque Anna Kyouyama se caracterizaba por no presentar ningún tipo escándalo que involucrara a un hombre y ser estrictamente profesional. De repente, Yoh se acordó de que había quedado a solas con Tamao.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Yoh rápidamente adoptando una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va ese trabajo tuyo?

-…ah, pues. ¡Muy bien! –exclamó Tamao. La verdad era que a pesar de los años, nunca dejaba esa actitud de nerviosismo ante él. –Hay muchas líneas que aprender y muchas escenas de acción, pero el productor esta muy contento con mi actuación.

-Me alegro mucho. –dijo Yoh sonriente. Tamao estaba tan contenta que tuvo que evitar el repentino impulso de abrazarlo. Aun con el tiempo y la lejanía, aquellos sentimientos que albergaban por él estaban intactos.

Inmediatamente, Horo Horo entró, fijándose en la mirada de Tamao y en Yoh contestando unos mensajes en su teléfono móvil. Miró a ambos con suspicacia y se sentó al lado de Tamao para seguir hablando con ella.

--

Varios autos escoltaban a Anna en su camino hacia la televisora, observándolos con indiferencia, aun pensando en los nuevos problemas que se había ganado gracias a ser "_amable_" y ayudar a los demás. ¿Por qué sencillamente no podía mandar al demonio a Lyserg Diethel y a esos odiosos X Laws? Solo bastaba con que Yoh la mirara con aquellos ojos que decía "_deja de hacerte la malvada y ayúdalo_" para que aceptara. Y ahora esa chica que no paraba de mirar a Yoh como si fuese otra de su club de fans. En particular le irritaba más que las otras chicas. Anna miró al frente. Este no era el momento de estar… El solo pensar en esa palabra le incomodaba aun más.

En tan solo diez minutos tendría otra entrevista, que al final resultó ser tan aburrida como lo esperaba. En especial cuando le preguntaban sobre el programa para cual prestaría su canción como tema de apertura. Porque la protagonista era una joven tan insegura de sí misma que le daba dolor de cabeza. Solo rogaba para que la serie esa no fuese un desastre y su cancion no sirviera cómo introducción a una producción barata de "_Magical girls"._ Luego de dar las respuestas de rigor tan seriamente como lo requería la entrevista, tuvo mas entrevistas, una rueda de prensa donde casi invoca a sus shikigamis para decapitar a un periodista impertinente que no solo preguntó sobre ella y su relación con Yoh, sino sobre si realmente Markus Blackwell era su padre, una respuesta que ella esquivó sin pensárselo dos veces. Y para completar la tarde, asistir a una celebración del aniversario de una de sus empresas patrocinantes.

En aquella radiante tarde, mirando el paisaje urbano, desde el balcón de un edificio del centro, el resto de la ciudad permanecía igual que siempre, en un espejismo de monotonía, ¿alguien habría notado la forma de sus pensamientos? ¿La manera atronadora en que se acumulaban en su cerebro, a tal punto de provocarle aturdimiento? Memorias que se fundían en la nada, mucha culpa, deseos no realizados, sentimientos de arrepentimiento que declamaban haber hecho las cosas diferentes. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Había pensado en tantas cosas, en que a pesar de ser Itako, ver espíritus en pena y experimentado el abandono a temprana edad, una parte de su espíritu apenas lograba conciliar con la idea de este mundo y el siguiente. Su padre le había abandonado, el miedo que al principio le profesaba, a la par de la culpa que sentía por haber sido un mal padre con ella, todo aquello que observaba en sus pensamientos no hacía más que lastimarle a pesar de que mostrara su lado mas serio y firme. Muchos años habían transcurrido, sin conocer nada de lo que era tener una familia, solo podía contar con su _sensei_, pero cuando se marchó a Tokyo y estudió un tiempo en la escuela Shinra, veía en ocasiones a los padres llevando a los mas pequeños estudiantes a la escuela, o en los días de actividades especiales, felicitarles por su trabajo.

-No tienes que sentirte triste por eso. –dijo alguien a su espalda y Anna reconoció esa voz, calmada, pero que le brindaba aquel aire de desasosiego a pesar de lo anterior.

Estaba leyendo su mente. Lo sabía, ahora lo comprobaba pero igualmente decidió voltearse.

-Hao-san…-dijo Anna encarándolo con su seriedad usual. -…que sorpresa…

Hao asintió. –Lamento haber sido tan rudo al leer tus pensamientos, pero no logré evitarlo.

Anna frunció levemente su mirada. Hao era como ver una versión alterada de Yoh, cabello irreverentemente largo, jeans azules con una franela blanca y saco negro, una estrella de metal colgando de su cuello.

-No importa. –dijo al final de su examinación con la mirada. –Es algo que ha quedado atrás.

-Cierto. Pero aun queda escondido en un rincón de tu mente. –dijo Hao- Me sucede lo mismo.

-Es curioso cómo un muchacho que vive en una pensión aparece por aquí…-dijo Anna.

-Este es uno de mis restaurantes. –repuso Hao- Tengo tres más en Tokyo y otros dos en Kyoto.

-Así que eres el dueño de este negocio. Muy bonito. –dijo Anna mirando a su alrededor. La gente hablando entusiasmada, de repente alguien del staff se aproximó y Anna lo detuvo con la mano y el muchacho entendió que Hao era amigo de ella.

-La vez anterior estabas reacia a hablarme. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué has cambiado de parecer?

-Porque me da curiosidad conocer a otra persona como yo. –dijo Anna.

Hao asintió. –A mi también. Es difícil que otra persona que no tiene este poder, entienda qué significa tenerlo. Incluso aquellos que deberían ser de tu familia.

-Al parecer te ha sucedido algo como para que digas eso. –comentó Anna.

Hao dudó un instante, antes de seguir. La veía tan segura, imperturbable. Sus pensamientos eran transparentes y no denotaban nada más que los detalles del momento presente.

-Si. Fui abandonado por mi familia cuando era niño. Por mis habilidades.

Anna exhaló un suspiro entrecortado. –Es terrible que existan personas que hagan eso. Los humanos son débiles…solo porque nosotros somos…

-Una clase superior…-completó Hao y Anna asintió.

-Sin embargo el gobierno nos tiene vigilados como si fuésemos sospechosos de algo, solo por ser de los shamanes .Un insulto.

Hao sonrió. –No eres la única que piensa de ese modo.

-Se dice mucho de eso entre los shamanes, pero dudo que hagan algo.

-Eso es porque no existe un líder…un jefe…un rey shaman… –dijo Hao. Anna notó que su mirada era brillante, ansiosa.

-¿te refieres a la leyenda del Shaman King? Ese elegido que vendría a traer un mundo nuevo…-dijo Anna con un toque escéptico.

-A mi también me parecía una leyenda…-dijo Hao- hasta que fui a Norteamérica y entré en los territorios del Clan Apache.

-El clan de shamanes que guarda la historia del Shaman King…-murmuró Anna. –Pensé que esa gente no se dejaba ver de nadie, ni de otros shamanes.

-Fue una suerte…-dijo Hao. –Vi su cultura, su aldea…la forma en que entrenan a sus sacerdotes….es impresionante y por otro lado hasta saben cuántos shamanes hay en el mundo.

Anna apretó sus manos, concentrándose en las palabras de Hao y éste notó un matiz de duda entre los pensamientos de Anna.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. –dijo Hao.

-Mas te vale no mentir…-dijo Anna con una sonrisa torcida- Últimamente hay muchos castigos por parte de un tal …-dijo Anna señalando la estrella de metal que Hao llevaba colgada del cuello. -…Hoshi Gumi.

Hao se reía pícaramente. –Es cierto. Me comportaré bien.

El silencio entre ambos se presentó inesperadamente, Hao no lograba utilizar su reishi, y eso en vez de frustrarlo, le parecía interesante. Miró hacia la gente.

-Aunque es curioso como aun nos mezclamos con humanos…-dijo Hao- en particular a ti…porque tienes legiones de seguidores en Japón.

Anna bebió un sorbo de su bebida y sonrió casi malvadamente.- Dinero, fama…vivir haciendo lo que me gusta. Pocos se pueden dar ese lujo…

-Tienes razón. –dijo Hao riéndose. Enseguida, llegó Ren apresurado señalándole a Anna el reloj. Los guardaespaldas estaban listos para escoltarla.

-Debo retirarme…-sentenció Anna. –La comida estuvo exquisita. Gracias por la conversación, estuvo mucho más entretenida que la de esos señores…

Hao se inclinó y se reía. –Un honor que haya venido a este humilde restaurant. Nos veremos pronto, Kyouyama-san…-dijo Hao con una sonrisa, Anna saludó inclinándose cortésmente. –Por supuesto…hasta luego.

Anna salió seguida de Ren, quien la siguió, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Hao.

Hao se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando con una expresión de satisfacción a Anna quien se perdía entre la gran cantidad de personas que bailaban y hablaban. Se dio la vuelta para mirar el paisaje, profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos que tardó un momento en percibir la presencia de Luchist detrás de él.

-¿sucede algo? –inquirió Hao aun recordando la conversación previa con Anna.

-Solicito permiso…señor Hao. –dijo Luchist.

-Creo que te apresuras, Luchist.-dijo Hao.

-Señor, los soldados están ansiosos de probar sus habilidades. Además eso les advertirá a los humanos para su posterior derrota. –dijo Luchist con una expresión confiada.

-Bien…si así lo quieren. –dijo Hao volteándose. –No quiero prisioneros. –sentenció con frialdad en su voz.

-Como ordene, señor Hao…-dijo Luchist y se retiró rápidamente.

Hao se quedó de pie observando la fiesta, mientras Luchist desaparecía de entre la gente.

-Cuánto más debo esperar…._para cumplir mi destino_…-dijo Hao mirando con desprecio hacia aquellos seres humanos.

--

Anna cayó desfallecida sobre el asiento, respirando tan agitada, que Ren y el conductor se percataron de aquello.

-¡¿Anna-san?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Nada….-dijo ella mirando al techo del vehículo. –Llévame con Yoh y los demás…

Ren dudaba de aquello y Anna le aseguró que se encontraba bien, solo un poco sofocada debido al humo de los cigarros de aquel sitio. Cerrando sus ojos, percibiendo el cansancio físico que se manifestaba luego de haber soportado aquel furyoku intrusivo, su mente estaba intentando procesar cada detalle…

…_Fuego que le cobijaba, una mirada brillante que ardía con fiereza en frente suyo, que le hablaba con aparente suavidad. No obstante, su instinto le obligaba a soltarse, a resistir aquellos brazos que la sujetaban casi posesivamente… _

Abrió sus ojos, al momento en que esos pensamientos se interrumpían. Anna miraba hacia el paisaje que discurría rápidamente a su lado, inquietada y deseando que sus presentimientos no se cumplieran.

--

Todos aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo mientras los créditos aparecían en frente de la pantalla gigante de la sala de estar de la casa Horo Horo. Lyserg miraba al grupo, sentado en una esquina, alejado de ellos, pensando en aquellos tiempos cuando era parte del grupo. Fausto se había quedado mirando el televisor.

-¡Estuvo genial, Tamao! –dijo Horo Horo- …lo hiciste de maravilla…

-Lo único que me molesta es que el malo tenga un corte de pelo como el mío…-dijo indignado Ryu.

-Ya eres famosa, Tamao…-dijo Pilika conmovida. –me alegro mucho…

-Chicos…gracias…-dijo Tamao.

Horo Horo se levantó, ofreciéndoles pizza a todos que acababa de llegar. Ryu, como tenía mas hambre decidió robar unos cuantos pedazos extra mientras Horo Horo y Pilika los servían.

-Que pérdida de tiempo…-dijo Lyserg y se marchó de la sala. Fausto lo siguió hasta que se detuvo en el recibidor.

-No has cambiado mucho, Lyserg-kun…-dijo Fausto. –La impaciencia y la arrogancia todavía fluyen en tu alma.

-No necesito sermones de nadie…yo solo…

-Esto puede parecerte una tontería... –dijo Fausto- Pero hay demasiadas responsabilidades en juego. Sé perfectamente lo que es ver a la persona que mas quieres sufrir y luego ver cómo se desvanece su vida en frente tuyo.

Lyserg quedó conmovido por esas palabras. –Lo siento…yo no quise…

-Anna envió un mensaje. Está esperando información de sus contactos, hasta ese entonces no podemos movernos.

--

-…Entonces…es cierto lo que me dijo Mikihisa-sensei. –dijo Tamao cuando Yoh le explicó rápidamente sobre la situación. –una guerra de shamanes en Tokyo…-dijo Tamao.

-¿Qué te dijo papá? –preguntó Yoh.

-Me rogó que no viniera, porque se escuchan rumores de peligro para los shamanes en Tokyo. Pero yo quise luchar una vez en la vida por algo…y…huí…

Yoh se reía. –Ya somos dos que nos escapamos de los Asakura.

-Si. –dijo Tamao riéndose.- Y nos resultó bien.

-Si, porque de otro modo la reprimenda habría sido terrible, ¿verdad?

Tamao asintió pensando en los abuelos y sus entrenamientos estrictos.

-Yo pensé que debía arriesgarme, tal y como tú lo habías hecho…-dijo Tamao mirando a Yoh intentando decirle algo más, pero no se atrevía a decirle mas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. –dijo Yoh –Ahora tienes que seguir tu camino sin importar lo que digan.

-Yoh-kun…yo…-dijo Tamao, su mano rápidamente se entrelazó con la de Yoh, quien apenas podía fruncir su mirada -por favor, cuídate. –dijo Tamao con tanta preocupación que Yoh solo la miraba con seriedad.

-Pienso hacer de cuenta _que no vi nada_…-dijo Anna con sarcasmo desde la puerta de la sala de estar. Tamao retiró su mano, rápidamente levantándose e Yoh se levantó mirando a Anna quien los observaba con bastante disgusto.

-Reiha me enviado un mensaje. –dijo Anna con el tono calmado que utilizaba cuando intentaba reprimir su rabia.-El Hoshi Gumi esta moviéndose y los X laws también. Los demás están tomando sus armas. Le pedí a Ren que te llevara a buscar tus armas. Nos reuniremos en veinte minutos.

-Pero Anna…

-Roy y Reiha están localizando el lugar donde tienen a Jeanne. Hay posibilidades de rescatarla en medio de esta batalla si usamos la inteligencia. –repuso Anna con fiereza. –Date prisa…

Yoh salió rápidamente de la habitación y Tamao se sentía intimidada por la mirada altiva de Anna quien intentaba no lucir mas enfadada.

-Disculpe, Anna-san…yo…

-Escucha bien…Tamao-san. Entiendo el por qué estás aquí. Y todo lo anterior. Pero espero que por tu bien, pienses en lo que haces. –dijo Anna en un tono que no contenía amenazas, marchándose de la sala mientras Horo Horo discutía con Pilika. Tamao salió al recibidor donde Anna hablaba por teléfono, Fausto esperaba afuera con Lyserg.

En menos de diez minutos, Ren llegó en su auto, Yoh en el suyo, seguido de Ryu en su motocicleta.

-Por favor Pilika, entiende… es necesario que vayamos todos….-dijo Horo Horo a su hermana.

-Yo me encargaré de él. –dijo Ren detrás de ella. Horo Horo lo miró con fastidio.

-Ren-kun…por favor…cuídalo. –dijo ella preocupada.

-Lo traeré hasta aquí, no te preocupes. –repuso él.

-¡¿y desde cuando eres el gran héroe?! –le gritó Horo Horo.-Idiota…

Ren lo ignoro mientras se despedía de Pilika y todos se preparaban para partir. Ryu salió de primero con Lyserg, a gran velocidad, seguido de los otros dos autos mientras Pilika y Tamao observaban cómo se perdían en la distancia.

-Aquí Ren…Espero que tengan un buen plan porque vamos en pleno Tokyo corriendo como unos locos…cambio…-dijo Ren con Horo Horo y Fausto a través de la radio.

-Escuchen con atención…-dijo Anna-…Reiha y sus policías están batallando contra el Hoshi Gumi, el cual esta matando y persiguiendo a los X Laws y a los Watchers…

Lyserg sostenía uno de los comunicadores con desesperación. Sus amigos estaban muriendo, pero el debía arriesgar su ultima carta por la Doncella Jeanne.

-Roy acaba de localizar una casa con un furyoku tan poderoso que es como una prisión.

-¿Cómo diablos sabemos que es el sitio? –dijo Horo Horo molesto

-No lo sabemos. Pero es lo único que tenemos…-dijo Anna

-¿Y si es un error? –exclamó Ren. Anna suspiró. –Yo hago lo que está a mi alcance…debo confiar en el talento de esos dos shamanes que están arriesgándose para cumplir con su deber.

Yoh miró al cielo de Tokyo, varios destellos y explosiones se producían, iluminando por momentos el cielo.

-Mira eso, Anna…destruirán parte de la ciudad si no se detienen.

Anna apretó sus manos, molesta. –Ren, Horo Horo…Fausto…diríjanse hacia esa zona donde provienen las explosiones.

-… ¿estas segura?-preguntó Ren.

-¿crees que soy de las personas que bromea? –respondió Anna en su usual tono de fastidio.

-¡De acuerdo! –gritó Ren mientras giraba el volante del auto y cambiaba de dirección.

-Maldición…-repuso Anna-…esto se está saliendo de mis manos…

-Anna…-dijo Yoh mientras la pantalla del GPS emitía sonidos que les indicaban la ruta a seguir-… ¿estás molesta porque fui yo el que te dije que ayudaras a Lyserg?

-Idiota…-murmuró ella-…de todos modos iba a ayudarlo…

-Con respecto a…

-No me molesta que seas amable. De hecho, es lo que admiro de ti. Yo…creo que me dejé llevar, es todo.

Yoh tenía la impresión de que Anna todavía le ocultaba algo pero siguió mirando hacia delante, esquivando varias patrullas sin aminorar la velocidad, hasta llegar a la dirección que Roy había averiguado.

-No puede ser…¿es aquí? –preguntó Ryu cuando Yoh y Anna se bajaron del auto.

-Es aquí…-dijo Yoh.

-Pero no percibo nada…-dijo Ryu.

Anna se acercó al portón de la cada mirando la fachada de la elegante casa que debía haber sido construida en la época en que los primeros extranjeros occidentales llegaron a Japón.

-Siento el furyoku condensado dentro de esta casa…-dijo Yoh.- Pero es raro, no es normal.

Anna sacó su rosario, Yoh hizo oversoul en harusame y llevaba la Futsu no mitama en la otra mano. Ryu y Lyserg hicieron su posesiones respectivas.

-Atentos…-dijo Anna empujando el portón de la casa, que sospechosamente estaba sin seguro.

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento…-dijo Ryu al seguir a Anna y a Yoh dentro. Lyserg llevaba su pistola, preparándose para cualquier ataque.

-¿No seria mejor que rodeáramos la casa? Esto es muy obvio –preguntó Lyserg.

-La puerta estaba abierta. Una invitación a un duelo. –dijo Yoh sonriendo.- Y para no ser maleducados aceptaremos, después de todo a eso hemos venido. ¿Listo Lyserg?

Lyserg apretó su arma. –Listo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Lyserg! –exclamó Ryu animado.

-Basta de estupideces…-murmuró Anna abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, el recibidor estaba tan oscuro que apenas era iluminado por las luces de afuera. Yoh y Anna seguidos de Lyserg y Ryu entraron, instintivamente siguieron hasta una gran sala en donde todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas se distinguían las siluetas de los muebles y las ventanas.

Una lluvia de disparos alertó a Yoh y junto con Ryu extendieron sus posesiones de objetos para aguantar los disparos. Al disiparse la ráfaga, las luces se encendieron. Estaban rodeados por las tres chicas que habían atacado al padre de Anna en el hotel.

-¡Ustedes! –exclamó Yoh.

-¡¿Dónde tienen a la doncella Jeanne?! –exclamó Lyserg

-Aquí estoy…-dijo Jeanne bajando las escaleras, Lyserg sonrió al verla a salvo, sin embargo al tiempo que sacaba una _Glock_ y apuntaba hacia él, se percató de que su medallón de los X laws no estaba como usualmente lo lucía ella en su cuello. Algo no andaba bien.

Jeanne miraba con una frialdad tan marcada en sus ojos carmesí que Lyserg pensaba que se trataba de otra persona.

-…_Es momento de hacer justicia_. –dijo Jeanne, al tiempo en que el gatillo era presionado y el sonido seco de una bala ejecutándose acallaba el lugar.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

Hola again, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?

Si, tal y como sospecharon (¿asi de obvia soy? (Lectores:…siiii XP)) es Tamao quien aparece para fastidiarle (junto con el pobre Lyserg) el dia a Anna. Y casi lo logra…casi… Mientras tanto…Hao esta moviendo cuidadosamente sus piezas. (Insertar risa macabra aquí) XDDD

Bueno ya me voy…hasta el siguiente episodio. Mata ne! XD


	15. Onaji Yoru

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y su gente son del buen Hiroyuki Takei. Excepto claro esta, mis humildes personajes originales. :3.

**Shaman King – Utaite Myouri**

**Capitulo 15 –Onaji Yoru**

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante. Sus ojos se dilataron, una gota de sudor caía lentamente de su frente y su cuerpo. Liberando adrenalina, impulsó casi automáticamente a su mano, el furyoku fluyendo y desembocando en una explosión de energía. Aquella bala se estrelló contra su escudo, disipándose en segundos, sus ojos buscaban desesperados a los del autor del ataque. Y los encontró. Esa era la mirada del ángel sin miedo, sin dolor, sin emociones. El primer principio que aprendió de los X Laws.

-Doncella Jeanne…-susurró Lyserg, batallando contra su lógica.

Ella le apuntaba directamente, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Ashcroft! –gritó Kanna aprovechando la sorpresa de todos, la armadura embistiéndoles con su pesada lanza, sin embargo bastó un solo movimiento de Anna para que el shikigami Zenki lo contuviera. Yoh tuvo que saltar y escudarse con Amidamaru ante los disparos de Mari y Ryu estaba forcejeando con el espíritu acompañante de Matti. Yoh miró un segundo hacia Lyserg y rápidamente tuvo que correr hacia la salida, ante el ataque de Mari. Ashcroft siguió detrás de ellos, con la consiguiente persecución por parte de Anna. Ryu, armado con su espada y Matti con su posesión de objetos, intercambiaban ataques desesperadamente, destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

-Levanta tu arma…-ordenó Jeanne a Lyserg quien permanecía estático, mirándole con miedo. Era ella, era su espíritu acompañante Shamash y aun así le resultaba imposible creerlo.

-Doncella Jeanne… ¿por qué? –dijo Lyserg con la voz afectada.

No había respuesta, el asfixiante silencio solo fue disuelto cuando Lyserg tuvo que hacer oversoul en su arma y detener otro disparo de furyoku de Jeanne. De nuevo más ataques consecutivos, esta vez en mayor cantidad, obligaron a Lyserg a correr hacia las escaleras, su escudo protegiéndolo de la lluvia de disparos. Respirando hondo, siguió corriendo hasta que alcanzó la amplia terraza de la casa. Se detuvo en medio de aquel sitio, mientras esperaba, los pasos lentos de Jeanne aproximándose hacia el.

-…esto debe ser una pesadilla…-murmuró Lyserg mirando su pistola.

ooo

Ryu cayó al suelo, intentado levantarse y defenderse del horrible muñeco con cabeza de calabaza que le estaba atacando y que era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Ryu respiraba hondo y Matti lo miraba como si se tratase de un animal rastrero el cual asechaba para matarle.

-¡Abajo, Ryu! –gritó Alguien, Ryu se tumbó al suelo y una ráfaga de furyoku impactó directo en el enemigo, perforando el suelo del jardín y levantando polvo mietras Yoh llegaba corriendo.

-¿estás bien? –dijo Yoh mirando a al espíritu acompañante de Matti que se regeneraba mientras ésta tosía por el polvo.

-Si…-dijo Ryu a duras penas poniéndose de pie-. Pero estos enemigos….son muy fuertes.

Mientras ellos aguardaban, una serie de disparos se efectuaba desde el otro lado, Ryu utilizó su posesión de objetos conteniéndola por unos segundos, hasta que Yoh hundió su espada en el suelo, creando una barrera que nulificó los ataques. Pero Ryu cayó al suelo, mientras su pierna sangraba fuertemente.

-¡Ryu! –exclamó Yoh mientras que Ryu aguantaba las pulsaciones de dolor que sacudían sus nervios. Yoh miró adelante y la joven que le había estado disparando se aproximaba tranquilamente, sosteniendo un muñeco de felpa, el cual les apuntaba con un revólver. Yoh sacó la segunda espada y en ambos lados esperaba el ataque.

-escucha, Ryu…haz un torniquete…-dijo Yoh.- Quédate ahí y no te muevas.

-Pero…

-Si te mueves, perderás mas sangre. Hazlo. No tenemos a Fausto así que debemos tener cuidado. –dijo Yoh y se alejó de el para enfrentarse el solo a sus rivales.

ooo

Los shikigamis de Anna proseguían en su ataque contra Ashcroft, el espíritu acompañante de Kanna hasta que su lanzaron contra él y lo desarmaron en varios pedazos, Zenki aprisionaba el casco con su pata, mientras rugía de forma intimidatoria. Kanna apretó sus dientes en rabia y utilizó lo que le quedaba de furyoku para mover el casco, algo que logró a duras penas para regenerar la armadura. Anna percibía la presencia de Lyserg y Jeanne en la azotea de la casa, mientras que Yoh se reunía con Ryu y eran rodeados por las otras dos.

-demonios…-masculló Anna mirando en dirección hacia él.

Kanna percibió aquel gesto mientras Ashcroft se preparaba para emprender el contraataque. Anna también percibió aquello y se volvió a ella.

-…no pienso escapar…pero, no puedo perder más tiempo contigo, así que esto será rápido.

Kanna lanzó su cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con rabia con su pesada bota.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?! ¡Hablas con alguien de la élite del Hoshi gumi!

Anna sonreía intentando contener las ganas de reírse en su rostro .De repente adoptó un rostro tan serio que Kanna se sorprendió del cambio repentino.

-_Baka…_Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie. En el próximo ataque voy a destrozar tu oversoul. A menos que seas sensata y decidas huir…

-¡¿por quien me tomas, desgraciada?! ¡No le tengo miedo a una estrellita del pop! –rugió Kanna. Anna suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil disuadirla.

-Bien. Si así lo deseas….-dijo Anna mirándola con frialdad mientras Kanna sentía que a cada momento odiaba más a aquella mujer y a sus gestos cargados de superioridad. Todo aquello desembocó en una frenética embestida por parte de Ashcroft, intentando hundir su lanza en su enemigo. Pero Anna levantó su mano, automáticamente, uno de sus espíritus acompañantes atrapaba a Ashcroft agarrándole la lanza, forcejeando con él. Kanna intentaba canalizar su energía para hacer que Ashcroft arrollara al shikigami, sin embargo Anna apretó su mano y la lanza se quebró ante la incredulidad de Kanna. La armadura retrocedió, para ser golpeada varias veces, por los espíritus de Anna que parecían ráfagas golpeándolo, hasta que cada pieza metálica voló en varias direcciones. Kanna caía de rodillas, agotada, soportando la creciente sensación de aturdimiento, la sangre cayendo de su frente manchando la tierra de aquel lugar, mientras Anna se marchaba apresurada para ayudar a Yoh.

ooooo

Respiró hondo y se volvió ante el sonido de aquellos pasos que se aproximaban cada vez más hacia el, mientras la noche arrojaba frías ráfagas de viento y un distante aroma de cenizas. Apretó aquella arma, maldiciendo al causante de toda esta pesadilla. Solo a una persona llena de crueldad _-un demonio_- se le ocurriría utilizar a la Doncella Jeanne como una vulgar marioneta, esa era la única explicación posible. Sin embargo, Lyserg estaba pálido y lleno de temor, no tanto por el, sino por la seguridad de la persona que había jurado proteger por encima de cualquier situación. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejar que ella le matara? La otra posibilidad era tan terrible como la anterior.

Finalmente. No se había tardado demasiado en alcanzarle, pero no daba señales de apuro. Jeanne permanecía de pie en la puerta que daba hacia la azotea, las luces de las lámparas le daban desde arriba impidiendo ver su mirada, cubierta en una densa sombra. Jeanne dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, Lyserg sintiendo un gran vacío en su estómago y un tenso nudo en su garganta, su rostro denotando el creciente miedo y la agobiante duda que se estaban apoderando de él. Jeanne levantó su arma, mientras Shamash permanecía detrás de ella, listo para atacar.

-Levanta tu arma…-murmuró ella de nuevo.

Lyserg no obedeció, incapaz de levantar su arma contra ella. -¡Soy Lyserg, Doncella Jeanne! ¡¿Es que no me recuerda?!

Jeanne permaneció en silencio por un momento. –Todas…las personas…este mundo…nada significa para mí…-dijo con voz pausada, casi mecánica-…soy el ángel castigador. Todos morirán…todos son pecadores…. ¡todos merecen el juicio final!

Lyserg tuvo que esquivar varios disparos que estallaron las baldosas, mientras Jeanne seguía disparando, cada vez aproximando más sus disparos hacia él. Un disparo impactó en su brazo derecho. Lyserg profirió un grito de dolor, la sangre esparciéndose violentamente en el suelo y respiraba hondo mientras Jeanne bajaba su arma y murmuraba algunas frases en latín con una mirada perdida. Lyserg recordó que eran los rezos que Marco solía enseñarles.

-Yo…-susurró Lyserg mientras temblaba del dolor. Pero en vez de defenderse, o de intentar detener la herida, arrojó su arma, deshaciendo la posesión de objetos.

-Si desea tomar mi vida…hágalo. Yo…no puedo levantar mi arma contra usted…-dijo Lyserg acercándose a ella.- Solo…quiero saber por qué… ¿Por qué ha dicho eso?...¿por qué esta actuando de esta forma? ¡Usted no es asi!

-Silencio…-le cortó ella acercado el cañón del arma a su frente. Lyserg no se movió y ambos se miraban, mientras la sangre goteaba en el suelo.

-…no sé que le hicieron,…pero aun así, usted es la persona que más respeto. Usted fue quien me dijo que había esperanza. …¡Usted me ayudó a salir de esa oscuridad, de ese dolor de haber perdido a mis padres! –dijo Lyserg con claridad mientras apretaba su brazo, la sangre fluyendo mientras el dolor que aprisionaba su alma le arrancaba unas lágrimas de rabia y desesperanza.

Jeanne fruncía su mirada, parecía deliberar consigo misma, su arma temblaba en sus manos intentando hablar, pero esas palabras parecían morir prematuramente. Súbitamente lo empujó y de nuevo dirigía su arma hacia él, pero esta vez le observaba con temor y un gran e inexplicable miedo. Jeanne de repente lo miró con súplica.

-Perdóname…Lyserg….

Lyserg se quedó por un instante estático al tiempo que ella acercaba el cañón de aquella arma a su propia sien, dispuesta a jalar de aquel gatillo.

-¡Doncella Jeanne! –gritó Lyserg

oooo

Mari y Matti detuvieron su ataque, mientras Yoh comenzaba a mostrar signos de su debilitamiento. Apenas lograba controlar la oversoul en dos espadas y estaba usando mas furyoku en menos tiempo. A este paso acabaría agotado, sin poderse colocar en pie siquiera.

No tardó mucho en que Matti agitara su escoba para que su espíritu acompañante atacara, al mismo tiempo que Mari disparara de nuevo varias veces, para que dos destellos atravesaran el lugar, aplastando los ataques, levantando una muralla de polvo que cubrió a Yoh por un instante. Al disiparse, Zenki y Kouki estaban a ambos lados de Yoh, protegiéndolo y Anna llegaba corriendo apresuradamente.

-Llegaste a tiempo…-dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras respiraba exhausto. Anna observaba a Ryu, quien yacía casi desmayado bajo un árbol cercano.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?! –rugió Matti molesta.

-Si no se marchan les haré lo mismo que a su amiguita…-dijo Anna con una sonrisa torcida. Matti entendió entonces y se preparaba a atacarla cuando algo sonó. Mari notó el mensaje que estaba en su comunicador. Matti estaba ahora realmente furiosa, sin embargo debía obedecer.

-¡La próxima vez pagarás por esto, Anna Kyouyama! –exclamó Matti, escapando junto con Mari.

No obstante escucharon un grito que provenía de la parte superior de la casa. Sin duda alguna debía ser Lyserg.

-¡Ve por el, Anna! –le apuró Yoh cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Había gastado toda su energía. –De prisa…-dijo Yoh mirándola.

-Demonios…-masculló Anna y se apresuró a entrar de nuevo en aquella casa. Yoh vio cómo se marchaba y casi cae al suelo por completo, cuando alguien le sujetó fuertemente.

-Aguanta, Yoh…-dijo una voz conocida que lo ayudó a sentarse. Yoh levantó su mirada y vio a Hao con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Hao? –dijo Yoh- Pero…

-Una extraña coincidencia….-Respondió este.

-Rápido…llama a Emergencias…mi amigo…

-Tranquilo…ya vendrán…-dijo Hao- los he llamado mientras escapaban aquellas personas. Lamento no haberte ayudado.

-No…tu has hecho bien…-dijo Yoh respirando hondo. Hao miró hacia la azotea percibiendo las presencias de Lyserg y Jeanne.

Anna corría apresuradamente aquellas escaleras y vio la puerta que daba a la azotea abierta. Al cruzarla escuchó un disparo, viendo a Jeanne caer y a Lyserg sostener un arma entre sus manos, asustado y llorando. Anna se aproximó rápidamente a Jeanne. Estaba inconsciente, pero intacta.

oooo

-Es un milagro que ese chico no haya perdido el brazo. –dijo el médico mientras hablaba con Anna, quien estaba sentada al lado de Yoh y Hao permanecía de pie al lado de ellos, en el hospital. Lyserg se había desmayado poco después de que Anna llegara a la azotea, luego Hao había llegado para ayudarla. No más de cinco minutos después llegaron las ambulancias, más tarde algunos oficiales de policía. Ryu estaba hospitalizado. El también estaba fuera de peligro, pero debía guardar reposo.

-Sin embargo…-dijo el médico con rostro muy serio.- Esa chica…esta todavía en observación. Parece tener todos los indicios de un estado de coma.

Anna e Yoh se miraron y el doctor suspiró cansado. -¿Son ustedes familia de ella?

-No. Solo la hallamos allí. –dijo Hao.

-Bueno…supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien aparezca…-dijo el doctor quien al escuchar que requerían de su presencia en cirugía se disculpó murmurando cosas.

Yoh estaba sentado, luciendo mucho mejor que hace un par de horas cuando llegaron al hospital.

-Afortunadamente llegaste a ayudarnos…-dijo Yoh.-Te debo otra, Hao…

Hao sonrió. –Para nada, Yoh…suerte que estuviese de regreso a la pensión y me topara con esas presencias.

-Si, fue una gran suerte. –murmuro Anna mirando hacia el cuarto donde tenían a Jeanne.

-Pobre de ella…me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido. –dijo Yoh- Suerte que Lyserg esté dormido ahora, porque de otro modo quién sabe cómo habría reaccionado.

El teléfono de Anna sonó y lo contestó mientras Yoh y Hao guardaban silencio.

-Si, ya el doctor nos ha avisado de su estado. Ryu esta bien. Deberá guardar cama. –Dijo Anna- Lyserg y Jeanne están aquí. ¿Y los muchachos?

Anna guardó silencio.

-Bien…no te preocupes por nosotros. Dile a Fausto que descanse. Te llamo luego.

Anna colgó. –Era Jun. Dice que todos están bien. Pilika y Tamao están con ella y vienen para acá.

El hospital estaba lleno de actividad, al final del pasillo podían ver a la gente que ingresaba de emergencia. Muchos de ellos con heridas graves.

-Esta ciudad se torna mas peligrosa.. –Dijo Yoh- Parece que a otros les ha ido peor que a nosotros.

-Mientras esperábamos, le escuche decir a los médicos que varios habían llegado a causa de una gran explosión. Pero es raro, muchos de los heridos son por disparos y no por quemaduras…-dijo Hao.- Yo mas bien creo que la policía esta ocultando una batalla de shamanes en Tokio.

-¿tu vistes a los que nos atacaban? –pregunto Yoh

-Unas chicas, pero se mezclaron entre el bosque. Una de ellas estaba herida.

-La verdad es que seria bueno que tuvieses cuidado tu también, Hao. –dijo Yoh- Podrías haber sido involucrado.

-Para nada, Yoh. Es mi deber ayudar a mis amigos shamanes. –afirmó el. Enseguida sonó su propio celular

-Bueno...-dijo Hao leyendo el mensaje- Yo debo irme. Es tarde.

-Gracias por todo. –dijo Yoh.

-Solo cuídense, no quiero que mis músicos favoritos sufran algún tipo de accidente. –Dijo Hao sacando una tarjeta que le entrego a Yoh- Si necesitan algo solo llámenme…

-Seguro. Nos vemos. –dijo Yoh y Hao se despidió de ellos rápidamente.

-Parecía muy apurado…-dijo Yoh y miró la tarjeta.

Anna no dijo nada, pero sabía que Hao ocultaba algo cuando notó su mirada al ver el mensaje. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, todos los sonidos se tonaban lejanos, al tiempo que entraba en un profundo sopor. Todo el cansancio del día le llegó de golpe hasta que sus párpados agotados, decidieron rendirse ante el sueño.

ooo

-Tenemos un 30 por ciento de bajas en las filas. 40 por ciento están heridos y el resto aguarda nuevas órdenes, señor Hao. –Reportó Luchist a Hao en la pensión.-

Los viejos de la pensión le servían té a ambos y se retiraron mientras Hao se disponía a beber del líquido mirando un tablero con una partida ya iniciada de ajedrez.

-Calculamos que del lado de los X Laws han perdido a más de la mitad de sus tropas. El resto se ha retirado, auxiliados por las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Tokio.

Hao bebía en silencio y Luchist esperaba la reacción de su líder.

-¿en donde están las Hanagumi? –preguntó Hao.

-Están en la base del este. –respondió Luchist y Hao se quedó mirándolo.

-Reúne a la élite mañana a las 10. -dijo Hao dejando el vaso.

-¿esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la Mansión, señor? –preguntó Luchist.

Las imágenes de la mansión, de Jeanne ensangrentada, cuando los paramédicos llegaban a socorrerlos habían quedado guardadas en su mente. Después de todo, en un momento de su vida, aquella Doncella fue como una amiga para él. Solo lamentaba que ella tomara el camino opuesto al suyo.

-En parte. –dijo Hao muy serio.- Aunque mucho de lo que sucedió ya me lo esperaba.

Luchist bajó su mirada. –Lamento que esa niña esté del lado equivocado. Fue mi culpa.

-Luchist…no te preocupes por ella…-dijo Hao tomando la estatuilla de la reina y mirándola detenidamente. –Podría decirse que ha acabado mejor que muchos de sus subordinados.

-Pero señor Hao…. Su alma está encadenada dentro de ella.

-Cierto. Solo ella misma puede salir de ese sitio al cual se ha metido. Muy ingeniosa, debo decir…-dijo Hao sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino quemado.- Si ese Lyserg no se hubiese desmayado, _ella_ habría descubierto el plan.

-Ella habría descubierto que usted es el líder del Hoshi Gumi. –dijo Luchist disponiéndose a beber té.

- Y así…se habría arruinado parte de mi diversión. –dijo Hao sonriendo.

Oooo

Al día siguiente, Anna despertó súbitamente mirando a su alrededor hasta que alguien empezó a reírse y recordó que se había quedado dormida en el pasillo del hospital.

-Muy gracioso, Yoh…-dijo Anna intentando levantarse. Yoh rápidamente la detuvo tomándola por los hombros mientras ella se sentaba.

-¿y ahora que? –protestaba ella.

-Has trabajado mucho ¿no crees? –dijo Yoh- además llegaste a tiempo para ayudar a Lyserg y a la doncella Jeanne.

-No del todo.

Yoh se quedó de pie ante ella. –Jun vino mientras dormías. Los demás están bien pero…

-No me digas que la policía vino a hacer preguntas.

-No. Ha venido ese tal Marco, el comandante. El pobre estaba llorando ya que Jeanne no despierta. Lyserg permanece al lado de ella esperando a ver si ella reacciona pero ni siquiera Fausto puede atenderla.

Anna sintió pena por aquella chica incluso por ese tal Marco y por Lyserg. Era tan irónico ahora que lo pensaba con calma.

-Todo esto, lo de la pelea entre los X Laws y el Hoshi Gumi ….

-Dime Yoh…¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Anna. Yoh se quedó mirando aquella pared blanca, vacía de aquella habitación.

-Es extraño pero…anoche soñé con una estrella fugaz y un bosque en llamas. Es raro porque…

Anna guardó silencio al verlo, mientras los pensamientos de él se mostraban claros en su propia mente. _Llamas doradas y carmesí, una persona en medio de aquel infierno…_

-Lo más raro es que había una persona…no recuerdo quién era. Aunque me era familiar no se de dónde. –Yoh sonrió - Como sea, los sueños son a veces muy raros…

-Es cierto. –dijo Anna.

-De todos modos…últimamente estas mucho mas seria que de costumbre. –dijo Yoh mirándola de nuevo- ¿hay algo que te preocupa, Anna?

-La situación del país…

-No me refiero a eso. Ni al hecho de que esos idiotas de la prensa anden murmurando cosas de nosotros, ni de lo de tu fallecido padre.

-¿Por qué habría algo mas de que preocuparme? Suficiente tengo con esto…

Yoh tomó su mano y Anna se sintió estúpida por haber tenido celos de Tamao en la noche anterior.

-Anna…si algo pasa…

-Lo se, no te preocupes por…

Anna no terminó de completar aquellas palabras, ya que el abrazo de Yoh la tomó por sorpresa.

-Yoh… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Anna algo inquietada.

-Lo siento, Anna…yo…

Si Anna antes se sentía estúpida por haber tenido celos de Tamao, ahora se sentía peor al escuchar aquellas palabras. Rápidamente se apartó de aquel profundo abrazo para mirarlo.

-Ya te dije que no es nada… y no pongas esa cara…-dijo antes de que el fuese a replicar. Yoh, quien antes tenía un rostro con cierta vergüenza, sonrió un poco.

-Graci... –intentó contestar Yoh, sin embargo Anna silenció aquellas palabras con un beso que dejó a Yoh paralizado hasta que terminó. Yoh tardó un rato en salir de aquel estado, ya que Anna siempre tenía esa habilidad para sorprenderle.

-Ya veo que estás mejor…-dijo Yoh riéndose. Anna tocó aquel collar con las garras colgantes que él siempre llevaba puesto en su cuello.

-Yoh…¿recuerdas lo que te dije al principio?

Yoh asintió. –Por supuesto. Me dijiste que si yo te traicionaba lo pagaría caro.

-Si yo te traicionara… ¿me harías pagar por eso? –dijo Anna para sorpresa de Yoh. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba formular aquella pregunta.

Yoh se tornó muy serio y la miraba brevemente antes de contestar. –Tú no harías eso. Pero si eso pasara…probablemente yo te perdonaría…

De nuevo Yoh volvió a abrazarla, esta vez tranquilamente. Anna se quedó pensando en el contenido de aquellas palabras, las cuales, a pesar de que sabía lo que Yoh diría, no dejaban de sacudir su corazón. Rogando porque el tiempo y las circunstancias le brindaran las respuestas ante aquellas visiones que no auguraban nada promisorio.

oooo

-¿Segura de que estás bien?...creo que te estas esforzando más de la cuenta. –dijo Roy mientras observaba la pantalla de su laptop. Reiha estaba al lado de él vendándose su propio brazo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Lo importante es esto. –dijo y terminó de ajustar las vendas. –Debemos reunir toda la información para cuando ese día llegue.

Roy se quedó mirando la lista que aparecía en su computador y sonrió.

-Cuando ese día llegue… ¿Qué bando elegirás, Reiha? -preguntó Roy –

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Soy oficial de la Policía y agente especial del gobierno. No hay nada qué elegir.

-¿A pesar de tus antecedentes? –inquirió Roy. Reiha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hasta el amplio ventanal de aquel cuarto de su departamento.

-Varias veces se me pasa por la cabeza. Es cierto. –admitió ella mirando los altos edificios que se diseminaban por el horizonte.- Hoshi Gumi. Un grupo que promete libertad para los shamanes. Un nuevo mundo donde todos los shamanes logremos vivir sin la presencia de los humanos opresores. Sinceramente Roy…eso…es una utopía.

-Entonces admites que lo has pensado…-dijo el mirándola.

-Tu quieres vengar a tu maestro… ¿cierto? Sin embargo antes de eso ¿por qué estabas de este lado?

Roy asintió.

-Porque tuve amigos humanos…una esposa que no sabía de mis poderes. Sin embargo todos terminaron alejándose de mí por ser un shaman. A pesar del rechazo debo seguir de este lado.

-Supongo que tenemos las mismas opiniones. –concluyó Reiha mirándole ahora. –Al final, incluso con nuestros poderes, todos y cada uno de nosotros seremos borrados de este mundo, para ser uno con el gran espíritu.

-Esas palabras…son las del oficial Silver. –Murmuró Roy mirando la pantalla.- Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora…con los Sacerdotes Apaches detrás de el y nosotros en este problema….

De repente alguien tocó impacientemente el timbre del departamento. Reiha se apresuró a tomar su espada, Roy cerró la laptop y se preparó para un posible ataque tomando su espada.

-Motomiya-san! –Dijo la voz de un chico- ¡Soy Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses! –

Reiha bajó la espada al escuchar la contraseña y abrió con confianza. –Oyamada-kun…lamento toda la molestia. Pase, deprisa…

Manta entró en aquella sala, para saludar a Roy estrechando manos con él.

-Hay malas noticias…-dijo Manta dejando su laptop del otro lado de la mesa en donde Roy estaba sentado. –Papá sigue adelante en su plan…

Reiha y Roy se miraron muy preocupados. -¿has mencionado algo de esto a tus amigos?

-A nadie. –dijo Manta molesto. –No entiendo…se supone que debo prevenirles…

-Oyamada-kun…-le detuvo Reiha con delicadeza.- Tu eres el hijo del hombre más adinerado del Japón y uno de los miembros mas poderosos de la alta élite. Debes mantener un bajo perfil por el bien de tus amigos y el tuyo…

Manta asintió. –Hay otra cosa…esta tarde, el Primer Ministro anunciara el nuevo plan anti-terrorista.

-Es natural…-dijo Roy- la gente esta simplemente asustada. Hay muchos testigos que saben que fue un conflicto armado y la división especial intenta limpiar el rastro hasta en la Internet.

-Los socios de papá están desarrollando nueva tecnología para localizar al líder del Hoshi Gumi basado en las listas de los apaches.

-Oyamada-kun…-dijo Reiha con una expresión muy seria. -No debe contactarse con sus amigos…no hasta que sea el momento. Sé que usted es un gran amigo de Yoh Asakura. Pero créame, es por el bien de ellos…

-Lo entiendo…A veces hay que mentir a los amigos…aunque eso me hace sentir terrible. –dijo Manta mirando su teléfono celular el cual tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Tamao.

oooo

Cuando Anna e Yoh salieron de aquella habitación, Ren y los guardaespaldas los esperaban ya que muchos reporteros se habían concentrado no solo por la gran cantidad de heridos de "la gran explosión" sino también, porque muchos ya sabían de la presencia de Anna Kyouyama. Incluso Ren tuvo que colocar a algunos de los guardaespaldas para cuidar de Ryu. Algunos X Laws vestidos de civiles custodiaban a Lyserg y Jeanne. Al salir de aquel hospital por la parte de atrás, en la radio se escuchaban las noticias sobre el gran anuncio del Primer Ministro. Muchos afirmaban que se debía ante la explosión sucedida, y su conexión con un grupo de terroristas.

-Jun me dijo que tenemos que reunirnos esta tarde…-les dijo Ren cuando llegaron a su casa.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Yoh

-No lo sé. Pero cuando me lo dijo al teléfono estaba muy preocupada. Sin duda alguna debe estar relacionado con lo sucedido anoche. –respondió Ren con la mirada fruncida.-También me dijo que llevaran sus armas. Todos los compromisos de esta semana están cancelados, Anna. –le avisó Ren.

-Entiendo…-dijo ésta pensativa.

-Pasaré a eso de las tres de la tarde por ustedes…-dijo Ren -Estén listos…nos vemos.

Ren salió, mientras Anna encendía el televisor y en vez de colocar el canal de videos musicales, dejó el canal de noticias, donde pasaban las imágenes de edificios en llamas.

-Si la verdad detrás de todo esto se descubre…-dijo Anna de pie ante el gran televisor- Nuestras vidas cambiarán, Yoh.

Yoh tomó asiento en el gran sofá dejando a harusame y a la espada Futsu no mitama sobre la mesa.

"_Tarde o temprano, tendrás que admitir que eres un shaman y que debes vivir como tal." _

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaban en su mente, al tiempo que las imágenes en aquel televisor eran el preludio de una sangrienta lucha.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

Hola de nuevo, con este episodio que al principio fue como un dolor de cabeza y un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Por dos personajes. Pero en fin…espero sus reviews y de aquí me voy a leer el capitulo de "Los lazos de la pasión" de AnnShail…y a ver el capitulo 20 de Macross Frontier…here we go!!

Mata ne!! :3


	16. Yokan

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y su gente son del buen Hiroyuki Takei. Excepto claro esta, mis humildes personajes originales. :3.

**Shaman King – Utaite Myouri**

**Capitulo 16. Yokan**

A simple vista, aquel día de primavera era tan ligeramente soleado y refrescante como cualquiera. Las personas continuaban moviéndose, de un lado a otro, como las hormigas trabajadoras sin descanso. Pero la tensión se arrastraba, dejando a su paso la incertidumbre, la sensación de que nada estaba en su sitio, una vez más. Muertos, heridos. Muchas Preguntas, pocas respuestas disponibles para la mayoría. El caos en el gobierno era notable. La seguridad había sido perturbada, el sistema para clasificación y detección de shamanes había fallado en evitar esto.

Yoh y Anna habían sido los últimos en llegar a las oficinas de Jun, aquellas que eran del fallecido Yamamoto. Luego de subir una veintena de pisos, ubicaron a Jun y al resto en una sala de conferencias en la cual todos estaban sentados en las cómodas y sobrias sillas de cuero. Tal y como Ren les había pedido, todo estaban con sus espíritus acompañantes y sus armas de posesión de objetos. Fausto estaba sentado en un rincón. Lucía mas extenuado que de costumbre, pero sus ojos permanecían atentos ante cualquier cosa. Horo Horo estaba cruzado de brazos sentado al lado de Ren. Jun estaba distante, en el otro extremo de la mesa mirando ensimismada a la gran pantalla del televisor. La ausencia de Lee Bruce significaba que debía haberse quedado con Ryu en el hospital con el resto de los guardaespaldas. Evidentemente, todos estaban tan intranquilos que incluso Horo Horo parecía lúgubre, su mirada ensombrecida por la cinta que usaba en su frente. Anna se sentó a un lado de la mesa, al frente de Horo Horo y Ren, Yoh imitó aquella acción mientras el recinto era llenado de la monótona canción del noticiero.

El anuncio del Primer Ministro se televisaba a lo largo y ancho del país, incluidos algunas televisoras extranjeras. El discurso incluía las plegarias por los muertos, la atención que se le había brindado a los heridos, resaltando que los culpables serian capturados y enjuiciados con todo el peso de la Ley. Sin importar distinción alguna.

De repente un estruendo sacude la transmisión, no era una falla, no era un terremoto. Se escuchaban gritos, se distinguían voces que gritaban que las cámaras se apagaran, los disparos cercenando el aire. Pero la imagen del Primer Ministro siendo rodeado por sus guardaespaldas no se desvanecía, hasta que la sangre que estallaban de los cuerpos en pantalla obligó a los de la televisora a parar la transmisión.

Todos permanecieron mirando la pantalla con un silencio de contemplación ante la estática, reemplazada por un cartel con el logo de la televisora. Horo Horo se levantó súbitamente, desesperado tomando el control remoto para darse cuenta de que no se mostraba mas nada. Al dejarlo de nuevo en el canal anterior se quedó mirando al suelo, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado.

-Fueron ellos…-dijo Jun cruzada de brazos firmemente en un intento de drenar su nerviosismo, sus ojos topacios mostraban preocupación, la sombra de su pasado. Anna había percibido sus pensamientos, su sufrimiento, su exilio, la exclusión de su misma patria. Su familia.

-Escuchen…no sabemos si…-comenzó Horo Horo pero Ren se rió amargamente, cortando sus palabras.

-Está muerto, Horo Horo. –dijo Ren ácidamente.- Los Watchers y los X Laws están prácticamente acabados. Roy y Reiha no han llamado. Nada de nada.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? –dijo Yoh con la voz calmada, controlada, intentando que Horo Horo y Ren se tranquilizaran, asi como Jun.

-Hay varias opciones. –dijo Anna jugueteando con su rosario.-Muchas son inútiles, otras son…

Anna dudó por un segundo. Cualquier palabra mal empleada pondría a todos en severo peligro.

-Pueden huir. Pueden correr a otro sitio. Incluso pueden robar un cohete espacial e irse a Marte.

-Nunca has sido buena comediante. –masculló Horo Horo molesto, sin embargo Yoh sonrió brevemente.

-¿De que lado estarán? –Inquirió Anna.- ¿Con esos shamanes…o con los humanos?

-No tengo interés en combatir. –apuró Ren mirándola fijamente. –Luchamos por los derechos de los shamanes a una vida sin opresión. Y sabes lo que pasó con nosotros a causa de eso.

-Esto es distinto, Ren…-dijo Jun, pero él no parecía convencido.

Horo Horo golpeó la mesa. –No dejare que esos cretinos destruyan a este país. Por mucho que odie el maldito gobierno, no puedo permitir que metan a gente que no tiene culpa.

-La misma gente que temería de ti al saber lo que eres capaz de hacer. O los que temerían de Fausto al tomarlo por un enfermo por tener un cráneo en su mano al no saber que es lo único que puede palpar de su esposa. –dijo Anna con una nota amarga en su voz.

-¡¿Cuál es tu punto, Anna?! –le gritó Horo Horo. -¿acaso quieres salir y unirte a esos Hoshi Gumi? ¿Matar gente? ¿Eso quieres?

-Horo Horo. -pronunció Yoh, levantándose de su asiento. La mirada que empleó Yoh en aquel instante le advertía a Horo Horo que se detuviera. Yoh sabía que Anna pensaba en su padre biológico, en sus medios hermanos.

-Muéstrales el punto. –dijo Yoh hacia ella ahora.

Anna evitaba su mirada e Yoh se incomodó ante aquello. Era peor que el silencio, como si ocultara algo que hasta para él era prohibido. Se suponía que eran iguales, que nada de secretos debían de existir entre ambos. Esta vez fue Yoh quien golpeó la mesa con su puño.

"_No puedo leer tu mente."_ –pensó amargamente. - Habla ya. –dijo ahora con autoridad, un matiz en su voz que todos notaron.

- Trato de lo pongan en perspectiva –dijo Anna aun en esa posición.-. El gobierno va a venir por los shamanes. –dijo Anna con una sonrisa torcida. -El Hoshi Gumi va a ofrecer apoyo a todos, los más débiles por supuesto se les unirán primero, unos pocos intentarán esconderse, algo inútil cuando el sistema apache puede encontrar a todo aquel con furyoku superior a la media. De los fuertes unos pocos de la policía están del otro lado. Nosotros, claro está, estamos como en la mitad. En espera. Hay mucho que perdemos…nuestro status, nuestras casi perfectas vidas. ¿Se han imaginado una vida sin esto?

Ren miró al techo reclinándose en su sillón. Horo Horo miraba a Anna intentando comprender el contenido de sus palabras.

-¿Qué mas hay aparte de no ser famosos? Tú lo sabes…-dijo Horo Horo.

-La leyenda del Shaman King. –dijo esta vez Yoh, sentado y con la mirada vacía, girando su silla de un lado a otro. Se detuvo y miró a Horo Horo quien parecía incrédulo.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso? –dijo Horo Horo. –Ese estúpido cuento que mi abuela me decía…-dijo a punto de reírse.- "Cuando los humanos estén al borde de la destrucción, llegara el salvador para traer el balance y el renacimiento. El Rey Shaman…." –dijo Horo Horo con una voz falsamente solemne.

-No es leyenda, estúpido. –Masculló Anna.- Anoche pasó Rag-oh.

Horo Horo parpadeó. -¿el cometa?

-¿Cuál más imbécil? –Le dijo Anna – Cada 500 años pasa, es el cierre de un ciclo y el inicio de otro.

- Eso no explica nada. –dijo Horo Horo. –Lo único que se es que esos del

Hoshi Gumi están armando alboroto y ahora me vienes con que el shaman king ha llegado…por favor, se están tornando paranoicos.

-¿Y para crees que los apaches tienen el sistema de detección de furyoku? –dijo Anna mirando a Horo Horo con desdén. –Para reconocerle. Por eso lo borraron de sus listas al detectarlo. Para protegerle. Para obedecerle cuando el momento llegue. Antes, el propio Rey Shaman debe depurar a lo que trae el desbalance para luego fusionarse con el Gran Espiritu. Y creo que no debo explicar lo que significa "depurar".

Fausto parecía que había entendido desde hace un rato, pero Jun, Ren y Horo Horo miraban a Anna con recelo. Anna percibía algunas voces de dudas provenientes de sus mentes.

-Estudié en Osore con la abuela de Yoh. Los Asakura saben de eso.

Todos se volvieron a Yoh quien asintió, esta vez Anna había posado sus ojos en los de él que le correspondían el gesto, no sin cierta frialdad entre ambos.

-Pero tú sabes mucho más que yo. –dijo él sonando casi como una acusación. Anna esquivó su expresión.

-Tenemos que hablar con Ryu de esto. –dijo Horo Horo.

-El irá detrás de ellos dos…-dijo Ren señalando a Anna e Yoh.- como un samurai a su amo.

-Tal vez no. –Dijo Jun.- Piensen en Lyserg.

Fausto se levantó de su silla, captando las miradas de todos. –Anna-sama. Usted tiene su propio plan ¿no es así?

-Dudo que lo pueda llamar "plan". –Dijo ella.- Es un intento de suicidio, mas bien.

-Ryu y yo somos de los que no tenemos familia. La familia de Ryu lo echó de casa y yo perdí a la mía. Ésta es nuestra casa. –dijo Fausto. –Espero sus instrucciones.

-Genial. Otro que parece samurai. –se quejó Ren.

-Por eso les dije que pueden intentar huir. –dijo Anna. –Aunque es inútil.

-¿insinúas que…? –dijo Jun.

-Si.

-Imposible, Anna. Eso es… ¿además como sabemos quien es ese Rey?

-Por eso dije que es un suicidio. –Alegó ella.- Seria mejor esperar a que el mundo haga implosión tranquilamente mientras bebemos sake hasta desfallecer.

-¿se quieren explicar? –dijo Ren harto de no entender.

-Encontrar al supuesto Shaman King. –dijo Jun con terror en cada sílaba. -¿se puede hacer eso?

-Quien sabe…-dijo Anna con un suspiro.

-Creo que no tenemos otra elección. –dijo Fausto. Horo Horo se rascó su cabeza, desesperado.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que digas. –dijo Horo Horo molesto.- Debo estar loco…

-Si Jun y Horo Horo van contigo, no tengo elección.–dijo Ren levantándose.

-Bien. ¿Aceptan que se están suicidando al seguir este camino? –dijo Anna. –Y no harán ninguna pregunta. Están bajo mi comando.

-Entendido…-dijo Horo Horo apretando cada sílaba.

-Acepto. –dijo Jun y Ren por consiguiente. Fausto asintió.

Yoh era el último. –Ya sabes mi respuesta.

-Vayan por Ryu. –dijo Anna-Debemos movernos antes que el ejército lo haga. Seria peor si involucramos humanos en esto. Nos reuniremos luego.

Jun, Horo Horo y Ren salieron seguidos de Fausto. Solo Yoh permaneció sentado en su puesto por un momento.

Sin embargo, cuando Yoh Asakura lucía serio, no pasaba desapercibido en lo absoluto. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, finas líneas se marcaban en su ceño y al erguirse de pie parecía intimidante, emitiendo una energía completamente diferente.

-Respóndeme, por favor. –dijo con la voz tenue. -¿cómo has llegado rápidamente a estas conclusiones, Anna? ¿Qué es eso que sabes y no quieres revelarme?

Anna frunció su mirada, sin dejar de estar de pie ante el con la misma firmeza que usualmente empleaba.

-Vas a confiar en mis palabras… ¿si o no? –objetó ella.

-Simplemente quiero saber, es todo. –dijo Yoh.- Y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Tal vez, pero no es necesario que desperdiciemos todo este tiempo en preguntas. Además…se supone que seguirías mis órdenes. –dijo Anna

-creía que para ti yo era diferente de los otros. –dijo Yoh sarcástico.

-Así es. Y por eso_ te pido _que hagas lo que te diga… _¿confiarás en mi?_

Yoh no consiguió argumentos para rebatir aquellas palabras y exhaló desganado. – Está bien. Haré lo que me pidas.

-Muy bien. Conduce. –dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación mientras Yoh, todavía renuente le seguía.

-¿a dónde iremos? –preguntó Yoh.

-Antes de reunirnos con los demás iremos a casa de Yamamoto. –dijo Anna escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

-¿Yamamoto?

-El sabía algo sobre el Hoshi Gumi. Supongo que por ahí debemos empezar. –dijo Anna tecleando el mensaje.

oooooo

Las imágenes eran borrosas, mientras la sensación de extrema pesadez mermaba poco a poco, y un pitido distante de una máquina le arrastraba lentamente hacia la consciencia. Sus ojos tardaron en ajustarse a la luz que irrumpía desde una de las ventanas. De inmediato, como si un interruptor se activara, las imágenes de lo sucedido emergieron como una explosión de colores y sonidos.

Jeanne cerró sus ojos, con rabia y vergüenza, hasta que una mano sostuvo la suya con delicadeza.

-Jeanne-sama. –dijo Lyserg en voz muy baja. Ella abrió sus ojos, para mirarle, sin embargo se sentía indigna de aquella devoción que el le profesaba sin exigir nada a cambio.

-Lyserg…-susurró su nombre y él se sonrió aliviado. Lyserg estaba con vendas en su brazo.

-Ya está a salvo. Sabía que despertaría. –dijo Lyserg afectuosamente.

Jeanne intentó incorporarse pero Lyserg, apresurado la sostuvo del hombro.

-No, por favor debe reposar…-dijo Lyserg.

-Yo…hice eso…-dijo Jeanne mirando las heridas del muchacho. Reprimió las ganas de llorar.

-No, Doncella…yo estoy bien…

-Por favor, déjame reestablecer tu brazo. –insistió Jeanne. Lyserg y ella permanecieron un instante en silencio en mutua contemplación, hasta que Lyserg sintió que su brazo se tornaba mas cálido, el poder espiritual de Jeanne fluyendo y regenerando los tejidos lastimados.

-Jeanne-sama…-susurró Lyserg consternado. –No tiene por qué culparse. Usted estaba bajo trance…

Jeanne bajó su mirada, al tiempo que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos en silencio.

-Lyserg…yo…

-Estoy con usted, Jeanne-sama. No importa lo que suceda. –dijo Lyserg arrodillándose ante ella.

-Lyserg….-susurró Jeanne acariciando la cabellera del muchacho, todavía con dolor en aquel nombre.

En el pasillo, Marco estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al suelo con la frente tensada por las arrugas y sus ropas aun manchadas de sangre, hasta que se levantó para marcharse.

-Lyserg…-murmuró Jeanne al sentir la presencia de Marco alejarse. –hay algo que debes saber, antes que nada.

-¿saber?

-Si. Una parte de mi pasado. –sentenció ella.

oooo

-Bien, ahora estamos entrando a las casas ajenas sin permiso. –murmuró Yoh mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión del fallecido Yamamoto. Los que vigilaban la residencia estaban charlando fuera sin saber que contaban con visitantes inesperados. Luego de revisar entre los múltiples cajones, Anna se quedó mirando el retrato de Yamamoto pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Yoh al verla dubitativa.

Anna se acercó al retrato y lo desmontó de su sitio. Había una caja fuerte insertada en la pared.

-Le diré a Amidamaru que eche un vistazo. –dijo Yoh

Anna jaló de la manija y la caja fuerte se abrió lentamente.

-¿La dejaron sin seguro? –murmuró Yoh sorprendido.

-Alguien se nos adelantó…-murmuró Anna al ver que no había nada dentro.

De repente se oyeron unos gritos que venían desde fuera. Los vigilantes discutían con unos oficiales de policía que estaban irrumpiendo en la casa.

-Es hora de irnos. –dijo Anna.

Cuando bajaron para escapar por el mismo sitio por donde habían entrado, unos policías ya habían irrumpido en el sitio ordenándoles que se detuvieran.

-¡¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza! ¡Rápido! –dijo uno de ellos. Ni Yoh ni Anna se movieron para obedecerle, los pensamientos que Anna percibían eran muy amenazantes.

-No sueltes tu katana Yoh…-dijo Anna- estos tipos van en serio.

-Creo que ya lo noté…-pensó Yoh con cierto humor negro.

-¡Las manos al suelo! ¿¡Que no escucha…?!

Yoh y Anna se refugiaron en uno de los pasillos contiguos mientras se escuchaban gritos y una explosión sacudió el lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo, Anna?! –exclamó Yoh

Anna intentaba descifrar el caos de pensamientos que hacían eco en su mente.

-Horo Horo…-murmuró Anna al percibir los pensamientos desesperados del ainu. – Ren y….

Uno de los hombres que venían a apresarlos apareció del otro lado apuntándoles, Yoh posicionándose instintivamente delante de Anna hasta que el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente con un golpe en su cuello.

-¡Hao! –exclamó Yoh sorprendido al ver a Hao de repente en aquel sitio, armado con una katana y luciendo muy apresurado.

-Hay que salir de aquí…-dijo Hao muy serio. –Los otros nos están cubriendo.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Yoh y se volvió a Anna quien parecía pasar por un terrible dolor, reflejado en su mirada.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?...-dijo Yoh inquietado-

-Si…yo solo…

-Llévala…-dijo Hao.- Yo los cubriré…hay que darnos prisa.

-Si.-asintió Yoh mientras cargaba a Anna quien parecía incapaz de resistir el estar en pie por más tiempo.

Hao detuvo a un par que venían escapando de los ataques de Horo Horo y Ren estrellándolos contra la pared. La salida más próxima estaba a tan solo unos pasos cuando unos reflectores detuvieron a Yoh. No podía hacer oversoul y cargar a Anna al mismo tiempo. Hao, quien estaba detrás de el, dudó por un instante antes de mirar por una de las ventanas e invocar fuego que destruyó los helicópteros, los cuales cayeron estrepitosamente en uno de los terrenos cercanos.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-No hay tiempo, Yoh…-apuró Hao-debemos salir cuanto antes…

Los tres salieron de la casa, donde se encontraron con Ren y Horo Horo lidiando con una balacera.

-¡Hay que irnos! –urgió Hao mientras corrían en dirección opuesta, junto con Yoh. Horo Horo y Ren los siguieron hasta perderse en los árboles.

oooooo

-¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Anna? –exclamó Jun al ver a Anna estando inconsciente al lado de Yoh, mientras iban en una camioneta van manejada frenéticamente por Ren.

-Creo que todo ese caos le afectó de alguna manera… -murmuró Yoh. Hao estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Anna con expresión sombría.

-Que bueno que Hao nos ayudó…-dijo Horo Horo- si no es por el y sus amigos no conseguimos salir del hospital.

Yoh miró a Horo Horo sorprendido. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Fuimos a buscar a Ryu. Al salir nos topamos con militares que nos atacaron…Hao y sus amigos nos ayudaron a escapar-dijo Jun. – Ahí fue cuando nos separamos. Lee esta con Ryu y Fausto, pero nos reuniremos fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Y Lyserg?

-Desapareció junto con la Doncella Jeanne…-dijo Horo Horo.

Yoh parecía muy tenso y preocupado, no obstante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al menos contamos con amigos como Hao. –dijo Yoh

-No es nada. –Afirmó Hao con seriedad.-Me preocupa lo que están intentando hacernos…probablemente otros shamanes no hayan corrido con tanta suerte.

Anna hizo un débil sonido e Yoh la estrechó hacia él. -¿y en dónde exactamente nos encontraremos con los demás?

oooo

-¿Por qué no le avisamos a Marco que nos fuimos? –preguntó Lyserg mientras bajaban de su ángel y Jeanne miraba a la distancia la ciudad de Tokyo con cierta melancolía mientras el mar oscilaba con cierta impetuosidad, desde uno de los barcos de los X Laws.

-No es necesario. Marco tiene otras cosas más importantes que atender. –Dijo Jeanne.- además tengo que contarte algo de suma importancia.

Lyserg se quedó mirando a Jeanne, intentando no sentirse aprensivo, mas sin embargo contrarrestó aquella sensación acercándose a ella, aun manteniendo cierta distancia respetuosa.

-¿Es tan importante aquello que hemos venido hasta aquí, lejos de los demás?

Jeanne se volvió a el. –Esto podría cambiar tu opinión sobre mi…incluso sobre los X Laws.

Lyserg pretendió no importarle demasiado aquellas palabras.

-¿recuerdas cuando estabas entrenando con Marco y el resto en Edimburgo hace años? –preguntó Jeanne, Lyserg asintiendo silenciosamente.

–Era invierno y todos estaban tan ocupados, mientras yo permanecía en la Doncella de Hierro. Por mucho que lo intentaba, en ese día deseaba no estar dentro, mientras la sangre fluía por mis brazos y piernas. Creo que era porque…eran los días posteriores a navidad. Y en navidad siempre me tornaba un poco melancólica, creo que es común entre algunas personas.

-Sin embargo… yo decidí salir, al menos caminar por los terrenos aledaños. Qué hermoso eran aquellas praderas, recubiertas de aquella hermosa y pura nieve, la iglesia a lo lejos, niños y niñas jugando, incluso había gente de mi edad, despreocupados, sonrientes. Me parecía estar viendo un cuadro viviente y yo, del otro lado en vez de estar llena de colores, mas bien me sentí como si yo misma fuese monocromática. Creo que en ese instante, sentí la soledad como nunca antes en mi vida.

Jeanne hizo una pausa en la que dejó de observar a Lyserg y se volvió al mar que progresivamente comenzaba a agitarse con mayor fiereza. Lyserg miró al suelo, apenado. No imaginaba que ella tuviese aquellos pensamientos, se sintió culpable por no haberlo sabido, ¿pero cómo podría?...el no podía leer mentes…

-En aquel instante me odié. –Sentenció Jeanne- Me sentí egoísta, culpable e indigna. Yo era la Doncella de Hierro, no debía albergar tales pensamientos…-dijo con amargura en cada sílaba.- Entonces lo más inesperado sucedió…

_-"No es tu culpa"_ –susurró alguien. Sin voltearme a verlo, sentí una poderosa sensación de estremecimiento recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Era un furyoku tranquilo pero tremendamente poderoso. A pesar de la amenaza que significaba su presencia, decidí no perder la calma aun cuando mis instintos gritaban que debía usar mi oversoul, huir o atacar….

Me volví para encararle. Era un muchacho, de tu misma edad en aquel entonces, con una pesada túnica que le llegaba a las rodillas y varias correas con estrellas rodeaban sus pantalones. Lo más curioso era que tanto sus botas como sus guantes tenían piezas de lego. Pero todos aquellos ornamentos excéntricos no atenuaban su presencia, ni la impetuosidad que emanaba de sus ojos. Mientras que yo, estaba entre el temor y la curiosidad de saber cómo había leído mi mente.

El Esbozó una sonrisa inocente. –"_Reishi"_

-¿qué? –pregunte tontamente.

-"_El espíritu que lo ve todo. La habilidad de sentir los pensamientos de todos, vivos o muertos."_

-¿puedes leer mentes?

-"_Más que eso. Puedo sentir lo que sientes…a través de esos pensamientos. Sólo los humanos hablan de leer mentes" _–dijo con una sonrisa propia de un maestro que le enseña una lección a un niño y luego se tornó mas serio.

-"_No tienes que culparte, es natural que todos deseemos una vida tranquila en un lugar tan bonito como éste". –_dijo mientras un pequeño copo de nieve caía en su mano.

-Sin embargo…yo no debo ansiar nada. –repuso Jeanne casi ensimismada. –El deseo hacia algo puede nublar el sano juicio de alguien.

_-"Desearías que ya no doliera tanto…¿verdad?"_

Hao tenía una mirada entristecida. –_Lo lamento. No pude evitarlo, es un poco desagradable a veces percibir tantas cosas._

Miré al suelo. –No te disculpes, he de suponer que has nacido con ese don, tal y como yo. Fuimos predestinados para esto.

-_tal vez_…-dijo Hao sonriendo ahora.- _Por cierto…no nos hemos presentado como se debe…_

-Tu ya debes saber mi nombre…-dijo Jeanne riéndose. –Dime el tuyo.

-_Mi nombre es Hao…Hao Asakura._

Lyserg miraba a Jeanne incapaz de asumir aquellas palabras que ella profería. No entendía cómo Jeanne hablaba de aquel demonio que había asesinado a sus padres con aquel tono de amabilidad, de amistad. Lo mas terrible era que el la había comprendido mejor que él mismo. Se sintió traicionado y entristecido.

-Imposible…-susurró Lyserg con amargura.

Oooo

Dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre aquella cama, viendo cómo parecía dormir profundamente. Yoh se quedó de pie mirando a Anna, quien estaba tan cansada, sumida en aquella siesta. Fausto la había atendido, pero dijo que solo era agotamiento. Yoh no entendía el por qué le había afectado tanto el ataque de aquellos policías. Y ahora teniendo que esconderse de las autoridades. Afortunadamente, Hao los había llevado, junto con sus amigos a una amplia casa ubicada en las afueras de Tokyo, circundada por colinas y árboles que les brindaba una especie de escondite natural.

-Tú también deberías descansar. –dijo Hao en voz baja al lado de él.

-Estaré bien, gracias por todo. –dijo Yoh

-Bien, pero sera mejor que bajes a comer algo. –dijo Hao.

-De acuerdo. –respondió Yoh y Hao salio de la habitación dejándolo a solas con Anna.

Yoh se sentó en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en un costado de la cama, cabizbajo pero aun con los ojos abiertos y la mente inquieta. La espada harusame estaba cerca de él y la Futsu no mitama estaba en su bolsillo, mientras intentaba aclarar su mente y examinar los hechos recientes, sobretodo el por qué Anna actuaba aun mas reservada de lo usual. Incluido lo sucedido en la casa de Yamamoto.

Era probable que Yamamoto fuese miembro del Hoshi Gumi, pero lo de los policías atacándolos especialmente a ellos con tanta fuerza era muy sospechoso. Además tenía la sensación de que el agotamiento de Anna no era por la conmoción. Muchas veces había sabido controlar la tormenta de pensamientos de la gente a su alrededor y en peores situaciones, sin embargo ahora…

Yoh miró a Anna como si intentara ver mas allá de aquel rostro en perfecta calma, antes de volverse a su posición anterior, cerrando sus ojos.

ooooo

-Ya anímate. Probablemente esté a salvo con su líder. –dijo Horo Horo a Ryu mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea de aquella enorme morada.

-Supongo. –murmuró Ryu mientras bebía el té que habían preparado para todos. Alrededor de veinte personas estaban junto a ellos en aquel sitio, se habían turnado para vigilar los alrededores, Ren había sido uno de los primeros en ofrecerse, mientras que Jun y Lee Bruce hablaban con un hombre alto y bastante gordo llamado Han.

-Así que Jun y Lee encontraron a un viejo conocido…-murmuró Horo Horo, deteniéndose para escuchar al hombre que tocaba una guitarra con cierta melancolía, sin embargo su ejecución era muy bien hecha. Fausto parecía dormir profundamente al compás de aquella canción, envuelto en aquella pesada chaqueta, sosteniendo entre sus manos el cráneo de su fallecida esposa.

Hao bajaba la escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Hao-sama…-dijo Opacho con preocupación en su mirada.

-Estoy bien. –respondió Hao mientras ambos salían de la casa.

-Hao-sama parece preocupado….-dijo Opacho.

-Bueno, un poco. ¿se nota mucho? –dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

-Opacho sabe porque ha estado mucho tiempo junto a usted, Hao-sama. –contestó Opacho.

Hao sonrió. –Y me alegra haberte encontrado, pocas personas tienen un corazón tan puro como el tuyo.

Opacho sonrió levemente. -¿Opacho se pregunta si ellos lo saben Hao-sama?

-Yoh no lo sabe. Sin embargo ella…-dijo Hao volteándose a mirar la casa. –De entre todas las personas que he conocido, ella es como una montaña a la que quisiera alcanzar.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

_ ah…bien, supongo que estoy acumulando mal karma porque la demanda pide que haya mas YohxAnna, y yo lo único que hago es hacer que discutan. Pero pido paciencia ya verán que todo esto tiene una razón. Y con respecto a Hao…XD…me reservare mis opiniones para saber si los que leen y dejan reviews opinan de la misma forma que yo.

Con respecto a Jeanne…pues en el siguiente episodio la parte dos de lo que le tiene que decir a Lyserg con respecto a Hao, porque me gusta la idea que he estado desarrollando entre estos tres personajes.

Así que hasta el siguiente capitulo, el cual probablemente será luego de que termine el 31 de dos destinos cruzados, ( o a lo mejor no, todo depende del destino XD) se despide afectuosamente.

**Hikaru.**

PD: Por primera vez en 15 episodios no tiene titulo de una canción de Ringo o los Jihen el episodio. XD.

Yokan de Dir en Grey. ( No soy fan del grupo pero hay una que otra canción que me gusta)

Mata ne.


	17. Ashes

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y su gente son del buen Hiroyuki Takei. Excepto claro esta, mis humildes personajes originales.

**Shaman King: Utaite Myouri**

**Capí****tulo**** 17 - Ashes**

Respiró profundamente, intentando mantener la concentración. En ese momento miró a su alrededor y halló a una persona acurrucada al pie de su cama, su espalda se contraía y expandía rítmicamente, dando señales de estar inmerso en un sueño profundo. La madrugada avanzaba, a lo lejos se veían unas débiles pinceladas de los colores del amanecer. Lentamente puso sus pies sobre aquí frío tatami intentando buscar su rosario y una voz la sobresaltó.

-¿Buscas esto? –repuso Yoh sosteniendo el rosario blanco de Anna. Anna extendió su mano pero Yoh no parecía estar dispuesto a devolvérselo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la mansión de Yamamoto? –inquirió Yoh tal y como Anna esperaba.

-El rosario. –dijo Anna con su tono mandón.

-Responde primero. –ordenó Yoh.

-Me debilité, es todo. –dijo ella con fastidio. –Habían demasiadas personas pensando cosas y me descontrolé…

Yoh no parecía convencido del todo, pero le entregó el rosario a Anna.

-¿Qué ha pasado mientras dormía? –preguntó Anna colgándose el rosario.

-Huimos de la policía. Hao y sus amigos aparecieron y nos ayudaron a escapar de la ciudad y ahora estamos escondidos hasta que levanten las órdenes de captura no oficiales que han emitido sobre todos nosotros. –dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza soñoliento.

-Será mejor que duermas, Yoh…-dijo Anna levantándose. –Iré a caminar un poco.

-De acuerdo…-dijo Yoh perezosamente para arrastrarse sobre la cama. Mientras que Anna salió de la habitación sintiéndose un tanto culpable por haberle mentido, Yoh cerraba sus ojos recordando exactamente lo sucedido en la mansión. Sin duda había algo en Anna que no entendía, en especial porque recordar lo sucedido, algo le llamo la atención. La explosión súbita de aquellos helicópteros. No había forma de que fuese simplemente un accidente, mucho menos el comportamiento de Hao. Siempre apareciéndose en el momento indicado. Como un rayo que impacta dos veces en el mismo sitio.

"_S__olo un shaman que controle elementos a distancia puede hacer algo así. Manipular el aire….o quizás el fuego, el calor que despiden esas máquinas. Además sabía por dónde atacarían…. "-_pensaba Yoh mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Anna cruzó aquel pasillo, asomándose a las escaleras desde las cuales veía a Horo Horo y Ryu de un lado, Fausto durmiendo y a otras personas, algunas de ellas las había reconocido de la vez que visitó la pensión de Hao, especialmente el hombre con la guitarra, el hombre gordo y el moreno que usaba un turbante. Cuando bajó, se topó con Ren, que entraba para hacer cambio de guardia.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si. ¿Paso algo mientras no estaba?

-No mucho. –dijo Ren mientras pasaba por su lado _–"Ten cuidado. Hay algo aquí que no me gusta."._

Anna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aparentar calma. No sabía hasta qué punto él podría estar cerca. Lo más inquietante era que no solo Yoh sabía que ella ocultaba algo, sino que Ren estaba empezando, instintivamente a desconfiar de Hao. Salió al frente de la casa, mientras veía a Hao hablar con dos de sus compañeros, con una mirada muy tranquila. Los otros dos se alejaron internándose en el bosque dejándolo solo. Hao se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

-Me alegra verte mejor, Anna. –dijo Hao con amabilidad.

La misma forma de sonreír, sin embargo el brillo en su mirada no era como el de Yoh, era como el fuego agitado, amenazante.

-Gracias. –Respondió ella sin un ápice de duda. –Suerte que estaban cerca tú y tus amigos.

Hao asintió preocupado. –No hay buenas noticias, parece que buscan a todos los shamanes de cierto nivel para encerrarnos en un área de cuarentena.

-Hm. Nos tratan como una clase de enfermedad que se salió de control…-murmuró Anna mirando al amanecer.

Hao permaneció mirándola por un instante, detallando la forma en que su cabello brillaba con los colores del amanecer y su mirada era despreocupada, llena de confianza.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar. –dijo Hao dirigiendo su mirada hacia la misma dirección que ella.

-¿realmente estamos seguros aquí?

-La verdad es que no pueden detectarnos, tan pronto como alguien se aproxima, Opacho logrará saberlo. Es realmente hábil es eso. –dijo Hao

-Probablemente los del Hoshi Gumi aparezcan para reclutarnos. –dijo Anna en tono casual. Hao sonrió.

-¿Qué harías en ese caso? –inquirió Hao ligeramente ansioso.

-Depende de lo que suceda. –Respondió Anna- Mi prioridad es cuidar de Yoh y los otros.

Hao miraba a Anna con cierta duda. ¿Debía presentarse a si mismo como el líder o esperar un poco más? Anna parecía estar dispuesta a estar de su lado si algo amenazara a sus compañeros, en especial a Yoh.

"_Cuanta suerte tienes, Yoh.__"_

¿Pero y los otros? Apenas conocía a sus amigos, aunque sabía, no solo por la forma en que seguían a Yoh y Anna, que los unía un fuerte lazo de amistad, en especial el muchacho llamado Ryu y el shaman llamado Fausto.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Anna al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Hao parpadeó.

-Solo pensando…quizás debería unirme a los muchachos para buscar comida, ya sabes para el resto del día mientras esperamos las noticias. Deben estar a punto de salir.

-Bien. –dijo Anna al ver a Hao marcharse hacia el bosque, mientras percibía su presencia, pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

"_Si esto sigue así, no se si resista otro día en este sitio…"_–pensó Anna con temor.

* * *

Lyserg estaba sentado intentando no lucir más deprimido con lo que había escuchado. Jeanne sabía que lo tomaría de tal forma y no podía culparlo.

-Por favor…-dijo Lyserg. –Sigue con el relato.

Jeanne dudó por un instante. –Creo que no es necesario, Lyserg…

-No. –dijo Lyserg con insistencia. –Yo quiero…saberlo. Todo. No importa lo doloroso que sea, quiero escucharlo.

"_Quisiera saber si me estás odiando por eso, Lyserg"__ –_pensó Jeanne desanimada.

-Bien. –concluyó Jeanne._ "Pongamos el último clavo en mi ataúd. Dudo que aun sigas a mi lado luego de esto." _

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos, sobretodo debido a la poca cantidad de gente cercana que estaba en la mansión de Londres, mientras Marco y el resto estaban en Edimburgo. Parte de la razón por la que me quedé era para demostrarle a Marco que podía manejarme sola por cierto tiempo y era algo que parecía emocionarlo y preocuparlo a la par. Marco es ante todo, como un padre para mí.

El invierno estaba por concluir, la primavera se aproximaba y con ella, el verdor de los campos y el clima mas cálido. Los días restantes para que regresaran se habían tornando mas llevaderos, ahora teniendo a alguien con quien hablar sin tener tantas reservas. Me relató de su país, de sus costumbres, de los shamanes de su país. Me contó que provenía de una familia ancestral de solo shamanes. No pude evitar el pensar qué se sentiría tener una familia como la de los demás, con hermanos y todo eso.

-No siempre es lindo, ¿sabes? Mi propia familia me hizo a un lado. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas de arreglar las cosas. –dijo el una vez.

Que ingenua fui. Creía que el era la pobre víctima de alguna regla injusta. Y le pedí a Dios por él, esa era la muestra de cuán fuerte era mi simpatía hacia el. Un grave error.

Ustedes regresaron, en ese par de meses lo seguí viendo mas seguido en el mismo lugar ya que Marco estaba más confiado en que sola era capaz de defenderme, especialmente con mis progresos en el nivel de furyoku.

Jeanne se detuvo y miró a Lyserg con culpa en sus ojos. –Me tardé en notar muchas cosas. Y aún hoy me pregunto el por qué no lo vi antes. Marco quien afirmaba no tener nada que ocultar en especial a mi, guardaba celosamente en su caja fuerte unos papeles. Ese día hallé su despacho vacío de su presencia, pero esa caja fuerte estaba abierta y a la vista. Fue como si algo me indujera a aproximarme a ese papel. Una voz me susurraba al oído.

-Esa es la verdad.

Un acta de nacimiento. Como sabes, Marco dice que me encontró en una iglesia. Pero la verdad es que perdí a mis padres en un accidente. Y yo sobreviví milagrosamente.

Sin embargo no comprendía el porqué mi nombre esta ahí, ni lo que dijo Marco. De repente algo se encendió en mi cerebro, lejano, casi perdido. Un recuerdo. Acero retorcido sobre mí. Sangre.

No recuerdo bien que pasó, solo estaba caminando en dirección a ese prado, como si ése fuera mi verdadero refugio.Y el me esperaba.

-Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. –dijo Hao mientras se aproximaba hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

-Ven conmigo. –dijo Hao abrazándome.- Construiré un nuevo mundo, uno de shamanes, sin mentiras ni traiciones.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tengo el conocimiento, solo quiero amigos, gente fuerte…

Hao me miró con compasión, pero más que nada con una sensación de soledad.

-Por eso he venido hasta aquí, vengo en búsqueda de amigos. Por eso no dudo en pedírtelo. Porque sé que somos amigos.

-Hao…

-Ven conmigo…-dijo tomándome de la mano.- ¿Qué dices?

-¡No lo haga, Doncella Jeanne! –gritó alguien con desesperación. Marco venia corriendo apresurado, su ángel detrás de el. -¡Es el demonio, Doncella!

Hao me soltó. –Ten cuidado cómo juzgas a los demás. –dijo hacia Marco quien lo apuntaba con su pistola.

-¡El mató a los padres de Lyserg, a los amigos de Benstar, a mi familia! ¡Es el, doncella! ¡Es el a quien tenemos que eliminar! –gritó Marco.

-Hao…

El no dudó en confirmarlo.

-Es cierto. Yo hice todo eso. –dijo él.

-¡Aléjate de ella, demonio! –gritó Marco.

-Solo si ella me lo pide, Marco. –respondió Hao y me miró.

Era imposible que mi amigo, aquel muchacho de sonrisa amable y franca fuese aquel monstruo. Un demonio.

-Ya veo…-dijo Hao- Supongo que es así como son las cosas…

-Tú… me engañaste…-dije con rabia.

-Yo solo vine a mostrarte la verdad. Y has elegido a estos humanos, a estos shamanes…este camino. –dijo con amargura. -No tienes que decirlo, lo sé.

-Hao…entonces tu…

-Yo destruiré a los humanos. Y si te interpones…tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo y con todos los shamanes mediocres. –dijo con una mirada llena de odio, que me aterró en aquel instante. Se alejó de mi solo para detenerse por última vez.

-Aun puedes pensarlo, Jeanne. Este mundo necesita de shamanes como tú.

El fuego brotó del suelo como en una explosión, desapareciendo ante mí. Marco se aproximó a mi, suplicando que lo disculpara por haberme ocultado la verdad, por no decirme de la identidad del enemigo. Creía que era todavía muy joven para entenderlo. Yo simplemente acepté todo aquello. Marco prometió no revelarle a nadie más lo que había sucedido.

Jeanne suspiró con cansancio. Esa había sido una noche muy larga, aunada a la tristeza de recordar aquello. Lyserg reprimía la intensa rabia que sentía por aquel hombre.

-Ahora lo entiendes? Ni siquiera yo, idolatrada por tantos ha dejado de cometer errores, en especial cuando te puse en peligro, cuando no resistí a la presión mental a la que me sometió Hao. Me estaba probando y en cierta forma…a ti también.

-¿A mi? –dijo Lyserg desconcertado y furioso.

-Hao requiere de shamanes fuertes. Y tú vas en ese camino de superar a todos los X Laws, incluido Marco. La verdad es que por los métodos que está empleando Hao solo puedo concluir una cosa…

* * *

-Creo que me llevaré una bolsa de naranjas también…-dijo Hao mientras Turbine llevaba el carro de compras. - Opacho querrá estos dulces…

Hao pasó despreocupado por el pasillo de aquella pequeña tienda, mientras Peyote agarraba unas botellas de licor, pasando por encima de los cadáveres calcinados de unos desafortunados empleados y unos policías que se opusieron ante ellos.

-Tenemos lo necesario, así que marchémonos…-dijo Hao- tengo mucha hambre.

De repente un sonido en el teléfono detuvo a Hao.

-Señor Hao…-dijo Luchist al teléfono.- Tengo noticias…

-¿Y bien? –dijo Hao al sentir duda en la voz de su subordinado.

-El primer ministro está vivo. Ha sido mi culpa señor Hao….

-A ver Luchist…. ¿como que ha sido tu culpa? –dijo Hao sin mostrarse molesto.

-Un grupo de shamanes apareció…junto con los X Laws para detenernos… En especial dos shamanes que me aprisionaron y casi me dejan indefenso ante el ataque de los X Laws.

Hao sonrió. -¿en serio? ¿Quiénes son?

-Una oficial del gobierno llamada Reiha Motomiya y un capitán de los Watchers, Roy Wright. Trajeron a más shamanes…algo que no me esperaba.

Hao sonrió. –Nada mal. Escucha, Luchist. No importa que esté muerto o no, de igual forma ya empezó la persecución, tarde o temprano este mundo sabrá de nosotros.

-¿Qué hay de los apaches?

-Por Goldva no te inquietes. Recuerda que el resto de los supervisores apaches están conmigo.

-Entiendo, señor. Espero sus órdenes. –dijo Luchist.

-Espérame en Tokyo. Terminaré mis asuntos aquí…antes de que alguien se me adelante…

* * *

Apartó su vista de aquel grupo y bajó los escalones hasta perderse en aquel jardín, intentando evitar la rabia que sentía, la asfixiante sensación de estar al borde de estallar ante la presión. Sin embargo los sonidos de unas sandalias y el furyoku conocido le avisaban de su presencia.

Se quedó quieta en medio del espesor de aquellos arbustos, los rayos del sol apenas lograban escabullirse entre los árboles, intentando reprimir los impulsos de huir (¿desde cuando había sido cobarde?) y a la vez el deseo de quedarse en medio de aquel sitio y simplemente contemplarle, aun sabiendo que le hallaría en donde se encontrase. Ese era el mayor peligro. Por su culpa, arrastrarlo hacia su peligrosa estrategia.

Yoh miró hacia todas partes hasta que se detuvo, como si escuchase algo… ¿acaso era su corazón que empezaba a palpitar como si le llamara? Quedándose de pie, miró de nuevo hacia arriba y se acomodó sus audífonos en un gesto distraído. Le dio la espalda a aquella casa y se internó en el poblado jardín, como si estuviese dotado de un sexto sentido, directo hacia ella hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron.

-Anna. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo en susurros.

-Yo…-dijo Anna con la respiración tensa-…me siento un poco agotada…

-¿Es el reishi? –inquirió Yoh tan certero como de costumbre.

Anna dudó un instante. –Si. –respondió ella mintiendo en cierta forma, el reishi tenia que ver, mucho en realidad pero no se trataba de eso.

Anna suspiró entrecortadamente, cuando sintió las manos de Yoh tantear el espacio entre ellos, había rozado su brazo y ahora parecía abrirse camino alrededor de su cintura.

-Vamos…-susurró Yoh acercándola hacia el- te podría morder algún bicho.

Anna no dijo nada mientras cruzaban el estrecho camino, el cual desembocaba en un campo lleno de árboles de cerezos.

-Un bonito escondite… ¿no te parece? –dijo Yoh viendo hacia las copas de los árboles. Anna permanecía cabizbaja, sintiendo la preocupación como un nudo que se tensaba en su garganta.

-…de verdad que últimamente no estás como siempre. –dijo Yoh mientras ella caminaba hacia uno de los árboles. Y me preocupa.

-Yoh…

-Escucha, Anna. Puedo soportar muchas cosas. Pero hay cosas que odio con tanta intensidad como tú.

Anna palpaba la superficie áspera de aquel árbol intentando no sentirse miserable.

-He estado pensando mucho el asunto…de hecho apenas logré dormir.

-Lo siento, Yoh…-murmuró Anna.

-¿Ves? De eso hablo. Es como si quisieras protegerme de eso que sabes.

Anna suspiró desganada mientras sentía los pensamientos de Yoh en su mente.

-Yoh…yo solo tengo presentimientos…no creo que sea prudente decirlo…-dijo ella.

-Bueno, no importa…-murmuró Yoh y Anna se volvió a mirarle. Se rascaba la cabeza, y tenía aquella actitud de simplemente dejarse llevar por la corriente

–Ya me lo dirás…de alguna manera…-dijo Yoh aproximándose hacia ella.

Retrocedió unos pasos, dándose cuenta de que había quedado atrapada entre Yoh y aquel árbol, incapaz de moverse, de dejar de sentir sus pensamientos susurrando en su mente, mientras se entretejían con los de ella, en una mezcla que le estaba nublando lentamente los sentidos, sus labios acariciando los suyos, provocándole con precisión, sus dedos trazando el camino alrededor de su cuello.

-…hmm, creo que deberías calmarte…-dijo Yoh sonriendo. Anna apenas notaba el latir desbocado de su propio corazón y su propia respiración entrecortada mientras que Yoh lucía tranquilo, disfrutando de verla sumida en aquel trance. –Y dejar de leer mi mente…

-No hables...-dijo Anna muy despacio, en voz baja, logrando estremecerle. Su mirada era tan intensa que casi tenia que reprimirse el no sucumbir ante sus propios impulsos, más aún cuando sus manos se aferraron a él, subyugándole con un beso que le arrebataba la voluntad y todos sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, una abrupta sensación de desesperación fue lo que se sobrevino en ella cuando él la abrazó. Era incapaz de hallar alguna forma de tranquilizarle, todo para no fallar en aquella estrategia que perseguía casi a ciegas.

Anna intento decir algo más, sin embargo una presencia se aproximaba. Yoh lo había notado, alejándose momentáneamente de ella y mirando hacia una dirección en particular sosteniendo su espada, con actitud cautelosa.

-Yoh…

-No hables, Anna. –dijo Yoh muy seriamente. Esa presencia le era conocida, sin embargo había una sensación de amenaza que no le gustaba, e instintivamente deslizó la tsuba de la espada hacia fuera.

-¿Por qué tan tenso, Yoh? –dijo alguien caminando hacia ellos. Yoh permaneció inmóvil mientras miraba a Hao aproximarse con una amplia sonrisa. El tono juguetón de sus palabras le avisaba que no debía bajar la guardia. Anna se quedó detrás de el, tratando de mantener la calma, aun cuando sabia que él representaba un gran peligro para ambos.

-Entiendo que estés intranquilo por la situación. –dijo Hao luciendo comprensivo. – Y también entiendo que estés sospechando de mí. Incluso tu amigo Ren parece estar del mismo modo.

-¿Qué quieres realmente? –Preguntó Yoh sin bajar la guardia.- Apareciendo en el momento indicado, sabiendo lo que hay que hacer. No puede ser coincidencia.

Hao sonrió ampliamente. –Solo quiero despejar algunas de tus dudas, Yoh.

Yoh no movió la espada, sin embargo Hao sabía claramente lo que pensaba, aunque no así con Anna.

-No es necesario que estés en guardia. Realmente no tengo intenciones de hacer nada.

Yoh no confiaba en aquellas palabras, ya que el nivel de furyoku que desplegaba era tan fuerte que le intimidaba.

-Realmente es un poco molesto que todos se queden paralizados o que quieran usar la fuerza conmigo. Pero supongo que no puedo culparlos.

-No tengo intenciones de hacer nada a menos que tú me hagas cambiar de opinión.-dijo Yoh.

-Así que no tienes miedo…no, mas bien te preocupa ella…-dijo Hao con cierto deleite al hallar el instinto de protección entre los pensamientos de Yoh.

Yoh lo entendió en aquel instante lo que estaba sucediendo. –Reishi…

-Captas rápido, Yoh. –aprobó Hao con un aplauso.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –dijo Anna ahora. No se podía mantener al margen por más tiempo, especialmente cuando notaba la confusión en Yoh.

-Simple. Los quiero de mi lado. –dijo Hao. –

-Imposible…-murmuró Yoh sorprendido y entendiéndolo ahora.- Tu eres…¡eres del Hoshi Gumi!.

Hao asintió y volvió a aplaudir, complacido casi infantilmente.

-Aunque tu ya lo presentías… ¿no Anna? A pesar de que me resulta un misterio tus pensamientos. –Dijo Hao mirándola a los ojos y volviéndose a Yoh.- Ahora puedo sentir cómo te resulto despreciable…

-¡Tu y tu gente causaron todo esto! –dijo Yoh molesto. – ¡Incluso la muerte de Yamamoto y de tantas personas!

-No seas ingenuo, Yoh. ¿Acaso crees que los humanos aceptan a los shamanes? Cada vez más son menos los de nuestra clase. Y solo destruyen este mundo, corrompiéndolo sin cesar. Yo traeré un nuevo mundo para los shamanes, borrando a los causantes de la crisis…¡convirtiéndome en el nuevo shaman king!…

Yoh miraba a Hao incrédulamente. Todo aquel caos, aquella gente asesinada, el peligro al que estaban expuestos ahora.

-Yo…de ninguna manera haré tal cosa. No pienso matar a nadie. –dijo Yoh con resolución.

-Que ingenuo eres, Yoh. Crees que porque tienes amigos humanos, las cosas serán diferentes…-dijo Hao con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Y lo que es mas gracioso…piensas en detenerme aquí mismo. ¡Que admirable!...sin embargo…

Yoh quedó paralizado mientras Hao lo apuntaba con su espada a centímetros de su cuello. Anna tampoco había logrado reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que se moviera con asombrosa rapidez.

-No eres rival para mí. –dijo Hao.- Si me lo propongo, puedo arrancarte el alma de un golpe. Y tampoco eres capaz de proteger a nadie. Mucho menos a Anna. Más bien seria ella la que tendría que hacerlo debido a tus deficientes habilidades como shaman.

La rabia ardía dentro de Yoh, haciendo que temblara su pulso al sostener su espada. Hao retrocedió esquivando el ataque de Kouki, uno de los shikigamis de Anna. Sin embargo, su mano tenía una cortadura provocada por el otro shikigami, Zenki. Hao estaba impresionado por aquel movimiento fuera de sus expectativas.

-Estás tomando el camino equivocado, Anna. Ven conmigo. –pronunció Hao seriamente mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su mano y manchaba lo que quedaba de un pétalo de cerezo caído..

- Se bien que odias a los humanos tanto como yo. Lo escucho en cada una de tus canciones. Esa tristeza, el desprecio que sufriste. Juntos podemos cambiar este mundo.

Hao y ella se miraban, mientras Yoh intentaba descifrar lo que respondería ella. Anna sonrió y luego se rió despectivamente de Hao.

-Es increíble cómo la gente se cree todo lo que canto. Son solo canciones. - Se tornó seria repentinamente.- Pero es verdad que odio a los humanos. A gran parte de ellos. Sus pensamientos son asquerosos de leer en ocasiones. Y aun recuerdo el desprecio que sufrí por parte de mi familia. Sin embargo…no permito que alguien intente hacerle daño a Yoh.

Yoh no pudo evitar el sentir cierto orgullo ante las últimas palabras. No obstante, Hao reprimió su disgusto y suspiró cansadamente.

-Supongo que dejaré que lo piensen. –dijo Hao tratando de parecer compasivo mientras se marchaba.- Pero ninguno de ustedes escapara de mi. Y mucho Menos tú, _hermanito_.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó Yoh y Hao se detuvo a espaldas de el, solo para desaparecer en medio de una explosión de fuego.

-Yoh…-murmuró Anna al ver su rostro marcado por la sorpresa y la confusión. Sin embargo, al sentir otra presencia que se aproximaba, se preparó para un ataque sorpresa.

-No es necesario que ataque, Kyouayama-san. –dijo alguien bajando de la copa del árbol que tenían en frente.

Yoh reconoció al instante al hombre con kimono ceremonial y una máscara de pájaro cubriendo su rostro.

-Papá…-dijo sin calidez alguna.

-Veo que llego tarde…-dijo Mikihisa al ver el rostro profundamente serio de su hijo.

* * *

-Solo puedo concluir que nos ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo. –dijo Jeanne, su voz calmada, pero su semblante era de rabia y frustración reprimida. –Tuvo tantas ocasiones de matarme, de matarte a ti incluso…pero se contuvo. Es ingenuo pensar que fue por compasión ya que cuando se lo propone es capaz de cualquier cosa…-dijo recordando aquella mirada fría que le dirigió aquella vez. – Probablemente para llevar a cabo su misión de exterminar a los humanos, de acelerar el caos…para llevar la purificación de la cual hablan los apaches.

-¿se refiere a la leyenda apache? –dijo Lyserg.

Jeanne guardó silencio.

-Pero…si es así….-dijo Lyserg rabioso.- ¿Dónde esta el rey shaman que se supone que traerá el orden? ¡No es justo que exista alguien tan cruel y tan fuerte como el!

Jeanne tenía la mirada perdida, llena de tristeza. –Tienes razón…pero pocas cosas en este mundo lo son. Nosotros podemos luchar contra ello…o dejarnos arrastrar ante esa fuerza.

-De ninguna forma pienso rendirme…-murmuró Lyserg recordando a sus padres, victimas inocentes de aquel shaman. –No descansare hasta matarlo, no importa si debo morir para hacerlo…

Jeanne no lograba contestar aquello, una llamarada de venganza ardía en los ojos de Lyserg, disipando su rostro siempre amable.

-Supongo que eso nos coloca del mismo lado… ¿cierto?

Lyserg desenfundó su arma, apuntando hacia aquella parte de la cual provenía esa voz.

- Capitan Wright…-murmuró Lyserg desconcertado.

Roy estaba de pie sobre el balcón de acero del barco en perfecto equilibrio, Lyserg estaba desconcertado no por su repentina aparición, sino por el hecho de que no había notado su presencia hasta ahora. Roy bajó y les dirigió un saludo marcial.

-Gracias por el título, pero mi organización ha sido prácticamente desmantelada. –contestó el- Lamento irrumpir en su plática de forma tan poco educada, pero es imperativo que unamos fuerzas…

-Estuviste escuchando… ¿cierto? –inquirió Jeanne.

-Si. –dijo Roy seriamente. –Necesito que nos preste sus poderes, Iron Maiden Jeanne. Usted y sus arcángeles. Además de lo útil que puede ser su contacto previo con Hao Asakura.

Lyserg iba a responder pero Jeanne lo detuvo. –Está bien. De todos modos para que hayas sido tan furtivo en aparecer, es porque tienes una estrategia planeada. ¿Cierto?

-No se si denominarlo así. Pero es la única pista que tenemos.

-Hao Asakura, el líder del Hoshi Gumi, puede leer mentes. –dijo Jeanne con fiereza. –Ninguna estrategia funcionará.

-No importa. –dijo Roy quien parecía esperarse lo peor.- Yo no puedo rendirme y ver cómo este mundo es destruido. Me hundiré con el si es preciso. –Respondió con énfasis y miro a Lyserg.- ¿tu que opinas? ¿Lucharas o serás aplastado por la fuerza de aquel shaman?

Lyserg y Jeanne se miraron mientras Roy esquivaba las miradas de ambos, incapaz de entrar en aquel gesto tan íntimo de ellos.

-Es fuerte, inteligente y puede leer mi mente…Pero…-dijo Lyserg dudando por un segundo.- Mis padres, mis camaradas fueron asesinados por ese hombre…incluso le hizo daño a usted. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…

-Lyserg…

-No importa lo que haya pasado…usted sigue siendo la persona a la que admiro y respeto. –contestó Lyserg inclinándose ante ella.

-Capitan Wright….-dijo Jeanne mientras asentía. –Por favor indíquenos el camino…

-De acuerdo…-contestó éste.

**Continuará….**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

Feliz año Nuevo!!!! Espero que estén bien y que se hayan divertido mucho en estas fiestas.

Sobre el capitulo, realmente me gustaría comentar bastante pero no. En cierta forma paso lo que iba a pasar ¿no? Tan solo espero que les haya entretenido como a mí.

Y antes de olvidarlo: Tsuba es el guardamanos que esta entre el mango y la hoja de la espada. ^^U Solo por si acaso.

Saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo…

Mata ne.


	18. Realidad

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y su gente son de Hiroyuki Takei. Exceptuando, mis humildes personajes originales.

**Shaman King: Utaite Myouri**

**Capitulo 18. Realidad**

-Papá…-dijo Yoh sin calidez. Anna asumía debido al tono disgustado de sus pensamientos, que Yoh todavía estaba molesto por lo sucedido. No obstante, Mikihisa Asakura, un hombre de aspecto enigmático parecía estar al tanto de todo. Anna detuvo su uso del reishi por precaución, pero ardía en deseos de saber qué diablos había significado esas palabras de Hao.

-Veo que llego tarde…-dijo Mikihisa al ver el rostro profundamente serio de su hijo.

-¿Sabes todo, verdad? –inquirió Yoh con seriedad poco usual.

Anna notaba en Mikihisa las sensaciones propias de alguien que dudaba de lo que hacía, sin embargo Yoh tuvo que suprimir los sentimientos de frustración y rabia que le asaltaban.

-Si. El es tu hermano mayor. –pronunció Mikihisa con cierto ahogo en sus palabras.

Yoh sostenía la mirada de su padre con cierto reproche. –Dime cómo pasó todo esto. Y no quiero mas excusas, papá.

Anna sabía ahora el por qué Yoh se comportaba con tanta frialdad. Usando el reishi, comprobó que Yoh no había visto a su padre en más de dos años, los pensamientos vagos de abandono y soledad se agolparon en aquel instante, a pesar de que Yoh intentaba no sentirse de aquel modo.

Mikihisa miró de repente a Anna como si notara el enfoque que ella tenía en Yoh.

-Debes ser Anna Kyouyama.-murmuró.- Kino-san me hablo de ti. Supongo que ya controlas mejor tu reishi.

-Podría decirse que sí. –afirmó Anna.

Mikihisa bajó su mirada. –Tienes el mismo poder que Hao. Similar, aún diferente.

Anna no se sorprendió de aquello, lo había sospechado desde hace mucho. Sin embargo Yoh se sintió más preocupado que antes.

-No sé que opinión te lleves de todo esto Yoh. –Dijo Mikihisa- Sin embargo debes saberlo todo.

La mirada dura en Yoh se había suavizado al leer la culpa y la tristeza en la mirada de su padre. –Adelante. Por favor.

Mikihisa parecía temeroso de continuar pero no existía salida posible ante esta situación.

-Todo empezó cuando tu madre estaba embarazada. Al principio la energía que envolvía su cuerpo era tenue, mas sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo, descubrimos que tendría gemelos. Ambos gozaban de una buena salud, justo como tu madre. De repente las predicciones de tu abuelo eran más confusas, visiones de conflicto rondaban en el destino que veía para ambos. Yo no me inquieté por aquello hasta el día que un oficial apache llegó a la casa en la que vivíamos en Tokyo. Dijo que el próximo rey shaman sería un Asakura, que los oráculos de los apaches lo habían vislumbrado.

Mikihisa inclinó su rostro, haciéndole lucir más sombrío, si cabe.

-Uno de los dos sería el rey. El nuevo rey shaman.

Anna miro a Yoh para darse cuenta de que la sorpresa de aquellas palabras lo había asaltado por completo y no lo disimulaba con su rostro.

-Esa noticia enorgulleció a tus abuelos, no te imaginas cuan felices estaban. Semejante honor para la familia Asakura….Y por un tiempo nos despreocupamos, el futuro lucía promisorio.

Mikihisa hizo una pausa. – Nacieron en una noche despejada, ambos en apariencia tan iguales como dos gotas de agua. Fuertes, saludables, sin embargo uno desprendía un poder espiritual tan fuerte, que tuve miedo por Keiko. Ese era Hao. Era callado, nunca lloraba, como si estuviese tan calmado, demasiado. En cambio Yoh…siempre eras como los niños normales, llorando a veces, sonriendo en otras. Pero Hao se comportaba mucho más adulto que tú. Notaba aquel furyoku que yacía dentro de él. Era como mirar un pozo hondo sin fondo.

* * *

Se detuvo, de espaldas a aquel sitio mientras percibía las presencias de sus seguidores dispersándose. Los compañeros de Yoh seguían allí y de seguro su padre le estaría informando a Yoh de la historia detrás de todo esto. Lo lamentable de eso era que no podía estar presente, debió haberle dicho a Yoh antes, pero realmente sus planes se habían salido de curso con la presencia de Anna Kyouyama y esa particular habilidad de ella para evadir su reishi. Hao caminó un poco más entre el bosque, sumido en sus pensamientos, rememorando aquel pasado que ahora parecía como un espejismo, difuminado por el tiempo.

Siempre se consideró diferente. Quizás esa fue su primera opinión de si mismo. Siempre era reservado con los demás, con excepción de su hermano gemelo. Podía sentir las voces de los demás en continuo conflicto con sus palabras. Cuántas veces recordaba el oír a su padre decir cosas que se contradecían Al principio tenía miedo y sabia que su hermano tenia miedo de los espíritus, pero para el, lo mas temible podían ser las personas a su alrededor.

Sus pensamientos.

Sabía que su padre le temía, que sus abuelos también lo hacían. Había oído que un _"apache"_ llegó antes para decirles que el era el elegido. Pero no entendía el por qué estaban temerosos de él. Era insoportable oír sus voces, las voces de todos. Al principio el miedo lo sobrecogió de tal modo que se rehusaba a relacionarse con nadie más que con su hermano. Su hermano era el único que no pensaba con insistencia en cosas preocupantes. Era como mirar el caudal puro del río. Hasta que un día, al verle jugar lo perdió de vista y se topó con uno de esos extraños que a menudo pasaban por su casa. Lo señalaban y le gritaban "_el hijo del diablo_", riéndose mientras Yoh, los miraba como si a pesar de su corta edad sintiera que había hecho algo malo.

Fue suficiente. Estaba molesto, esas personas estaban haciendo llorar a su hermano.

En aquel entonces no podía entender el por qué, pero por puro impulso apretó sus manos, su mirada enfocándose en aquellos chiquillos.

Fuego brotó del suelo, quemando sus brazos, retorciéndose de dolor mientras los miraba. Yoh dejó de llorar y los contemplaba paralizado, escuchando sus quejidos y gritos. Hao parecía encantado por las llamas brevemente hasta que alguien lo sacudió del brazo, gritándole que se detuviera, perdiendo el enfoque en lo que estaba haciendo de forma casi inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO! –le gritaba su padre enfurecido como nunca lo vio antes. Pero Hao, a pesar de estar sujeto del brazo con cierta fuerza, miraba a aquellos chiquillos como si no le importara el regaño ni nada.

En aquel instante creyó que se lo merecían.

Pero las cosas con el resto de su familia tampoco mejoraban. Su madre lo cuidaba y solo quería que el estuviese bien, aun cuando en parte tuviese cierto temor hacia el. Sus abuelos consideraban que algo andaba mal con él. Era el mismo temor que persistía en su padre. Muy pronto pasaría lo inevitable.

* * *

Anna notaba el miedo en Mikihisa. Ahora entendía lo que Hao le había dicho en el restaurant en que se encontraron. Mikihisa debía temerle intensamente, justo como sus padres a ella.

-Todos sentían lo mismo que yo, excepto Keiko. Probablemente era su instinto maternal, capaz de pasar por alto aquello. Pasaron dos años. Ambos tan parecidos, pero al verlos comportarse eran tan diferentes. Sin embargo, Hao y tú casi siempre estaban juntos como gemelos a pesar de todo. Pero instintivamente sabia que eso cambiaria….

-Hallé a Hao mirando el libro de hechizos que se ocultaba en uno de los templos de la familia. Había vencido al sello de Zenki y Gouki y ambos shikigamis estaban arrodillados ante él. Era tan solo un niño pequeño, capaz de aquello.

Hao sonrió. _–"¿vas a prohibirme que mire esto, papa?"_ –retumbó un sonido en mi mente. Era su voz.

-"_Me temes, ¿verdad?"_ –dijo Hao.

-¿Qué intentas hacer con ese libro? ¡Nadie debe tocarlo!

Una llamarada de fuego reventó en aquella morada, revelando al espíritu de fuego, uno de los elementales. Era la prueba de que era en verdad el elegido.

…bueno, ya sabes por que uso esta máscara. –Dijo su padre con humor bastante amargo.-Luego supe que un oficial apache lo había llevado hasta ahí para dárselo. Como sea…ahora comprenderás el porque oculto mi rostro, el por qué esta pasando todo esto…

* * *

El fuego brotando del suelo, quemando el rostro de su padre, ocurrió como si lentamente pasara el movimiento, las llamas iluminando sus ojos, mientras fascinado se daba cuenta de que en verdad podía dominar el espíritu del fuego.

Hao estaba listo para irse de aquel sitio. Listo para el destino que le aguardaba.

Un oficial apache lo esperaba fuera de la casa, pudo sentir su presencia. Caminó fuera de la habitación, dejando a su padre agonizante sobre aquel suelo, encontrándose con aquel hombre rodeado de espíritus de animales.

Hao miró por última vez a la mansión Asakura, triste por tener que dejar a su hermano con aquellas personas. Sin embargo dio la espalda y se fue…

* * *

-¿Por eso te marchabas siempre? –Dijo Yoh como si algo se removiera en su mente, algo que no lograba entender -¿por el?

-Para encontrarle, si. También para entrenar. Yohmei-san intentaba entrenarte, pero eras muy testarudo. Y cuando te fuiste de casa, le dije a los abuelos que nunca podríamos someterte a nada de entrenamientos si no tenías un motivo. Estabas tan contento de ser un músico. Incluso al verte en esos conciertos sabía que eras feliz, que habías hallado tu sitio.

-Papá…-murmuró Yoh culpable por haber juzgado amargamente a su padre.

-Tu madre me hablo del momento en que regresaste a Izumo, rogando por entrenar para salvar a alguien. Supe que habías cambiado, Yoh. Habías encontrado una razón por la cual ser shaman. –Mikihisa se rió.- Te debemos eso, Kyouyama-san

Yoh intento el evitar el rubor en sus mejillas, ya había pasado por esto con sus abuelos y su madre pero apenas podía evitarlo. Anna sonrió recordando buenos momentos.

-Sin embargo, Hao tiene en mente el reclutarte. –dijo Mikihisa rompiendo con el breve instante de calma.- Y agrupar a su mando a todos los shamanes del mundo. Para destruir a todos los seres humanos.

-Imposible… ¿pero cómo…?

-Usando al Gran espíritu….-dijo Anna incapaz ocultar un matiz de temor en su voz.- Cuando eso pase tendrá el dominio de este mundo.

-Su ejército le protegerá de cualquier ataque mientras lo hace. –dijo Mikihisa. Al eliminar humanos y a su forma de vida. Para repoblarlo con solo shamanes.

-Imposible…Matar a tantos…-murmuró Yoh amargamente.

-¿Lucharas contra el? –Inquirió Mikihisa -¿contra tu propio hermano?

-No quiero luchar, quiero paz. –repuso Yoh con resolución. Pensó en Manta, su mejor amigo y en tanta gente amable que había conocido en Tokyo. Sabia que Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, Jun Lee Bruce y Fausto no permitirían una atrocidad de ese tipo.

-Debes entrenar Yoh, para ese momento. –dijo Mikihisa-¿lo haras?

Yoh asintió silenciosamente, casi como una derrota y Mikihisa miro a Anna. –Llévatelo y entrénalo. No hay tiempo que perder. Yo me encargare de tus amigos. Partiremos dentro de una hora cuando llegue la nave.

Mikihisa se dirigió de regreso hacia la casa.

-Papá…

-¿Si?

-Perdóname…

Mikihisa se rió. –Eso ya no importa, Yoh.

* * *

-Debí haberme quedado. –Murmuró Hao mientras se encontraba con sus seguidores- Otro error más que pronto tendré que arreglar.

-Hao-sama…-dijo Luchist liderando al grupo. –Dénos sus órdenes.

-Por ahora nos quedaremos tranquilos. –Dijo Hao.-Hasta que el momento oportuno llegue.

Todos se inclinaron en respeto, pero Hao se alejó de ellos disipándose en una ráfaga de fuego.

* * *

El cigarro cayó al suelo y fue pisoteado enfáticamente. Ryu volvió a encender otro cigarro con premura, aspirando con marcado nerviosismo y exhalando de frente al cielo, acompañado de Ren, Horo Horo, Fausto, Jun y Lee bruce en frente de la casa.

-Ya cálmate, Ryu…-dijo Ren de brazos cruzados. Lo cierto era que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, de repente esos shamanes se habían marchado sin mediar palabra con ellos, pero lo más conveniente era que se mantuvieran unidos.

-¿En donde diablos andan esos dos? –murmuró Horo Horo molesto. -¡Bonito momento para irse a jugar a los novios!

-No creo que se trate de eso. –dijo Jun caminando hasta quedar lejos de ellos. –Esos shamanes…

-¿Qué? –dijo Horo Horo fastidiado. Los demás parecían expectantes.

-Jun…¿Qué sucede? –dijo Ren

-Estoy segura de que uno de ellos, era Han. –dijo Jun de espaldas a ellos. Los demás no entendieron aquellas palabras pero Ren y Lee bruce si.

-Imposible, Jun…el está muerto. ¡Vi cómo se lo llevaban! -dijo Ren molesto.

-Lo se porque…hablé con el. Cambió mucho es verdad…pero en esencia. Era el. Notó mi tono, mis palabras….

-¡¿Y eso que diablos significa?! –dijo Horo Horo molesto. – ¡No entiendo nada de lo que hablan!

-Que esos con los que estábamos eran los del Hoshi Gumi. –Dijo Ren molesto.-¡maldición! !Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que no eran comunes! ¡Nos engañaron todo este tiempo! ¡En especial ese cretino que es su líder!

-Te refieres al hombre del cabello largo…murmuró Ryu

-¿Quién mas?! –Gruñó Ren.- ¡ Todos parecían seguirle, ¡nada mas faltaba que se le postraran para rendirle culto!

-¿entonces por qué diablos no nos reclutaron? –Dijo Horo Horo- Se supone que andan por ahí para eso ¿no?

-Para llegar hasta mí primero…

Yoh apareció de entre el bosque, seguido de Anna. Parecía cansado y el habitual semblante de tranquilidad era reemplazado por una mirada fruncida que intentaba reprimirse. Todos permanecieron inmóviles, expectantes. Anna estaba tratando de no indagar en la mente de Yoh, al punto que su rostro parecía afligido.

-Así es…-dijo Yoh dando un par de pasos, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. .- Mi padre apareció para relatarme un par de cosas que desconocía de mi familia…depues de eso supe que aquellos shamanes eran, seguidores del Hoshi Gumi. Y su líder…es Hao Asakura.

Yoh los miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos. –Mi hermano.

Ryu dejó caer el cigarro, apenas parpadeando. Los demás, como el, estaban tan perplejos que lo miraban como esperando que el estallara o algo parecido. Anna, a su lado simplemente no lo miraba. Sin embargo, Horo Horo se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, con cierta cautela que pocas veces veía en el.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. –repuso Yoh con total seguridad y fuerza en su voz. Incluso se dio el valor para sonreír. – Estoy bien.

Ryu asintió y los demás se sentían mejor.

-¡Ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por eso! –Dijo Horo Horo como si quisiera animarle- ¿verdad, Yoh? ¡Ya lo solucionaremos!

Yoh sonrió, pero Anna no parecía compartir aquel sentimiento.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Anna? –inquirió Jun.

Anna respiró hondo antes de responder. –Viene un helicóptero militar a llevarnos de vuelta a Tokyo.

-¿Militar? ¿No se supone que el gobierno…?

-Al parecer el malentendido se ha resuelto. –dijo Anna.

-Malentendido…-murmuró Horo Horo. -¡Iban a llenarnos de balas y a dejarnos como un maldito pedazo de queso!

-Basta de malas palabras, Horokeu…-dijo Anna mirando al cielo. –ya veremos qué nos dicen…

Un rato después, un helicóptero descendió en el prado que estaba alrededor de la casa. De aquel vehículo se bajaron un par de soldados armados y Reiha Motomiya saltó de aquel vehículo, caminando sin se afectada por la gran presión del viento, a diferencia de los oficiales que apenas podían caminar y sostener sus armas.

-Buenos días…-dijo Reiha al acercarse a ellos saludándoles en cuanto se detuvo. – Tengo órdenes de escoltarles de regreso a Tokyo.

-¿ordenes? –preguntó Horo Horo y miró a los soldados.- ¿no que éramos peligrosos y todo eso?

-Oficialmente ustedes no son considerados shamanes peligrosos. Pero tengo órdenes de llevarles de regreso a Tokyo y prepararles para una reunión con oficiales del ejército.

-Perfecto. –espetó Horo Horo molesto.

-Hora de irnos…-dijo Anna caminando hacia el helicóptero, seguida de Yoh y el resto.

Reiha miraba a la casa con desconfianza y se regresó al helicóptero.

* * *

El viaje no había sido tan cómodo como ellos quisieran, pero al menos el ruido de las turbinas que tapaban cualquier voz, le permitió a Yoh mirar el paisaje sin tener que observar los rostros cautelosos de sus compañeros, ni el hablarles, aunque no le importaba que Anna le leyera la mente, prefería estar quieto durante un rato. Anna parecía estar dormida al lado de el, pero tenia la certeza de que solo estaba intentando reponer energías para lo que vendría luego del paseo.

Más problemas. Parecía que de repente alguien decidió enviarle todos los problemas juntos como si quisiera poner a prueba su paciencia. No podía estar molesto con su padre ni con el resto de su familia por ocultarle la verdad, por ocultarle que tenía un hermano, un hermano que aparentemente deseaba destruir el mundo que conocía y arrastrarle a él y a sus compañeros a una guerra. Hao Asakura, su hermano, el líder del Hoshi Gumi, que contaba con el reishi y lo usaba sin restricciones, lo que lo hacia aun mas peligroso. A pesar de que le tenia estima, incluso podía entender el sufrimiento que Hao habia experimentado. El miedo de su padre hacia Hao era evidente, y sabia que eso le dolía tanto a su padre como a Hao.

Yoh decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, con cada pensamiento se intensificaba el hecho de que nada estaba bien y que las soluciones fáciles no estarían a su alcance, si es que había una después de todo.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a Tokyo, recibiéndoles un grupo de soldados quienes saludaron a Reiha y los condujeron a una sala, donde unos oficiales de mayor rango, a juzgar por el comportamiento de Reiha les recibieron sin mayores ceremonias.

-Iré directo al grano. –dijo el mas viejo de ellos, un hombre lleno de arrugas y canas pero que su mirada parecía denotar la sagacidad de muchos años. –No entiendo lo del asunto de ser shamanes y no entiendo como diablos un montón de músicos –dijo con énfasis despectivo en la ultima palabra- puede ser de ayuda para capturar a un terrorista, pero ordenes son ordenes. Motomiya-san y su equipo se encargaran de asistirlos y estarán en contacto con nosotros, eso no significa que estén limpios. La policía y el ejército los tienen bien vigilados.

-Por supuesto, General –repuso Anna con fría cortesía. –Pero si yo fuese usted también me cuidaría de aquello que no puedo entender.

Aquel viejo parecía intimidado y el resto de oficiales lo notó enseguida.

-¿Qué insinúa, Kyouyama-san? –dijo aquel hombre.

-Que se mantenga en la retaguardia, usted no puede manejar a esos…terroristas…

El viejo se cruzó de brazos. –Bien. Lo consideraré como un consejo. Motomiya-san, por favor escóltelos de regreso a sus lugares.

-Si, señor. –repuso Reiha formalmente y se los llevó de allí sin nada más que decir.

Al regreso, Horo Horo se iba riendo.

-Lo asustaste, Anna-san. Estaba pálido. –dijo Horo Horo sonriendo.

-Quizás no lo entiendan, pero los humanos a veces pueden sentirlo. –dijo Ren cruzado de brazos. -¿es el su superior, Motomiya-san?

-No directamente. –repuso ella guiándoles. – Es un trabajo conjunto. Pero debo estarle informando, ya saben.

-¿Quién los convenció de que no éramos peligrosos? –pregunto Yoh

-Tu familia. Tu abuelo y tu padre tienen conexiones, a juzgar por lo rápido de la respuesta.-respondió ella.

El autobús de giras estaba estacionado en la parte de afuera, un par de hombres del staff los esperaban.

-Hice los arreglos para que lo trajeran. –Dijo Reiha.- Nos veremos mas tarde.

Horo Horo iba a preguntarle el por qué pero Anna lo interrumpió.

-Bien hecho. Vámonos ahora. –dijo ella adelantándose.

-Gracias por todo. –dijo Jun en nombre del resto y se marcharon de inmediato, dejando a Reiha en los predios de la base.

-Las piezas están reunidas en el mismo punto. –dijo Roy detrás de ella.

-¿crees que tengamos oportunidad contra Hao Asakura? –dijo Reiha

-Realmente las posibilidades son escasas. –dijo Roy con un intento de risa amarga.

Una notable presencia espiritual se sintió en aquel lugar. Tanto Reiha como Roy se mantuvieron en guardia.

-Probablemente nos siguieron. –dijo Reiha.

-Eran demasiados shamanes juntos. Se iba a notar. –contestó el.

El sonido de unos pasos precedió a la imagen de una persona vestida de un traje negro.

-No era mi intención asustarles, pero veo que tienen interesantes habilidades. –dijo Luchist, uno de los camaradas de Hao, quitándose su sombrero.

-Usted es el numero dos. ¿No es cierto? –dijo Roy.

-Veo que has conversado con Marco y la Doncella Jeanne…-dijo Luchist.- Pero solo vengo como mensajero esta vez…

-¿De parte de Hao Asakura? –dijo Reiha

-Se muestra muy complacido de ver a shamanes con notable poder como el de ustedes. Y les invita a unírsele.

Reiha y Roy se miraron brevemente antes de dirigirse a Luchist.

-¿Qué le hace pensar a tu jefe que iremos a su lado? –dijo Reiha- Yo soy oficial de la policía y Roy formo parte de los Watchers.

-Todo es posible. –dijo Luchist.- Yo era un X Laws, hasta que me di cuenta de muchas cosas…sin embargo…-dijo con tranquilidad.- Mi señor dice que por favor lo piensen con cuidado. Puede que ahora les parezca absurdo pero confía en que ambos actuaran con un buen juicio.

-Claro…-dijo Reiha- Gracias por el mensaje.

-Bien…-dijo Luchist despidiéndose con total cortesía y colocándose su sombrero. –Nos veremos luego.

Roy y Reiha lo vieron marcharse haciendo oversoul en un auto deportivo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras la invitación? –preguntó Roy sonriente.

Reiha se rió brevemente. –Dudo que me ofrezca un sueldo mejor que el que tengo.

Ambos se rieron mientras se marchaban de aquel lugar.

* * *

Las notas se desgarraban de aquella guitarra con ímpetu, desordenadas, sin prestarse a un ritmo definido, hasta que terminó abruptamente, al romper una de las cuerdas en un movimiento lleno de rabia. Sintió de inmediato una punzada, Al fijarse en su dedo, un corte no muy profundo laceraba su piel, manando un pequeño hilo de sangre que se tornaba ligeramente mas denso, recorriendo la palma de su mano y derramando un par de gotas al suelo.

Permaneció ensimismado mirando a la palma de su mano, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos hizo que levantara su mirada para notar la presencia de ella.

De pie en la entrada de la habitación, estaba Anna. Observándolo a el y luego a su mano. No hizo ninguna pregunta, sin embargo condujo a Yoh hasta el lugar donde guardaban la caja de primeros auxilios.

-No sueles romper las cuerdas. –dijo ella mientras le colocaba la pequeña venda. Yoh se alejó de ella y miraba a través de las ventanas de aquella sala.

-No suelo estar de mal humor. –replicó Yoh con amargura. La vista en aquel sitio era amplia, observándose a la distancia la multitud de edificios de la ciudad, escuchándose el tumulto de una ciudad en plena actividad. –Además creí que descansarías.

-¿Por qué les mentiste a los demás? -preguntó Anna. -¿Por qué les has dicho que todo estaba bien?

Yoh intentaba despejar su mente, un persistente sentimiento de frustración le estaba molestando. –No era necesario preocuparles. –replicó. –Después de todo, ese es un asunto de los Asakura. Solo que…

Yoh se detuvo. Sus pensamientos le traicionaban y dudaba en continuar hablando.

-No. –contestó Anna haciendo un esfuerzo para discernir los pensamientos desordenados de Yoh. –No imaginaba que era tu hermano. Pero al verle supe que algo no estaba bien con él.

Yoh respiró hondo, sintiendo la tensión con mayor presión en su cabeza. Desganado, hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos e intentó componer una sonrisa, una que parecía más triste si cabía.

-Débil, después de todo…

-No puedes culparte de nada. ¿Cómo podrías saber quien era en realidad? De repente aparece e intenta ser tu amigo, cuando en realidad solo quiere usarte para su demente plan de destruir a los humanos.

-Lo sé…pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Y no solo eso, no simplemente el hecho de que me haya engañado, mi padre también, mi familia lo hizo. Guardaron eso de mí durante casi toda mi vida. Lo intento….pero… ¡No puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó!

-No es simplemente eso. ¿No es así? –murmuró Anna. Su intención era clara, llegar hasta el punto más difícil del problema. Yoh se volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos suponiendo que probablemente había leído su mente

-Si. –confirmó Anna.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Yoh con una frialdad inusual en él, lo cual provocaba que Anna se obligara a serenarse ante la actitud y los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, los cuales no les gustaba en lo absoluto. Yoh apretó sus manos, reprimiendo su furia.

-¿Te das cuenta entonces? Soy débil…. –dijo con furia hacia nadie, sino a sí mismo.- El puede leer tu mente…

Anna sabía que llegarían a ese punto. Yoh siempre había mantenido ese problema encerrado en el fondo de su mente, sin embargo ahora con ese hombre presente, el no podía eludir esos pensamientos que le traicionaban, como si se burlaran de el dentro de su mente.

-Eso no cambia nada. –Respondió ella.- Y no quiero tampoco que tengas el reishi para que sufras con los pensamientos de otros.

Yoh podía entender lo que trataba de decirle, pero al final, el se sentía débil, incapaz de protegerle, ni de estar a la par con ella como shaman.

-Aun odias a los humanos… ¿no es cierto?

Anna se detuvo brevemente pensando en aquello. Si, aun odiaba a gran parte de las personas, sus asquerosos pensamientos, todo lo ruin y decadente que se ocultaba detrás de la hipocresía. Prefería que se mostraran tal cual eran, a que escondieran sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de una falsa moral. Pero aun así…de ahí a matarlos a todos…

-No me interesan las personas. –Dijo Anna- Lo sabes. Todos parecen dispuestos a destruirse unos a otros y solo unos pocos podrían salvarse de ser así. Pero se bien que a ti si y por eso iras a enfrentarle. Y si el te hace algo…yo lo mataré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Anna lucía tan temible que probablemente, si la vieran los demás, quedarían petrificados de miedo, pero el simplemente sonrió. Era absurdo y sabia que después de todo estaban hablando de su hermano gemelo pero no podía evitarlo.

-Preferiría que no mataras a nadie. No creo que matando a otros resulte en nada bueno. –dijo Yoh con las palabras que Anna esperaba oír.

-Solo te lo recuerdo. –dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

Yoh se sintió bastante desganado. –Me estoy comportando como un tonto ¿no?

-Cualquier persona habría reaccionado peor que tú. –Dijo Anna- Por ejemplo, yo habría golpeado a mi padre y a mi hermano por mentirme.

Yoh sonrió pensativo. –Si. Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente.

Un breve silencio transcurrió mientras estaban junto a la ventana, Yoh de espaldas, cruzado de brazos y Anna al lado de el, pensativa mirando el paisaje.

-Últimamente no te había escuchado tocar la guitarra, por eso vine. Extraño esos días…-dijo Anna mirando hacia la distancia. – A pesar de que me quejaba mucho era realmente feliz, especialmente cuando fuiste a Aomori para buscarme.

Yoh sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla, sus dedos le acariciaban, invitándole sutilmente a levantar la mirada hacia arriba. Yoh intentó decir algo, sin embargo aquellos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, previniéndole que hablara.

-Sin embargo, lo que mas extraño…-murmuro Anna mirándole a los ojos- es verte sonreír hacia mí. Y sin embargo, en parte por mi culpa no he podido verte contento.

-No es cierto…-respondió el, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, Anna parecía no estar muy conforme con eso.

-Estaré bien, en serio. Nada que no pueda ser solucionado. –murmuró Yoh tomándola de la cintura, abrazándose a ella. Anna acariciaba su cabello, hasta que al posar sus manos sobre sus hombros, lo separó de ella, obligándolo a acostarse sobre aquel mueble, incapaz de moverse o de pensar siquiera cuando un beso apasionado por parte de ella le tomó por sorpresa. Yoh respiró hondo, pero de inmediato sintió aquellos labios posarse sobre su cuello, delicadamente acariciándole, sus manos se habían deslizado por debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se encendía, disipando todos sus pensamientos y reemplazándolos con la urgente necesidad de poseerla a ella.

-¿es esta tu forma de animarme? –murmuró Yoh disfrutando del momento.

-Solo una de tantas…-susurró Anna.

* * *

-Se hace tarde…-dijo Jun consultando su reloj. –Se supone que Motomiya-san y Wright-san llegarían hace quince minutos.

Jun, acompañada de Ren, Lee Bruce, Horo Horo, Ryu y Fausto, estaban sentados en una de las salas de conferencias del edificio donde estaba la disquera para la cual trabajaban. Luego de haber llegado a la ciudad cada uno había regresado a sus habituales lugares de residencia para descansar y Motomiya-san les envió un mensaje que decía que a las cuatro de la tarde se reunirían en el edificio de la disquera para un asunto urgente. Por otra parte, debido a los sucesos recientes nadie estaba trabajando en aquel lugar y solamente ellos estaban en aquel edificio lo cual resultaba apropiado para que se reunieran.

-Probablemente tenían que atender alguna emergencia. –dijo Ryu cruzado de brazos mirando las noticias en el televisor.

-Por cierto, lo que me sorprende es que Yoh y Anna no han llegado. –dijo Ren con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿No se supone que Anna es la persona mas puntual de todo el universo?

Fausto levantó la mirada de su libro de poesías. –Cuando llegué, uno de los porteros me dijo que ellos ya habían llegado pero como la reunión era aquí no me molesté en buscarles.

Horo Horo se reía. –Probablemente deben estar ocupados.

-Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? –dijo Jun con temor. –Probablemente escuche tus pensamientos en cualquier parte…

-Si es que tiene tiempo de estar pendiente de eso…-dijo Horo Horo riéndose mientras, Ren y Ryu le seguían el chiste.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**(También conocido como las notas de autor)**

**Hikaru:** Hola de nuevo. Creí que no terminaría nunca de actualizar. Espero que ya no me tarde tanto en esto. (Ni hablar de otros fics)

Ya se que debí alargar cierta escena pero ya el capitulo esta muy largo (10 pag) así que…en otra ocasión.

Tal vez. En serio. T-T

Ahora ya saben que no hay torneo ni nada parecido en este fic. El rey predestinado era Hao. Pobre humanidad. Por suerte esta Yoh y sus compañeros…XD

Saludos y hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Mata ne.


	19. Burn

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y su gente son de Hiroyuki Takei. Exceptuando, mis humildes personajes originales.

**Shaman King: Utaite Myouri**

**Capitulo 19. Burn.**

El viento chocaba contra él, mientras de pie, contemplaba el sol que languidecía sobre el firmamento de aquella ciudad. Si era su voluntad, ardería todo en menos de unos minutos y con aquellas flamas purificar aquella tierra. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se había propuesto cambiarlo todo de la manera más difícil, abandonar cualquier cosa, incluso a su familia, estaba impaciente porque sucediera. Finalmente todas las piezas necesarias estaban en su sitio y aun cuando podía predecir los movimientos de aquellos que se les oponían, había un punto ciego, un lugar que no lograba alcanzar y ese simple pensamiento, el reto que se presentaba ante el, logró arrancarle una sonrisa desafiante.

-Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer. –dijo mientras alzaba una de las piezas de su juego de ajedrez, iluminada con el destello de aquel sol. La reina de color blanco.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yoh y Anna llegaron al punto de reunión, todos estaban bastante aburridos ya de esperarles.

-Se tardaron…-dijo Ren muy serio mientras Horo Horo, Lee Bruce y Ryu miraban la tele, Jun hablaba por teléfono, Fausto seguía con el mismo libro, distraído.

-Había un asunto importante que atender. –dijo Yoh con total seriedad, aunque Anna sabia que por dentro se estaba guardando su sonrisa.

-Creí que el resto llegaría…-dijo Anna mirando alrededor.

-Están cerca. –dijo Jun colgando. –Capturaron a varios miembros del Hoshi Gumi, pero solo eran de bajos rangos.

-Ninguno de los que estaban con nosotros en aquella casa se dejarían capturar. –dijo Ren oscuramente. –

Anna tomó el control de las manos de Horo Horo y apagó la tele.

-Ya están aquí. –dijo ella con su usual rostro intimidante mientras Horo Horo se aguantaba.

Un momento más tarde, Reiha aparecía seguida de Roy y tres personas más. Ryu dejó de fumar en aquel instante, apagando el cigarrillo al aplastarlo contra el cenicero y sonriendo. Lyserg, con su uniforme de X Laws, estaba parado al lado de Jeanne, quien vestía un largo vestido con guantes y protectores de metal en sus hombros. Marco estaba detrás de ellos, con un rostro indescifrable, probablemente muy turbado de estar en presencia de sus antiguos enemigos. Horo Horo apenas podía quitarse la mirada de Jeanne y Ren los miraba a los tres, en especial a ella, con cierta cautela.

-Buenas Tardes. –Dijo Reiha- Lamento el retraso. Supongo que Jun ya les habrá informado del por qué. Pero eso no importa…hemos traído con nosotros a algunos aliados muy valiosos, que supongo ya conocen… -dijo Reiha con cierta incomodidad.

-Hola Lyserg…-dijo Yoh sonriendo. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh…bien…-respondió Lyserg algo nervioso. Jeanne lo notó enseguida.

-Ante todo, queremos pedirles una sincera disculpa por todo lo que han pasado a causa nuestra. –dijo Jeanne y se inclinó profundamente.

Todos miraban a Yoh, y en especial a Anna quien contemplaba a Jeanne con usual indiferencia.

-Bien. –convino Anna. –Eso ya quedó atrás.

-Muchas Gracias, Kyouyama-san. –dijo Jeanne aun muy apenada.

-Entonces ¿somos amigos ahora, no? –dijo Yoh sonriente. Anna no replicó a eso.

-Gracias, Asakura-kun…-dijo Lyserg ahora. –Por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-Me puedes llamar Yoh, no hay problema…-dijo éste.

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Roy con una palmada y sonriendo ante la mirada desaprobadora de Reiha. –Ahora que todos somos amigos…pasemos a lo interesante…

-Tomen asiento, por favor. –dijo Jun cortésmente. Cada uno tomo su lugar en aquella mesa que curiosamente era redonda.

-Por donde empiezo…-murmuró Roy pensativo.

-Empecemos con esto…-dijo Anna.-…deben saber que ninguna estrategia de emboscada o engaño servirá contra Hao… Asakura…-dijo con notable dificultad en asociar a aquel hombre con el mismo apellido de Yoh, pero Yoh se lo estaba tomando bien, a pesar de todo. –eso es porque…puede usar el reishi, como yo…

Horo Horo se cruzó de brazos y Ryu deseaba poder fumar pero no lo hizo. Ren no parecía sorprendido, tampoco Jun, por alguna razón lo sospechaban. Fausto estaba ligeramente pensativo, mientras que Marco se arreglo nerviosamente los lentes, Lyserg apretó sus manos, reprimiendo su sentimiento de rabia y Jeanne lucía más triste que antes.

-No obstante…hay una esperanza, ¿no es cierto, Kyouyama-san? –preguntó Roy

-No se si catalogarlo de ese modo. –Replicó Anna- Es cierto que Hao no puede detectar mis propios pensamientos. Posiblemente sea que ambos nos repelemos como los polos iguales de un imán.

"_Cuando dices eso, te comparas con el." –_pensó Yoh muy claramente. Anna lo notó enseguida.

-Solo es una expresión, nada más. –dijo ella a su lado. –Sin embargo, eso es muy difícil para mí, como mantener una pesada barrera, exige mucho dominio de mi parte. Además su furyoku es bastante elevado y las posibilidades de que falle en mi dominio mental son altas…

Reiha y Roy se miraron brevemente antes de continuar.

-Mikihisa Asakura….-menciono Reiha- dijo que Hao era el Shaman King predestinado... ¿es eso cierto, Asakura-san?

Todos guardaron silencio, Yoh asintió. –Dijo que los apaches lo habían predicho. Que un Asakura, uno de nosotros dos seria el shaman king.

Horo Horo golpeó la mesa con rabia. –Imposible.

Roy se rió de el. –. El shaman king es una realidad, lo ha sido desde el inicio del mundo.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has visto? Tampoco hay registros de eso… ¡yo mismo lo he buscado y a esos apaches!

-Mi familia tiene más de setecientos años. Desciendo de historiadores shamanes que registraron al anterior shaman king en sus crónicas. El anterior shaman king evitó la destrucción del mundo usando su voluntad de hierro para hacerlo.

Horo Horo no podía replicar ante las palabras, pero tampoco Ryu las creía mucho.

-Cada quinientos años el mundo cumple un ciclo. La vida y la muerte, creación y destrucción. En esas épocas de transición aparece el Shaman King, quien con su voluntad, puede fusionarse con el gran espíritu para hacer realidad sus deseos. –dijo Reiha.

-En este caso un paranoico que quiere destruir a miles de millones de personas. –Dijo Ren-

-Se supone que el rey shaman es un salvador, no un destructor – argumentó Horo Horo.

-Horo Horo…-dijo Anna con una curiosa paciencia hacia él.- Estás demasiado ligado a los humanos, por eso ves las cosas de ese modo.

-¿Insinúas que por ser un shaman king y tener acceso al gran espíritu tiene el derecho de matar a todos? –dijo Ren

-Creo que nos estamos enfrascando en algo que no vale la pena discutir…-dijo Jeanne-Hao es el elegido para ser un shaman king, sin embargo no puede usar al gran espíritu…no todavía…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Un apache me lo dijo…-murmuró ella.

-¿has visto a un apache? –dijo Horo Horo impresionado.

-Si…-dijo Jeanne- Y viene detrás de ti.

Horo Horo sintió una fuerte presencia espiritual y se cayó de su silla.

-Lamento asustarle, joven. –dijo alguien entrando por una de las amplias ventanas. Tenía varios espíritus de animales alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndole como una armadura de poder espiritual. Era alto y ligeramente moreno, su cabello oscuro le caía sobre la espalda y sus facciones eran claramente como la de los indios americanos. Al verle, Yoh tuvo la impresión de recordar fugazmente la forma en que Hao vestía.

-Buenas tardes….aunque ya casi es de noche…-dijo consultando su reloj.

Jeanne se levantó. –Bienvenido, oficial Silver.

-Gracias Iron Maiden. –respondió este y miraba a cada uno de ellos, sin embargo al ver a Yoh no pudo ocultar cierta sorpresa.

-Veo que le ha impresionado. –dijo Anna sacándolo de su sorpresa. Silver asintió.

-El parecido es notable. –dijo éste. Anna miró a Horo Horo. -¿ahora lo entiendes? Todo esto es real.

Horo Horo asintió desganado, sin decir nada más.

-He venido por petición de la Doncella de Hierro. –dijo Silver- Pero no imaginaba que los vería aquí. En especial a usted, Capitán Wright.

Roy sonrió. –Siempre procuro estar en el frente de batalla.

Con esas palabras, Silver parecía triste. –Creo que pierden su tiempo. Hao está decidido a destruir todo este mundo y cumplir sus deseos. Además ninguno de ustedes posee el suficiente poder ni la habilidad para derrotarle en combate. A eso se le suma que no solo el Hoshi Gumi lo protege, sino también el resto de personas de la tribu apache.

Ninguno decía nada y a pesar de todo, Yoh se puso de pie, caminando lentamente para observar el paisaje a lo lejos. -¿Estas pidiendo acaso que deje morir a tantas personas por la voluntad de uno solo?

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que Hao quiere. –repuso Silver. –Desde niño lo tuve a mi cuidado y le enseñé todo sobre los shamanes y sobre este mundo. Jamás imaginé que su deseo de ser shaman king, ocultaba esos propósitos.

Yoh se abstuvo de mirarle, una parte de su mente empezaba a pensar en algo distante que no podía discernir con claridad. Hasta que de repente, como en un destello lo entendió.

-¿El se fue contigo? –preguntó Yoh aunque una parte suya ya estaba anticipándose a su respuesta.

Silver miró a un lado. –Si. Yo fui el enviado para llevarme al Shaman King a la aldea en cuanto despertara sus poderes.

Silver tenía el claro aspecto de estarse debatiendo contra un sentimiento muy fuerte de culpa. Pero Yoh simplemente parecía distraído. Nadie se atrevía a emitir otro comentario, en realidad estaban tan abrumados por la situación que de repente, Reiha se aclaró la garganta.

-Aun con eso en contra siempre hay un punto débil. Pero primero debemos llegar hasta los subordinados de Hao…

-Hao ha escogido bien a sus guerreros…no los subestimen. –dijo Silver.

-Conocemos a muchos de ellos…-dijo Roy- …y con la información obtenida recientemente ya podremos localizarlos con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo el hallarles solo será el primer paso.

-Luego derrotarles…-dijo Ren.

-Si. –dijo Reiha- Pero ustedes apenas tienen experiencia en combates reales.

Todos se miraron unos con otros. A excepción de Jeanne, Marco y Lyserg, los demás apenas habían obtenido experiencia en duelos y Ryu era el que parecía estar más inquietado.

Anna asintió. –Nos dividiremos en grupos. Por ahora deberemos prepararnos para un posible enfrentamiento contra él. Eso es todo. ¿O acaso hay algo más que discutir?

-No. –dijo Reiha levantándose, los demás imitándola. –Debo retirarme.

-Yo también. –dijo Roy apresurado.

Anna se acercó a Jeanne, para pedirle hablar a solas con ella. Marco se iba a oponer cuando Jeanne al mirarle le tranquilizó.

-Jun y los demás les harán compañía. –dijo Anna.- Por favor sígame, Doncella de Hierro.

Las dos muchachas abandonaron la sala y Ren, al ver a Silver y a Yoh muy callados, apartados de ellos, junto a la ventana, decidió pedirles a los demás que lo acompañaran a otro sitio, anticipándose a las objeciones de Horo Horo con una mirada fulminante.

Yoh permanecía callado, aun su rostro parecía indescifrable para Silver, quien intentaba suprimir la culpabilidad por todo lo sucedido con Hao.

-Si sientes alguna clase de resentimiento contra nosotros puedo entenderlo. –Dijo Silver.-

-No se trata de eso. –dijo Yoh- Es que…todo esta sucediendo bastante rápido. Pero dime… ¿cómo era Hao?

A Silver no le sorprendió la pregunta, probablemente Yoh estaba mas preocupado que disgustado o confundido.

- Era amable, dedicado a todo lo que hacía. A veces pensaba que era como un hermano para mí.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntó de donde venía?

Silver miró la ventana. –No. Pareciera como si lo supiera, después de todo. Siempre se hacía llamar Hao Asakura, y no cuestionaba su origen, ni nada.

-Probablemente leyó tu mente y no necesitaba preguntártelo. –razonó Yoh, sin embargo había un distante sentimiento de amargura ante su ausencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió Silver. –Tu estás decidido a estar en contra de el.

-Te equivocas. El está en contra de nosotros.

---------------------------------

-Lamento que no nos conociéramos en términos mas amigables…-dijo Anna mientras le señalaba a Jeanne que tomara asiento en una de las butacas de aquella oficina de Jun.

-Yo debo disculparme una vez más por lo sucedido. –dijo Jeanne con estoicidad. – Creía que hacía lo correcto.

-Seguro. –Dijo Anna con un rostro indescifrable- Muchos nos dejamos llevar por nuestros ideales al punto de apasionarnos de una forma indebida.

A pesar de que ella hablara con suma frialdad, Jeanne notó el significado detrás de aquellas palabras.

-Por supuesto. Usted, debe comprender a los demás, gracias a su reishi.

Anna sonrió. –Mejor informada de lo que supuse.

Jeanne sabía que debía ser franca con ella, de todos modos.

-He estado cerca de él…de Hao. –dijo Jeanne perdiendo sutilmente el temple en su voz.

Anna notó la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre y parpadeó.

-No me agrada notar los pensamientos de los demás.

-Gracias. Para mí es vergonzoso admitirme a mi misma los sentimientos que he albergado hacia él. De por sí se me enseña a no albergar ningún interés mas que en mi misión de impartir justicia.

-Es admirable que sin embargo, no poseas resentimiento contra nadie por eso. –dijo Anna pensativa.

-Gracias, Kyouyama-san. –dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa y volvió a pensar en Hao.

-Dime que piensas de él. –dijo Anna.- Se bien que lo has ocultado por Lyserg y Marco. ¿Es cierto?

-Totalmente. –dijo Jeanne. –Pero creo que a pesar de que lo he despreciado durante muchos años ya. Al final…-dijo y miró a la ventana. –Creo que siento lástima por él. Creo que solo fue una victima que se transformo en monstruo. Incluso podría decirse que a veces lo entiendo.

Anna arqueó las cejas, esa frase no la esperaba de ella.

-Muchas veces contemplamos el mundo a nuestro alrededor y nos sentimos incapaces de poder cambiar las cosas que están mal. –dijo Jeanne con la mirada perdida..- Injusticias a nuestro alrededor, siguen pasando y pareciera que nada tiene sentido. Tú debes de saberlo muy bien. Pero yo…nosotros, los X laws siempre creíamos que ayudaríamos a las personas destruyendo al mal de este mundo. No a todos en ello.

-Y en cierta forma hiciste lo mismo que Hao. –Dijo Anna. –Cazaste a muchas personas en búsqueda de tu justicia.

Jeanne la miró de nuevo. –Tienes razón en culparme a mí y a todos los X Laws. Pero por una vez, quiero hacer las cosas como deben ser.

-¿Matar a Hao tal vez? –inquirió Anna reclinándose en su silla.

-No quiero llegar a tal punto. –repuso Jeanne.

Anna se levantó al sentir un inmenso poder espiritual y de inmediato salio apresurada del cuarto, Jeanne detrás de ella. El pánico en su pecho se intensificaba mientras corría hasta la sala donde se habían reunido. Estaba plenamente segura de que aquella persona había aparecido, pero nunca habría imaginado que percibiría tal violencia en él.

Encontró a Horo Horo y a los otros desesperados, intentando irrumpir en la habitación, rodeada por intensas llamas. Anna invocó a sus shikigamis y corrió directo hacia el fuego. Respirando con dificultad, entró al cuarto, Silver estaba inerte en el suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo con quemaduras. Anna siguió adelante y halló a Yoh de rodillas, soportando el ataque de Hao, quien lo sometía con una espada de fuego.

-No me decepciones, hermano. Puedes hacerlo mejor. -dijo Hao con una sutil voz y se percató de que Anna estaba allí. Empujó a Yoh y la miró, pero ella estaba más concentrada en Yoh que en su presencia. Y por un segundo pareció entender algo. Yoh intentaba respirar, el humo y el fuego lo estaban asfixiando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Anna? –preguntó Hao.

-¡Aléjate de el! –rugió Anna con rabia. Zenki y Gouki estaban listos para atacar.

-Solo le estoy enseñando a combatir. –Repuso Hao- Si realmente quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho.

Anna iba a atacarlo pero Hao desapreció y apareció delante de ella tomándola de las manos y acercándola a él, a tal punto que Anna no podía deshacerse de su control, el temor tomándola por asalto. Fuego que le cobijaba, una mirada brillante que ardía con fiereza en frente suyo, que le hablaba con aparente suavidad. No obstante, su instinto le obligaba a soltarse, a resistir aquellos brazos que la sujetaban casi posesivamente…

-Anna… sabes que no hay ninguna otra alternativa.- dijo Hao mientras su rostro era iluminado por el fuego y parecía más temible que nunca. En un instante, se desprendió de su control y retrocedió, respirando hondo. Sabía que si fallaba en su concentración, Yoh saldría lastimado.

-Debo intuir que me desprecias. –inquirió Hao con una voz que sonaba casi dolida.

- Apareces para destruir nuestra tranquilidad, incluso pretendes lastimar a Yoh en tu demente plan. No podría albergar simpatía por ti. –respondió Anna.

Hao cabeceó. –Según tengo entendido, fuiste entrenada por Kino Asakura, una persona estricta. De hecho, para ser Itako, las pruebas son bastante dolorosas. Entonces dime… ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

-No tienes derecho alguno sobre Yoh. –murmuró Anna con rabia. –Tu fuiste igual que mi familia. Pero incluso ellos parecían arrepentidos por ello. Tú lo abandonaste.

Hao dejó de sonreír y miró a Anna largamente antes de contestar.

-Te atreves a juzgarme…

-No seas idiota. Se perfectamente que tenias poder suficiente como para quedarte a pesar de todo… ¿No eres acaso el shaman king? ¿No eres tú el prodigio, el salvador que uniría a los shamanes en un nuevo reino? Y fuiste incapaz de preocuparte por tu familia, por tu único hermano. Así que cuando te conviene, regresas a hacerle la vida imposible.

-¿crees entonces que soy el único culpable aquí? ¿Qué me dices de su honorable familia? ¿O es que acaso, Mikihisa no te lo relató todo?

-Yo leí su mente. Lo se perfectamente. Pero hablo de ti, no de ellos.

Hao frunció su mirada y luego se echó a reír mientras Anna no se impresionaba con aquella respuesta.

-Eres fascinante. Realmente lo eres, Anna. –dijo Hao complacido. –Eres una de las pocas personas que me ha reprochado algo.

-Quiero que te alejes de Yoh.

-No puedo. –Dijo Hao- Voy a absorber su alma. Regresaremos a ser uno solo, como siempre debió de haber sido.

Anna pareció petrificada por un instante, mirando a Hao a los ojos, iguales que los de Yoh. Súbitamente, el impulso de matarlo surgió en su mente. Ni siquiera le importaba las consecuencias, o lo que pensaría el propio Yoh.

-Detente…-dijo Yoh incorporándose, su oversoul era débil. Anna bajó la mirada, desorientada.

-Supongo que esto es todo por hoy…-dijo Hao muy calmado. –Nos veremos luego…

-Dije…que te detuvieras…-dijo Yoh con rabia pero cayó de rodillas. Hao, de espaldas a ambos sonrió. –No puedes continuar, Yoh. Descansa para la siguiente vez en que nos veamos.-dijo Hao y retrocedió para mirar a Anna una última vez, mientras que ella le dirigía una mirada en la que solo cabía el aborrecimiento. A pesar de ello, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, disipándose junto con las llamas.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tomó asiento en una de los sillones de aquel salón, su mente cargada de pensamientos que parecían colisionar uno detrás de otro. Tenia miedo de lo que podría suceder a los que estaban a su alrededor, sobretodo de saberse indefensa ante su poder.

-Me sorprende que no esté junto a sus soldados. –dijo alguien al otro extremo de la habitación. Al oír el tono de su voz se sobresaltó.

Ren estaba en un rincón junto a la ventana, el reflejo de las luces que iban y venían brillaban en su rostro.

-Necesitaba un lugar para pensar. Si acaso le importuno señor…

-Tao Ren. No he dicho que esté molestando.

Jeanne sonrió levemente. –Gracias. Mucho Gusto, Tao-san.

-Así que usted es la lider de los X Laws…-comentó el como para sí mismo.

-Solo quedamos nosotros tres. –Repuso Jeanne- Podría decirse que ya no queda nada del ejército que una vez fuimos.

Ren parecía algo confuso, ¿Cómo esta joven podría ser líder de un grupo de guerreros, cuando en su aura no emitía más que tranquilidad y sin embargo una cierta tristeza?

-Es un mundo duro…este en el que vivimos…-dijo Ren mirando al techo. –Se trabaja arduamente, solo para que al final nos llevemos más que un destello de nuestros recuerdos. Yo también combatía por aquello que me parecía correcto. Al final todos quieren demostrar que tienen la verdad de su parte.

-¿En China, no es así? –dijo Jeanne

Ren lanzó una triste carcajada. –Defender a la nación del invasor era nuestra misión. De padre a hijo se había pasado esa costumbre, tontamente orgullosos de matar por la patria. Hasta que un día decidieron que estarían mejor sin nosotros. Por supuesto éramos ingenuos y creímos que nuestro poder espiritual superaría todo. Incluso la traición y el poder de las nuevas armas de los humanos.

Ren parecía perdido en aquellas palabras y miró a Jeanne.

-Fuimos exiliados como un gesto de misericordia. –Dijo con sarcasmo.-Pero en fin…-dijo y se acercó un poco más a ella. -¿realmente quieres seguir con esto?

-¿a que te refieres?

-Tú conoces al tal Hao. Por eso Anna-san quería hablar contigo.

Jeanne lo miraba fijamente. –Haré lo que deba de hacer.

-Por supuesto…-dijo Ren y se encaminó a la puerta- Hasta luego, señorita.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fausto había trabajado arduamente para curar tanto a Yoh como a Silver. Sin embargo, debido a la gravedad de las heridas y del agotamiento que habían sufrido, tuvieron que ser llevados al hospital más cercano.

-Va a estar bien. Solo necesita mucho descanso. –dijo Fausto cerrando la puerta, luego de ver a Yoh. Anna y Jun le esperaban. Anna estaba cabizbaja, su rostro era indescifrable debido a gran parte a sus largos cabellos y a la tenue iluminación del pasillo. Fausto la miró brevemente antes de continuar su camino.

-Sin duda no estamos listos. –Dijo Jun.- ¿pero en verdad con entrenamiento podríamos llegar a hacerle frente?

Anna no respondió ante aquello.

-Anna. –dijo Jun con la actitud de hermana mayor que muchas veces empleaba con ella.- Entiendo bien lo que sientes. Pero debes estar preparada para lo peor.

Ella la miró con cierto desconcierto. -¿Qué insinúas? –dijo con acento peligroso. Jun no parecía intimidada ante ella.

-No creas que no se nota, Anna. –dijo Jun.- Se bien que Yoh es la persona que mas amas y por la cual, probablemente matarías a quien sea. Por eso mismo temo que en medio de tu furia hagas alguna locura.

-¿Acaso crees que perdería el control? ¡¿Yo, que he estado años dominando el maldito reishi?!

-Todos tenemos límites, Anna. –le cortó Jun.- Te vi mientras entrabas a rescatar a Yoh. Sabias lo que pasaba y se notaba lo que deseabas hacer. El punto es que eventualmente Yoh morirá tarde o temprano.

-Eso es algo que sé perfectamente. –dijo Anna amargamente.

-No, Anna. Realmente no estás preparada para nada de eso. No has sentido ese dolor de perder a alguien valioso.

Anna notó los pensamientos de Jun y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no seguir percibiéndolos. Jun nunca le había contado cómo Lee Bruce se había convertido en su acompañante….

-Jun…

-Solo quiero que lo pienses. Es todo. –dijo Jun y siguió caminando, marchándose por el mismo camino que Fausto había transitado.

Pensó con cierta desesperanza que Jun tenía su punto de razón en todo esto. Su creciente odio por Hao se intensificaba a tal punto que había bajado su guardia en el momento en que percibió que Yoh peligraba. Sin embargo, pensaba mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba junto a su cama, que no estaba dispuesta a perder contra él. Tampoco contra la muerte, por muy inevitable que sea.

-Te quiero, Yoh. –dijo mientras sujetaba su mano. Aquella mano, de repente la sujetó y Anna se volvió hacia el. Miraba al techo y posó sus ojos en los suyos.

-Dilo de nuevo. –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa. Parecía estar bien, como siempre.

-Te quiero. –dijo Anna con la misma intensidad que siempre lo decía. Yoh se rió.

-Me gusta cuando dices eso. Te ves tan tierna. –dijo intentando levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

-Quieto. Fausto dijo…

-Estoy bien. –replicó Yoh y se sentó. Anna se levantó, aun con temor a que se desplomara o algo parecido.

-Tranquila. Solo me desmayé…-dijo Yoh en tono tranquilizador.

-Perdiste casi todo tu furyoku. –dijo Anna.

-Lamento preocuparte de esta manera. La próxima vez no pasará. –dijo Yoh

-La próxima vez…-murmuró Anna temerosa de completar aquella oración.

-Ya solucionaré eso. –dijo Yoh- Pero la verdad, estoy mas preocupado por ti.

-¿por mí?

-No me gusta cuando te enfureces de ese modo. Creía que matarías a Hao. –dijo Yoh

-Si sigue probablemente lo haga….-dijo Anna lúgubremente. Yoh suspiró desganado, no quería tocar ese punto de nuevo.

-De todos modos, ya que ha revelado sus verdaderas intenciones…-dijo Anna- Me parece inútil que intente ocultarlo….

-¿tu plan?

-La única manera de neutralizar a Hao era que yo lo atacara para sellarlo ya que no podía leerme la mente….

-¿no podía? –dijo Yoh-

-Cuando vi que estabas en peligro perdí control. El control es fundamental para bloquear el reishi de Hao. Por lo tanto se que me pondrá a prueba para derribarme mentalmente.

-Usándome a mí. De paso para hacerme mas fuerte, según su lógica. Y así absorber mi alma.-dijo Yoh.

-Eso es algo que no permitiré. –dijo Anna. Yoh, a pesar de que sonriera, por dentro estaba temeroso de ello. Sabía que el cuerpo moriría, pero su alma…perder algo tan valioso, lo que debía permanecer eternamente, era algo que en el fondo le aterraba. Parpadeó al sentir que Anna se aferraba a el con cierta desesperación.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.-dijo Yoh recitando aquel mantra que en sus labios sonaba como una verdad a prueba de todo.

-Ni se te ocurra morirte. –dijo ella. –Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer contigo.

Yoh se rió mientras la abrazaba. -Como ordenes, Anna.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu y Horo Horo estaban en las afueras del hospital. Ryu ya se había fumado más de dos cigarros y Horo Horo parecía a punto de estallar de la rabia.

-Maldición…-masculló Horo Horo-...estamos tan jodidos…

Ryu no respondía nada, únicamente limitándose a mirar cómo el cigarro se consumía.

-Al menos tenemos a Fausto en caso de accidente. Sin embargo…

-¡Ese maldito le dio una paliza a su hermano! ¡¿Qué piensas que haría con nosotros si le estorbáramos?!

-Tienes miedo…-dijo Ryu con el normal ánimo de irritarle.

-¡Claro que si, maldición! –exclamó Horo Horo. Ren puede ir por ahí actuando como un monje zen, reflexivo y lo demás. Incluso Jun y Fausto… ¡Pero yo te lo digo, ese canalla nos quemaría a todos en un santiamén!

-Anna-san dijo una vez que deberíamos empezar a beber sake y esperar a que todo termine. –dijo Ren.

Horo Horo y Ryu voltearon y vieron a Ren caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –inquirió Horo Horo hastiado.

-Meditando como un monje…-dijo sarcástico Ren.

-¿Sabes algo de Yoh-dono y el oficial Silver? –preguntó Ryu.

-Ambos están mejor.–dijo Ren metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una pequeña piedra. –Anna-san parece más temible que nunca.

-Obvio. Yo también andaría furioso. –asintió Horo Horo.

Ren miró hacia los arbustos y deslizó su mano hacia dentro de su saco. Horo Horo levantó la mirada y sacó su tabilla. Ryu dejó caer el cigarro y lo pisó para tomar su bokuto. La sensación de peligro era notable y los espíritus acompañantes de cada uno emergieron de sus tablillas.

-Entonces… ¿van a salir ya o esperan la invitación? –dijo Ren preparado para el asalto inminente.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara….**

**Notas de Hikaru:**

**Posiblemente sea un milagro el que haya actualizado algo (en serio, he tenido bloqueos terribles cada vez que me siento frente a la pc a escribir un par de silabas....y hasta me daba verguenza mirar la pag de ) Me gustaria dar las gracias a los que han dejado reviews y alerts. Aunque no responda personalmente a cada uno debido al tiempo, la verdad es que me han alegrado mucho verlos. Espero poder mejorar en los fics y si, actualizar mas seguido y no cada cuatro meses ORZ.**

**Saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Mata ne.  
**


	20. Tasogare Naki

**Shaman King - Utaite Myouri **

**_Capítulo 20 - _****Tasogare Naki**

La explosión generada por el choque de energías espirituales, le hizo retroceder, el polvo impidiéndole ver correctamente al resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo podía percibir que estaban cerca de él.

-¡A el Ashcroft! –gritó una de las Hanagumi y Ren tuvo que soportar la embestida de aquel soldado con armadura, hasta que reuniendo la fuerza suficiente, logró empujarle, lanzando un ataque masivo de espadas y lanzas que apenas logró estrellarle al suelo.

Cerca de el, Horo Horo y Ryu se enfrentaban contra las otras dos Hanagumi, Mari y Matti. Ryu era el que mas estaba sufriendo, su ataque de serpientes de agua apenas le permitía escapar de las balas que Mari le disparaba. Por su parte, Horo Horo logró armar una barrera contra el espíritu acompañante de Matti, pero sabia que lograría destrozar su defensa en cualquier momento.

La situación era delicada. Ren sabía que sin una estrategia, sin poder organizarse como un equipo estaban condenados a fallar. Y también existía la posibilidad que los otros miembros del Hoshi Gumi intentaran hacerle algo a Jun y al resto que estaban dentro del edificio. Con toda la acción de la batalla apenas lograba distinguir las presencias de sus compañeros, y si se distraía, aquella mujer le propinaría un golpe mortal.

_"No debería preocuparme, tenemos a Fausto en el grupo." _–pensó Ren.

¿Pero hasta que punto, podía Fausto curarles?

Sin embargo tuvo que detener sus cavilaciones, porque de nuevo volvía a cruzar su espada con aquel caballero, arrojando múltiples lanzas y espadas en un intento por atraparle, sin embargo, nada lograba detenerle, embistiendo velozmente contra Ren.

Súbitamente, una serie de cadenas aprisionan no solo a Ashcroft, sino también, parcialmente a Kanna. Ren se queda impresionado viendo cómo aquella masa de hierro y de energía espiritual es retenida, aquella fuerza desconocida jalándole lejos de él.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir? –gritaba Kanna rabiosa.

Ren parpadeó y se percató de alguien que estaba de pie a su lado. La Doncella Jeanne.

-Eres tú….-murmuró Ren un tanto desconcertado al verle con aquel semblante demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, Tao-san? –preguntó ella sin perder de vista a Kanna.

-Son solo rasguños. –respondió Ren.

-¿En serio? Ese "rasguño" que tiene en su muslo derecho puede tornarse mas peligroso si se mueve.

Ren se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió con su habitual malhumor. –Puedo aguantarlo, muchas gracias, señorita.

-Observe bien. –le dijo sin mirarle.- No importa si ataca a su posesión para romperla, será inútil. Lo mas apropiado será concentrarse en atacar a ella. Está a punto de zafarse de mi control. ¿Está listo?

-Mucho antes de que me preguntara. –respondió el y Jeanne rompió el control sobre Kanna.

Lyserg y Marco habían aparecido para ayudar a Ryu y Horo Horo, de tal forma que la situación estaba ligeramente igualada. No obstante las luces de los edificios se extinguían sucesivamente, así como las luces de la calle.

-¿Qué demonios sucede? –masculló Horo Horo al verse sumidos casi en tinieblas. –La ciudad…

-Esto debe ser algo planeado por ellos. –dijo Jeanne.

-Una emboscada…-dijo Ren.

A pesar de aquello, el resplandor de los poderes espirituales relucía intensamente. No entendía el por qué saboteaban la energía eléctrica, ellos podrían ver y percibir a sus enemigos en aquella oscuridad a menos que tuviesen en mente otro objetivo. Pero Ren tuvo que dejar de analizar la situación, porque Kanna estaba atacándoles de nuevo.

**ooooooooooooooo**

La situación no había pasado desapercibida en el hospital. Varias secciones seguían operativas pero en algunas partes solo se disponía de electricidad para lo esencial. La habitación de Yoh apenas era iluminada por la tenue luz de emergencia.

-Un apagón… ¿Qué habrá pasado? –murmuró Yoh con un matiz de intranquilidad en su voz.

Anna intentaba concentrarse en discernir algo pero solo podía sentir los pensamientos de las personas en las habitaciones contiguas y a lo lejos parecía como si una gran cantidad de furyoku se agitara.

Tenía ese horrible presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder recorriendo todo su ser. Se detuvo a ver a Yoh. Éste le miraba atento, quizás esperando a que ella tuviese idea de lo que pasaba pero no dijo nada.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. –dijo Anna buscando uno de los sobretodos que había traido Jun.

-¿por qué? –dijo Yoh alarmado. –Lo mas seguro…

-No. –dijo Anna en un tono que no admitía objeciones. – Es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?

-No, Yoh. No tengo ni idea del por qué esta pasando esto, pero créeme, es mejor que salgamos de aquí. –dijo Anna aún con una voz que denotaba incertidumbre.

Anna se apresuró a ayudarle a levantarse pero Yoh parecía estar bien.

-Tranquila. Puedo caminar. –repuso Yoh y se colocó el sobretodo.

Yoh se había asegurado de que llevara consigo sus armas y a su espíritu acompañante, pero tenía la impresión de que Anna tenía mucho temor de algo…o mas bien, _de alguien…_e intentara alejarle desesperadamente de ese peligro.

Desechó ese particular pensamiento y le siguió fuera de la habitación, sin cuestionar nada más durante el camino hacia la salida trasera del hospital.

Yoh pensó en el resto de sus compañeros, podía sentir de forma distante sus presencias, pero a la vez, "algo" le nublaba los sentidos. ¿Sería acaso el cansancio que aún sentía? Quería pensar que era eso y no algo más.

Mientras se dirigían a uno de los autos, Yoh miró a su alrededor. No sentía la presencia de ninguna persona. Y todo se sentía muy tenso, como si alguna fuerza perturbara el aire de aquel lugar.

Anna se detuvo súbitamente, sintiendo una horrible punzada que le atravesaba el pecho, casi sin dejarle respirar.

-¡Anna, Anna! ¡¿estás bien?

Yoh le llamaba varias veces, ayudándole a permanecer de pie, mientras ella miraba alrededor de ellos.

-Yoh, aléjate…-dijo ella susurrándole mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión que le terminó de alarmar.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Anna? ¡Dímelo! –exclamó Yoh y ésta se alejó de el.

Yoh desenvainó sus espadas e hizo su posesión de objetos en ellas. Anna se quitó su rosario y lo sostenía en las manos. Yoh miraba a todas partes y esa sensación de aprisionamiento crecía a cada segundo. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero al notar a Anna, su habitual calma estaba siendo severamente amenazada por la situación en que estaban.

Como un destello, columnas de fuego se alzan alrededor de ellos, los autos explotando sucesivamente en un infierno de fuego y humo mientras ambos intentan usar sus posesiones de objetos para escudarse.

-¡Anna! ¡¿Estas bien? –grita Yoh a espaldas de ella, aún muy atento a cualquier cosa. Anna tose brevemente. -¡Si!

Enseguida el humo se disipa en una ráfaga de viento. A Yoh no le queda dudas ahora, se trata de él. En eso, de entre la marea de fuego, se empieza a formar una abertura, incrementándose hasta revelar a la persona detrás de todo esto.

-Hao. –murmuró Yoh.

Caminaba lentamente hacia ellos y se detuvo, el resplandor del fuego alrededor suyo reforzaba aquella aura de imponencia y poder a pesar de que estaba ataviado de unos sencillos jeans, botas rojizas y un poncho blanquecino.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y extendió sus brazos como si quisiera abrazarle como cualquier hermano haría.

-Hermanito… ¿Qué intentas hacer? –dijo Hao mientras Yoh se colocaba delante como si quisiera proteger a Anna de él.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo. –dijo Yoh con marcado temple en su voz.

Hao miró a Anna y asintió. –Tú sabes bien a qué vengo. –Y miró a Yoh de nuevo y su sonrisa se desvaneció revelando su rostro más temible y a la vez más inexpresivo. –A terminar con esto de una vez.

Anna intentó moverse, pero los pensamientos que podía sentir en Yoh le previnieron de tal acción. Aunque Yoh se debatía contra sus miedos que amenazaban con paralizarle, también existía la determinación de no retroceder y encarar lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

-¿por qué haces esto? –dijo Yoh súbitamente sin pensar realmente en lo que podría responder Hao. El otro permaneció impasible, silencioso hasta que le respondió con absoluta frialdad.

-Necesito tu poder. De ese modo estaré listo para emprender el viaje.

-¿viaje?

-Tomare el control. Seré el Shaman King. Tú estarás a salvo conmigo. Para siempre.

A pesar de que no tenía posibilidades de siquiera escapar, Yoh atacó a Hao con su posesión de objetos al máximo de lo que podía realizar. Hao simplemente esquivaba y desechaba los ataques de manera muy sencilla, con fuego que brotaba de sus manos. El forcejeo duró unos breves pero intensos instantes hasta que Hao tuvo que retroceder para evitar el ataque sorpresa de ambos shikigamis de Anna.

Tanto Yoh como Anna estaban haciendo lo que estaba a su alcance para tan siquiera mantener a raya a Hao pero todo era inútil. Hao procedió a dejar de eludir sus ataques sino en neutralizarlos gracias al impresionante poder espiritual y al Espíritu del Fuego que controlaba con total maestría. En ese duelo tan desigual, Yoh empezaba a mostrar notorios signos de agotamiento, sus movimientos eran más torpes y Anna por su parte, tampoco podría mantener el asalto por mucho más tiempo.

En un movimiento certero, el Espíritu del Fuego atravesó a ambos shikigamis de Anna, aquella oversoul deshaciéndose violentamente en un par de simples pergaminos. Con la fuerza del ataque, Anna cayó de rodillas, apenas logrando evitar la hemorragia que brotaba de su nariz y boca.

-¡Anna! –gritó Yoh alarmado y aproximándose a ella para escudarla de los ataques de Hao.

Yoh permaneció en guardia, con lo que le quedaba de poder espiritual. Anna tosió debido a la sangre que casi le ahogaba.

-No…Yoh, deténte…-dijo implorante. Sabía que lo que había temido estaba aproximándose, aquel terror, y el agotamiento físico le frenaban, como pesados grilletes que le encadenaban.

Profiriendo un grito, Yoh volvió a atacar, esta vez, Hao atrapó su espada con su mano izquierda y al apretarla, la posesión de objetos de Yoh estalló, deshaciéndose al instante, de un modo tan violento que Yoh fue arrojado hacia el suelo.

Hao sostenía la espada por la empuñadura, ahora con su mano derecha, admirando el brillo que tenía la espada Harusame, caminando hasta pararse frente a Yoh, quien intentaba reponerse ante la mirada horrorizada de Anna.

-No importa cuánto lo intentes. Tu existencia es algo que se desvanecerá muy pronto. –dijo Hao.

Yoh sintió el terror crecer en su estómago, nublando sus sentidos, sin embargo a pesar de ese instante de miedo, miró a Hao con determinación.

-No me rendiré ante ti. –dijo incorporándose.

Hao sonreía aprobador. –Ese así como debe ser. Odiaría que fueses un inútil que se acobarda ante la muerte.

Hao levanta la espada y con resolución, la filosa hoja traspasa el pecho de Yoh. La sangre sale disparada en con fuerza y brota copiosamente. Yoh tose, pero su mirada se encuentra nublada, perdida, mientras siente como la vida le es arrancada lentamente con cada gota de sangre que cae.

Hao observa a Anna, ella solo podía contemplar impotente en un silencio desgarrador, con lágrimas de dolor que caían de unos ojos llenos de desconcierto y sufrimiento.

Hao no puede soportar aquella mirada y suelta a Yoh, retirando la espada y viendo cómo su propio hermano cae al suelo, manchado en su propia sangre y arroja la espada a su lado. Ante él, yace su hermano, pero pareciera que observara su propio reflejo en el espejo, la mirada extraviada de Yoh, quien sonríe forma inesperada….

Pero para Hao este era el último paso, el sacrificio final. Ahora debía terminar de extraer su alma y luego…

-¡DETENTE, ASAKURA HAO!

Aunque Hao se voltea para encarar a la persona que había proferido aquellas palabras en un tono amenazante, sus reflejos no le bastan para detener el ataque que se cierne sobre él. Era una energía sagrada, muy poderosa, que le embiste a tal punto que las llamas que se cernían sobre el lugar, se extinguen. En ese momento siente cómo un rosario le aprisiona los brazos y piernas. Aquellos pensamientos que sentía, eran gritos desordenados que resonaban dentro de su mente, diciendo una sola palabra: _¡Asesino!_

Hao no podía entender como ella era capaz de hacerle esto, su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido a una presión que se estaba tornando insoportable.

_¡Esto…Esto no ha terminado! _–pensó Hao y concentrando su fuerza se marchó abruptamente en un remolino de fuego y cenizas que se disiparon en el viento nocturno.

Dos cuerpos yacían sobre el frío suelo. Uno ya fallecido, el otro inconsciente. Mientras se aproximaba a ellos pensaba en la culpa que sentía por no haber llegado con antelación. Sin embargo nada sería resuelto con remordimientos, solo restaba tratar de enmendar lo que había ocurrido.

La joven de cabellos rubios se había desmayado intentando detener a Hao, no, intentando asesinarle, en una acción desesperada y desfalleciendo con su mano apenas tocando el hombro del ahora fallecido Yoh Asakura, el hermano de Hao. Yoh Asakura había permanecido con los ojos abiertos hasta el momento de fallecer y una curiosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro.

Ahora, le restaba una única cosa, guiarle a través de la más dura prueba. El infierno.

-Coloquen los sellos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. –le ordenó a los monjes que venían llegando. –Y encárguense de cargar con la muchacha. Hay que darse prisa.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Abrió los ojos, un sentimiento de miedo estremeció su alma, incorporándose para observar el extraño ambiente a su alrededor. Daba la impresión de que estaba en una casa común, sin embargo no reparó en ningún objeto y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Has despertado. –pronunció una mujer ya de edad adulta, vestida de un blanco inmaculado, portando un cetro y una corona, ambos de un dorado reluciente. Los ornamentos que llevaba consigo, solo resaltaban el porte de aquella mujer. Se erguía como una reina, pero a la vez poseía una humildad y una bondad que eran evidentes. Su aura era así mismo poderosa pero pacífica, casi como el de una madre cariñosa.

-Respira profundo. –le dijo para que se calmara. –Haz cruzado el valle de la muerte y has regresado.

Jeanne asimilaba esas palabras. Había escuchado aquella voz varias veces mientras estaba en el territorio de la muerte y se aferraba a regresar a la vida.

-Tienes un alma muy noble, tu regreso fue mucho mas rápido de lo esperado. –le dijo la mujer

-Gracias…-dijo Jeanne débilmente. –Pero…

-Si. Los demás están muertos. –dijo con pesar-Pero hay esperanzas, asi que no te desanimes.

Jeanne intentaba reprimir unas lágrimas, al final un par se escapó de sus ojos y se las secó rápidamente.

-Te explicaré todo. –le dijo la mujer.- Mi nombre es Satti. Mi misión…bueno, simplemente deseo que el siguiente Shaman King le brinde paz a este mundo. Mi viaje me ha traído hasta aquí y quiero ayudarles.

Jeanne sabía que podía confiar en aquella mujer. Satti denotaba nobleza de espíritu y al mismo tiempo una notable determinación.

-Tu amigo Lyserg Diethel y algunos de los shamanes que se encuentran con él…fallecieron a causa de la terrible batalla contra los seguidores de Hao. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo para evitar que destruyeran los cuerpos o que utilizaran sus almas para algo peor…

-¿y ahora?

-Volverán…eso espero. Pero…muchos de ellos, deberán resolver ciertos asuntos antes de lograr regresar. No todos están listos para encarar a Hao, quien puede saberlo todo a través de su mente. Si quieren enfrentar a Hao deberán enfrentar cada uno su infierno personal.

Jeanne asintió. Aún conociendo eso, no podía dejar de estar preocupada.

-Los cuerpos de ellos poseen sellos que preservarán sus cuerpos y están siendo custodiados por mis compañeros, cada uno en lugares distintos. Así prevenimos una posible represalia de Hao. Debo informarte que otro amigo tuyo esta recuperándose de heridas graves.

-Marco…

-Antes que nada…-dijo Satti –Necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante…¿podrás hacerlo?

Jeanne asintió. –De acuerdo…

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Por alguna razón, aquel terrible pensamiento estaba en lo más recóndito de su mente, en donde las pesadillas tomaban forma, visiones terribles, asechando para salir a la superficie y convertirle de nuevo en lo que más detestaba ser.

Un pensamiento pesimista se apoderó de ella, Quizás debería acogerse a la voluntad del Gran Espíritu y esperar pacientemente. Esperaba sentada bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, el cual seguía deshojando pétalos, como si llorara anunciando la llegada del invierno.

Anna levantó su mirada y le vio con duda, aun admirando su rostro, el cabello ligeramente largo que le caía sobre los hombros, ondulándose con el viento, sus ojos denotaban la sabiduría de miles de años, aun la inocencia de un chiquillo, una sonrisa genuina pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el estaba leyendo su mente y que ante su presencia ella estaba indefensa.

Y aun así… ¿podría estar a salvo con él?. Aunque al final, el nunca sería Yoh o Hao.

Ante ella, un shaman muy parecido a ellos aparecía y sonreía como si le conociera desde siempre.

-Anna...- dijo él.

Anna apretó sus manos y bajó su mirada. Aquel shamán pareció turbado y entristecido, intentando mantenerse a raya. Pero se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Extrañas a tu prometido. ¿cierto? –dijo el. –Soy la mitad de lo que Yoh Asakura fue y a la vez el ya se ha marchado fusionándose con Hao Asakura. Soy ambos y ninguno a la vez.

-No…..-susurró ella.- ¡NO! ¡TU LO ASESINASTE! ¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡DEVUELVEME A YOH! –Gritaba Anna- ¡DEVUELVEME A YOH!

**Continuara….**

**_Notas de Hikaru:_**

¡Hola!

Me dolió escribir que al pobre Yoh le pasara eso…lo siento. Pero ya verán, todo tiene un motivo.

Y de nuevo pido disculpas por mi largo tiempo de inactividad. La verdad no se me ocurría nada y ahora siento que puedo continuar con este fic. Sigan en sintonía.

Hasta la próxima. Mata ne!


	21. Stoicism

**Shaman King - Utaite Myouri **

_**Capítulo 21 - Stoicism**_

_¿Un sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla?_

Ninguno estaba seguro de aquello, ni del por qué habían despertado en aquel sitio, desorientados, cada uno en un lugar diferente. Uno de ellos estaba en medio de un oscuro bosque, cuyos árboles se erigían casi hacia el infinito, tapándolo todo, y algunos rayos débiles de luz lograban penetrar aquel escudo de ramas y hojas. Otro, a las orillas de un pantano cubierto de una fría neblina y una noche ausente de luna y de estrellas. Otro más se halló ante el altar de una catedral, vagamente familiar, cuya luz provenía de una vela encendida. Y por último, el cuarto, quien todavía consternado y muy asustado por lo sucedido, tuvo que observar la figura etérea de su espíritu acompañante para poder calmarse.

-Yoh-dono…-murmuró Amidamaru al verlo cabizbajo, sentado sobre aquel camino de piedras.

Yoh miraba sus manos, intentando luchar con las imágenes que proliferaban su mente. La imagen de su asesino, quien había resultado ser su hermano…

-Anna…-murmuró Yoh mientras sentía el pánico y el miedo. ¿Qué habría sucedido con Anna? ¿Estaría a salvo?...o ¿o quizás Hao le habría hecho algo?

La rabia y el miedo ardían poderosamente, aunados a los juramentos de venganza que en algún rincón de su mente le llamaban con vehemencia.

_-No te entregues al odio._

Yoh parpadeó. Esa voz no provenía de Amidamaru. Tampoco aquella energía que sin ser agresiva, resultaba como un punto cálido en medio de tanto frío y oscuridad.

Un valle árido, de altas montañas se extendía hacia el horizonte, bajo un cielo negro como el carbón, ligeramente matizado con nubes grises. Había mucho frío, pero no era algo natural. Sentía la desolación, la tristeza y la desesperanza que le asaltaban y por un instante, sentía el peso de su alma más fuerte e implacable que nunca.

_-Tampoco a la tristeza._

Yoh escuchó aquella voz de nuevo.

-Amidamaru… ¿ves a alguien? -inquirió Yoh con una nota de miedo.

El samurai tenía una expresión de concentración. -Hay alguien…pero en verdad, no le veo.

Yoh miró hacia el sendero e instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia delante. Amidamaru le siguió, sin mediar palabra, ni cuestionarse el rumbo.

A medida que avanzaba, Yoh no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Repetidamente sentía aquellas voces de rabia y dolor que afloraban entre sus recuerdos, experimentar aquella horrible y traumática experiencia de ser arrancado de su cuerpo mediante la violencia. ¿Dónde estaría Anna ahora? -Se preguntaba con desesperanza- ¿Muerta, como el? ¿O estaría viva? La imagen de Anna sollozante le quebrantaba aun más. ¿Y su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

¿Cómo podría evitar toda aquella rabia, aquel odio que le resultaba al recordarlo todo? ¡Su propio hermano! ¡Sin razón, sin motivo alguno! ¡Y ahora nunca más volvería a ver a los que tanto amaba!

_-Este no es el final._

Esta vez no se trataba de aquella voz, sino más bien, su propia alma se resistía a la idea de dejarlo todo inconcluso.

_-Así es. Hay una oportunidad de regresar._

Yoh se detuvo. Una pequeña figura emergió del camino oscuro. Precedido por el brillo de una pipa larga y delgada encendida, un espíritu con forma de un gato amarillo atigrado, pero formalmente vestido con un kimono oscuro y un sombrero como los que solía usar su abuelo, caminó un poco mas hacia el, examinándole con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Saludos, Yoh-dono, saludos Amidamaru-dono. -dijo el gato, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, asemejándose a un humano.

Yoh parecía deliberar si saludarle o preguntarle primero quién era el.

-Hola, eh…saludos, señor. -respondió Yoh sintiéndose como un niño ante un adulto mas experimentado, a pesar de la marcada diferencia de altura. Amidamaru se inclinó en señal de saludo.

-Matamune de los gatos. Encantado de verles. -dijo levantando el pequeño sombrero.

Matamune sonrió. Comprendiendo la situación de Yoh procedió a explicarle el asunto.

-Este….es el infierno, o al menos una parte de el. -dijo Matamune-

-Eso quiere decir…

-Si. Pero como te dije. -pronunció Matamune con una sonrisa. - Hay una oportunidad de regresar.

-¡¿De verdad? -exclamó Yoh agarrando al gato por los hombros. -¡¿Cómo?

Matamune se reía. -calma, Yoh-dono…calma.

Matamune se sentó sobre una de las gigantescas piedras ubicadas junto al sendero. Yoh hizo lo mismo, situándose frente a él.

-Luego de tu fallecimiento…una sacerdotisa llamada Satti, acudió a auxiliarte a ti y a tus compañeros. No eres el único a que asesinaron, Yoh.

-¡¿Qué dice?

-Tus amigos Ren Tao, Horo Horo, Lyserg Diethel y Fausto también. Otros quedaron lastimados gravemente. -Yoh sintió un terrible dolor punzante en su pecho. -Pero Anna esta bien, al menos físicamente. -dijo Matamune. -Ese mensaje me lo envió Satti para que no te desanimaras tanto.

Yoh asintió intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Lo que te espera adelante es muy duro. El cuerpo puede resistir gracias al alma. Pero si tu alma desaparece…todo se extingue. Por eso caminaste aquel sendero. Perdiste noción del tiempo y el espacio, al final conduciéndote a una respuesta.

-Usted me dijo esas cosas… ¿para eso? -inquirió Yoh

-Solo te las recordé. Muchas ya las sabías de antemano. -dijo Matamune sonriendo. -Lo que te duele es la traición, mas que el asesinato en sí. La forma en que intentó lastimar a una persona muy valiosa para ti y el miedo que eso te inspira se deriva de ello.

Yoh estaba sorprendido. -Usted… ¿acaso lee mentes?

Matamune se reía. -No. Simplemente examiné algunas cosas que Satti me dijo y otras que noté en ti. Además…

-¿Qué?

Matamune volvió a aspirar de la pipa y exhaló. Parecía muy triste, casi a punto de llorar.

-Siempre es trágico que un hermano….mate a otro.

Yoh no estaba seguro pero, por las palabras de Matamune había algo más. Pero no se atrevía a indagar.

-De cualquier modo, Yoh. Tienes que cruzar el tramo final de este valle. Ante las puertas donde aparecerá un guía que te ayudará a cruzar a la puerta.

-¿Puertas? Pero…

-Tu le conoces…ya lo verás. -dijo Matamune levantándose. -Recuerda bien, todo lo que has aprendido. Lo necesitarás más que nunca.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Yoh pero Matamune se disipó en una abrupta ráfaga de viento frío.

Yoh se levantó y vio a lo lejos la silueta de unas puertas que según su tamaño deberían ser gigantescas.

-Yoh-dono. -dijo Amidamaru - Percibo una presencia a lo lejos.

-Yo también. En marcha, Amidamaru…

(-)

* * *

Le había gritado con rabia y desesperación. El se alejó, mirándole con dolor. Anna respiraba rápidamente mientras se levantaba del suelo para encararle.

-Se bien que odias a Hao…pero…-dijo el y exhaló un suspiro.

-No me importa. No me interesa lo que el sienta por mí. -dijo Anna. -¿crees que no lo se? Aquella vez que leí sus pensamientos lo supe.

-No actúes como si esas cosas no te interesaran, Anna. -dijo él asemejándose mas a Yoh.

- Siempre, en lo mas recóndito de tu alma, te duele el ver sufrir a otros. Desde muy niña…

-¡Cállate! ¡No me importan sus motivos! ¡El me quitó lo que yo mas amo en este mundo! ¡Lo único que me importa!

El otro asintió. -De cualquier modo el moriría un día…tarde…o temprano… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes algún poder sobre él?

Anna permaneció callada mientras le miraba. No había emoción en aquellas palabras.

-Te das cuenta, Anna. De lo fugaz que es la vida. De lo mucho que las personas se empeñan en cosas que son inútiles… ¿Cuánto tuviste que luchar por el dinero, la fama y todo eso que con ansias buscabas? Incluso las personas van y vienen…nada es permanente. Todo nace, crece y muere. Regresan al Gran Espíritu.

-¿Y que quieres decir? ¿Qué debo rendirme?

-Solo quiero que no sufras.

Anna bajó su cabeza. -Se que Yoh esta en algún lado. Yoh siempre será el mismo…y yo haré cualquier cosa para recuperarle si es preciso. -¡No me rendiré! -dijo con la cabeza erguida, sosteniendo su rosario.

El cerró sus ojos durante un instante, consciente de lo que ella pensaba acometer y los abrió.

-Adelante…

(-)

* * *

Jeanne y Marco se habían reencontrado de nuevo. El cuerpo de Lyserg era custodiado por Marco y los monjes que acompañaban a Satti. Marco le había pedido perdón a Jeanne por no haber protegido a Jeanne y a Lyserg. Sin embargo, ella le consoló diciéndole que Lyserg regresaría pronto, algo que pareció tranquilizarle un poco. Mientras Marco, todavía con heridas por sanar en su brazo, custodiaba la casa donde estaba Lyserg. Satti se había asegurado de separar los cuerpos de los fallecidos, para evitar que un ataque de los seguidores de Hao causara males terribles.

-Los soldados de Hao se estarán reagrupando para atacar, eso no lo dudes. -dijo Satti mientras Jeanne miraba a Lyserg a través de la ventana del balcón de la casa donde se hospedaban. -Pero, como te dije, quería pedirte algo muy importante.

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por una ventisca que se intensificaba rápidamente, el viento arremolinándose en un punto muy cerca de ellas.

-Finalmente ya llegó. -dijo Satti.- Ven conmigo.

Al bajar, los monjes estaban cargando cuidadosamente al cuerpo inerte de Horo Horo y lo llevaban a una de las habitaciones.

-Ya hemos terminado de sellarle. Solo falta esperar. -le informó uno de los monjes.

-Entiendo. Gracias. -respondió Satti y el monje se apartó de ellas.

-Buenas, Buenas… -dijo alguien entrando. Un joven shamán, alto y pasado de unos cuantos kilos, vestido con una chaqueta negra larga, pantalones holgados y tenis blancos, bastante pulcros entró a la estancia. Parecía un semigigante, y ciertamente intimidaba con esos lentes oscuros y porte de oficial de seguridad. Pero lo que mas intrigaba a Jeanne era el gran poder espiritual que emanaba. Comparable al de la propia Satti.

-Al fin llegas, Chocolove. -dijo Satti y Chocolove hizo una reverencia. -¿no me vas a contar uno de tus chistes?

Chocolove se reía. Eso aplacaba el aspecto tan tenso con el que había entrado a la estancia.

-¿realmente es este un buen momento, Lady Satti? -inquirió Chocolove con una sonrisa insegura.

-Creo que necesito un chiste en este instante, pero…-Satti miró a Jeanne- Hay que trabajar.

Señaló a Chocolove. -El es Chocolove McDonnel. Y ella es…

-Iron Maiden Jeanne. -dijo Chocolove. -Digamos que los X Laws me hicieron una pequeña visita…

El tono de sus palabras había sido un poco duro. Jeanne parecía bajar la vista, pero Satti le colocó una mano en su hombro. Jeanne asintió, en silencio, agradeciendo su apoyo.

-Me disculpo por lo sucedido…en verdad…

-Lo sé. Todos cometemos errores en búsqueda de lo correcto. -dijo Chocolove arreglándose sus lentes.

-Chocolove va a cuidar a los señores aquí reunidos. -dijo Satti. -

-¿Está aquí el otro elegido? -inquirió Chocolove.

-Si. Lyserg Diethel.

-¿Elegidos? -murmuró Jeanne.

-Si. Nosotros quienes tendremos la tarea de detener al Shaman King.

-Es una historia larga, Jeanne. -dijo Satti. -pero confía en mí. Necesito que cuides el lugar donde está otro de ellos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro…-dijo Jeanne mirando a Chocolove, sabiendo que quizás estarían Marco y Lyserg en manos de gente confiable. -Vamos para allá.

(-)

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era afectado por la presión espiritual que ejercía. El viento se tornó más violento, podía sentir la tierra agitarse y a pesar de ello, permanecía impertérrito mirándole con una aparente ausencia de emoción alguna.

Esquivó el primer tajo de aquel shikigami y el segundo. Y así sucesivamente, evadía a ambos espíritus en una danza frenética que apenas podía seguirse debido a la velocidad con la que se producía. Pero esa era solo una estrategia. Tan pronto como el duelo proseguía, logró que su rosario se extendiera sujetándole por el pecho y limitando sus movimientos. Aquel rosario se contraía a cada instante que él se resistía.

-Anna…-dijo con una voz que denotaba paciencia, a pesar de la situación. - ¿Vas a matarme?

Aprisionaba a cada instante un poco más. Con unos cuantos jalones más podría romperle en dos. Lucía tan frágil….arrodillado ante ella, con aquellos shikigamis temibles dispuestos a arrancarle su cabeza, a destrozarle en un instante…

Una parte le vociferaba que no tuviese compasión, si el había tomado el alma de Yoh se la arrancaría. Y sin embargo, otra parte suya pedía calma, si se dejaba llevar por su propio odio estaría haciendo lo que Yoh nunca habría querido que hiciera.

Le soltó las ataduras y sus shikigamis se desvanecieron lentamente. Anna respiraba hondo, la tensión y la rabia habían mermado su paciencia y sobretodo, sus fuerzas.

-No digas nada. -dijo ella con hastío en su voz, sin mirarle. -No…haré lo mismo que él. Yo…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar, silenciosas, pero desgarradoras.

-Por favor, no llores. -dijo él acercándose a ella. Una mano se posó en su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello en un gesto de ternura. Ella se volvió a verle. Comprendió que el no deseaba hacerle daño y sabía que podría haberle lastimado si así quisiera. Había tantas cosas que le recordaban a Yoh y con gran dolor sintió el peso de aquella reminiscencia cuando él le sonrió.

-Lo lamento…-dijo Anna. -Pero yo…

-Solo haz lo que te dicte tu corazón. No la lógica, ni las circunstancias. -Dijo él.- Eso es lo que tanto Yoh como Hao han hecho en sus vidas.

-Pero…-dijo Anna sintiendo una sensación de vacío en su estómago. -… ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas?

-Ya te lo dije…-respondió con una sonrisa.- Ninguno de los dos y ambos a la vez… Pero la respuesta a la verdadera pregunta, tú la sabes…

La interrupción fue como un parpadeo. De repente, ya no estaba en frente de aquella persona. Se encontraba sola, en una habitación de su casa. Lo que menos le preocupaba en ese preciso instante es cómo había llegado allí, pero mientras respiraba hondo, pensaba en las últimas palabras que había proferido aquel hombre. ¿Fue real su encuentro? Quizás su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada. O tal vez no. Quizás su mente había entrado en aquellas regiones abstractas y desconocidas, tal vez vislumbrando su futuro…

Anna negó aquellos pensamientos. La idea de que perdería a Yoh le aterraba más que su propia muerte. Las veces en que había contemplado la idea del suicidio eran pocas, y fueron aquellas en los momentos más oscuros de su vida. Podía estar tranquila con la idea de fallecer, pero la simple idea de no volver a ver a la persona que mas amaba era casi insoportable. Sin embargo, no podía denegar que siendo humanos, todos estaban condenados a la muerte física. Y ahora Hao deseaba algo que le aterraba a un nivel superior. Su alma. ¿Acaso lo habría conseguido? ¿Yoh desapareció y ahora debía enfrentarse a esa persona? ¿O quizás Hao había tomado el control y de Yoh solo permanecería el recuerdo de su sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre?

En medio de aquellos pensamientos que corrían desbocados hacia las posibilidades mas funestas, la idea de vengarse se peleaba con la sensatez. Nada parecía terminar de convencerle de no buscar a ese desgraciado y matarle, excepto lo que Yoh siempre le repetía de nunca entregarse al odio.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando sintió una fuerte presencia espiritual aproximándose. No era amenazante, aunque notablemente fuerte. Anna tomó su rosario con precaución y Satti entró a la sala, portando su cetro. Anna usó el reishi y Satti lo notó al instante.

"_No te haré daño. Debes creerme."_

Anna la miró con aparente dureza aunque todavía tenía los ojos surcados de lágrimas, creyéndole al instante. Satti le pidió que tomara asiento, mientras ella se componía e intentaba adoptar una expresión mas serena.

-Lo lamento. -dijo Satti con tristeza genuina- Hemos arribado muy tarde.

Anna no dijo nada, solo permaneció mirando a Satti.

-Se que estás luchando por no sucumbir ante tu ira justificada pero antes de que tomes una decisión, debes saber que Yoh todavía puede volver del otro mundo.

Anna intentaba no romper el llanto de nuevo al oír aquello pero solo se mantenía allí sin moverse.

-Ahora mismo está atravesando el infierno, junto a su espíritu acompañante. Y es muy posible que regrese si logra superar las pruebas que le esperan.

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?

Satti cerró los ojos. -Eso depende de qué tipo de problemas espirituales tenga. No todos tenemos los mismos asuntos a superar.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?

-Su cuerpo. Mientras su cuerpo se mantenga intacto y tenga poderes espirituales, se puede hacerlo. No todos lo hacen. La mayoría de los humanos comunes no regresan y no todos los que son shamanes tampoco lo consiguen.

Anna escuchaba y la esperanza, pequeña pero brillante, parecía aplacar el dolor de su corazón.

-¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?

-En una de las habitaciones de arriba. -dijo Satti. - Los monjes realizaron el ritual. Mientras ellos estén rezando alrededor de esta casa, el cuerpo estará protegido.

-Gracias…-murmuró Anna al verle.

-No me agradezcas. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. -respondió Satti.

-¿Qué sucedió con los demás?

Satti, una vez más, cerró los ojos. -Ellos murieron también, pero preservamos sus cuerpos. Excepto uno…

Anna leyó la mente de Satti y lo supo.

-Fausto…

-Su cuerpo sufrió mutilaciones que hacían imposible el que se reviviera. En verdad lo lamento…

Anna permaneció callada, profundamente entristecida, mientras asimilaba que uno de sus compañeros de tanto tiempo estuviese muerto. ¿Cómo poder evitar el odiar al responsable indirecto de todos los problemas que estaban atravesando?

-Antes de irme…-dijo Satti interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- debo explicarte algo sumamente importante. Del Shaman King y los cinco guerreros elegidos.

Anna, como muchos shamanes entrenados, sabían de la leyenda del Shaman King. Pero nada de cinco guerreros elegidos.

-Son los únicos con el poder suficiente para oponerse al Shaman King predestinado. Según los apaches, el Shaman King no solo debe superar duras pruebas físicas y espirituales, sino también eventualmente deberá confrontar a los cinco guerreros. Cada uno representa elementos sagrados que el Shaman King debe dominar a la perfección.

-Entonces…

-Si. Una de las razones particulares por las que los soldados de Hao atacaron a tus amigos es por eso. Ren Tao, Usui Horokeu, Lyserg Diethel, así como Yoh, resultaron ser cuatro de ellos. Los apaches les dieron esa información.

Anna apretó sus manos indignada.

-Si. Sé que los apaches dicen ser neutrales, pero no lo son tanto cuando se trata del Shaman King.

-¿Y el último?

-El es quien esta cuidando a Usui Horokeu y Lyserg Diethel. Se llama Chocolove Mc Donnell y ya tiene al espíritu del viento. Cada guerrero, como dije, domina un elemento.

-Entonces…es por eso que Hao quiso…

Satti esperó a que ella se detuviera. -Quizás. Pero hay un asunto que quizás no sepas. Se trata del sacrificio.

Anna intuía de qué se trataba. Satti asintió. -Los rituales siempre implican sacrificios. Probablemente, Hao estaba cumpliendo el protocolo para ser Rey.

-¡¿Eso incluye matar a su hermano? -rugió Anna indignada.

-Te resultará muy cruel, pero es posible. Por eso el hablaba de "su otra mitad". Quizás piensa que Yoh, por nacer junto con él, es como una parte de él.

Anna notó algo muy curioso en las palabras de Satti. -Suena como si ya lo conocieras.

-Digamos que un par de veces cruzamos caminos. Es una lástima ver en lo que se ha convertido. Pero hay una razón por la que hago todo esto. No importa sus deseos, o su deseo de justicia, un Shaman King debe unirnos, no separarnos mediante una guerra. Y si, los humanos son imperfectos, pero no estamos separados de ellos. Ellos cumplen con su función en este mundo y nosotros la nuestra.

-Demuestras compasión por ellos….-murmuró Anna.

-¿y que hay de ti? Antes de que sucediera todo esto, estabas cantándole a cientos de personas, humanos y shamanes. Quizás esa es una muestra de compasión o de amabilidad, si me lo permites decir.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa cínica. -Lo hago por el dinero.

-Podrías haberte dedicado a algo menos…llamativo, por así decirlo. Pero…-afirmó Satti antes de que Anna consiguiese replicar.- Yo debo retirarme. Se que estarás bien, mientras esperas a Yoh.

Satti se levantó y abrió la puerta, afuera le esperaban.

-No pierdas la esperanza, Anna. -dijo Satti y se marchó mientras ella pensaba, una vez más en Yoh, rezando para que regresara.

(-)

* * *

-Eres tú…- dijo Yoh con un rostro notablemente sorprendido. De entre todas las posibilidades, nunca imaginó encontrarse a aquel ser, a las puertas de aquella parte del infierno.

Tan gigante y temible como la última vez que le vio en Aomori, el Oh-oni, nacido de la fuerza espiritual y los sentimientos de Anna permanecía de pie ante el, mirándole sin aquella usual mueca que utilizaba, sino con una expresión grave en su rostro.

-Asakura Yoh…-murmuró el Oh-oni.

-eh…-a Yoh no se le ocurría nada que decir, realmente-… ¿Eres tu mi primera prueba?

-No. Simplemente vengo a abrirte la puerta. -contestó el aun con aquel semblante que Yoh interpretaba como de preocupación, por muy absurdo que sonara. Después de todo, los demonios no se preocupan por los humanos.

-¿Y por qué?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas…-dijo enfurruñado. -Solo las abriré y tú entrarás. Esa es mi tarea aquí.

Por un instante a Yoh recordó el tono usual de mal carácter de Anna.

El Oh-Oni sostuvo aquella pesada puerta, que parecía extenderse metros sobre él, como si de un par de rascacielos se tratara y la empujó con cierto esfuerzo, permitiéndole un espacio lo suficiente como para que pasara.

-Adelante…-dijo el Oni.

-¿En serio? ¿Así sin más?

-Grrrr…ya te lo dije. ¡Entra ya!

- Está bien…-dijo Yoh aun sorprendido. - Lo haré, lo haré…

Yoh, seguido de Amidamaru comenzaron a recorrer el camino hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasaron al lado del Oni, este formuló una pregunta.

-¿Esta mi madre bien? -inquirió el.

Yoh pensó que se refería a Anna. -Anna…ella está bien….-dijo esperando que eso fuese del todo cierto.

-Ya veo…-dijo el Oh-oni un poco más animado.

Parecía querer decir algo más pero Yoh, interpretó su silencio y siguió caminando.

-Asakura Yoh…-le llamó el Oh oni. Yoh volvió a verle antes de que cerrara la puerta. -Por favor…hazle feliz. A mi madre,hazla feliz, por favor.

Yoh no logró responderle, porque la puerta se cerró abruptamente. El silencio permaneció por un largo instante.

-¿Esta usted bien, Yoh-dono? -preguntó Amidamaru. -Yoh parpadeó y se volvió hacia el. -Si. Sigamos…

De nuevo, esa misma sensación, esta vez intensificándose. El paisaje era un desfiladero, bastante abrupto, en ambos lados montañas se erigían rodeándole y dándole esa temible sensación de acorralamiento, de que le asechaban desde todas partes.

Yoh respiró profundo, tenía miedo. No intentaba negarlo, decidiendo que debía apaciguarse si quería seguir adelante. Vaciar toda su mente de cualquier ansiedad, incluso el de regresar a la vida. Y debía aceptar cualquier resultado. Vivir o permanecer en el infierno por la eternidad, con todo lo que implicaba. Sea cual fuere el resultado o la posibilidad, debía continuar adelante.

Amidamaru por su parte, estaba acostumbrado, por su formación como samurai a dejar todo y abrazar la posibilidad de la fatalidad. Pero Yoh no había pasado su vida de aquel modo tan extremo, por otra parte, sentía la necesidad de tener su espada, ¿Cómo podría encarar a sus rivales, solo con la ayuda de Amidamaru?

De inmediato, el pensamiento pareció materializarse literalmente, porque cuando parpadeó, tenía la espada Harusame en sus manos.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Yoh. Todo tenía sentido, al estar en el otro mundo, no era una lucha en la que necesitara ningún objeto, sino su propia determinación. Y debía mantenerla, pues sus sentidos estaban siendo asaltados por el deprimente entorno en el que estaba. Sabía que solo resistirse sería a la larga lo más perjudicial. Así que esperó. El silencio era total, pero a diferencia de lo que podría haber experimentado estando vivo, sus oídos no pitaban. Silencio Absoluto.

Estruendos sacudieron la tierra, mientras Yoh intentaba dominar su miedo, de pie, mirando al frente. Sabía que intentaban amedrentarle, al esconderse de aquella forma. Un par de manos brotaron de la tierra, agarrándole por los tobillos, cientos de criaturas, algunas más desagradables que otras con algún parecido distante a seres humanos emergieron, otras caían desde lo alto del desfiladero, como si fuesen kamikazes. La posesión de almas de Yoh se formó en una explosión de azul intenso, incluso había invocado a la otra espada, aquella reliquia de su familia. Yoh no reparó en aquello, después de todo se estaba guiando por sus instintos mas que en la lógica. La fortaleza con la que lo había hecho logró liberarle de su inmovilidad, provocando que sus enemigos de turno se abalanzaran sobre él, y aún a pesar de la ventaja numérica, Yoh lograba mantenerlos a raya empleando el kendo aprendido de Amidamaru y a su férrea voluntad.

Pero ¿Cuánto sufrimiento, cuánto miedo, cuánto dolor podía soportar un alma ante de resquebrajarse? En aquel sitio no existía la noción del tiempo, no había un sol, ni luna ni estrellas. Podría haber jurado que había combatido días, noches, meses...así lentamente entraba en un vacío donde la desesperanza amenazaba con asaltarle cual villano que atacaba en la madrugada, de manera desleal y cruel, para robarle lo único que nadie le había arrebatado: su alma.

Cayó contra una de las paredes de aquel desfiladero, al verse cercado por aquellos seres deformes, echó a correr, lanzando tajos a diestra y siniestra. Pero de repente algo le estrella contra aquel sendero. Era mas fuerte que el resto, aquella enferma sensación de odio regresaba y se acentuó al verle a los ojos.

Lucía impecable, justo como le recordaba. Como el reflejo contra un espejo. ¿Como no había podido percibirlo la primera vez en que se vieron? ¿Acaso fue un hechizo, un embrujo suyo para ocultarle la verdad? Le había mentido, engañado y sabía que en cierto modo albergaba un deseo hacia alguien muy importante para él, celos incluso. Pero lo que mas odiaba era la traición. Podía tolerarla, el no era de los que pregonaban el arte de la venganza, pero todavía no podía deshacerse de aquel sentimiento. Ahora entendía el por qué a el no lograba perdonarle completamente.

Su cabello ondulaba de forma extraña. No había viento, ni oxígeno en aquel lugar de condenación, lucía brillante, vivo. No como aquellos otros despojos de humanidad. Fuerte e imponente le observaba de pie mientras él yacía postrado en aquel suelo cuyas piedras parecían diminutas agujas que se le clavaban sutil, pero notoriamente en su carne, o en lo que quedaba de él. Yoh se levantó, a duras penas, pero lo hizo. Las criaturas se amontonaron alrededor de ellos, pero con cierta distancia. Su hermano Hao permanecía de pie, indiferente, silencioso. Su mirada era vacía, no desprendía culpa.

-Todos tenemos un lado sombrío que a nadie mostramos. -dijo Hao con voz apagada. -Este es el tuyo. -dijo Hao.

Yoh intentaba hallar algo en aquel rostro, pero solo recordaba el dolor, la furia, la crueldad de alguien que había nacido junto a él y le había abandonado por decisión propia. Pero al final, después de todas aquellas máscaras recordaba algo muy importante. Se había forzado a olvidarlo. Nadie en su familia se encargaría de revivirle ese recuerdo, así que en el fondo de su mente, escogió suprimir el recuerdo de su propio hermano, a una persona que había amado profundamente y con la pureza que solo los niños poseían.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Hao se había marchado, el decidió olvidarlo todo, así nunca llevaría aquel dolor, miraría al frente, forjaría su propio destino. No sería un shaman, viviría para el día presente, no ese futuro que parecía más etéreo que esos fantasmas que veía. Pero era verídico que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a sí mismo y a sus propios fantasmas que se ocultaban en las profundidades de su alma.

Por puro impulso, empuñó la espada e intentó clavarla en el cuerpo de su hermano. Pero se había detenido. Por mucho dolor que había suprimido y que nunca entendió por qué el se había marchado sin despedirse siquiera, no tenía la voluntad, ni el deseo real de hacerle daño, aunque el se empeñara en tratarle con indiferencia y violencia desde hace poco.

La espada se detuvo justo al lado de su cuello y la alejó de el. Ninguno se movía, nada se movía en aquel lugar. Hao cerró sus ojos, como si no soportara el verle y los abrió de nuevo. Yoh clavó la espada en aquel suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Regresaré y te ayudaré. Voy a hacerlo. Te lo juro.

Hao se disolvió en una llamarada de fuego antes de que Yoh lograse alcanzarle. ¿Fue su presencia real, o el mero reflejo de su alma en este lugar? No solo Hao se disipó, los demás seres se evaporaron sin dejar rastro. Yoh se quitó el par de lágrimas y observó una gigantesca puerta. En la distancia, podía ver a Matamune. Estaba esperándole. Lo que Yoh no sabía es que él, al igual que Yoh, se secaba las lágrimas, profundamente conmovido.

Yoh, seguido de Amidamaru corrió hasta él. Matamune se quitó el sombrero y le sonrió, sin nada de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien hecho. -le felicitó Matamune.

Yoh asintió. -Gracias por sus consejos, pero hay algo que me inquieta.

Matamune permaneció callado. ¿Acaso Yoh habría notado algo?

-Quiero que me relate sobre Hao. El que usted conoce. Por favor.

Matamune se sorprendió. Yoh resultó ser tan intuitivo como su talentoso hermano.

-Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Diez años. He servido a los Asakura durante generaciones. Cuando tu hermano se marchó con los apaches, tu familia me envió para rastrearle y quizás convencerle de que al menos se contactara con ellos.

Yoh estaba ahora más impresionado. Creía que su familia había hecho todo lo posible para tapar el recuerdo de él.

-Con el tiempo le encontré. -dijo Matamune. - Era un adulto en un cuerpo de niño. Un verdadero prodigio. Pero a pesar de su talento, despreciaba a la humanidad que se empeñaba en ignorar el mundo espiritual. Hao me recibió con amabilidad, yo nunca había conocido a los nuevos herederos de la familia Asakura. Nos hicimos amigos, disfrutábamos de caminar juntos y tomar el té, sobretodo de contemplar este mundo, no el mundo de los humanos, con sus atestadas ciudades y guerras absurdas, sino aquel que ellos no serían capaces de entender. Hao, para muchos es un demonio, un monstruo, una amenaza. Y así fue como lo observaron varios de tu familia. No los culpo, ni a Hao, por sus decisiones. Pero creo que el más perjudicado fuiste tú.

Yoh no sonreía, pero compartía la tristeza que embargaba a Matamune en aquel momento.

-Traté muchas veces de que regresara al menos a verte. Le dije que su hermano no sabía nada de él. Que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía uno. Tu madre me decía que te sentías muy solo y que en la escuela no paraban de fastidiarte y de ponerte ese apodo de demonio. Pero Hao se silenciaba. Afirmaba que no era posible, que el destino les habría de enfrentar a tí y a él. Me parecía que esos apaches ya le habían nombrado como príncipe, antes de ser rey. A menudo venían oficiales a visitarle, a informarle de shamanes. Le dieron el oráculo virtual a el, ese dispositivo era el enlace entre Hao y los apaches donde sea que estuvieran.

Pero Hao parecía más infeliz a cada día, yo sabía que sufría. Se sentía solo, por su reishi, porque sabía que casi todos los que estaban a su lado lo hacían por miedo o una fascinación por su poder. Para Hao solo alguien que utilizara el reishi podría entenderle a él y a este mundo de máscaras.

Yoh entendió en gran parte el porqué Hao se sentía atraído hacia Anna. Ella también tenía ese poder y podría entenderle, ahora comprendía el aislamiento que su habilidad le traía.

-Eventualmente, yo moriría. -dijo Matamune. -Mi fuerza espiritual, con la que me mantenía en el mundo de los vivos se extinguiría pronto. Hao se había ofrecido a darme su furyoku para mantener mi forma corporal, pero yo no quise. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería. Algo que nos separaría.

-Pero...

-Yoh, quizás ahora no lo entiendes porque eres joven, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo.

-Un día a Hao se le ocurrió el empezar a reclutar shamanes de alto potencial y entrenarles. Su ejército privado. Yo me rehusé a emprender tal tarea. Yo había visto en mis cientos de años, las más horribles y crueles batallas. En la guerra nadie gana, solo se trata de sobrevivir cada día.

Matamune parecía más anciano, mas triste.

-Hao interpretó mis acciones y palabras como una traición. Un desprecio más de parte de alguien quien apreciaba. Intenté volver junto a los Asakura, pero Hao se anticipó y nulificó mi reiyoku.

Yoh cerró los ojos imaginando a Hao extinguir la fuerza espiritual que mantenía a Matamune con forma sólida en el mundo de los vivos. Era como morir de nuevo.

-Pero, a pesar de ello, una mujer de corazón puro arribó a este sitio. Yo erraba en este camino, como tantos otros que habían fallado. Lady Satti. Ella había conocido a Hao en uno de sus viajes de reclutamiento y sabía lo que planeaba. Formó un grupo de monjes, se arriesgó a combatir contra el Hoshi gumi y a espiar a los Apaches para localizar a los elegidos. Nos contactábamos y me hablaba de que el hermano de Hao, probablemente tendría que venir hasta aquí.

-¿Por eso esperaste a mi llegada?

Matamune sonrió. -Te pareces mucho a el, no solo en el físico. Eres noble, aunque como todos, tienes tus asuntos por resolver. Todos los seres cometen errores y poseen luz y oscuridad. El asunto es no perder nunca el balance. Hao está sediento de poder, para llenar sus propias carencias. Pero nada de eso podrá satisfacer su necesidad de amar y ser amado. Por eso cuando escuché tus juramentos, me alegré mucho por ambos. ¿Lo harás, Yoh? ¿Salvarás a mi amigo?

-Si. -dijo Yoh intentando no llorar. - En el fondo, todavía hay posibilidades, lo sé.

El sonido de un tren se escuchaba a lo lejos y el viento se agitaba ferozmente, anunciando la llegada de un tren que emergía de un cielo, que ahora parecía el retrato de una galaxia.

-Este es una de las tantas regiones, dentro del Gran espíritu. -dijo Matamune- Del otro lado debes destruir a los verdaderos demonios de este sitio.

Matamune e Yoh se despidieron.

-Lo has hecho bien. Ahora, deberás enfrentar al último obstáculo detrás de esa puerta. ¿Listo, Yoh?

-Listo. -pronunció el.- Buen viaje.

-Gracias Yoh. Muchas Gracias. Nos veremos algún dia, si decides invocar mi presencia.

El tren avanzó por aquella vía láctea, mientras Yoh le daba la espalda a aquella escena y se disponía a entrar en el verdadero infierno.

(-)

* * *

Cerró su libro abruptamente y se levantó. Al parecer no había noticias, a juzgar por el rostro melancólico de aquella joven.

-Nada. No ha hablado en todo este tiempo. -dijo con voz queda. -Algo le ha pasado. -Enfatizó esta vez.

Opacho no era de las personas que utilizaban el énfasis en las palabras. Aquella joven de origen africano siempre utilizaba el mismo tono afable de voz. Luchist sabía que tampoco era dada a la preocupación. Hao-sama no necesitaba de ese tipo de personas a su alrededor. Siempre ansiaba de gente fuerte. Ver a Opacho, con ese rostro, le provocaba algo que el tampoco había experimentado antes con respecto a su líder.

-¿Que lograste sentir Opacho? -preguntó Luchist con el tono que empleaba con los pequeños. Había algo en Opacho que le recordaba de forma distante a Jeanne. Siempre debía suprimir aquella patética nostalgia.

-Sufre. En silencio. No desea que le molestemos. -dijo Opacho, siempre sencilla al hablar.

Luchist no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Las noticias de que Lady Satti había llegado en compañía de una fuerte comitiva de hombres de fe y del quinto guerrero elegido no habían tardado en llegar a sus oídos. Hao-sama no comentó nada, pero sabía que ella estaba detrás de todo esto. Era la única, a su juicio, con el conocimiento y el temple para armar alguna estrategia.

-Opacho...-dijo Luchist- Mantente cerca de Hao-sama, como de costumbre y espera a que él se pronuncie.

Opacho asintió y se marchó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Luchist salió de aquella enorme casa ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad. El clima estaba tranquilo, pero había un ambiente fúnebre en el lugar. Hao-sama estaba solo, en su habitación, reviviendo una y otra vez lo sucedido en las últimas horas. No prestaba atención a la comida que Opacho le dejaba en la puerta, ni a su presencia, a nada más que a sus propios pensamientos. Para Opacho y el resto del Hoshi Gumi, Hao no era un asesino, era un salvador, el Rey que debía atravesar sus pruebas para armar un ejército y probar su valía ante los guerreros elegidos, jueces del Rey. Si el Rey doblegaba a los cinco guerreros, nada le separaba de ser el Rey Shamán. Y eso implicaba enfrentar a su hermano, uno de ellos.

Pero aunque Hao mantuviese ese aislamiento, Opacho sabía, gracias al reishi que también poseía, que el sacrificio había costado caro. Le conocía desde que tenía la capacidad de recordar. Sabía que Hao le había hallado, al borde de la muerte, rodeada de cadáveres atravesados con balas, una de las tantas víctimas de las guerrillas en Somalia. Hao le había llevado consigo, le había criado junto con sus seguidores. Y para ella, Hao era el ser mas bondadoso del mundo, era un digno Shaman King. No podía creerse esa máscara de indiferencia de su señor, sabía que ese paso de matar a su hermano le había creado una cicatriz en su ser. ¿El lograría sanar esa culpa que sentía? Se preguntaba con ansiedad.

Opacho miraba al suelo, intentando aquietar sus pensamientos.

Luchist caminaba hacia la calle, en la puerta, Peyote, Turbine y Zang Ching aguardaban.

-Reporte. -pronunció Luchist fríamente.

-Los han separado. -dijo Turbine bajo su capucha- El quinto guerrero está custodiando a dos de ellos. La doncella Jeanne esta custodiando a otro y Anna Kyouyama está cuidando a Yoh Asakura.

Luchist frunció el rostro. Satti sabía que al dividirlos sería más dificil el ataque, pues reducía el poder de ataque de los shamanes del Hoshi Gumi. Pero esa era un arma de doble filo, y ella de seguro lo sabía.

-¿y Lady Satti?

-No la hemos localizado.

Otro detalle inquietante. Lady Satti no era del tipo de personas cobardes, siempre daba la cara.

-Hao-sama...-dijo Peyote- ¿Cómo está el?

Luchist no había pasado inadvertido la mirada de aquel shamán. -No te preocupes, el está bien. Solo está meditando.

Había algo en Peyote que le estaba poniendo muy nervioso, era muy devoto de Hao-sama, pero al final, en opinión de Luchist, padecía de la misma hambre de afecto que muchos shamanes del Hoshi Gumi experimentaban. Peyote miraba hacia la casa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Turbine le miró brevemente antes de volverse a Luchist.

-Esperamos órdenes. -pronunció Turbine.

-Mantengan el plan. Vigilen. No hagan nada sin permiso expreso de Hao-sama. Las novedades serán enviadas por los oráculos virtuales.

Los tres hombres asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente. Luchist empezaba a creer que todo esto le estaba crispando los nervios. Y no dejaría que eso le debilitara. Hao-sama no requería de un lugarteniente miedoso.

(-)

* * *

Se preguntaría si su fe lograría que sus plegarias llegaran al menos a protegerle. Había estado rezando por horas, innumerables cánticos y plegarias que se formaban en su mente. Era lo único que le sustentaba en aquella larga espera. Anna no era la única que esperaba. En otra parte, se imaginaba con tristeza, estaban Jun, Lee Bruce y tantos otros ante los cuerpos inertes de Ren, Horo Horo y Lyserg. Y con gran remordimiento pensaba en Fausto. El había sufrido tantos accidentes en su vida...

Por supuesto, no tardó mucho en llamarle, gracias a sus entrenamiento como Itako. Fausto dijo que deseaba ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero no deseaba seguir viviendo. La razón: estaba cansado. Cansado de mirar a un cráneo, lo único que pudo retener a Eliza. Ahora solo quería permanecer junto a ella. Pero si necesitaban de él, no faltaría a su juramento de amistad y acudiría. Siempre.

El cuerpo que había visto en la habitación de arriba era solo un recipiente vacío, que le parecía reconocer en él, algo de Yoh. Ahora entendía el dolor que Fausto había experimentado por años. Al menos había una esperanza para Yoh. De inmediato se recriminó por su falta de fe. ¿No le había demostrado el, que su alma era valiente y fuerte, pero humilde y llena de cariño?

-Date prisa, Yoh...-murmuró Anna sentada sobre aquel frío sofá.

**Continuará...**

(-)

* * *

**Hikaru:** Por fin, con ustedes otro episodio. No se mas que comentar, a estas alturas, creo que ya me deje todas mis palabras en el capítulo. Si gustan de otorgarme sus palabras en forma de reviews, son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente episodio.

Mata ne.


	22. Raison d'etre

**Shaman King ****- Utaite Myouri**

_Capitulo 22__ –Raison d'etre_

Podía recordarlo como si estuviese allí, una vez más. Los gritos, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, luchando por escapar, porque ya no había otra salida. No quedó más que la deshonra y la muerte. Había guardado durante todos estos años, un severo odio a muchas cosas, pero por encima de todo, a sí mismo. Tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de enterrar sus pensamientos y encararlos de nuevo. Incluso si estaba muerto.

Ren Tao había formado parte, junto con su hermana, de un movimiento para que el gobierno de China suprimiera el férreo control al que sometían a todos, pero con mayor énfasis a los que demostraban poderes espirituales. Ellos eran los asesinos, dispuestos a cualquier cosa por la patria, solo que al final, eran simples bestias encadenadas, a los deseos de alguien más. Al final, su desesperación precipitó ese fatal desenlace. Sus compañeros muertos en un asalto contra otros shamanes a favor del gobierno. Exilio. Su familia apresada en su propio país, debido a la intercesión de unos amigos de su padre, de otro modo habría significado la pena de muerte.

Aunque en Japón la vida era diferente, a menudo, se preguntaba si dejaría de recordar a todos aquellos a quienes asesinó y todos aquellos quienes murieron confiando en él...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Finalmente, decidió mover a sus piezas, Pensó ella con frialdad al ver la silueta de un hombre ataviado con un traje formal, negro. La vida, estaba llena de sorpresas. ¿Quién diría que hace unos años, aquel hombre que estaba al otro lado de la calle había sido como una figura paterna para ella?

Había transcurrido veinticuatro horas, pero para ella definitivamente fue una eternidad, donde personas murieron junto a ella, donde incluso ella misma fue al otro mundo, regresando para poder defender la única oportunidad de sus antiguos rivales de volver a la vida.

Luchist observaba la figura de la Doncella Jeanne, como de costumbre, elegante y recatada, sin demostrar nada más que una firme resolución de luchar. Su arma de fuego relucía y la empuñaba con temple, mientras Jeanne bajaba y su espíritu acompañante, Shamash aparecía junto a ella.

Luchist apuntó hacia ella y sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, disparó su mortal arma.

Una vez, cuando supo que había gente como Anna que podían saber los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas sin que éstas lo expresaran, sintió curiosidad. ¿Sabría ella, o esas otras personas los más terribles secretos de él? No quería ser tomado por cobarde, pero tenía miedo, y vergüenza de que supieran su más profundo arrepentimiento.

Yoh siempre decía que, todo tenía una solución. A menudo pensaba que Yoh era un tanto ingenuo, pero no podía culparlo, quizás el mismo no podía pensar de ese modo debido a lo sucedido hace ya tantos años.

Era curioso cómo los recuerdos que más quería olvidar, eran aquellos que regresaban constantemente cuando bajaba la guardia.

La vida en Tokio nunca había sido de su agrado, lo que no podía confesar era que lo hacía para escapar de Hokkaido. Para escapar de la nieve, de la muerte, aun cuando sabía que por ver espíritus, estaba cerca de ella, a un nivel mas consciente que los humanos comunes. Pero era la única salida que veía. Podía intentar olvidar aquel día, aquella muerte. Su primer arrepentimiento, su primer amor, la sonrisa angelical de aquella joven. Damuko.

Siendo niño jamás se imaginaria que la tragedia tocara a su puerta.

"Protégelos...", una de sus últimas palabras. Las otras resquebrajaron su alma. Palabras que le hicieron sentirse indigno de aquel cariño que ella, aun ante la muerte, le había expresado.

La policía había dicho que se trataban de terroristas. Pero lo que Horo Horo sabía era que detrás de todo había mucho dinero. Avaricia.

Era tan triste como la vida humana era tan frágil, tan injusto cómo alguien podía morir por sus ideales. Ideales puros y sin ninguna malicia.

El tiempo, decía la gente, tenía la facultad de curarlo todo. No. El tiempo solo atenuaba el recuerdo. Pero el dolor seguía allí. Escondido. Enterrado. Esperando a subir a la superficie tan pronto cuando no existiese nada que pudiera distraerlo de los recónditos lugares de su mente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Qué onda, cuates?

Turbine, Peyote y Zang Ching aparecieron frente a la residencia donde Chocolove y los monjes protegían a Horo Horo y Lyserg. Al parecer, Hao había cambiado de opinión y había mandado mensajes a sus subordinados para atacar. Aunque Chocolove se esperaba que aprovecharían la oportunidad para "rematarlos".

-¿Y bien? ¿No van a decir nada? -preguntó Chocolove con indignación. -¿Qué? ¿No les enseñaron modales?

Turbine disparó un rayo de luz que Chocolove esquivó sin problema.

-Orale, mano. ¿ya quieres armar bronca? ¡Vamos por unos tequilas! -dijo con acento mexicano. - Como no se quieren presentarse tampoco, les apodaré, Pedrito, Aladino y señor Barriga.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Te voy a matar! -gritó Zang Ching.

-¡Callate! -gritó Peyote. Turbine y Zang Ching miraban a su compañero, sorprendidos de su actitud, hasta Chocolove notaba la tensión en aquel shamán.

- Eso dolió...- dijo Chocolove ya serio. -¿No es curiosa la manera en que al perder la vista, los otros sentidos se esfuerzan para compensar su ausencia? El tono de tu voz lo dijo todo.

-¡Estás tratando de confundirnos! -dijo Turbine apuntando su mano hacia él. Peyote miraba con odio a Chocolove quien actuaba calmado y analítico. Zang Ching parecía no haber entendido lo que pasaba.

-¿Confundir? ¡Para nada! -dijo Chocolove. –Pero quisiera saber... ¿Por qué siguen a Hao?

-¡¿Que podría entender un idiota como tú de ser un soldado del Hoshi Gumi? -dijo Turbine.

-Una vez, Hao me dijo que si me unía a él, podría superar mi resentimiento y mi culpa por todos mis pecados. -dijo Chocolove. -Pero en el fondo sabía que nunca le importaría alguien más que él mismo.

-¿Acaso tú...? -murmuró Peyote.

Chocolove sonrió. -Hao es muy malo con los chistes. No tiene un buen sentido del humor. Todo se trata del "mundo perfecto" o de su guerra contra los humanos... Por eso, creo que no le gustó cuando le dije que no me interesa lo de su mundo de solo shamanes. No se lo tomó en broma. Y me jugó una muy pesada. -dijo levantándose los lentes y señalando sus ojos, cuyos párpados tenían cicatrices de quemaduras. -Por eso se los pregunto.

Turbine sonrió. -Quizás era porque tenías miedo y eras solo una alimaña sin poderes.

- Si. Eso pensé yo en principio. -dijo Chocolove. - Pensé que él era del tipo de personas cuyo humor radica en hacer chistes sarcásticos. Pero gracias a Lady Satti me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Nadie me podría perdonar si yo no me perdonaba a mí mismo primero.

De repente, una pantera emergió detrás de Chocolove y un tornado empezó a cubrir la residencia, mientras un espíritu emergía de los cielos, recubierto de un aura dorada brillante.

-¡El comediante número uno, Chocolove Mc Donnell! ¡Los devastará con la brisa de la risa!

Siempre que pensaba en aquello, recordaba lo miserable que se sentía. A pesar de perseguir su objetivo con toda su rabia, al final nada parecía satisfacerle. No hay compensación en la venganza, más que la desolación. En especial cuando sabía que ese desgraciado estaba muy por encima de todos. Sin embargo, rendirse estaba fuera de sus opciones.

Lyserg miraba aquella cruz, cuando sintió una presencia en las puertas de la catedral. Aún en las penumbras observó a un ser bestial, erguido sobre cuatro patas, cuyos ojos rojizos brillaban espectralmente. Le inspiraba un profundo terror porque sabía de quién se trataba.

_-No eres un ángel__._ Murmuró una voz desde el fondo de su mente. _-"Eres como él, matando a quien se te interponga, solo para creer ingenuamente que cumplirás con tu juramento de venganza"_

Lyserg, a pesar del miedo, desenfundó su arma. Pero las risas hacían eco en aquel lugar.

_-No puedes creer que huirás de __mí. Te he estado viendo todo este tiempo. Se tu debilidad, tu fortaleza, tus dudas y de aquello en lo que más tienes fe. Pero nada de eso al final, se cumplirá. Estás muerto, Lyserg Diethel. Y él sigue vivo. _

-Cállate...-murmuró Lyserg con rabia.

_-Dispara, lucha, pelea, arrástrate...nada cambiará. _

Una docena de disparos se produjo. Lyserg corrió hasta la puerta para seguir atacando en un arrebato de furia, pero no había nadie. Afuera, todo le recordaba a las casas, a las calles de su natal Londres. Su hogar. Seguía adelante, corriendo con toda la energía que podía, dejándose llevar por la furia que llevaba consigo.

Al final, se detuvo ante el Big Ben, el sitio dónde había iniciado su camino como shamán.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Tuvo que retroceder de nuevo. Respirando hondo, su corazón acelerado. Jeanne había regresado del infierno con una mayor cantidad de furyoku, pero al parecer, Luchist todavía era mucho más fuerte que ella. Probablemente Hao le enseñó cosas que apenas podía imaginarse, secretos que solo alguien como él podría saber. Luchist presentaba algunas heridas sin gravedad, pero parecía demasiado tranquilo, como si supiera que pronto todo acabaría y esperara solo el instante para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Jeanne podía curarse sus heridas en aquellos intervalos de ataque, pero su furyoku decrecía rápidamente con defenderse y curar. Además estaba el caso de que Luchist podría llamar a sus refuerzos y matar a los que estaba protegiendo.

-Se que te preguntas el por qué hago todo esto. -dijo Luchist mientras ella se reponía.

-Desde hace mucho que dejé de preguntarme algo sobre ti. Te marchaste y punto.

-Jeanne.

-No quiero oír nada acerca de tus razones. No solo te alejaste como un cobarde traidor, también ayudaste a nuestro enemigo, le ayudaste a matar a nuestros soldados.

-La venganza no te conduce a nada, Jeanne. ¿Olvidas acaso las enseñanzas que te di?

Jeanne guardó silencio por un instante y afirmó con temple: -En otro tiempo, habría creído en tus palabras.

-Ya veo. -dijo Luchist con tristeza- Muchas veces intenté decirle a Marco que se nos unieran.

-¡Hao mató a la familia de Marco! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Los humanos nunca habrían comprendido a alguien como Marco. Tú te escapaste de esa realidad, gracias a que estabas con los X Laws siempre, pero...

-¡¿Insinúas que por eso, aquella gente inocente debía morir? -dijo Jeanne con la voz calmada, pero con la mirada llena de furia.

-Todos morirán eventualmente. -respondió Luchist.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron la facultad de enardecer por completo a Jeanne. Atacó con toda la energía que poseía, atrapando a Luchist en una jaula e intentando aplastarle al reducir progresivamente aquella trampa. Pero en un instante, la jaula explotó y el choque de energías, dejó a Jeanne en el suelo, sangrando copiosamente por sus labios.

Luchist salió prácticamente ileso, tan solo un hilo de sangre manaba de su frente, mientras caminaba hacia Jeanne, en el suelo, luchando por reponerse de sus heridas internas. Al levantar su pistola apuntaba a Jeanne mientras ella observaba a su ejecutor, en una mezcla de miedo y rabia.

Tan rápido como un relámpago, Luchist fue golpeado por una intensa descarga de poder espiritual, saliendo arrojado estrepitosamente contra el suelo, una herida se había abierto en su costado derecho, tosía sangre, pero estaba más consternado que cualquier otra cosa.

Ren Tao había aparecido justo en el momento más decisivo. Por algún motivo, ni Luchist ni Jeanne notaron su presencia antes, pero no importaba eso ahora.

-Ya hiciste suficiente. -le dijo Ren a Jeanne mientras aún observaba a Luchist el colocarse de pie. -Yo me encargo de éste.

Jeanne guardó silencio mientras intentaba concentrarse solo en su propia curación. Ren Tao ahora desplegaba una cantidad impresionante de poder espiritual y Luchist estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

-Ya veo...-dijo y tosió sangre.- Este es el poder de un elegido.

La posesión de Ren había cambiado de forma, se asemejaba más a una lanza gigante.

-¡¿Qué esperas? -gritó Ren.

Luchist se levantó finalmente y le apuntó con la pistola. -No te pavonees tanto, solo porque regresaste del infierno, estúpido.

Ren cargó contra Luchist mientras éste le disparaba. Ren se aseguró de que se alejaran de Jeanne y de la casa, quedando sobre la calle del frente. La batalla se reanudó. Luchist disparaba intentando conectar alguno en Ren, pero éste se había tornado muy veloz y lanzó un relámpago que parecía haber impactado en Luchist, pero el destello no le dejó ver que su rival se había anticipado a su ataque por apenas unos centímetros cruciales.

Un sonido familiar le avisó a Luchist que había un mensaje en su oráculo virtual.

"Detengan cualquier ataque de inmediato. Regresen a la base."

Luchist no entendía el mensaje. Hao les había ordenado atacar y ahora les pedía regresar sin ninguna explicación. Algo no encajaba en todo esto.

Pero estaba Ren Tao dispuesto a electrocutarlo. Y además si desobedecía a Hao-sama...

Luchist miró a Ren y sin mediar palabra desapareció en un instante.

Ren no había intentado evitar que desapareciera. Había tenido suficiente con regresar de aquel caótico lugar y lo que más ansiaba era un poco de paz, una buena ducha y comer algo.

Cuando regresó a la casa, encontró a Jeanne, sentada en un rincón con la cabeza gacha. Los monjes parecían querer darle un momento de privacidad a ella y esperaban a Ren. Éste les dio las gracias por cuidar de él mientras estaba muerto.

-Lamento intervenir tan tarde. Yo... -dijo Ren.

-Supongo que me dejé llevar...-le cortó ella. Aunque lo disimulara con su cabello largo, él sabía que había estado llorando. Pero no era realmente por el dolor físico...

-Agradezco tu ayuda. -dijo Ren cortésmente.

Un tenso silencio se produjo en aquel lugar. Ren estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no se atrevía a indagar en nada de lo que había oído.

-No fue nada. -replicó ella.- Era mi batalla, aunque al final debo agradecer el no estar en el otro mundo por obra de un cretino.

-Satti-sama dijo que usted debía esperar a que ella regresara. -dijo uno de los monjes. - Para obtener el espíritu del trueno.

Ren se volvió a los monjes. -Ya veo. Ella se ha marchado... ¿y los demás?

-Están pasando las pruebas. Confiamos en que también regresen como usted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Podía seguir denegándolo pero al final, todo regresaría.

El sendero seguía igual de oscuro que antes y Horo Horo ni siquiera podía ver a su espíritu acompañante. Estaba verdaderamente solo. En estos casos, su sarcasmo era como su barrera protectora para evitar que su alma siguiera resquebrajándose por dentro. Una sonrisa, una mueca desafiante. Pero esta vez no había nada de eso. El miedo ascendía desde la boca de su estómago, pero seguía caminando, sin destino. De repente siente que lo agarran con violencia y abruptamente siente el choque contra el agua, se sumerge en agua fría, luchando con desesperación, mientras dos manos le intentan ahogar. Pero se resiste, intenta defenderse, quitarse ese yugo de su cuello, mientras más lo hace, mas pierde las fuerzas. Hasta que de repente, abre sus ojos y ve una fugaz imagen.

Se ve a sí mismo.

Aquellas manos desaparecen y Horo Horo logra salir de aquel estanque. A su alrededor ya no es el bosque, sino la ribera de un rio cuyo ruido es lo único que se oye en aquel lugar. Horo Horo respira hondo, sabe que está muerto y lo que está viendo es su propio infierno.

-Tienes mucha culpa. -dijo alguien detrás de él. Horo Horo se resiste a verle.

-Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme...-dijo con tristeza.

-Es por eso que mi padre me dijo que no me involucrara con nadie. Porque estamos condenados de antemano. -murmuró Horo Horo.

-Eso no es cierto. Las cosas no tienen que repetirse.

-Yo te maté. Eso es lo único cierto aquí. Fui cobarde y débil. Y estoy huyendo. Aún muerto estoy huyendo. Como si pudiera escapar de mi mente. -dijo riéndose amargamente.

-Fue un accidente.

-No. Yo huí...yo...

-Tú no podías hacer nada. No en ese momento. Por favor, Horo Horo...

Horo Horo intentó verle pero la presencia de alguien le hizo mirar al frente.

-Qué fácil te vuelves por una mujer. -dijo con sarcasmo la persona frente a él. Su propia imagen. -Qué fácil, Horo Horo, qué sencillo.

-Por favor, Horo Horo. No tiene caso...ya no podemos remediar nada. Por favor...

-¡Cállate, mujer! ¡¿Que no ves? Así se hace el fuerte.

-¡Horo Horo, mírame! ¡Por favor!

-No, Horo Horo. Quieres sufrir, pagar por tus errores, es por eso que siempre te arriesgaste, es por eso que hacías todas esas tonterías. Para que otro te matara ¿no? Y creíste que podrías escapar de todo concentrándote en ser músico, ¿no es así? Cuántas distracciones a tu alrededor, intentando anestesiar tus problemas, especialmente cuando tus amigos están más jodidos que tú.

-¡Es suficiente, por favor! -dijo ella.

Horo Horo permaneció mirándose a sí mismo, aquella mueca de burla, aquellos ojos de desprecio. -Ya, termina con esto.

Podía sentir la opresión de sus propios pensamientos, diciéndole que lo abandonara todo, que merecía sufrir eternamente por no haber protegido a quien amaba.

Súbitamente siente que alguien le toma de la mano. Se siente cálido, pacífico. Horo Horo ya no observa a su reflejo, sino que se dirige a la persona que está sujetando su mano. Ella le sonríe, su mirada llena de compasión y de cariño.

-Damuko. -dice Horo Horo como si aprendiera a pronunciar su nombre por primera vez.

Ella se ríe. Horo Horo permanece callado, solamente observando, sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, sintiendo todavía las cicatrices que permanecían en su alma, el dolor de tantos años, pero con la compasión y el amor que ella le había brindado incondicionalmente, esos pesares eran más fáciles de sobrellevar.

Horo Horo lo supo entonces. Desde aquel fatídico día, Damuko permaneció en el mundo de los vivos, como uno de los kropokuls, acompañándole y protegiéndole desde hace tantos años. Sin embargo, la culpa y la amargura habían ensombrecido su alma.

-Eso ya no importa, Horo Horo. -dijo ella sabiendo lo que él iba a decir. –Salgamos de aquí.

Su reflejo observaba todo. Pero no dijo nada más. Se dio media vuelta y se internó de nuevo en aquel bosque de penumbras.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

La embestida de aquella bestia lo arrojó contra la pared, las fauces de aquel demonio amenazando con desgarrarle la garganta. Sus brazos intentaban detener el ataque, sin embargo, la bestia logró morderle. El dolor era insoportable y sentía que toda su energía se escapaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Como una chispa que hace ignición de repente, Lyserg logra reunir fuerzas y carga contra aquel ser. Memorias, sentimientos, palabras que había declamado hace mucho tiempo regresan a su alma. No iba a rendirse, incluso si ya estaba muerto. Venganza, justicia, no importaba el nombre. Regresaría y seguiría viviendo, porque eso es lo que ellos habrían querido. Si existía la mas diminuta oportunidad de volver, la hallaría de algún modo, así tuviera que destruir este infierno en el que estaba.

Un destello le iluminó desde arriba. La bestia quedo inmóvil, expectante y Lyserg se atrevió a mirar. Morphine venía descendiendo, detrás de ella le acompañaba un ángel. Lyserg sonrió mientras el hada se posaba en su mano, el regalo que le había otorgado su padre. Y aquel ángel, otorgado por aquellos quienes confiaron en él.

Lyserg se volvió ante la bestia y lo entendió entonces. De nada serviría destruirle, porque a cada segundo que arrojara su odio contra sí mismo, nunca lograría superar todo lo que había pasado.

¿Perdonaría a su enemigo? ¿Perdonaría esos recuerdos de dolor, de angustia y de tristeza? ¿Se perdonaría a sí mismo por no haber evitado que sucediera? ¿Por haberse quedado estático mientras aquel shaman se alejaba impune en su delito?

La bestia se alejó, internándose entre las sombras, mientras Lyserg ya no sentía dolor, simplemente miró a Morphine y sonrió exhausto.

-Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

-¡NOOOOOO! –exclamó Chocolove dramatizando en exceso sus quejidos. – ¡He utilizado todos mis chistes! ¡Y ustedes no se ríen!

Peyote, Turbine y Zang Ching eras tres, pero estaban teniendo graves problemas para mantener a Chocolove a raya, quien se sentía frustrado por no arrancarles ni siquiera una sonrisa a cualquiera de los tres.

-Eres patético. –Dijo Peyote- ¿Qué te importa que nos riamos de tus payasadas?

-¡Pero reírse es lo más saludable que hay! ¡Mueves un montón de músculos y te mantiene relajado, como el suave viento de las tardes!

-Parece que tu eres el que necesitas reírte más, considerando lo gordo que estás. –dijo Zang Ching y los otros dos se reían.

-¡Mira quien lo dice, Señor Barriga!

-¡¿CÓMO ME HAS DICHO? ¡INSOLENTE!

-Tch…son tan escandalosos…

Una fuerte energía espiritual apareció de repente. Los tres soldados de Hao notaron a alguien que estaba detrás de ellos y de inmediato voltearon a encararlo. Chocolove, a pesar de no poder ver, sabía de quién se trataba.

-Pero si es Usui Horokeu.

Horo Horo estaba de pie, sobre el techo de la casa se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. -¿me conoces?

-Eres el bajista de la banda de Anna Kyouyama, ¿no? La mayoría de shamanes los conocen incluso en Norteamérica…

De repente, Horo Horo adoptó su típica pose de "soy genial" y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero es porque estás en la banda de Kyouyama, en realidad. –dijo Chocolove

-¿Ah sí? ¡Porque ella tuvo que reconocer mi abrumador talento y no podía dejar que yo tocara con otros, pude haberme ido con cualquier banda! –protestó Horo Horo.

Horo Horo esquivó una ráfaga que ataques de Turbine y aterrizó al lado de Chocolove.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, eh? –dijo Horo Horo. –Acabo de regresar del infierno y lo que quiero es comer y dormir, yo soy el que debería estar impaciente…pero si están tan ansiosos de que limpie el piso con ustedes…. acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Horo Horo y Chocolove se quedaron inmóviles mientras otra persona aparecía caminando desde la puerta de la casa.

-¿Puedo unírmeles? –preguntó Lyserg mientras caminaba y se quedaba al lado de ellos.

-Claro. –Respondió Chocolove – Pero me da la impresión de que los invitados ya se iban.

Eran tres contra tres y aunque pareciera que a simple vista podían estar emparejados, los soldados de Hao no podían predecir cómo iba a terminar esto, si se trataban de los legendarios elegidos.

Un pitido proveniente de los oráculos les avisó del mensaje. Con cierto recelo, y esperando que los convocaran de nuevo, Turbine consultó el dispositivo.

"_Detengan sus ataques. Tenemos una reunión de emergencia para preparar la partida."_

Ante las palabras de Turbine, los tres shamanes intercambiaron miradas significativas y desaparecieron sin decir nada más.

-Preparar la partida…-murmuró Chocolove.

-Deben referirse al viaje de Hao para tomar los grandes Espíritus. –dijo Lyserg.

Horo Horo suspiró. –Supongo que es inútil que nos apresuremos, es decir…tenemos que esperar a Yoh y a Ren. Y además no sabemos cómo ir a ese sitio…

* * *

El sonido lejano de un corazón, tornándose más fuerte, el aire que circulaba por sus pulmones, aspirando y expulsando el oxígeno, la sangre circulando por sus venas. Un punto de luz lejano que se expandía y le hería los ojos, desprendiéndose en colores y formas. Movió su mirada, observando una mesa, la lámpara solitaria que yacía sobre ella y el cielo azulado que traspasaba el marco de una ventana que le era vagamente familiar.

Cómo impulsado por una chispa de energía, respiró hondo y se incorporó. Estaba en casa. La casa que había compartido con Anna desde hace unos meses. Observó sus manos, como si las volviera a ver por primera vez, simplemente contemplando la sensación de simplemente estar vivo. Algo que siempre dio por sentado: respirar, mover sus manos, reconocer los colores y formas, el olor de la madera bajo sus pies, la sensación de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, millones de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero al final, todo se resumía en una sola cosa: ¡Había renacido! ¡Estaba vivo!

-¡Amo Yoh! –exclamó Amidamaru y se dio vuelta. Amidamaru sonreía, quizás con cierta curiosidad, quizás preguntándose que se sentía el estar vivo. Yoh le sonrió. –Estoy bien.

-Anna-dono está abajo, creo que no notó mi presencia porque estaba concentrada hablando por el teléfono.

-Perfecto. –dijo Yoh casi susurrando las palabras.

-Iré a vigilar la entrada. –dijo Amidamaru y se marchó, elevándose al techo, sin decir nada más.

Yoh se incorporó y abrió lentamente la puerta, todavía en aquel estado de asombro ante las cosas tan triviales como la textura de las paredes y el ligero sonido de la madera que crujía por debajo de sus pies. Escuchó la distante voz de Anna y notó que solo ella estaba en aquella casa, a través de las ventanas, vió a Amidamaru, de pie, como una torre inmóvil, de cara a la reja que protegía la casa.

Anna colgó el teléfono, mientras recibía noticias del entrenamiento de Jun de parte de Satti, de que Hao permanecía en su residencia y que todo indicaba que los Apaches estaban preparando su partida para tomar los Grandes Espíritus. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron obstaculizados por una punzada en su pecho. No era amenazante, pensó de inmediato, pero ante las circunstancias, tomó su rosario y corriendo hacia las escaleras se detuvo cuando le encontró de pie mirándole.

Poco a poco, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Yoh, impresionado como si volviera a verla por primera vez. El dorado de sus cabellos, aquella piel ligeramente pálida, aquellos ojos anegados en lágrimas que le hicieron preocuparse.

-Anna…-dijo Yoh acercándose a ella, extendiendo sus brazos.-…Estoy aquí, no llores…

Exhalando su nombre en un suspiro, se apresuró a refugiarse en sus brazos, abrazándole con marcado ímpetu. Yoh se rió mientras se percataba de la sensación de calidez que desprendía, sin embargo antes de seguir pensando en aquello, notó los sollozos de Anna contra su pecho.

-Anna…tranquila, todo se solucionará, ya lo verás.

-¡Lo sé! –protestó ella aún aferrada a él.

Después de aquellos momentos tan terribles, el solo hecho de volverle a ver, de saber que estaba vivo, había desatado aquellos sentimientos que había estado guardando durante aquellas horas de lenta agonía. Primero la tristeza, la amargura, el odio y el rencor profundos que había experimentado y entonces aquella esperanza que luchaba contra aquellas voces de miedo en su mente. Mantener su actitud de estoicismo le había costado más de lo que imaginó alguna vez.

-¡Te tardaste! –dijo ella súbitamente soltándole y secándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias por esperarme…-dijo Yoh sonriente y aliviado de verla en su usual voz mandona. –Gracias por…demostrarme lo que sientes. –dijo Yoh. –Siempre di por sentado muchas cosas entre nosotros, ¿sabes? Pero con todo esto que sucedió, este dolor que soportamos, me doy cuenta de que soy afortunado, mucho más afortunado de lo que alguna vez llegué a imaginar. Gracias por confiar en mí. –dijo Yoh mientras le quitaba un par de lágrimas de aquellos ojos que le contemplaban con profunda ternura. Yoh no pudo evitarlo, se aproximó a ella, besándole lentamente, intentando que el momento durara lo más que pudiera.

-Te amo. –dijo Anna.

Dos palabras, que aunque cortas, siempre le dejaban aquella sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar de alegría. Yoh profirió una risa llena de regocijo, aquellas palabras que había esperado escuchar desde que le volvió a ver de nuevo.

-¡Yo también, Annita! –decía entre risas, mientras la abrazaba.

No obstante, Anna notó un pensamiento que apareció de repente en él.

-Los demás están bien, están de vuelta. –dijo Anna ante la mirada de Yoh. – Antes de que regresaras, estaba hablando con Jun. Realmente no tuve tiempo de pensar en aquello. Aunque… -la voz de Anna se apagó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

- Fausto…el, ya no podrá regresar…

Yoh bajó su mirada, visiblemente afectado por lo sucedido. –Entonces…

-Su cuerpo fue destruido durante el combate. Aunque…ya sabes que él estaba esperando morir desde hace mucho. Nunca lo dijo, nosotros nos acostumbramos a su carácter reservado, aunque amable. Pero el simplemente esperaba esto. Morir, pero nunca bajo su propia mano….

Yoh volvió a mirar a Anna, intentando decir algo, sin embargo ella asintió entendiendo lo que él estaba pensando.

-La vida es corta. Solo estamos aquí para morir apropiadamente. –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa triste.

-Sé que es apresurado el preguntarte esto, pero…

-¿Te refieres a Hao? –preguntó el. Ese nombre todavía se sentía difícil de escuchar para ambos.

-Haré lo posible para solucionar esto. –dijo Yoh. -No quiero que haya más tragedias en mi familia, tampoco quiero que otros sufran por los errores de unos pocos. No será fácil, pero mientras exista la más pequeña esperanza, tenemos que seguir adelante. Además…el sigue siendo mi hermano…

-Claro…-murmuró Anna y ambos escucharon el sonido de un estómago rugiendo. O más bien eran dos.

-Creo que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí…-dijo Yoh.

-Será mejor que te des un baño primero…-dijo Anna

-¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntó el con un tono inocente, aunque Anna sabía las intenciones detrás de aquellas palabras y sonrió.

-Supongo que podemos ordenar algo luego del baño…-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndole hacia las escaleras.

* * *

-¡Hermano! –gritó Pilika llorando y corrió hacia su hermano, quien casi se cae, producto de la fuerza con que ella le abrazaba. -¡Hermano! ¡¿Estás Bien?

Horo Horo sonreía. –Sí, sí, Pilika. Estoy Bien. Ya, tranquila.

Kororo apareció detrás de Horo Horo y Pilika le abrazó igualmente. –¡Oh, Kororo! ¡Me alegra que ambos estén bien!

Horo Horo levantó la mirada y vió a Ren llegando seguido de la Doncella de Hierro. Jun corrió a su encuentro, Lee Bruce le escoltaba, como de costumbre. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron mientras Jun, sonreía y se secaba un par de lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Era curioso cómo veía a aquellos shamanes reunirse de nuevo, a los que había enfrentado en el pasado y sentir simpatía por ellos y por sus familias.

-¡Doncella Jeanne!

Lyserg venía apresurado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, deteniéndose y haciendo una apurada reverencia.

-Está bien, Lyserg. Me da mucha alegría el verte a salvo. –dijo Jeanne tomándole de la mano. Lyserg intentaba no sonrojarse, sin embargo se arrodilló y en un gesto de caballerosidad, besó aquella mano que ella le ofrecía.

-Pensé lo peor, Doncella Jeanne.

-Yo también. Pero por favor, ponte de pie Lyserg.

-Me han dicho que Marco se recupera…iremos pronto a verle. –dijo Lyserg animado.

-Excelente trabajo, Chocolove. –Dijo Silver al lado de Chocolove-

-Nada complicado. –respondió. –Pero me inquieta lo de Hao. ¿Sabes en que anda ahora?

-Sabemos que todavía está en Tokyo. Y los apaches están preparando una nave para llevarlo hacia Mu.

-¿A dónde?

-El continente perdido. En Mu es en donde se celebra la verdadera batalla de shamanes.

Chocolove, a pesar de estar desprovisto del sentido de la vista, notaba la intranquilidad en su interlocutor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me preocupa que a pesar de los guerreros elegidos, no existe ninguna posibilidad de detener a Hao. Últimamente no he podido dormir bien a causa de eso…

-¿Temes por tus compañeros apaches?

Silver miró a Chocolove sintiéndose descubierto. –Ellos nunca se han cuestionado nada. Solo dicen seguir los designios de los Grandes Espíritus y sin embargo…

-Ten cuidado. –dijo Chocolove.

-Claro.-dijo Silver preparándose para retirarse. –Nos veremos luego.

Mic, el espíritu acompañante de Chocolove apareció al lado de él profiriendo un ligero gruñido. Chocolove se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza del felino.

-Lo sé, Mic, todo esto me está haciendo perder el sentido del humor…-dijo mientras el recuerdo de aquel dolor que Hao le había causado en sus ojos afloraba en su mente.

-¡Ey, moreno! –dijo Horo Horo llamándole. -¡Vamos a comer! ¡¿Vienes con nosotros?

Chocolove sonrió al ver a Horo Horo y al resto aguardar por él. Se preocuparía de esos problemas más tarde.

-¡Seguro! ¡Pero tú pagas!

* * *

Opacho parpadeó en alarma al sentir el aura de Hao que cambiaba y se tornaba más fuerte, como un torrente que se intensificaba. Hasta que súbitamente disminuyó, como una explosión. Opacho permaneció en el pasillo, expectante mientras una mano emergía de la puerta y deslizaba la puerta. Hao dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación en la que había permanecido casi un día entero, sumido en profundo trance y se volvió a Opacho, con tal serenidad en su semblante que Opacho sonrió con alivio.

-¡Hao-sama! –exclamó con alegría.

-Te preocupaste, Opacho….-dijo Hao aproximándose.

-Opacho Lo siente mucho, Hao-sama. –dijo mientras caminaba al lado de él.

-No importa, Opacho. –dijo Hao, ambos llegaron hasta una estancia de la casa donde todos los más leales soldados de Hao estaban reunidos esperándole. Al verle, todos efectuaron una reverencia en señal de respeto y aguardaron a que hablara.

-Shamanes. El momento ha llegado. Mañana, al amanecer iniciaré el trayecto final hacia Mu.

Todos estaban serios, pero la expectación se podía sentir en el aire.

-Sé que mis jueces, los guerreros elegidos han renacido. Y nos enfrentaremos. Al final todo será tal y como lo predije. Al final, me convertiré en el rey shaman y purificaré este mundo. Ustedes, mis camaradas…

Todos contenían el aliento. El compromiso sería puesto a prueba.

-Ustedes serán la semilla del nuevo mundo. Los guerreros los pondrán a prueba a ustedes también y solo aquellos shamanes dignos estarán a mi lado en el nuevo mundo. ¡Fortaleza, shamanes! ¡Este mundo necesita de nosotros y de nuestra fuerza!

Los camaradas de Hao gritaron alabanzas y gritos de apoyo a su líder. Hao se volvió hacia Opacho quien contemplaba con adoración a su rey.

"_Mañana. El viaje terminará mañana.__ Te estaré esperando en Mu, hermano" –_pensó Hao.

Mientras los demás irrumpían en sus celebraciones, Luchist miró de reojo a Turbine quien se dio media vuelta y se apartaba del grupo. Algo no andaba bien aquí. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no entendía el por qué si todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

-Tranquilo…-dijo Hao pasando al lado de él.

Luchist se volvió a su líder quien sonreía ampliamente. –Tal y como lo predije, Luchist. Todo está saliendo tal y como lo predije…

Luchist asintió. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Hao Asakura era el shaman mas fuerte de todos los tiempos y tan solo le bastaba con tomar la corona que había sido predestinada para él.

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Hikaru:** Hola! Creo que han pasado más de 500 años desde la última actualización. Y aunque escribía, nunca terminaba o rehacía muchas partes. Pero finalmente aquí está y te agradezco por leer aún con la terrible velocidad de actualización. Gracias también a los que leen/dejan reviews/alerts/etc.

Confieso que sufro cuando escribo líneas para Chocolove. No creo que se me dé el estilo de sus chistes, aun cuando me sugerían frases, pues nada…me cuesta un montón. Lo único que espero es que la escena de Yoh y Anna haya sido cursi…digo, tierna. XDXD

En fin, rumbo a los capítulos finales del fic.

Mata ne ^ ^


	23. Shaman Fight

**Shaman King - Utaite Myouri**

**Capitulo 23 -Shaman Fight**

- I -

-Shamanes...el transporte está listo para llevarles a Mu. -dijo un oficial Apache señalándoles la escotilla de un submarino, anclado en el puerto de Tokio en medio de una mañana tranquila, con un sol que brillaba impaciente por salir de su letargo, al igual que ellos, ansiosos de terminar con todo esto. Aunque no lo demostraran.

-Creí que ustedes estaban de parte de Hao. -le dijo Ren al apache con total desconfianza. El apache sonrió levemente.

-Hao-sama ha ordenado que esta unidad esté disponible para ustedes. -les dijo.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar a esta gente. -dijo Lyserg adelantándoseles mientras Jeanne y Marco le seguían. Ren fue el próximo en abordar la nave, seguido de Ryu, Horo Horo y Chocolove. Yoh y Anna se miraron brevemente antes de seguirles.

- II -[El día anterior]

Marco caminó fuera de su habitación y se halló con Lyserg y Jeanne, quienes aguardaban por él en el pasillo del hospital. Lyserg parecía mantener su temperamento de siempre, pero Jeanne sabía que estaba enfocado en lo que pasaría después. Lyserg apenas había comentado sobre lo difícil de su prueba en el infierno y permaneció más callado de lo normal en su trayecto hacia la reunión que se celebraría con el resto.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban reunidos en aquel edificio, la sede de la disquera de Yamamoto. Horo Horo miraba disimuladamente a Ren, quien sentado en un rincón, miraba la ventana con cierta reserva. Al parecer su conversación en privado con Pilika no había concluido en buenos términos, mientras que ella aparentaba alegría y se reía con los chistes de Chocolove y Ryu. De repente, a Horo Horo le lanzan una almohada de las que estaban en los sofás y se enfrasca en una de esas triviales discusiones, las cuales no dejaban de tener su gracia.

Jun había pasado las últimas dos horas en llamadas a varias personas, para aclarar los rumores que se estaban regando sobre Anna y todos ellos, rumores nada inocentes. Le preocupaba el no saber nada de Roy ni de Reiha, tampoco habían recibido noticias de Silver en las últimas horas. Eran las seis de la tarde y a través de la ventana podía ver el atardecer, desplegando magníficas tonalidades de naranjas y amarillos. A pesar de la tranquilidad reinante en el sitio, ninguno estaba seguro de que Hao dejara de enviar a sus shamanes a perseguirles, aunque según la llamada de Anna hace un par de horas no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Ella, junto con Yoh estaban por llegar, no les había visto desde aquellos terribles acontecimientos y se preguntaba si ambos tendrían alguna estrategia secreta para detener a Hao.

Lee Bruce le esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación, que era el despacho del fallecido Yamamoto. Jun se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio extremadamente sobrio y frío, ya que tenía la sensación de haber contenido muchas energías atrapadas. Lee Bruce parecía querer expresarle algo, pero permaneció estático en aquel umbral.

-Este lugar, es que no me acostumbro, ¿sabes? Recuerdo la primera vez que vine a hablar con él. Nunca me dio mala espina, solo que...en fin. Yamamoto se ha ido. Sera mejor que vayamos a la sala de la reunión.

El hospital donde estaban Marco, Lyserg y Jeanne, se hallaba cerca del punto de encuentro, por lo que en diez minutos habían llegado. Lo primero que encontraron fue a Horo Horo y a Chocolove enfrascados en una disputa por la calidad de los chistes de él, y a la hermana de Horo Horo riéndose con ganas.

-Hola a todos. -dijo Lyserg y todos volvieron sus miradas hacia el trío que llegaba. Enseguida, Ryu entró del balcón, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa y recibiéndole con entusiasmo.

-¡Lyserg! ¡Estás a salvo! -exclamó Ryu.

-Gracias, Ryu. -respondió el con una sonrisa y se volvió al resto. Horo Horo asintió, dejando a un lado las diferencias que habían existido entre ellos previamente.

-Por favor, tomen asiento junto a nosotros...-dijo Pilika señalando los amplios sofás de la estancia.- Hay suficientes puestos para todos.

Los tres toman asiento, Marco el mas extrañado de la actitud despreocupada de ellos. Todo había cambiado rápidamente en un par de días. Los tres recién llegados habían dicho que solo té y Horo Horo se reía.

-No les va a pasar nada por un par de copitas.-decía entre risas y al ver las latas abiertas en la mesa, era probable que entre el, Chocolove y Ryu ya se habrían tomado más de lo esperado, observaba Jeanne. Mientras Lyserg hablaba con ellos, Marco había optado por sentarse un tanto retirado de ellos y vió a Ren Tao en una esquina, silencioso y apartado de los demás bebiendo una lata de cerveza. Se observaron por un momento, antes de que ella retornara a mirar su bebida, la cual continuaba cálida.

-¡Yoh-dono! ¡Anna-sama! -exclama de improviso Ryu. Yoh y Anna estaban en el umbral de la puerta

-Creíamos que estábamos a tiempo para la fiesta. -dijo Yoh animado.

-Claro que sí. -dijo Horo Horo levantándose. -Anna Kyouyama jamás es impuntual. Si dice que es a las 6:30, estará incluso antes.

-Jefa, Yoh-dono. Pensé por un momento que no nos veríamos nunca más...-dijo Ryu lloriqueando.

-Hace falta más que un tipo como Hao para detenernos. Pero Gracias, Ryu. -dijo Anna y Horo Horo asintió.

-No te preocupes, Horo Horo. No tienes que ser tan tierno como Ryu. -dijo Anna antes de que el abriera la boca.

-¿Crees que no me alegra verlos? -masculló él.

-Sí, pero no es tu estilo ser tan dulce. -dijo Yoh.

Antes de que Horo Horo pudiese replicar, llegó Jun emocionada.

-¡Al fin llegan! -exclamó Jun, corriendo a abrazarles. Había hecho lo mismo con todos y cada uno de ellos, conmovida. -Perdonen, es que...

-Tranquila, Jun. Sabemos lo duro que ha sido para ti. -dijo Anna y se volvió al resto. Ren había alzado su bebida en señal de respeto. Lyserg, Jeanne y Marco intentaba no recordar el pasado entre ellos.

-Un día estás arriba y otro abajo. El futuro siempre está cambiando. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero antes, creo que es pertinente un brindis.

-No vayan a brindar sin nosotros, por favor.

Manta y Tamao, acompañados de los demás Asakura llegaron al sitio. Yoh no tenía idea de que incluso su familia estaría allí. Anna se inclinó al ver a su sensei.

-Esta vez me sorprendiste, Manta. -dijo Yoh.

Manta sonrió. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis amigos.

Los recien llegados tomaron asiento, Yoh no podía ocultar su alegría, una reunión asi no la había tenido desde hace años, cuando vivía en Izumo y podía contar con los dedos de una mano tales ocurrencias. Y ahora con las personas que había conocido en Tokyo y que ahora formaban parte de su vida. Que ironía que esto se lo debía a Hao en cierto modo. Anna sacó una tablilla de su abrigo y la dejó en la mesa.

-Un brindis por nuestro amigo Fausto. -dijo Yoh.

Todos los presentes alzaron sus bebidas y el propio Yoh derramó sake sobre la tablilla. Fausto, al lado de Eliza, sonrió contento ante el cariño de parte de sus amigos.

-III-

Escuchó las compuertas y escotillas cerrarse, los motores sonaban fuertemente, potenciados por la energía espiritual de los apaches que la pilotaban. Miró hacia el panel de vidrio, las aguas oscilantes y el sol brillando por encima, un simple punto de luz. Anna estaba sentada, al igual que él, rosario en mano y sumiendose en sus rezos.

El submarino apache no era precisamente una nave de lujo por lo que habían hecho lo mismo, sentarse sobre aquel frío suelo e intentar admirar el paisaje acuático, el cual por fortuna se podía vislumbrar a través de los gruesos paneles de vidrio. Horo Horo, Ryu y Lyserg hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente al observar los peces. Horo Horo decía que al regresar se dedicaría a cultivar y a llevar una vida sencilla. Ryu estaba más interesado en recorrer las carreteras de Japon y Lyserg decía que buscaría alguna ocupación provechosa para la sociedad. Irónicamente, Chocolove estaba callado. Aunque temer era inútil, se preguntaba si podría volver, si lograría enmendar sus errores cometidos, aquellos delitos por los cuales era prófugo en Estados Unidos.

-¿y tu Ren? -dijo Horo Horo -¿que quieres hacer?

Ren miró a Horo Horo malhumorado. -Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Siempre tan encantador, pero ya deja la antipatía. -se quejó Horo Horo.- Estamos hablando de nuestros planes en el futuro.

Ren exhaló un suspiro cansado y de repente una idea apareció.

-Quiero casarme y tener hijos.-pronunció sin pensárselo dos veces

Los otros se quedaron callados y Ren se sonrojó. -¿que pasa?

Horo Horo y Ryu sonrieron aprobadores. -No sabíamos que eras tan romántico, Ren.

-¡Guarda silencio, tarado!

Mientras Ren discutía con ellos, Marco se limpiaba los lentes de tanto en tanto, sonriendo al escuchar a esos jóvenes charlar y mostrar que aún tenían esperanza de seguir adelante. Jeanne estaba dentro de la doncella de hierro, al escuchar todo lo que ellos habían dicho se preguntaba, si tuviese la oportunidad...¿que futuro escogería alcanzar?

- IV -

Respiró profundamente, concentrado en estar consciente de su propia existencia y de lo frágil que era la carne, la sangre, la estructura ósea de la cual estaba compuesto físicamente. Pero él era un shaman, y poco a poco fue rompiendo las barreras fisicas que tenía gracias al triunfo de su poder espiritual sobre la materia. Cuando estuviese en Mu, el Shaman King debía abandonar su forma física y unirse con el gran espíritu.

Hace mucho tiempo, los apaches le contaron que el Gran Espíritu cumpliría los propósitos de aquel que demostrara la mayor fortaleza. Sabía que su familia le había demostrado temor desde un principio y lo entendió entonces. Su debilidad, su apego al mundo material. Justo como los humanos.

La idea subió a la superficie como una luz que se enciende en un cuarto oscuro. Al principio le dejó impactado, pero luego de que venciera las pruebas en su entrenamiento, luego de que tantos seguidores le rindieran lealtad a causa de su poder...

En su camino a lo largo del mundo apareció el sentimiento de impotencia. Veía todo tipo de atrocidades y por mucho que intentara rescatar a personas como Opacho de morir de hambre, no podía simplemente resolverlo todo.

"Este mundo, girando y girando. Los humanos tornándose más insensibles, arrogantes, pisoteando a los más débiles..."

Los shamanes de su familia habían rendido lealtad al Emperador, y ahora en los nuevos tiempos al dinero, incapaces de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Desde lejos veía a su hermano rebelarse contra su familia y aspirar a ser algo tan inusual como lo era ser un músico.

Yoh.

Él lo entendería. Al final todo se extinguirá. La existencia misma se basa en ciclos de creación y destrucción. Pero estaba intrigado en saber qué harían él y sus compañeros, dirigiéndose hacia Mu. ¿Detenerle? Eso era absurdo, sabía que Yoh no era estúpido. Mucho menos Anna.

De repente cerró sus ojos y sintió una fuerte perturbación, una sensación de furia y odio acrecentándose. Hao sonrió y admiró el paisaje.

-Eres tan débil, Peyote. Todos son tan débiles.

-V-

-¡Maldito Traidor!

Turbine le gritaba a Peyote, iracundo, apuntándole con su mano y acumulando energía. Zang Ching yacía en el suelo agonizando y tosiendo sangre. Los tres estaban a punto de abordar el submarino apache en el puerto. Peyote comenzó a tocar una triste canción en su guitarra.

"Me alejo de nuevo, no hay nada que decir, nada cambiará, me alejo en desgracia."

Turbine permaneció expectante, aguardando a que Peyote terminara aquella triste tonada que le permitía aumentar su poder espiritual.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Respóndeme!

Peyote dejó de tocar súbitamente.

-¿has amado alguna vez a alguien, Turbine? ¿Alguien a quien has amado te ha traicionado?

Turbine no lo comprendía, ante él solo estaba un hombre que se había vuelto completamente demente y había atacado a sus compañeros.

-Todo ha sido una mentira. El sabía todo de nosotros y nosotros ¿qué sabíamos de él?, ¿de sus intenciones?

-¿Y por eso atacaste a Zang Ching?

-El morirá...y asi aumentará sus poderes...¿no es así como funciona?

-¡Estás loco, Peyote!

-Yoh Asakura y sus compañeros revivieron...si nosotros morimos...¿nos salvará Hao-sama? No. Nos dejará a un lado, como lo ha estado haciendo...

Turbine quería entender todo aquello. Para él, Hao era un salvador, aquel que incendió a los soldados que lo iban a matar aquel día.

-¿Sabes el por qué sabe tanto de nosotros? ¿Sabes el por qué puede manipularnos como sus piezas desechables? ¿Sabes el porqué nos mandó a atacar a esos shamanes? No, Turbine, Hao no cree en nosotros, el solo quiere ser el shaman king. -dijo Peyote con amargura recordando cuando vió a Hao luego de que aniquilara a sus rivales. Hao no le miraba, no le había aprobado. La revelación le atravesó como un puñal. Y aunque doloroso, le había quitando la venda de sus ojos.

- Ahora sé que el tiene el reishi, el puede leer nuestras mentes, hurgar en nuestros sentimientos. El sonríe, pero ahora lo veo Turbine. Nunca sonrió junto a nosotros...se burlaba de nosotros, ¡De nuestras debilidades!

Turbine sentía la presión agolparse en su pecho. De repente todo tenía sentido, las apariciones de Hao en las vidas de cada uno no fué un milagro, la forma en que los reclutó, con palabras en las que prometía poder y justicia. Todos estaban hambrientos de algo, pero ni el poder, ni la promesa de un nuevo mundo ideal de shamanes era suficiente. No cuando nada era transparente.

-"Ya nada importa...me alejo en desgracia" -cantó Peyote mientas su oversoul, en forma de un esqueleto, ascendía y se arrojaba contra Turbine, quien disparó su rayo con todo su poder. Las dos fuerzas chocaron, provocando que una fuerte explosión sacudiera el lugar, una columna de luz resquebrajaba el cielo y se disipaba en un instante.

A dos kilómetros de allí el destello se había desvanecido, las balas cayendo hacia el suelo y el humo disipándose de aquella ametralladora.

-Una triste canción...-murmuró aquel hombre mientras los cuerpos de los miembros restantes del Hoshi Gumi caían abatidos ante las armas de un grupo de soldados de fuerzas especiales armados con rifles y ametralladoras.

Kanna, Mari y Matti habían intentado levantarse, pero sus cuerpos estaban atravesados con heridas terribles. Alguien los había traicionado. Habían sucumbido ante los humanos y el señor Hao jamás se volvería a salvarles.

-Aquí equipo Alfa. -dijo un hombre fornido, de cabellos largos y mirada firme. Era el único del grupo que llevaba el uniforme de los X Laws. -Misión completada. Procederemos a limpiar y a recoger los cadáveres. -dijo con frialdad cuando unos soldados revisaron el último de los cadáveres y los declararon muertos.

-VI-

"Demasiado tarde" -dijo una voz a través del radiotransmisor. -"Los han matado"

Roy y Reiha iban en un auto de la Policía a toda velocidad, mientras helicópteros y vehículos blindados se dirigían hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido la ejecución. Tamao y Manta iban en el asiento trasero.

-No hay duda sobre estas fotos, el líder es Hans Reiheit. -dijo Roy mirando las fotos que un satélite había captado del lugar, mientras Reiha conducía.- El encargado del arsenal de los X-Laws.

-¿Que haremos? -inquirió Reiha. -Satti y los demás están a punto de regresar y Jun los ayudará a recuperarse con su furyoku pero...

-Tenemos que poner un alto a esto. -dijo Roy

-¡Pero ellos están armados! -exclamó Manta.

-Pensé que harías cualquier cosa para enmendar los errores de tu padre...-dijo Roy. Manta enmudeció, aunque tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su padre financiaba a mercenarios para matar a los seguidores de Hao. -Tamamura-san, por favor prepárate para usar tu furyoku en revivir a los que podamos.

-Entendido. -dijo Tamao apretando su tablilla. No se permitiría el simplemente ver cómo Yoh arriesgaba su vida, ella tambien lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

-VII-

Hao, Opacho y Luchist bajaron del submarino apache, el cual estaba anclado en unas gruesas estructuras de madera y metal, que servían de puerto en aquel lugar. El continente perdido de Mu, era una gran extensión de tierra, suspendida en las profundidades del océano, sostenida por las artes shamánicas de generaciones de Apaches y rodeada de un domo que encapsulaba el oxígeno como en una inmensa burbuja invisible.

En aquel lugar estaba el trono del Shaman King, ya que el primer rey fue coronado en aquel sitio, alejado de cualquier posible interferencia de los humanos comunes. Para llegar al trono, se debían cruzar varios recintos, cada uno representando lugares importantes para los apaches.

-Bienvenido sea, su majestad. -dijo la líder de los Apaches, flanqueada por dos jovencitas y el resto de los oficiales Apaches detrás de ella. Hao sonrió complacido saboreando su victoria al pisar el sitio.

-Los otros shamanes se aproximan. Por favor dictenos sus órdenes. -musitó la anciana.

-Hagan lo que esté en su poder para detenerles. -dijo Hao con autoridad. - Los que sobrevivan, a esos los estaré esperando en mi trono.

Hao se dirigió a Opacho y a Luchist quienes esperaban sus órdenes.

-Luchist, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. -dijo Hao. Luchist asintió. -Entendido.

Opacho sonrió inocentemente. -Opacho hará lo que le pide el señor Hao. Opacho esta feliz porque ya el señor Hao es el shaman king.

Hao soltó una risa alegre. -Si, Opacho. Pero primero debo fusionarme al Gran Espíritu.

Todos enmudecieron ante el estruendo de la nave que ingresaba al domo. Luchist entendió que algo había pasado con el resto de sus naves, pero la tranquilidad que Hao emanaba de sí, no le creó mayor inquietud.

-Han llegado los invitados. -dijo Hao con una sonrisa.-Sera mejor que me adelante y prepare la mesa.-dijo y se reía, seguido de la líder de los Apaches.

Rato después, Yoh y sus compañeros llegaron al mismo lugar donde Hao había sido recibido por los Apaches, solo que esta vez Luchist y Opacho les aguardaban ante el pórtico que indicaba la entrada.

-Finalmente. -dijo Luchist. -¡Bienvenidos! El shaman king les está esperando.

-Ya veo, asi que esas son sus intenciones. -dijo Anna.

Yoh asintió. Era propio de Hao sentarse y ver cómo pasaban las cosas, en desapego aparente. Pero entendía que era solo otra prueba de su hermano para "forjarle como a una espada".

-Despachemos a este tipo de una vez. -dijo Horo Horo con rabia.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Marco se plantó en medio de los dos grupos, se acomodó los lentes y se quitó el saco que llevaba para desenfundar su pistola. Luchist se dehizo del sombrero y de la gruesa túnica que llevaba, para quedarse con vestiduras más simples y del mismo modo, se armó con su pistola.

-Es justo que terminen asi las cosas entre nosotros, Marco. -dijo Luchist. - Habíamos postergado este duelo durante mucho tiempo.

-¡El señor Hao dice que Opacho los guiará ante el! ¡Sigan a Opacho! -dijo señalándoles la entrada.

-Sigamos adelante -dijo Jeanne. Lyserg iba a protestar pero ella le interrumpe. -No, Lyserg. Esto estaba destinado a ocurrir. Es decisión de Marco.

-Cuánta amabilidad la de ese cretino...-dijo Horo Horo. -Mandando a alguien a "guiarnos".

-Al menos no tendremos que adivinar el camino. -dijo Ryu. - Aunque todo esto...

-No debemos preocuparnos por el camino, sino por nuestros niveles de furyoku. Seguramente ese bastardo cuenta con los apaches para cubrirle las espaldas mientras hace la fusión.

Yoh y Anna seguían a Opacho, luego continuaron Chocolove, Ren, Horo Horo y Ryu. Lyserg permaneció mirando a Marco y a Luchist y cabizbajo empujó la carretilla donde iba Jeanne en la doncella de hierro.

"Hasta luego, Marco".

-VIII-

Adoptando una actitud de estoicismo, iniciaron el camino a través de una empinada y extensa escalinata. Yoh dudaba que se encontrarían con Hao en aquel camino, ya que probablemente los Apaches dispondrían de otras rutas mas cortas hacia el trono. Luego de una hora de caminata se internaron en una amplia caverna y se encontraron de frente contra un muro, el cual no tenía el aspecto de ser destruido fácilmente.

-Perfecto. -dijo Horo Horo. -Sera mejor que nos regresemos y...

-Silencio. -murmuró Ren. Todos estaban a la expectativa hasta que percibieron una gran fuente de energía espiritual avanzando hacia ellos como una gran avalancha. En un instante se escuchaban los gritos de sorpresa y todo se tornó en un blanco que los cegó por completo.

Tan pronto como empezó, se halló de bruces en el suelo, intentando abrir los ojos poco a poco, la luz esta vez no era cegadora, sino tenue como la del sol en plena mañana. De inmediato recordó lo sucedido y se incorporó abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor para orientarse, pero solo estaba en un bosque a las orillas de una laguna y un valle que parecía extenderse hasta las montañas lejanas. Al sentirse solo en un lugar desconocido se preguntaba inquietado si algo les había ocurrido a los demás y cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que aquello sucedió.

-¡Ryu! -Se sobresaltó pero al momento entendió que la voz que escuchaba le era familiar. Horo Horo y Chocolove venían del bosque, apresurados.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Horo Horo a Ryu quien parecía pálido.

-Si...es solo que.

-Calma, muchachos. -dijo Chocolove en una voz muy seria. -Están por aquí y tratan de amedrentarnos con sus poderes. Si mostramos debilidad será fatal. Asi que tratemos de mantener la cabeza fría.

Horo Horo y Ryu asintieron.

-Por esa razón, Horo Horo. Utiliza tus poderes y échanos hielo en la cabeza. -dijo Chocolove con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡AHORA NO HAY TIEMPO PARA CHISTES ESTUPIDOS! - gritó el ainu exasperado.

-Calma, muchachos, deben reirse un poco para soltar el estrés.

Ryu suspiró cansado. -A todas estas...¿en dónde estamos?

-Esto no se parece al lugar que vimos a través de las ventanillas del submarino. -dijo Horo Horo mirando el lago.

-Seguimos en Mu. -dijo un espíritu que emergía detrás de Chocolove. Tenía los rasgos físicos de un joven indígena y se plantaba con el porte de un rey.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? -inquirió Horo Horo.

El otro le miró con un semblante nostalgico. -Porque yo estuve aquí. Hace quinientos años...en la anterior Shaman Fight.

-Un antiguo competidor. Increíble. -dijo Ryu.

Las presencias de los apaches se aproximaban. -Es hora. No hay tiempo de pláticas. -dijo Pascal.

-IX-

-¡REN!

Solo había esuchando un grito lejano y luego el choque, el sonido de los huesos quebrándose y el dolor que le sobrecargaba los sentidos. Apenas podía balbucear, pero en su mente maldecía a esos apaches que los habían emboscado. Lyserg no cesaba de disparar contra los dos apaches atacantes y sabía que el tercero les escudriñaba. Y ahora Ren estaba abatido, al borde de la muerte.

Un gruesa y pesada masa de hierro cayó en medio de los dos oficiales apaches y Lyserg. Era la doncella de hierro. Jeanne hizo aparecer las jaulas y cadenas y amarró a los apaches. Pero duraría muy poco.

-¡Doncella Jeanne! ¡Ren Tao está herido!

Jeanne percibió al restante apache aproximarse. Iban a aprovechar para rematar a Ren Tao. Jeanne salió de la doncella de hierro con la posesión de objetos que era el traje especial de combate. Hizo aparecer lanzas y cuchillas que brotaban de la tierra, creando una barrera alrededor de ellos.

-Lyserg. Tienes que cubrirnos. -dijo Jeanne aproximándose a Ren mientras Lyserg se preparaba para recibir los ataques de sus enemigos.

-No seas...tonta...-murmuró Ren tosiendo. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo por no poder haber esquivado la trampa de sus enemigos.

-Calla. -le ordenó Jeanne imperiosamente mirándole a los ojos. -Eres mi responsabilidad ahora. Quédate quieto y concentrate. Y no intentes hacer nada. Lyserg se ocupará de nosotros ahora, tenemos que confiar en él.

**Continuara...**


End file.
